Infinity Legion: The Series Season 1
by TvFan2244
Summary: After defeating the Darkentors and saving the entire multiverse, the team of heroes that united to make their joining official by working together regularly, forming an alliance that transcends space and time boundaries, but they must face their first trials as a team if they are to be the shining hope that they aspire to be to all who are in need of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode 1: New HQ, New Problems

 **Alright people this is it, first episode of my Infinity Legion series, I'm super exited to hear about what you guys think because I put a lot of energy and thought into this so I'd appreciate if you all would tell me what you mostly think of it, also I want to include some original content for the episodes so if you guys have any thoughts, be sure to PM me all your ideas and I'll see if their doable. Until then, enjoy this first entry of the series.**

 **Episode 1 of my Infinity Legion series. After defeating the Darkentors and deciding to form their own team, the members decided to solidify it by finding their own headquarter somewhere in the are of Sherman as supplied by the united forces of G3, N-TEK, the Plumbers, Providence, Global Justice, and the Secret Scientists. Now, we shall see how their first outing as a team will go, but will this team break apart before it even begins?**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Amazon Jungle-11:57 P.M._

In the wake of the Darkentor invasion, G3 was tasked to collect any and all alien technology that were left over after the invaders were incapacitated and the threat had passed, Solomon sent out various operatives to the places where the Darkentors placed their war fortresses for clean up duty and presently, they were doing just that. The squad in the Amazon Jungle was loading a crate full of alien weapons onto a transport truck to get it back to the G3 headquarters for disassembly. "Alright people, this should be the last shipment." the squad leader declared as he oversaw the thorough cleansing of any Darkentor presence in the Amazon, he spoke into the communicator. "Bravo unit, report in." he got no response. "Bravo unit, do you copy?"

"Could they be out of contact range?" one soldier suggested.

"They know better." the squad leader argued. "You two, find the unit and report anything out of the ordinary." he ordered two sentries who complied as they wnet out to search for their fellow operatives.

One checked his screen to search for any life signals, which there were considering the five blips on it. "Hmm, scans show that Bravo unit is nearby, but how come they're not checking in? It's basic standard protocol to call in their present location, unless of course they ran into the any trouble but there aren't any other lifeforms for miles."

The second operative continued walking until he heard something that he kicked accidentally, he looked down and saw that it was a helmet that every field operative of G3 wore. "Hold it, check it out." he gestured to the dropped lasers and other gear that most G3 soldiers were knon for using. "Can that scanner pick up on any hostiles."

He did so, but the screen started to go static making him slam it with his hand. "Blasted thing, these are supposed to be up to date." then, an orb-shaped device was thrown to them. "What the heck is-AHH!"

Both soldiers were stunned by the electric burst caused by the orb which made them fall unconscious, with them disposed of, shadowy figures observed them and one took the communicator from the G3 soldier. _"Sergeant do you copy? Did you find Bravo unit? Sergeant, please respond."_

The figure pressed something on his throat. "Sorry captain, but we couldn't find any sing of the unit, only scattered remains of their gear, we'll head back to you and report this to Solomon."

 _"Acknowledged."_

Once he ended the call, the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be an armored soldier wearing a black and grey uniform with a helmet mask obscuring his face. "It's done." he said, the voice distorted into sounding synthesized. "They won't expect a thing, now's our time to strike." he said to other similarly dressed militiamen. "Ready the launcher, fire on my mark." he ordered yo one who mounted up a highly advanced shoulder cannon and waited for the signal. "Fire!" the weapon shot out a projectile that was aimed at the G3 team, it caused an explosion which gave them the chance to go forward with their objective. "Attack while they're caught by surprised, move!"

This unknown group of soldiers went ahead to the G3 operatives who were scattered as a result of the attack, then a firefight ensued, both factions balsted each other with their firearms but these mysterious soldiers were better coordinated than G3 anticipated, their tech was advanced as theirs and tey obviously knew how to use it. "Get a message to Solomon!" the squad leader shouted to his comrades. "We need reinforcements."

"Sorry." the leader was blasted by the master of this group. "But we're on a time schedule, and Solomon's involvement would only complicate matters for us." he and his crew were able to defeat the operatives and looked at the stash of weapons. "Never ceases to amaze me how much alien tech can be found here and the general population are none the wiser." he looked to his underlings. "Dispose of all the bodies and make sure we haul every scrap of weaponry back to HQ and be sure to erase all evidence of us being here, even if Solomon does figure out it was us, by then it would already be too late." he said as they hijacked all the Darkentor technology along with the transport ship, taking it all for themselves and whatever purpose they had with them.

* * *

 **Intro:**

23 Silhouettes stand together in a futuristic room as the lights begin to turn on.

 _Standing here, eyes on the horizon,_

 _Side by side, the wind is blowing in our eyes (our eyes)_

 _We're not afraid, we're breathing slowly_

Images of villainous being such as Vilgax, Demongo, Van Kleiss, and other nefarious individuals are shown as they wreak havoc on various cities, endangering the populace.

 _This is home, this is what defines me_

 _From right here, everything just looks so clear (so clear)_

 _We're sheltered by the night_

 _When we stand_

 _Right here_

 _Right now_

The Claw glows orange, a magical sword is unsheathed, a wand glows with magical energy and entire being is glowing blue while a metal arm is shifted into a cannon, fire came out of a reptilian mouth, and we see an hourglass symbol. At the center is one with green eyes that was floating like some sort of ghost as his hands were balled into fists and charged with a green energy/

 _In this moment_

 _Light years, from the ground_

Soon, the entire room lights up and the entire Infinity Legion rush out for battle.

 _We can take on the world, the world, the world_

 _We can take on the world, you and me_

 _We can take on the world, the world_

 _As long as we're together_

 _We are Unbreakable_

We now see the legion on many missions, Ben as Humungosaur taking on the Rock Elementor as Star backs her friend up with a narwhal blast to the ultralink monster. Jake shoots fire at the Pack of EVOs while Randy Cunningham, the Ninja, clashes his ninja sword against Beowulf's claws until El Tigre latched onto the wolf's face and flipped him over to get hit by Cat Noir's staff who then slashes him with his own claws. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to trap a ghost squid as Kim Possible delivered a solid kick to it, while nearby Ron dodged several lasers from Skulker who gets punched by Max Steel in Strength Mode.

Samurai Jack is engaged in a sword duel with Black Knight while Penn shoots at El Oso with a wrist blaster, then the near themed supervillain is attacked by Sashi as Boone shields himself from undead monsters who serve Sartana of the Dead while Zak Saturday swings by while throwing explosives to all the skeletons and Marco does several karate moves to Monkey Fist and his monkey minions, he opens a dimensional portal allowing Jenny and Rex to fly in and the robot girl fired her cannons at the villains while the EVO teen pummels a few of McFist's killer robots with his Smack Hands.

Ilana and Lance were in their Corus and Manus armors as they fired at Vilgax's ships with aid from Octus who sent various electric blasts to the ships while Ashi flew while blasting with her eye beams. Danny soared through to meet with Vilgax and used his Ghostly Wail against the warlord, which sent him flying and then a Way Bad shows up where the Galalunians forms Titan and both giants collide their fists together.

 _We are Unbreakable_

All heroes stand outside their headquarters where the logo then appears:

 **Infinity Legion**

* * *

 _Sherman, Illinois-12:03 P.M._

Solomon liked to think of himself as a patient fellow, but he was starting to get a little annoyed, he checked his watch for the umpteenth time and saw that it was nearly an hour and none of them had come just yet, leaving him along with Lance, Ilana, and Octus to patiently wait for them, but that patience was starting to wear thin a little. "Well, at least you three showed up on time, don't know how much longer we'll have to wait though." he said to the Titan trio as they were the first to arrive which was to be expected considering that this particular meeting was happening specifically in their Earth, they stood at the city limits where there were all terrain G3 vehicles.

"They're late." Lance declared with a glare, his arms crossed. "We wait any longer, and we'll have to assume they're not coming."

Ilana nudged him. "Come on Lance, we've only just formed this group. They're probably running a little late is all."

Octus, in his Newton disguise, agreed. "They are from parallel Earths after all, so some delay in their arrival to our own is to be expected, we shouldn't hold it against them.

"Still, if they're not reliable enough to be punctual then I doubt their reliability out in the field." Lance sardonically stated. "I still can't believe we're actually entertaining this whole team idea." he scoffed, voicing his doubt. "We have one outing at saving the world and suddenly we're like those so-called "best friends" in those high school shows you like to watch."

"That's not fair and you know it." Ilana admonished. "They all proved themselves when we all defeated the Darkentors together so you shouldn't judge them so harshly and FYI, those shows are fun to watch."

Soon enough, a portal opened and from it, a familiar half-ghost boy along with a dragon who was carrying a purple haired 14 year old high school freshman with a hoodie over a red shirt with black pants and shoes, beside them was a purple flying car along with a blue and white robot girl carrying a Hispanic boy of 13 years with a scar over an eye along with blue pants along with a yellow shirt with a black jacket. Once they landed, Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton, an average teenager with dark hair and blue eyes as opposed to white hair and green eyes, his appearance also changed from a jumpsuit to a white t-shirt, blue jeans and shoes while the dragon shifted into a short teenage boy with spikey black hair with green highlights who wore a red jacket with a little yellow, blue shorts and grey shoes.

From the car, a redheaded girl with a purple top and black cargo pants exited alongside her blonde boyfriend with a white bolero jacket over a black shirt and dark jeans with a naked mole rat perched on his shoulder. From the back were the disguised Cat Noir and Ladybug, the former wore a green beanie and dark shades covering his eyes while the latter was wearing a dark hoodie and purple shades. "Hey there guys." Danny greeted with a smile as Kim sent her car back to their home dimension.

"Danny, everyone!" Ilana went ahead to greet them all. "I'm so glad you all could make it!"

"Sorry for not coming sooner, Ilana." Kim apologized, speaking for everyone. "Since the 9 of us live in the same Earth, we thought it would be easier if we came together, but we all live in different parts of the globe so it might have took a while."

"That and Ladybug and I had to deal with a very angry owl yesterday, plus Ron took a minute to eat a light snack." the disguised Adrien cracked to his fellow blonde male.

"Hey, if you knew me as well as KP does, Cat then you'd know that I have my early Bueno Nacho always in the morning." Ron retorted. "I got no regrets."

"So, is there a reason Solomon told you three to let us know about something going down here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Octus, what's the situation?" Jenny questioned as well.

"Randy, Jenny, all I can tell you is that it pertains to our official formation as the Infinity Legion, it would be better for everyone if we were to wait until the others arrive."

As if by cue, another portal opened up and a brown haired teen with green eyes arrived, wearing a black and green t-shirt with the number 10 on the middle, brown pants and white shoes, and most notably, the Omnitrix on his wrist, with him was another teen with black and white hair wearing and orange and black shirt with a serpent on the center with green pants. "What's up?" Ben Tennyson casually said as he was sipping on a Mr. Smoothie as always.

"Ben, Zak, great to see you again." Danny said, shaking hands with his fellow teenage hero.

"And what took you, watch boy?" Adrien smirked.

The universe famous hero shrugged. "I don't know, saving the universe or something."

"You're drinking a smoothie, Ben." Randy pointed out.

Marinette walked up to the young scientist. "Hey Zak, how's it going?"

"Same old, had to promise mom and dad to be careful on a parallel universe." Zak Saturday replied with an embarrassed smile. "So who's left?"

With another portal opening, the EVO youth wearing a red and orange jacket with blue pants with grid lines on it along with goggles on his head named Rex Salazar flew in with the Boogie Pack. "What's happening, folks?" he smirked as he landed down. "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of some business with Providence."

"Rex, dude!" Ben clasped hands with him. "Ready to bust some baddies?"

"Ohm you know it."

"Next time, don't keep your teammates waiting." Lance sternly told him.

Rex narrowed his eyes. "Great to see you too, Lance, I guess you don't have enough money for stick removing surgery."

Before the corporal could retort, a tear was opened in the fabric of the universe and out came the red hoodie wearing Marco Diaz along with Star Butterfly only unlike last time she was wearing a teal sleeveless short dress with striped colors on the chest, light sea green jeggings and a skirt with a bear on it, the young princess smiled when she saw the team. "Hi guys!" she then happily hugged Ilana. "Hey there, princess sister!" she then started hugging everyone else, the last being Randy and Jake. "I'm so exited to be here!"

"We can tell, Star." Randy said, his voice being strained by how tight she was hugging them.

"Oxygen beginning to leave." the American Dragon groaned.

"Star, remember our talk about boundaries." Marco told his best friends which got her to let go, he was then slapped on the back by Rex which nearly made him fall over.

"Marco, my amigo, how's it going?" Rex smiled while Manny came up.

"Hope you're pumped like we are." the young boy said.

Clearing his throat, Marco composed himself. "Uh yeah sure, I'm definitely Mr. super excited. Heh." he chuckled, a little nervous but he didn't want to show it. "In all honesty I was lucky I finally got my dimensional scissors to tell the difference between alternate versions of the Earth or it would have taken us like ages to get here."

In a blue zap, Penn Zero, a curly red haired boy along with his girlfriend, the bespectacled Sashi Kobayashi and their portly friend, Boone Wiseman showed up for the gathering. "Sorry we're late folks, it took a while for Boone to pick out the flip flops he wanted to wear for the occasion." Penn pointed to his best friend.

"Even though each pair are exactly the same." Sashi glared, annoyed by the so called wise man's ditzy behavior as usual.

"You know flip flops are my thing." Boone retorted.

After them, a portal opened and the married couple of Jack and Ashi arrived. "Greetings my friends." the samurai Ronin greeted them with a respectful bow.

"It's great to see you again." Ashi smiled.

Rex chuckled. "Well, if it ain't newlyweds, and here I was thinking that you two would be too busy with your honeymoon or something." he teased in a playful manner.

"We already had that taken care of, Rex." Ashi coyly smiled to her husband who blushed a little.

Solomon took note of each arrival. "Okay, that just leaves-"

From another portal, Max Steel in his flight mode came and the blue eyed superhero shifted into his casual wear which consisted of a blue jacket with Steel's insignia on it along with black pants and white shoes. "Aw man, you see Max? I knew we'd be the last ones to make it." his alien robot best friend Steel told the brown haired teenager.

"Come on Steel, we had to make sure neither Toxzon or Extroyer weren't up to anything too bad." Max pointed out.

"And besides, you weren't gonna start without either you or Max." Ben said to them.

"You could've gone with us." Danny gestured to himself, Randy, Jake, and the rest. "Copper Canyon isn't that far from Middleton."

Solomon cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well then, now that you're all present and accounted for, now we can get down to business." he gestured to the vehicles behind him. "If you would all please enter the mountain runners, we can begin our little trip, I can assure you that you will be quite pleased." he said in his usual cryptic tone that left most of them wondering what he meant by that. But even so, they were nonetheless curious so they all went in the vehicles, as they drove, they couldn't help but notice the construction in the city, no doubt rebuilding was taking place due to the massive invasion it had recently been subjected to.

* * *

They all drove past the city limit, wherever this surprise Solomon had in store for them was it must have been in a place hidden from the rest of Sherman which may actually be beneficial in their case, but even so it was sort of a long ride and it didn't take long for there to be some complaints from the members who weren't exactly known for their patience. "Uhhhh, are we there yet?" she asked, he was in a vehicle with Marco, Marinette, Adrien, Max, Zak, Ben, and Jake with her.

Ben nodded in agreement. "Seriously, how far is this mystery surprise anyway? We're burning daylight in these rides."

"Hey, you want rides that take too long, Ben? Try taking a New York taxi." Jake commented.

"Besides, can't be worse than riding in the same vehicle with Rex and Lance." Marinette cracked.

True to her word, those two were both in the same transport along with Boone, Sashi, Penn, Manny, and Jenny. The corporal kept his eyes close shut and waited until this whole thing was over and largely ignored the presence of his so-called "teammates", but then he felt his seat bump making him look back at the passenger behind him with a glare. "Could you go a whole 5 minutes without doing that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rex calmly replied with his arms on the back of his head.

"Right, so it wasn't you who was kicking my seat since the beginning that we took off." Lance deadpanned.

"Hey man, all I've been doing was just relaxing, right Penn?" he asked the red haired teen.

"Please don't bring me into this, I already to deal with these two." the Zero boy gestured towards his girlfriend and best friend.

Sashi took a whiff and saw that Boone was eating a bologna sandwich with his mouth open. "Eating inside a government vehicle, really Boone? Couldn't have waited until the ride was over, huh?"

"These happen to be my favorites snack to pass the time, Sashi. If you were a bit nicer, I would actually share this delectable meat with you." Boone told her as he continued to eat like a slob.

All Lance could do was sigh in annoyance at the antics of the peoples he was going to fight alongside with from here on and wondered why he couldn't have driven with Ilana and Octus.

Speaking of, they were with Danny, Jack, Ashi, Randy, Kim, and Ron. "I wonder what Solomon has in store for us." Ilana said, barely containing her excitement.

"That guy really knows how to keep secrets, doesn't he?" Ron couldn't help but say out loud but then covered his mouth. "Wait a minute, these cars aren't bugged are they?" he darted his eyes nervously, hoping that the enigmatic man didn't catch what he said.

"It is alright Ron." Octus told him. "Solomon may be secretive, but it is to be expected considering his position as head of G3, though I too am curious as to what he's hiding from us."

"To seek the truth requires one to be patient, if you can't find yourself to be so then wanting that truth will only be prolonged." Jack advised with a stoic look.

 _'Huh, sounds like something the Nomicon would tell me.'_ Randy thought, looking at his satchel which hid the 800 year old journal of ninja wisdom inside the contents of the pages.

Ron just stared at him. "Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" he asked, making Rufus face palm.

Danny turned to Kim. "He's a keeper." he remarked.

All of a sudden, each vehicle that held the team then began to shift unexpectedly, the wheels went inside hidden compartments but instead of falling and crashing, the cars hovered and traveled over a body of water. "Okay, what the juice is going on?" Randy asked.

"Look, up ahead." Ashi pointed to an island where they were going to, the vehicles drove until they stopped at their destination, they landed down and the doors opened automatically, allowing them to exit.

What they saw astounded them.

Standing before them, was a huge tower that reached up to touch the sky, it was a well-built complex made of indestructible metal alloy with various floor there was even a highway near the entrance for them to exit when necessary. Next to it was a cargo building made to house any flying vehicle, and after that was an area that resembled a public pool, on top of the tower were the initials IL, signifying that this whole place belonged to them and only them. "Infinity Legion." Solomon began as he stepped out and stood in front of the tower with a light smile. "Welcome to your new headquarters, Legion Tower." he presented to all of them who all stared wide eyed at their base, being pleasantly surprised.

"Cool..." Manny breathed, wishing Frida was here to see this.

"Oh yeah, I can work with this." Ben grinned.

"Ditto." Max agreed, fist bumping with him.

Adrien whispered to his partner. "So what do you think? Best day ever?"

She nodded, still glued to the tower. "Totally."

"So honking Bruce!" Randy cheered.

"Impressive." Jack admitted with a look of approval.

"Breathtaking." Ashi smiled as she looked up.

Ron placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "KP. We're home." he nearly wept.

"Keep it together, baby." Kim said with a chuckle but was also amazed.

"Steel, Octus, are you seeing the specs on it?" Jenny questioned her fellow inorganic comrades.

The disguised robot hummed in agreement. "Indeed Jenny, the structural designs seem adequate along with advanced technology involved in its making no doubt."

"Definitely saving this in my central cortex." Steel said, making a camera noise.

Star started grabbing Marco and shook him back and forth. "Marco, this is our new place!" she squealed.

"You're...almost...making me...barf...!"

Ilana addressed her ally. "Solomon, where did you find time to build all this?" she couldn't help but ask.

Danny wanted to know as well. "Seriously."

Thus, the head of G3 began his tale. "In the aftermath of the Darkentor invasion, I saw that all of you were intent on sticking together and fight the good fight, so I figured you needed someplace to better coordinate your actions, a meeting ground for you to operate from away your home dimensions. Lance, Ilana, Octus, you remember when I asked to study your dimensional transport device?" they nodded. "It was for the purpose of making my own so that I could travel to each of your Earths, I knew that this little project would require more than just G3 resources, so I consorted with the likes of Maxwell Tennyson of the Plumbers." Ben's eyes perked up at them mention of his grandpa. "Commander Forge Ferrus of N-TEk." Max and Steel turned to each other in surprise. "Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice." Ron's jaw dropped while Kim put a hand to her chin. "Doc and Drew Saturday along with the Secret Scientists." Zak took note to talk to them later. "And White Knight of Providence."

"Hold on." Rex put his hand up. "You're saying Knight helped cook this up?" he skeptically asked. "Doesn't sound like something he'd ever do."

"Ask him yourself when you have the chance." Solomon lightly smirked. "As I was saying, together we designed this base for you and you alone, think of it as a reward for your service., it's built with the technology from each organization as some of you may come to realize, we made it so that it would bee the perfect HQ to fit all your needs."

"Getting our own tower for stopping an alien invasion?" Jake smirked. "Man, I could get used to this."

"If you'll follow me, we'll begin the tour." Solomon guided them to the main entrance then turned to the halfa. "Danny, step up a little closer."

Curious, Danny did so then a blue light scanned his entire being and a female computer voice called out.

 _"Recognized Authorization: Danny Phantom."_

The doors opened on their own, surprising them. "We arranged for the tower to only be accessible to those with proper clearance, which of course means you, any intruders will be met with an advanced security system."

"Nifty." Marinette complimented as they went in the main lobby.

It was swanky looking and they followed Solomon into an elevator, the first stop was an empty room with enough space for a decent brawl. "Here we have the training room. It's where you'll learn to perfect your fighting ability or spar with each other." he activated the room to have a robot drone appear out of thin air. "It can make holograms with solid matter, and as a bonus." he activated the environment settings to make the room appear to look like a beach. "You can train in any sort of environment of your choosing."

"Hmm, not bad." Lance admitted that this was indeed impressive.

They then went to a level where there were a lot of computers along with scientific labs that had an array of equipment. "Here, we have the lab, you can collect and store data in the main computer and if you wish, we have enough supplies for any form of science for anyone who does experiments, you can make any sort of tech you want here."

Zak smiled at this of which he shared with Octus and Steel, oh yeah they were gonna have fun with this place.

They then made a stop at a level where it involved a large window sill that gave them a clear view of the vast ocean not to mention the whole city as well along with a couch big enough to fit all of them, to put it lightly it was a recreational area, nearby was a kitchen as well. "This includes a holographic screen." he turned it on, showing a cartoon which depicted a bunny and duck then turned it off. "The tower includes an armory to store your gear, there's also one to keep any vehicles you may have and one that houses separate bedrooms for you to sleep in. Jack, Ashi, since you're married you'll have a shared one."

Jack nodded in thanks. "Much appreciated, my friend."

"Hey guys, check out the view." Marco said as he sat on the sofa, from there one could see the ocean along with the entire Sherman area. "You can see the whole city from here."

The rest joined soon after and enjoyed the sight, all except for Lance. "This is all impressive, but I fail to see how we can be better coordinated here."

"Aw come on Lance, lighten up already." Cat Noir said. "We got our own fancy HQ, don't rain on our parade."

"Yeah, you big parade rainer." Star spoke up as well.

Solomon gestured to the elevator. "Perhaps one of our final stops will interest you." they got back in and they all went down, _way_ down. They had to hold onto something as they went pretty fast, and then saw that they were going through a pipe underwater, they watched fish go by which amused Star and Manny. They arrived to the underwater room where a large locked door which resembled a safe was waiting for them, Solomon put the access codes in and they saw the inside which included a holographic map of the entire world along with a few weapons on standby and finally as large round table with a total of 23 seats for them. "This is the subbasement, here you can meet and discuss important matters, it's also where you'll receive emergency alerts or missions myself along with the aforementioned higher ups would have for you."

"Good enough for you, now?" Ilana lightly teased to her bodyguard.

"Now, if you'll join me up top."

Going back to the outside, Solomon showed them the aircraft field where there were parking spaces along with a building, he made the doors open to reveal a familiar aircraft only now it was in blue and white colors and had a more shinier paint job "Hey, that's the same ship we used to rescue Danny." Manny recalled.

"We've made some modifications to it, along with a new name, the Quantum. it's capable of traveling up to high speeds, can travel to both space and other dimensions, has quarters for the crew, and has an updated communications system." Penn gave Sashi a smirk which made her punch his arm playfully.

Then Solomon put his fingers on his ear as he got a message from one of his subordinates and got a troubled look, but remained professional for the sake of the team. "Well, I should leave you to it then." he began his way out..

"You're not staying?" Ilana questioned.

He turned back to the princess. "This tower was made for the Infinity Legion and last time I checked I wasn't a member but just so you know, if you need anything, G3 will be willing to supply you with anything, same with the other organizations that helped make all this possible. Also, you might find other aspects of the tower that may please most of you. As you were." a G3 ship suddenly landed and then it took off into the sky.

"So, what now?" Marco couldn't help but ask.

"I'll be in the meeting room." Lance walked away without another word.

"I should go with him." Ilana said. "To keep him company."

"Doesn't look like that guys prefers company." Rex muttered. "Well, I think we should explore this island a bit, Solomon told us that there'd be some surprises, why not look around? Any takers?"

"Got nothing better to do." Jake shrugged.

"I'm game." Ben spoke.

"Count me in." Manny joined as well.

"Hope there's room for one more." Max said as the group made their way to the forest area of the island to see what's in store for them here.

"Better make that two." Adrien went as well.

"I want to take a crack at that science lab." Zak said, eager to get to work in it.

"I'll accompany you." Octus went with him.

"Wait up." Jenny followed suit as well.

Penn turned to his girlfriend. "So, I take it you're going to the training room?" though he already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah." Sashi wasted no time in taking out her own MUHU colored pink, which once connected to her chest, activated her battle armor and dashed ahead to get first dibs.

Danny had similar ideas. "You know, I could go a round in there, see if it's as good as it sounds."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kim smiled.

"Then shall we?" Jack said as he along with Ashi went with the two.

Star then felt her stomach rumbling. "Think we can go to that kitchen?" she asked.

"Really?" Marco shook his head. "You just ate strawberry muffins before we left."

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry again. Why don't me make me some of your nachos? They are super tasty and while you're at it, why not try some yourselves guys?" she looked to the others. "Marco makes the best nachos."

Ron's interest instantly piqued when he hard the sound of his favorite snack food. "Seriously? Well put on an apron, Marco 'cause I gotta eat!" he practically drooled with Rufus rubbing his pink belly in anticipation.

"He won't stop until you say yes, Marco." Kim warned the hoodie wearing boy.

Marco scratched his hair modestly. "Well, I wouldn't say they're all that great, I mean I try my best but I don't know if you'll all like them."

"Can't be any worse than what they serve on Tuesdays at my school." Randy remarked, he really should make a complaint to the school board about roadkill being mixed in with the food.

"Heck, we could all eat." Penn shrugged.

"Great, now let's go!" Star pulled Marco with everyone following them.

* * *

Venturing into the woods to find anything worthwhile was undoubtedly a challenge since there was too much forest in this island, some of the guys were starting to get a little fed up with us. "Jeez, you'd think Solomon would've given us a heads up about this secret surprise for us, or something." Jake slapped a few bugs away. "Not to mention the pest control problem."

"Who wants to bet that he was just pulling on our leg?" Adrien questioned.

"Didn't get a joking vibe from him." Max replied. "In fact, it's hard to get any vibe from that guy.

Rex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, kind of like someone I know from home." he instantly thought of Agent Six. "Plus Lance." he muttered mostly to himself.

"Too bad we can't finish this faster." Manny spoke.

Ben looked to his Omnitrix and got an idea. "Actually kid, I can help with that." he scrolled through the wheel which detailed the icons for every one of his aliens and stopped at the perfect guy for the job, he slammed the core down and in a green flash, he became the humanoid blue feline alien that was Fasttrack. "I'll be right back." he ran off in super speed, then came back very soon after. "I found something, follow me!" he ran away once more, leaving them in the dust.

"Okay, now he's just showing off." Adrien said as they followed his trail.

Eventually, they found Ben back as human and behind him was a basketball court. "Woah, didn't think he'd include this." Manny had to say, yet was still nonetheless pleased.

"Well, most of the members of our team are teenagers, you guys included." Steel pointed out. "Makes sense when you think about it."

Rex then gained a smirk. "Hey guys, who's up for shooting hoops, Super Style?"

Everyone else grinned as they understood what he meant.

It was a 3-on-3 match Rex, Ben, and Max Vs. Jake, El Tigre, and Cat Noir with the latter two having transformed into their superhero personas and Ben becoming Kickin' Hawk and Max in Turbo Speed Mode. The humanoid hawk alien ran, while dribbling the ball to the other hoop, but Cat Noir intercepted him by sliding his leg under the hawk's feet. "Too bad, bird brain." the Parisian hero jumped and was close to securing a point for his team, but then Max Steel grabbed the ball from the cat's claws before he could even blink or even react. "What the?"

"Denied!" Max sped along and with no problem, he made a slam dunk.

El Tigre pounced for the ball. "We're not out of this yet." he may be on the short side, but that didn't mean he wasn't fit to make a score, he was able to incredibly slip past both Max and Kickin Hawk, but there was still one last obstacle in his way.

"Sorry little buddy, but this is your stop." Rex said as he used the Blast Caster to grab the ball, but El Tigre launched his claw to counteract it, the young hero jumped on top of Rex's head and used him to launch off in order to score fro his team. "Jake, over to you!" he threw the ball over to the dragon who flew over to go for the score.

"Uh-Huh! Can't touch this fools!" Jake then tossed to the only other cat themed superhero. "All yours, Cat."

Cat Noir was sure he was going to win this for sure, if not for some timely intervention from Ben who then switched to a living body of slime called Goop. "Sorry Cat, but this one's mine.

While he was annoyed, Adrien could not resist the urge to cringe in disgust. "Ah sick dude, you look like a walking booger."

"You call it sick, I call it useful." Goop stretched his limb to throw the ball in then he turned human. "And that my friends is game point."

Jake however, wasn't pleased. "I call rematch, Ben."

Max swiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat. "You know we could invite some of the others for some action, we may be a team of superheroes but we can still have fun."

"I can tell you right now to don't expect Lance to say yes." Rex remarked. "He'll probably go all 'Sorry I'm too busy brooding in a dark corner and worrying over a princess I'm definitely crushing on but won't make the first move because I probably don't understand dating'." he adopted a dark glare in a poor attempt to imitate the corporal.

"What do you have against Lance, anyway?" Ben couldn't help but question. "I mean, sure he can be bit of a jerk but I think he just needs to give this team a chance."

"That's the thing, I don't think he will." Rex stated. "Come on, you've seen how he acts, the dude prefers to fly solo and only accepts help from Ilana and Octus, plus he doesn't really seem to be as pumped as we are about working together."

"Maybe, but I think he just needs to know us better." Max countered. "I mean, it's not like he's talking smack about us right this second."

* * *

"So to sum up, most of this _team's_ members are comprised of gung-ho reckless amateurs who never stop to think before blasting things with no restraint." Lance reviewed as he stood behind a screen that showed the various cons of some of the people who are gathered in their new HQ, the soldier couldn't help but point their faults to provide examples to Ilana that there could me many problems in the future. "Seeing this, can you honestly say that we'd be qualified to handle any situation thrown at us? We may have defeated the Darkentors together, but that was only by pure luck, can't say for certain if they'd be reliable for other missions."

If there was one thing that bothered Ilana, it was Lance's intense criticism in many subjects, not to mention his reluctance to trust others, she's known him long enough to understand that underneath that cold exterior he puts up there lies a beating heart, he just has problems proving that. "Look Lance, it's too soon to judge them so quickly, we haven't even gone on a mission yet and you're already coming to conclusions."

"For good reason." Lance insisted. "We barely know anything about these guys other than the fact that we can't be sure about their dependability on the field, which you should also be concerned about." he then sighed and adopted a more softer look. Look, I know you're excited by the prospect, Ilana, but no matter how you look at it, we just can't trust them just yet, especially one in particular." his thoughts went to a certain machine boy who doesn't know the first thing about restraint.

"That's the whole point Lance." she told him. "We may not know each other that well now but give it time, I guarantee that we'll be a close-knit group that than can rely on one another, that's the whole point of a team like this, to help each other grow as people and become better than we are now I have hope for the Infinity Legion, maybe you should too if not for me or Octus than for yourself."

Lance had to agree with that sentiment but he still had his doubts unfortunately. "Maybe so, but I don't think we can understand each other if we're cooped up in this island."

Instantly, a light bulb went off in her head. "That's true..." she rubbed her chin in thought.

He couldn't help but be wary. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

"Yes mom, I'm perfectly safe. No, there aren't any errors in my systems, I think I'd know that." Jenny Wakeman sighed in aggravation as she heard her mother speak through the phone line that could transcend dimensions, it's no surprise that Nora Wakeman was able to figure out a way through that just to check in on her daughter. "Yeah, alright I love you too, so bye." she hung up on purpose before her creator/mother could finish and she rubbed her metal head. "Man, is there no place safe from her?"

Zak was in a seat as he was looking through the science materials though looked up from his work. "Trouble with parents?"

"Trouble with A parent, but yeah." Jenny confirmed. "I gotta ask Zak, do you have folks who are unnecessarily overprotective even though you can handle self pretty okay?"

At that, the young secret scientist looked back to past memories and he just had to answer. "You have no idea. Can't say I blame them though, you should've seen me when I was about 11, I used to get into all kinds of trouble with my brother, Fiskerton. I've improved since then but they're still my mom and dad? What are you gonna do?"

Octus who was scanning the area, chimed in on the conversation. "Obviously Jenny, your creator who acts as a maternal figure to you just wants to make sure that no injury or any kind of distress befalls upon you in another dimension, it is a natural and typical characteristic when it comes to parental units. I sometimes have to express the very same concern when I'm in my dad disguise."

"Dad disguise?" Zak and Jenny questioned.

The robot demonstrated by shifting from Newton to dad then back again. "It's part of mine, Lance's, and Ilana's cover as an average family in the suburban area."

"Clever." Jenny complimented.

"I guess you have a point, Octus, truth be told they're advice always helped me out in the past. Speaking of my parents, I have to thank them for making this place, especially the lab here. It's just like the lab back at the airship but coupled with all this other dimensional technology, I could whip up some sick stuff for us to use, like an unlimited fuel source for the ship, or maybe new gear. Seriously, this is some quality material, we could even fashion some upgrades, though we might have to test them out before using them on missions, not to mention the long hours I might have to wor-" he stopped as he realized something. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" Zak blushed in embarrassment.

Jenny chuckled. "Little bit, yeah."

"Heh, that's what I thought." the young scientist scratched his nape. "But can you blame me? This whole setup is every scientist's dream."

"Agreed." Octus said. "Your ideas sound very compelling, perhaps I could assist along with Steel as well, perhaps the three of us can supply the team with technological advancements that in turn could support us in the field." he then froze. "I am getting a message from Ilana."

Zak and Kim soon got the same message on their transport devices. leaving them curious to what the Galalunian princess wants.

* * *

The training room was as impressive as Solomon told them as Danny, Jack, Ashi, Kim, and Sashi have figured out for themselves once they started entered in and began the program, Danny Phantom flew above as several flying drones blasted at him but he turned intangible to avoid their range of fire, once he turned solid he sent multiple ecto-blasts to them, making them disappear into nothingness. Down below were the others, Kim ran as she charged at 3 practice dummies with staff weapons, she carefully dodged each blow and kneed one in the chin and took its weapon as her own, she struck at more of the dummies who all disappeared into bytes once she was done with them. Jack had been trading sword clashes with one that was four armed and had a sword in each hand, the samurai blocked each strike that was meant for him, and swiftly, he sliced one limb off, and then the last three and in one final attack, plunged his sword through the chest, making the opponent disappear. His wife, Ashi, was met with a hulking juggernaut who charged at her but the half demon slipped past its clutches and extended her fists to super size to catch two fists and tore the computer-generated arms off, making it go away. Sashi dashed through the room as orb projectiles were fired at her but she used her energy blades to slice and dice them at every step in almost record time.

"Not bad, you guys." Danny complimented as he landed down. "You pulled it off pretty great."

"So not the drama." Kim shrugged, twirling the staff like a baton then throwing it aside where it vanished into data. "You should see Ron and I when we're on missions."

"I must say, this area would be satisfactory in keeping everyone at their fullest." Jack honestly spoke.

"Anyone else wondering if the others are doing well?" Ashi inquired.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sashi answered with a shrug. "There's no big emergency so they're probably goofing off, I know Boone is."

Danny then couldn't help but think about something, which Jack picked up. "Is something troubling you, Danny?"

"Nothing major." the halfa promised. "But I just can't help but notice that even though we have our own name and our own place which pretty much makes us official, but we can't just unite together to only fight off alien invasions, not downplaying the victory, I'm just proving a point. I've known Jake and Randy for a while now and Jake teamed up with Kim and Ron before but I didn't even know about Jenny, Manny, Cat Noir, or Ladybug before now and they live in the same Earth as me. What I'm saying is, I think if we're gonna be good team, then we need to learn to be a bit more...close."

Jack put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, you make a very compelling point. When I was a child, my father would always tell me stories about the most powerful of kingdoms whose strength did not come from just the size of their numbers or power but from their reliance on each other along with their close bond which won them many victories over invading forces."

"So what? You saying we should get together for sleep overs?" Sashi rhetorically remarked with a slight snarky tone.

"I don't know, Sashi, Danny has a point." Kim said before turning to the samurai's wife. "What do you think, Ashi?"

Ashi found it hard to answer at first. "Well, um...I guess only time will tell." thankfully for her, she got a message. "Did anyone else just received a message from Ilana?"

"Yeah." Danny confirmed. "Says to meet at the lobby, guess we should go check it out."

* * *

It was fortunate that the kitchen was already stocked with enough cooking ingredients for Marco to use, otherwise it would have taken a long time for him to make nachos for everybody. "Alright guys, there aren't that much so try to take small pieces at a time and don't be..." he had no time to perfectly explain as everyone made a fast move to get as much as they can, especially the mystic monkey master. "...selfish. You know what? Never mind, go right ahead, it's not like I can make more."

"Oh quit complaining." Star told him. "They love them, see?"

Sure enough, the others were quite pleased with the food. "Dude, these are the cheese, literally." Randy said as he dipped his in cheese and ate more.

Penn hummed in agreement then he noticed his best friend doing something. "Boone, why are you only eating the cheese?" he asked, noting that the so-called wise man was just stuffing his mouth with nothing but cheese but left the nachos alone.

"Consider it an alternative, by stuffing my mouth with cheese then stuffing it with the nachos, I don't have to dip it first. Pretty genius, right?" as Boone continued, the cheese started to drool from his lips and stain the floors.

Watching this, made Marinette cringe in complete disgust. "Gross, do you even see the mess you're making?"

Rufus chirped happily on top of his owner's shoulder. "This is good, dude." Ron admitted as he continued to eat. "But it's got nothing on anything Bueno Nacho can cook up. Hey, you guys should come to Middleton sometime and we can hangout there, it serves the best for its customers. And with any luck, I can order us up some sweet nacos for everybody, on the house."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What are nacos?"

Chuffing his chest out in pride, Ron explained to all of them. "Something of my own design, listen well children as I tell you the deliciousness that is the naco. Now, we all know the nacho and the taco are tasty enough on their own, but one day I asked myself; what would happen if these two foods were combined into some super-food? And it was thus I created the naco, the perfect combination between the two and quite popular if I do say so myself."

"Uh-Huh." Rufus nodded.

"Wait a minute, Ron." Randy had to hear that one more time. "You saying that you actually made a fusion between a nacho and taco? Better not be teasing us, dude." he warned. "A buddy of mine has been dreaming of something like that since or kindergarten days and you better not be pulling on our legs because that would not be cool."

"I tease you not, young ninja Randy." the boyfriend of the girl who can do anything promised. "I guarantee you that one bite will open your eyes to a whole new world of flavor that will leave your taste buds begging for more."

Before Randy could respond, he saw an eerie red glow coming from his satchel that made him inwardly groan and wondering why that book has to act up now of all times. "Um, hold that thought guys, I gotta use the can real quick." he made a b-line for the nearby boys bathroom that they found beforehand and thankfully, there were stalls. He sat on the toilet seat and took out the Ninjanomicon, the 8 centuries old chronicle filled with the wisdom and knowledge collected from past ninjas. "Alright Nomicon, this had better be good. I'm about to learn about a revolutionary snack food and I don't wanna miss out." he opened the pages and promptly passed out as his consciousness became absorbed by the ancient book.

Randy screamed as he fell into the various pages, passing by many illustrations of ninja warriors along with mythological creatures of Japanese lore, he landed hard on a rocky surface, making him rub his sore head. "Ow! That was easily the most painful schloomp." he then witnessed a grand shogun standing with various other warriors and above them was the book's latest lesson.

 _"Rely not just on yourself, but on the team you stand with, only together will victory be assured."_ the teen read, which made him scratch his hair. "What? You're saying that the legion aren't that close. That's just crazy, I mean we were able to stop an alien invasion. I honestly like our chances as a group." the warriors face palmed and in an instant, Randy was thrown back to the real world. "I gotta find a timer for this thing." he then jumped when the door started knocking.

"Hey Randy, you decent in there?" he heard Marco ask.

The purple haired boy hurriedly put the book back in its bag. "Uh, yeah just about finished, Marco. What's up?"

"Ilana just sent out a mass message through our transport things." Boone said next. "She said to meet at the lobby, must be pretty important."

* * *

Curiosity filled the atmosphere as the whole team were gathered in the main entrance lobby after receiving the mass message sent by the Galalunian princess, she was standing with Lance who had his hands in his pockets and had an unenthusiastic expression as opposed to the cheerful grin his best friend had plastered all over her face. "Alright Ilana, I'll bite, what did you call us here for?" Max asked as Steel floated next to him, they and those who went to the basketball court were the last ones to arrive due to being away from the tower.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of wiping the floor with these fools." Jake gestured to the team that opposed his.

"Pretty sure you have that backwards, Jake." Steel countered.

Ilana cleared her throat to get all of them focus their attention on her as she began to address what she wanted to talk about. "Okay guys, the reason why I called you all here was because I've been conversing with Lance and I've come to realize that of we're going to be working as a group then we need to socialize with each other that doesn't have to involve any sort of invasion. Which is why I think it's only fair that we all have a little outing in the city itself, a way to show you all what it's like when it's not under attack."

"Seriously?" Sashi inquired with a skeptical look. "That's what you called us out here for, Ilana? Last I checked, this team wasn't a social club, princess."

"Not necessarily." Octus conceded but brought up another point. "But Sashi, you must admit that this could provide beneficial to us all. I have recorded that social interaction is an important team-building exercise."

Marinette spoke next. "Yeah, I mean we are going to be working together from now on, what if we have a mission in one of our hometowns, it could help us get a lay of the land, or something like that."

"Then are we in agreement?" Jack asked and got a series of nods as his answer. "Then we shall move forward with your suggestion, princess Ilana." he moved to go but was stopped by her. "Is something the matter?"

Ilana smiled nervously. "Not to be offensive Jack, but your choice in clothing isn't exactly...up to speed."

"Dude, she's right, you really play it old school." Jake added.

"It would attract some unwanted attention and take my word, it pays to keep a low profile." Danny also chimed. "But you can still keep the sword, just keep it locked in."

Jack looked at his white gi in a confused manner. "Then, what do you suggest I do wear?"

"I have just the thing for you." Ilana smiled.

Minutes later, the team waited as Jack changed into a new attire that Ilana picked out herself to better help him fit in with the era, he eventually came forward wearing blue sports pants dark blue shoes, and a white shirt covered by a blue jacket. "Wow, that's not a bad look for you Jack." Marinette complimented.

"Looking fly, bro." Jake gave him a thumbs up.

Jack accepted the compliments but took a moment to look at his new clothes. "Hmm, it feels odd not wearing my gi, during most of my travels I always brought it with me and it was rare for me not to use it. It is the signature for a samurai."

"First time for everything. Plus, I think it looks slimming on you." Ashi smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek.

'By the way, Ashi, I didn't get anything for you to wear." Ilana informed the half demon.

Thinking of a way to remedy this problem, Ashi concentrated hard as the black mass surrounding her body began to move and shift into clothing of her own choosing, the mass shifted into a short hoodless jacket over a red tank top and biker shorts with dark boots. "Does this look well, Jack?" she asked the samurai who could only stare.

"Uh...g-great." that was the only thing Jack could say as he found her mesmerizing in that outfit.

Rex whispered to Star. "And I thought we were the teenagers." he remarked as he snickered with her.

Randy then turned to the robot girl. "What about you, Jenny? I mean, we can't just say that you're a really pale girl with dyed blue hair."

Nora Wakeman's greatest creation smirked. "I thought ahead, Randy." he gears started transforming as a shell formed around Jenny's metal body, she now looked like a regular teenage girl with red hair tied into pigtails wearing a blue dress, black shoes and white socks. "I had mom work this "human" shell in case I need to disguise myself for a mission."

"Smart."

"Okay!" Ilana clapped her hands. "Now, we just need some transportation."

* * *

Going into the Quantum with Lance in the driver's seat, the legion flew to Sherman while in stealth mode as to not cause any form of panic among the masses, they already went through enough when the Darkentors attacked their city, plus that would completely undermine their goal to be akin to that of saviors to them. "Man, I knew that this place was hit hard with the alien invasion and all, but I didn't think there'd be this much damage." Star mused as she looked at all the reconstruction. "Is it the same as the places we went to when we split up to attack all those alien fortresses? she couldn't help but ask the Titan trio.

"Indeed, Star." Octus nodded. "So far, things are progressing smoothly in the repairs to all the cities that were hit the hardest but it's still a long way from being restored."

Tapping her chin, Star's wand then began glowing. "I got it! I can use my magic to fix everything!"

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea, Star?" Jenny questioned. "Most of your spells are mostly for blowing stuff up than fixing stuff."

"Plus, every time you try to use it to fix stuff it kind of only makes things worse." Marco reminded her.

Star gasped in appalment. "I do not."

"Remember Otis the opossum?"

Beat.

"Okay, fair point."

"Hope you don't take offense to this guys, but I think it'd be best if we all don't use any of our powers." Danny told them all and once he saw their surprised expressions. "Look, we're in a whole different universe, one where it's not used to some of the stuff we've seen save for aliens but still, not sure how'd they react if they saw us and our...gifts."

"On that, we can agree." Lance spoke, keeping his eyes on the sky. "This city has already been through enough, the last thing the people need is to worry about a bunch of kids who use their inhuman abilities with no restraint, you might as well flush this entire Infinity Legion plan down toilet so don't do anything crazy."

Kim looked to a few others. "You know, he could just say don't mess up the whole 'tough soldier' act is kind of much."

"And how come he gets to drive?" Manny complained.

The Possible girl ruffled his hair. "Pretty sure you might need to be as tall as him and have a license, Manny." she chuckled playfully making him pout a little.

"Prepare for landing."

The Quantum landed on the roof of an old abandoned building and everyone descended down to the sidewalk of the street, this was an area of Sherman that had since been perfectly rebuilt at least for the most part, there were still a few buildings closed off from the general public, other than that things went on as of it were normal. "Alright, so I think the best place to go is right there." Ilana pointed to a building that was indistinguishable to that of a shopping center, otherwise knows as...

"A mall?" Ben questioned. "Seriously? We're gonna hang out at a mall? Isn't that kind of cliché for most of us?" he gestured to the teenage members which was almost all of them.

"What are you talking about? This is perfect!" Marinette grinned widely. "We can totally get to know each other here, it's the best choice I can think of!"

"Better than nothing." Zak shrugged.

Soon, the Legion went inside where Ilana guided them to a map of the place. "Alright, we can maybe go to the..." she surveyed to see anyplace they would all like to go. "Hmm, the best I can gather is the food court, that way we can all be together."

"I don't know." Marco said. "Some of us just ate nachos back at HQ."

"And now I'm in the mood for some pizza." Ron tapped his stomach. "Plenty of room in here for some more."

With that, the team went to the food court where they were able to get a table to hold all of them while Max, Marco, and Marinette went to order on behalf of the group. "Alright, that's 3 boxes of pizza, plus soda drinks and fries, that'll be $60.95." the cashier told them.

"Shoot, I don't have that much money." Marinette lamented looking inside her purse. "Max, what about you?"

The half-Tachyon hybrid pulled out his empty pockets. "Sorry, I'm cleaned out."

But then they were surprised when Marco handed the cashier a huge load of cash. "This should be enough." the employee left to get them their order, and the hoodie wearing boy noticed both of his friends were giving him stares making him a little nervous. "Uh, what's worng."

"Marco, where did you get all that money?" Max asked him, still stumped.

The Ladybug miraculous holder nodded. "Seriously, that had to be more than 80 dollars. Your parents must give you a huge allowance."

"Allowance?" Marco averted their gazes a little. "Uh, yeah sure that's how I got my money, definitely no other explanation." he hoped word of 'Turdina' never gets to the Legion, otherwise they'll never let him hear the end of it. Tapping his fingers on the counter, he then decided to change the subject very quickly to avoid more inquires to the source of his fortune. "Sooooo, what's it like being both superheroes and high school students?"

Marinette shook her head. "Honestly, it couldn't be more frustrating, always having to keep secrets from your friends and family and not to mention all the times Cat and I have to deal with the supervillain of the week, so yeah, it's not exactly the world's most perfect job. Part of me wonders how I got this far without messing up."

"For me, it's kind of easy. My folks have been in the hero gig since before I was even born, plus it pays to have friends in a planet protecting military organization, doesn't mean it's easy to hide your secret identity from some of the more nosy and clever kinds of friends." Max looked to Marco. "What about you? What kind of adventures do you and Star get in?"

At that, Marco chuckled a little. "The crazy kind." he answered. "We're not exactly people with double lives but that doesn't mean we haven't fought our fair share of shady characters who are after Star's wand. Other than that, we just travel to any dimension to have some fun, until something life threatening happens to us."

Meanwhile, the others were waiting at the table and conversed with each other. "So you've had that watch device to transform in various species since you were only 10 years old, Ben?" Octus asked.

"Yup." Ben responded with his arms at the back of his head. "The whole hero thing sort of came natural for me."

"And yet, it was meant for your grandpa and not you. Sort of makes it all an accident." Sashi smirked.

Ben cleared his throat. "I prefer fortunate accident, Sashi."

"Accidents aren't all bad." Danny supported. "How else do you think I got my ghost powers?"

"So exactly how many aliens can you turn into?" Ron asked.

"It started out with only 10 when I got the prototype, but I unlocked may more over the years so I'd say about 50." the alien hero shrugged.

"50?!" Star exclaimed. "Ca you turn into one right now? Pleaaaaase?"

Zak nudged her. "Remember the thing about low profile?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Mind Reader? Then how do I know you're not using those psycho tricks on me?" the magical princess narrowed her eyes.

Ron's eyes widened. "Zak, she has a point."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the secret scientist clarified a bit more clearly. "Okay first, you're thinking of psychic. Star. And second, I can only read the minds of cryptids, can't even imagine how reading human minds is like."

"I don't think I'd appreciate someone just rummaging through my head." Kim added with a frown.

Adrien was chatting it up with the Norrisville ninja. "So in your hometown, there have been way more ninjas before you, Randy?"

"Pretty much." he nodded in confirmation. "It happens every 4 years, a freshman is chosen to carry on a legacy of protecting the town of Norrisville from the forces of evil and all that."

"Huh kind of the same with me and LB, there've been other Miraculous holders before us." Adrien looked to his black ring.

Randy then brought something up. "You know Cat, I don't get why you and Ladybug won't tell us who you are underneath those masks, it's not like we're blabbermouths. Jake, Danny, and I know our secrets and you don't see us posting them online." he reassured his fellow crime fighter.

Cat scratched his nape. "It's not that we don't trust you guys, it's just our secret identities are pretty serious, we don't know each other's and believe it or not it works great for us. After all, ladies do love a mystery."

"Riiiight..."

"Heads up folks." Max and the other two walked up, carrying all of their refreshments. "Pizza coming all around." they placed the boxes and the drinks all across the table, allowing everyone to open them up, revealing each having 9 slices for them all, not to mention the refreshing beverages that they all took and each took a slice.

Except for Jack and Ashi. "So that's food?" the half demon tilted her head at the odd appearance of the pizza.

"I admit, it's not like anything from the future where I was trapped in." Jack said as he looked to the cheese filled food.

Penn chuckled. "It won't bite, you two, just taste for yourselves."

The married couple shared a look and took 2 slices, and slowly ate a couple bites, whatever reservations they had before was replaced with content as they felt their taste buds dance with joy. "Mmm, this is...amazing." Ashi smiled.

"A bit too much of the ingredient you call cheese, but the dough helps balance it out." Jack said as he took more bites.

Rex even saw Jenny eat the pizza. "How can you swallow that? Won't it mess up your metal wiring or something?"

She winked playfully. "I have my ways."

"Where does the food go when you eat, Octus?" Jake asked the robot.

He stayed silent until answering. "That's a good question."

Ilana smiled at how they were all getting along and nudged her bodyguard. "You see? I told you by having one outing together with no emergency is perfectly-"

 **BOOM**

Screams filled the area as a huge explosion was heard nearby, the team instinctively got into action and ran to investigate what was going on, they saw as various armored soldier-like people with highly advanced blasters swarmed out of one shop with one carrying a box-like canister, they started firing but only to scare the populace out pf the mall. Mall cops attempted to intervene but these guys had far superior technology at their disposal, and they shot electric net launchers that trapped them. "We have what we came for." one who seemed to be in charge spoke into a wrist mounted communicator. "Have the transport ready."

The team watched as they moved to go to the exit but they weren't gonna have none of it. "Well, guys it's hero o'clock!" Randy took out his ninja mask.

"Please tell me that's not our catchphrase." Cat Noir said, voicing his displeasure.

"But aren't there security cameras?" Marinette reminded them, fearing her secret may be discovered.

"Already got ya covered." Zak said with the Saturday Crypti-pedia in his hands. "I've disabled them all and by all counts, every civilian has evacuated by now. We're good." he pressed a button on the device as around his body, the Saturday armor formed around him and he took out a the Claw. "Let's go!"

Marco sweated. "Shouldn't we leave this to the-"

"Goin' Ghost!"

"Dragon Up!"

"Hero Time!"

"RAWR! El Tigre!"

"Plagg Claws Out!"

"Tikki! Spots On!"

The group of soldiers were ready to leave until an ice blast froze one of them. "I take it you guys aren't here for the 50% off deal? Too bad, because I hear they sell fedoras in your color." Danny Phantom remarked as he flew in. Surprised by his interference, the masked strangers opened fire on him but the blaster fire phased through him harmlessly. "Heh, that tickles." he blasted the rest as his teammates followed his lead.

Aside from him, the Ninja and an alien creature that looked like a humanoid blue jellyfish swung in using a chain sickle while AmpFibian flew while sending electric blasts.. "Ninja surprise drop-in!" he kicked one to the ground and took out his twin blade weapons. "If you're gonna play guns then take it outside!" he sliced some of their weapons before incapacitating them.

Ben absorbed each blast and redirected it as electricity. "These guys are way too easy."

Everyone else went along with the big brawl, Rex used his Block Party shields to protect himself from the blaster fire and then punched them away with a right Smack Hand hook. "Finally, something I can love about the mall, busting up creeps like you! Ron, Kim, Penn let's show them the business." Penn returned fire to stun them into unconsciousness along with slicing their weapons to pieces. The martial arts master charged forward with his Mystic Monkey Power blue glow as he dodged their fire and punched them repeatedly, one used an electric-powered tonfa but Ron had blocked the strike before elbowing him in the gut. Soon enough, his girlfriend jumped from his shoulders delivered an axe kick to the arm, injuring it, then she gave him a blue ball.

"Later." she saluted as the ball exploded into a strong adhesive substance that trapped him in his place.

A sniper aimed at her but then Jake with a fire ball that knocked him back. "No one's blasting my pals, fool!" but then he flew to the sightlines of another sniper that sent a stun blast at him, making the dragon fall to the ground. A group aimed their blasters at him, but a dimensional portal opened up and Marco with his hood up jumped out hitting them at pressure points that made them fall in a frozen manner. "Dude Marco, that was sick!" Jake said as he heled him up.

"Thanks, that actually felt pretty cool." Marco admitted, he then looked up as he saw Ilana blasting a few with her laser from the headgear of her Corus armor. "Hey Ilana, who are these guys?!" since this was her Earth, she might have a clue.

Ilana flew down to put up a force field to shield them from oncoming. "I don't know! We've never seem enemies like these, but something about them seems all too familiar!"

Cat Noir used his batons to strike one goon repeatedly before head butting him. "Let's just focus on beating them, then we can ask questions!"

Max Steel flew above in Flight Mode. "Hey Max." Steel spoke from the torso. "I got a special new trick we can test out, hold your hand out and focus on one of your Turbo weapons." he instructed, his friend did so and in an instant, the Turbo Sword appeared in his right hand.

"Woah! The turbo sword?!" Max exclaimed in shock. "I don't remember packing this."

"You can thank me." his robot companion answered. "I just came up with a way to summon all your weapons in your arsenal with just a thought and a little ounce of Turbo energy."

"Sweet." Max flew and used the sword to send energy slashes at them, and decided to use some more firepower. "Alight, go turbo blaster!" the sword was then replaced by a firearm weapon and sent powerful blasts here and there. "Steel, link to it!" the ultralink connected with the blaster's interface to give the weapon some more power. He saw Sashi fight off more with her superior fighting style, but was then surrounded by a large number of them, but were blasted away.

"Hey, I had that, Max!" Sashi shouted.

"You're welcome, Sashi." Max rolled his eyes.

But then the sidekick inspected the firearm that was dropped by one of the mercenaries, it looked strikingly familiar. "Hey, these kind of look like the guns G3 uses." she observed.

Zak used the Claw as bo-staff to hit a blaster upsides so that a goon he was fighting could miss his shot and then used the grapple function to grab onto another soldier to collide him with the one he was fighting while Jenny fired heavy blue orbs from two cannons above her shoulders that were hard enough to take them down, while Boone blasted with wrist blasters and used one hand to shield himself. The scientist heard what Sashi said and decided to do a full scan of the weapon. "She's right." Zak noted. "They're exactly like G3's weapons right down to the nuts and bolts."

"Maybe they shop at the same blaster store." Boone suggested.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind, Boone." Jenny responded.

Star fired one spell at a group of them. "Petrified amber prison!" she encased them all in a crystal prison, then saw El Tigre claw their armors to pieces and got an idea. "Hey Manny, I got an idea!" she summoned a catapult. "You're up little buddy!"

The young hero mounted on the catapult and was launched across the sky to crash into one's gut. "Come on you guys, it's the best you got?" he was then targeted by laser pointers as mercenaries aimed at him. "Uh, I was just kidding." he put his hands up until black tentacles grabbed them all and threw them aside, his savior was the half demon member of the team. "Whew, thanks, Ashi."

"Next time, don't act with such impulse, Manny." she chided as if she was reprimanding her own child, it felt odd but right.

Back with Star, she continued to blast rainbow fists at all of them, but she accidentally stepped into a metal plate that trapped her in a net, cuasing her to drop her wand in the process. "What the-Hey!" she gasped in alarm when they aimed their weapons but then Lance as Manus fired a capsule that created a smoke which blinded them until the corporal to slice them away with his sword, but their armor protected them from any fatal injuries.

"Oh, that was sweet of you Lance." Star smiled up to the armored young man.

"Wanna repay it, Star? Don't blindly step into traps like an amateur." he sternly told her as he fired upon more of them.

The Mewman picked her wand up and used it free herself. "Pfft, moody." she glowered a little.

Jack took care of most of them without so much as breaking a sweat as evident when he sliced his sword against them with ease and dodged each blast, his powerful sword couldn't be broken by their ammo and they were cut to itty bitty pieces along with various injured foes down on the floor. But then robot drones were activated and started firing rapidly on him making him run for cover, he was aided by Ladybug and Octus as the former used her Yo-Yo to wrap one drone and smash it to the floor while the more heroic robot sent an EMP blast to them. "Jack, are you alright?"

Unknown to them, there was one drone sneaking up behind them but with a swing of his sword, the samurai dealt with it. "I am well." then he noticed the sound of tires screeching. "What is that?"

Octus heard it too and zoomed in to the outside of the mall. "Incoming!"

A black van crashed through the entrance. "Transport's here!" the leader told everyone. "We have the package, let's leave the rest!" he ordered as a few them left most of their own behind and mounted onto the back of the van and it promptly drove off.

"They're getting away!" Ron exclaimed.

"I got this!" Rex formed the Sky Slider.

"Rex, wait-" Danny tried to stop him but he already took after the van.

Lance deactivated his armor. "Fool. He can't hope to catch them alone."

"Exactly." Danny turned to some of the fliers. "Max and Jenny, let's back him up. Everyone else, make sure these guys are ready for pick-up when the cops show up."

They went after Rex as they saw the van drive past the speed limit, a mercenary gunner went topside to keep them off their trail but Danny blasted an ecto ray that destroyed the gun. "Steel says that at the end of this road is a dead end, they got nowhere left to run!" Max confidently said, but then the van's wheels went in and the vehicle hovered to the sky and then thrusters popped out and at top speed, the van blasted off far away from them. "Or not."

Danny looked down and saw that the one who was using the gunner was thrown off when he blasted the van, Danny encased him in a green bubble to prevent his escape. "I believe we have some questions for you."

* * *

After the entire mess at the mall, the Legion decided to go back to their headquarters in their meeting room to regroup and compare some notes with one of their benefactors on the matter, but they first waited until the 4 members who went after the van to return and eventually, they came back but with less than pleased expressions. "Judging from your looks, I guess the bad guys got away." Adrien inferred.

"You'd be right, Cat." Jenny replied, slumping on her chair. "The only upside is that we managed to catch one but a group of Solomon's troops came in and hauled him away."

"So even though you made pursuit, you couldn't catch them. What a surprise." Lance droned.

Rex glared his way. "Well I didn't see you doing anything besides standing there like a stiff."

"Enough." Jack stopped them before more could be said. "What matters is that no innocents were harmed, we should be thankful of that alone. We also got a message from Solomon, it appears he has information about these dangerous new foes."

"Speaking of which, I'm not the only one who noticed that they were using the same technology as G3, right?" Sashi asked.

Ilana shook her head. "No Sashi, you weren't which is troubling."

Kim rubbed her chin in thought. "So there might be a connection between G3 and these guys, let's hope Solomon can give us answers."

"As a matter of fact, I do." the recognizable voice of Solomon was heard as he went through the elevator entrance. "I came the minute I heard the news, and I actually do have an idea on who attacked the mall." he went to the console of the table and typed in to show them a screen of their new enemies that have revealed themselves. "They call themselves, S.A.R.S. Strategic Advanced Recon Soldiers, a enigmatic group of mercenaries that reasons we can't seem to get their hands on advanced technology that almost seems alien in origin. For the past few months, they raided various G3 bases and made off with the tools they need for whatever purpose they have."

"How come we were never informed of them?" Ilana asked, gesturing to herself, Lance, and Octus.

"You three already had enough on your plate." Solomon answered. "We didn't wish to worry you."

"I got a question." Danny asked. "Why were they attacking a mall?"

"For this." Solomon showed them a canister, the very one the S.A.R.S soldiers stole. "Inside is an energy source that acts as a power source for G3 headquarters or other bases, we stashed several of them in various other hidden locations around the globe, places that most would never think to look."

"Like a shopping mall." Zak realized.

"Precisely. However, we underestimated how efficient and coordinated they can be, we theorize that they have skilled actors in their ranks that have been able to crack our firewalls, more importantly, I'm afraid they've moved up their boldness." he showed them what remained of the fortress in the Amazon. "After you stopped the invasion, I had my people clean all the Darkentor fortresses that you managed to occupy, however I received an alert that the one in the Amazon Jungle had been raided and all its weaponry, stolen."

"It was S.A.R.S. wasn't it?" the head of G3's silence was a good enough answer for Penn. "So we're dealing with a group of mercs who are packing alien firepower. Great."

"I've seen the kind of damage that can be done when crooks get their hands on alien tech." Ben referred to those such as the Forever Knights and Fisttrick just to name a few. "Trust me, it's not pretty."

"Alright, then we can just hunt them down and take them down." Sashi pounded her fist with a palm. "Hard."

"That would be a negative." Solomon told them with a stern tone. "S.A.R.S is a G3 matter and will be treated as such, we already have one of their men in custody and you've all done enough for today, so take a breather." he left the room to discuss what to do next with his organization.

"So that's it? We're benched?" Randy said, not pleased. "He may have given us this place but I don't remember putting him in charge."

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he has a point, we weren't able to stop the bad guys from getting away with the goods and who knows what they'll do with it."

"No one gave us permission to fight the Darkentors." Rex pointed out. "We made that choice for ourselves, they shot first and I say we fight back."

"How?" Ron inquired. "We don't know zip about where they might be."

"No, we don't." Zak admitted but then adopted a smirk. "But I bet I can find out. He began typing in the console to access the G3 database but got an ACCESS DENIED. "Wanna bet?" he typed more and then the emblem on his uniform appeared and broke through all firewalls. "Done and done."

"Woah." Manny breathed. "Zak, how did you..."

The scientist shrugged. "They're using the same system as my parents' airship, I cracked that when I was 8."

"You're hacking into G3 files?!" Ilana realized with panicked eyes. "Zak, Solomon won't be happy with this!"

"Maybe not, but he might appreciate us doing his work." he gestured them to look at the images detailing S.A.R.S. "Says here that while S.A.R.S is pretty big on the low profile, they do seem to have a distinct pattern, so far they've been quiet for a while but after the Darkentor invasion was stopped, they waited until they got their chance to raid the places with the most alien tech, that being the fortresses."

Kim pointed to one image. "Check it out, all but the one in Egypt were cleared out of anything Darkentor, the one in the Amazon was almost cleared until S.A.R.S came in."

"I see." Ron nodded.

Boone leaned in. "You get what they're saying?"

"Nope." Ron whispered back. "But I'm nodding to make it look like I understand."

"Smart."

Luckily, Danny cleared it up for them. "So Egypt is their next target, it's the only other place that hasn't been cleared out yet, so we gotta take care of this problem now."

"Solve G3's case before they do, that would be poetic justice." Lance summed up.

"Hey, this team is all about justice." Max replied. "So what do you say, Lance? You in?"

The corporal looked around and saw their determined faces that screamed them wanting to do this.

What do you know? He has something in common with them after all.

* * *

 _Egypt-7:57 P.M._

It was the last shift for the G3 operative that was driving a transport truck filled with enough weapons for an army, but as the driver drove along the desert road, the truck had activated a S.A.R.S trap, two pillars sprang up and mini-guns fired upon the tires, making them blow out and the car stopping once they were out of air. He got out of the vehicle and suddenly got ambushed by S.A.R.S mercenaries who aimed at him, making the operative put his arms up to signify his director. "Check the truck for anything worthwhile." the leader ordered which they did so, they saw all the weapons but also procured something extra.

"Sir, you might want to come look at this."

The leader looked inside and saw 3 G3 operatives only they were wearing white uniforms with HAZMAT suits. "G3 technicians, they might know a way on how to unlock the canister, take them along but don't harm them." he told other mercenaries as they took the technicians and placed handcuffs on them all and placed them into their vehicles alongside their weapons, the leader socked the driver in the gut. "You're lucky we're leaving you alive, scum. But we want you send a message to your superior, Solomon; there's no stopping S.A.R.S. And we're coming for him next."

With nothing else keeping them here, S.A.R.S drove off, leaving the driver behind but had they stayed they would have seen the image of him disappear into a familiar robot. "They took the bait." he spoke in the communicator. "And those 3 are in."

 _"Copy that, Octus."_ up above was the cloaked Quantum, Danny stood beside Lance who sat as the pilot while the others were seated behind, save for 3 members. "We're seeing them going to their base through Kim's hidden camera."

"It shows that they're travelling about 50 miles from here." Steel observed. "

"Randy, has someone found you out?" the Galalunian princess asked, concerned.

 _"I'm not called the Ninja for nothing, Ilana."_

On the top of the S.A.R.S vehicle was the Ninja himself who had snuck onto the vehicle with no one noticing, he looked through the window and saw the 3 captive technicians, tapping on the glass, he made them look to him and gave them a thumbs up of which they nodded in response. He then saw the driving towards a an empty field until they drove past a cloaking field that hid a compound which served as their base of operations and discreetly, the Ninja had to whistle. "Fancy, guess everyone has killer HQs." the vehicle drove to the entrance where there were more of them waiting, the 3 technicians were forced out then one tapped his pocket which made a familiar pink rodent scurry to where the shadow warrior was. "Alright Rufus, let's see if you're as good as Ron says." as he saw it run off he mused to himself. "Rely not on yourself, but on the team. I guess I never could do this on my own."

Rufus saluted and went off, he bit off the tip of a pole and went inside where there were a lot of wires and proceeded to chew away, creating tiny sparks and weakening the security system, back with the captives they were brought before the canister. "If you don't want us to execute you three, the you will open this canister."

"Here's option B." one of them said as he glowed blue and broke the cuffs apart and punched the ones guarding him away, while the other jumped and kicked two in the face and picked up the key with her feet to undo the locks, then did the same with the other and then took the HAZMAT mask off, allowing her red hair to flow behind her back.

"This is Kim, now or never." she spoke into the communicator.

A loud explosion destroyed part of the ceiling where Danny, Rex, Jenny, Max Steel, Ashi, Octus, Ilana, Jetray, and Jake flew in and attacked the base while a dimensional portal opened up with the rest arriving as well. Cat Noir used his staff to flip one's blaster away while he grabbed Sashi by the hand to spin her around so she could kick him. Danny swooped in and punched many of them with ecto-powered fists while the Ninja made his presence known as he threw smoke bombs to distract a group as he took out two nunchucks "Ninja wild chucks!" with no trouble, he smashed his weapons against their helmets making cracks and wrapped it around one's arm to fling him across. Octus tackled them which made them crash into several computers and avoided shots being fired and created electric balls that took them out. Ilana fired her lasers at the weapons that were dropped when the explosion happened so that they would be destroyed, Ashi then proceeded to land down and with her mace-hands, she relentlessly attacked them, all while grabbing many of them with black tendrils sprouted from her back.

El Tigre fired two chain claws at grab two blasters leaving their former owners defenseless as he jumped and clawed them across the chests followed by slamming the two heads together. "Hey Ladybug, on your left!" the Parisian hero wrapped her Yo-Yo around one's neck right before he was about to shoot her and yanked him away to a wall.

"Thanks for the heads up, kiddo." Ladybug smiled to El Tigre.

Rex withdrew the Boogie Pack in favor of the Fun Chucks and wacked a mass of them away, but then saw Lance fight a few away but there were those with electrified staffs and he jumped up with the Punk Busters to land down, blowing into the pavements once he landed down. "How was that for an amateur?"

Lance didn't answer, instead he activated the Manus armor and blasted a drone before it could fire at the EVO teen. "You're getting there."

"Careful, that almost sounded like a compliment." Rex smirked.

"Shut up and fight." though inside the armor, Lance had his own smirk as he fired with his cuff guns followed by taking out an axe to attack these S.A.R.S goons.

Zak used the Claw as a staff and joined with Cat Noir in smashing away at the mercenaries and made their way to another entrance where it opened and Rufus was waiting with a hard drive. "Hmm, not a bad find. Nice work, little guy." Zak patted the naked mole rat's head.

"Hey look." Cat Noir pointed to another door opening revealing one S.A.R.S merc operating a mech suit with an array of weapons. "Seriously?!"

"Go Turbo! Strength!" Max Steel used his enhanced strength to punch the mech suit in the face but then it fired with a concentrated laser blast that pushed the turbo hero back but he was supported by Jetray as he sent neuro-shocks behind the S.A.R.S machine only to have to fly away as missiles were launched from the back.

"Time for a new game plan." Jetray transformed into the plant-like alien, Wildvine. He stretched two arms to trap it in place then yelled to his teammates. "Give it all you got, guys!" Max took the right arm and ripped it clean off, while Ashi sliced the left arms and then Wildvine threw grenades at him, forcing to the S.A.R.S mercenary to eject as the suit exploded.

Kim trapped one in between her legs and flung him to the ground then activated her rocket skate shoes to dash across and placing various disks on a lot of mercenaries and then with a flick of the switch, stunned them until they were sleeping on the ground. Jenny used crab arms to grab others and smashed them to the ground and then fired with a chest blast along with a solid kick to them. Jack, now back in his trademark white gi blocked a staff strike and slashed the weapon in half and hit the guy on the head with the butt of the handle, with Boone levitating oncoming mercs with his wrist mounts and put them in Star's crosshairs.

"All yours, Star!"

She grinned. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" many razor sharped hearts were flying towards them, leaving a lot of slashes marks on their armor followed by, "Mega Starfish Tsunami!" a tidal wave filled with starfish flushed them away and defeating them. "I love this hero thing!"

Marco back flipped multiple times until he jumped and kicked one straight on the chest and then created a mini-portal to punch the image of another goon without him realizing it, he then focused hard and sent a stream of fire from the daggers which transported the soldiers in his path to the outside and no longer fit for combat. "That was...awesome." he panted with a smile.

Penn rode on Jake as the latter sent fire balls to the vehicles to prevent others from escaping but the former noticed a few had gotten on one and tried getting away so he decided to intervene. "Jake, fly me in closer." once he did so, Penn jumped and landed on the top and plunged his sword down at the hood, surprising the driver and making him swerve the car but Penn jumped out once the vehicle was grabbed by Jake and with his strength lifted it up and shook it until the mercenaries were thrown out. "Hey bozos." Penn kneed one, then he pointed one with his sword. "I'd stay down if I were you."

"Or don't. More fun for us." Jake gave the soldier a toothy grin.

The leader blasted at Ilana and Danny but the halfa was unfazed by the fire and levitated the gun away. "It's over. We've taken over your base and all your cronies are down." he told him.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you." Ilana gave him the ultimatum.

But the leader was not in the mood to be captured. "Sorry princess, but not today." he took out a heavy artillery-weapon that made Ilana gasp.

"That weapon..." she instinctively pushed Danny out of the way as soon as the leader fired giving him the chance to escape through a secret escape hatch.

Danny looked down with a glower. "He got away."

"Fret not my friend, the day is ours." Jack announced as the Infinity Legion gathered around.

"Now, we just need to explain all this to Solomon." Jenny dreaded.

Minutes later, G3 had gotten a message from Octus about them securing S.A.R.S's base and Solomon had a few words to say to the team. "So you hacked G3 files, impersonated officials and made a fake report about a recent changing of shifts, and you went on your mission even when I told you not to." he said as he faced them with his arms folded.

"That's about the gist of it." Danny nodded with a sheepish smile.

Surprisingly, Solomon smiled. "Nice job." his words of praise shocked all of them. "G3 may be one of many who will assign you to missions but that doesn't mean you explicitly work for G3. You showed your independency and that shows character, you also provided us with intel." he held up the hard drive. "All in all, you did good work here tonight."

"Boo-Yah!" Ron pumped his fists and slung an arm around Kim. "This calls for celebration, who's up for party at the tower?"

She kissed his cheek. "Play your cards right and there'll be an after party."

Marco smiled. "Hey, I can make us all some nachos."

"Didn't know you could cook Marco." Ben said as they walked back to the Quantum.

Ilana smiled at them celebrating as she was proud of everyone's performance and turned to her bodyguard. "Well?"

Octus nudged his arm, making Lance sigh. "Okay I admit, they performed better than I imagined." he then noticed her take a troubled look. "Something wrong?"

Rubbing her arm, Ilana answered. "The leader that got away, he had an weapon that wasn't of G3." What she said next shocked them. "It was Mutraddi."

* * *

With the base having fallen, the now former leader had to retreat to a hidden bunker, this wasn't good, those S.A.R.S. people might have been human but they were still useful so this could halt the plans, he needed to report this, he took off the mask revealing himself to be a white haired young man, then activated a hologram communicator. "Master, I'm afraid I've encountered some unexpected problems, princess Ilana seems to have found herself new powerful allies that may prove a problem in the long run, our human puppets got captured and they got most of the technology."

 _"Ah Baron, you did well to call my young pupil. This a minor setback, our plans for her, Earth, and Galaluna will still proceed as scheduled, in the meantime remain on Earth. I will contact you later on and I assure nothing that princess can do will ever stop what I have in store."_

"By your wish, General Modulla."


	2. Episode 2: Chain Of Command

**Now we have episode 2 of my Infinity Legion Series, now I can't say the exact time it would take to update so you guys just have to stay patient until I put another up chapter/episode, but other than that thanks for showing your support for new series, now let me just go over most of the entirety of season 1. The episodes will cover the Infinity Legion will take place as if they were episodes of the series that each character originates from, the first episode along with this current one is to get formalities out of the way such as the team getting their HQ along with their first few missions together as a team. I'll also use episodes from well known superhero cartoons such as Teen Titans classic, Young Justice, Avengers: EMH, etc.**

 **Intro song is Unbreakable by Carpark North.**

 **Synopsis: To stop a selling of illegal alien technology, the Infinity Legion have been tasked by Solomon to investigate a possible lead on another island but tensions rise as the question on who should be elected as team leader threaten both the success of the mission and the lives of the team.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave you Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Santa Ayala-4:57 A.M._

La Isla Santa Ayala, a very remote place off the coast, it's not under the radar of the coast guard so it was free to be used by an international gang called the Street Hyenas who so far have been undergoing a steady operation but recently some new up and coming group who call themselves S.A.R.S or something started invading their territory. From what they heard, these guys have some cutting edge technology that almost makes them appear to be some kind of militia, their leader said that they were going to use the island as their new selling location, but the Hyenas were having none of that. After some fighting, S.A.R.S decided that they should come to a compromise.

It's simple, the Hyena's boss against their leader and they see who deserves to reign in this land as their own, inside a warehouse was the Street Hyenas who were meeting with the S.A.R.S leader with his own posse.

 _"Caballero, gracias por aceptar mi desafio."_ the leader said to the boss, sounding diplomatic. _"Con suerte, esto pondrá fin a nurestra pequeña disputa."_

 _"Deténgase con los pleasuraires, forastero. Esta tierra Es territorio de Hyena, Una vez que pierdes, nunca volerás a pisar aquí, menos quieres que te maten. Como beneficio, puedo tomar cualquier arma que tengas."_ the boss said with his guys keeping their weapons ready in case of any sort of double cross.

 _"Por Supuesto."_

Ignorant fool, he has no idea what he was in for.

Both combatants ordered their man to retreat to the stands above in order to witness the battle, once the area was clear of any distractions, the boss of the Hyenas soo charged ahead with a mighty swing of the fist, but the S.A.R.S leader easily dodged such a basic move, he then grabbed the arm tp flip the boss over. Mildly angered by this outsider's insolence, the Hyena's boss charged again to try and land a blow to him, but this masked stranger was more powerful than he initially suspected, he had every dodge and block perfectly timed and with kick to the jaw, he once again bought the Hyena's boss to floor who was starting to get angered. But before he could once again attack, the masked leader dealt an array of blows to his body, which broke some bones and with one final punch, the boss was brought down to the count.

Satisfied, the S.A.R.S leader raised his arm up as his followers aimed their guns at the Hyenas who could only put their arms up in surrender. "Hail Modulla." the leader whispered

Now with this out of the way, they were now free to proceed with their plans and there isn't anyone who can stop them.

* * *

(Intro Sequence: See chapter 1)

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower-7:44 P.M._

Due to the fact that there wasn't a mission present at the time, most of the Infinity Legion were enjoying some levity at their headquarters, not too long ago there was a silent alarm that went off in a bank, so they decided to send out a small team to take care of the mess and to call in case there was any trouble that proved too much for them. Presently, Adrien, Marinette, Star, Marco, Jake, Sashi, Manny, Boone, Rex, and Jenny were watching some TV sitcom about some group of friends who lived in New York City and had to juggle relationships, getting a job and managing through life. "Is it me or does it seem like adults have it way worse than teenagers?" Boone asked.

"What are you talking about, Boone?" Jake replied.

"Well look at Roth, he and Raquel just keep on breaking up and making up episode after episode as if the only thing that'll probably resolve their issues would be some baby or something."

"Personally, I think it was his own fault." Jenny chimed in. "He never should have cheated on her, even if they were on a break."

"Can you really blame him, though? That Sandra chick was all over him and she was downright foxy." Rex pointed out.

"I think we can all agree that Fiona is not right on the head." Rex said with a chuckle.

Jake laughed. "Right? I don't know how Jerry, Charlie, Miranda, Roth, and Raquel can put up with her."

"I think she's just misunderstood." Star defended.

"Jerry could at least try to be more responsible and not go after the next new girl that goes through the door." Marco stated.

"I know, right?" Marinette agreed. "He'll never achieve his acting dream if he just randomly chases girls whom he'll end up dumping."

"Which is why I only got eyes for you." Adrien smirked.

Plagg turned to Tikki. "So I;m all for Roth and Raquel, you?"

"Sorry pal, but I'm more Jerry and Raquel." the ladybug kwami told him.

From the main entrance; Danny, Ben, Ilana, Octus, Zak, and Max entered through after a session in the training room. "Man, I really thought I had you for a minute as Ghostfreak, Danny." the omnitrix bearer said to the ghost boy.

"Trust me, fighting ghosts is something I'm the best at, dude." Danny replied. "Though I had to admit, it was hard to get a single blast on Max when he's in Speed Mode."

"What can Steel and I say?" Max put his arms behind his back. "I've got the turbo power and he has the alien know-how to use it to beat down on our baddies." he then moved to the kitchen where Ashi was reading a cooking an instruction book. "Hey Ashi, you're taking up cooking?"

"I've been told that modern housewives are known for supplying the food for the other tenants of the house." she explained. "It might be a good way to familiarize myself with this time and era."

"Yeah? And what's Jack doing, looking for an accounting job?" Max joked.

"Hmm, sounds tempting Max but I prefer meditating." Jack said from nearby as he sat on a cushion with his eyes closed and was quite relaxing. "I take it your training session with the others went well."

"Yeah, I tell ya, it's lucky those practice dummies are computer generated, otherwise Solomon would have to buy some more." he then turned thoughtful. "Speaking of, we haven't got any updates from him, it's mostly just been small time missions. Hey Zak, have you and Octus heard anything from him?"

"That'd be a no." Zak answered. "That hard drive must be double encoded to take this long."

Ilana walked over to the those who were watching TV. "Hey guys, seeing anything good?"

"It's funny, but pretty corny." Rex said a she threw a popcorn into his mouth. "Kind of prefer something more intense."

Hearing that gave her an idea. "In that case, I got something that is super intense!" she took the remote and flipped the channels and showed them one of her favorite TV programs.

 _"This week on High School Heights, Todd caught Jenny on a date with Joey while Andy finds out that everyone in the school knows of his secret and accuses his girl of blabbing his secret on Facejournal, what will happen now? Can Janet and Joey keep their long-term relationship steady or is it time for her to broaden her horizons? And was Andy betrayed by the only person he could ever trust in this world? Find out only one the W.C."_

Ilana had a bright smile on her face, but mostly everyone else could only stare oddly at the promo. "What in the name of all that's right in the world was that and when can I mindwipe it away from my memories?" Rex had to wipe his eyes to get rid of all that excessive kissing he just witnessed, he also made a quick note to have Doctor Holiday or his brother to build some mind erasing machine.

"It's called High School Heights." Octus answered. "It is a highly recommended television series based around fictional teenage characters who traverse through the process of surviving 4 years of high school, it is quite enjoyable."

"Seriously?" Ben cringed. "You actually watch that garbage?"

"Garbage? What are you talking about, that was so beautiful!" Star sniffled along with Marinette and Boone. "Please tell me it's coming on soon!"

Sashi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Penn must be having a blast compared to me."

* * *

 _Sherman National Bank-7:58 P.M._

Sherman, Illinois was prone to extraterrestrial attacks but like any other place in the world, it was a city prone to the standard crimes committed by felons who took advantage of the police helping out with the reconstruction in order to pull off a heist and make off with a truck load of cash with the cops not even bothering to catch them. Inside the bank, a group of ski-mask wearing individuals were breaking through the vault with a specially-made drill that could cut through any sort of material, at least that was what the seller told them and knew better than to lie to threatening individuals such as these. "We're in." the one who was operating the machine informed the boss.

"Excellent." he then contacted his other known accomplices. "Wayne, we got through to the safe, how's everything on your end with the boys?"

Meanwhile, at the lobby of the bank were the other criminals who were watching over the knocked out security guards that they easily took care of with no trouble. "So far so good, boss." Wayne responded. "Kyle got the security cameras disabled and with the cops busy with the city, it'll be a huge pay day for all of us."

Sometimes, this seemed all too easy, but then Wayne noticed a tiny ball begin rolling up to him, curious he picked it up and then it suddenly exploded in a puff of red smoke that made him cough once he smelled it's horrid stench. "Aghh! What the heck?!" he closed his eyes as he tried to wave the stinky air away, but then a solid punch connected to his face.

"Ninja takedown!" Once the smoke cleared, he was witnessed to an actually ninja with a red scarf. "So bank robbers, eh? You know there are ATMs just around the next block, just try not to steal any money, Haha!" he laughed but no one laughed with him. "See it's funny because your robbers and you know the deal." still nothing. "Oh come one, don't leave a ninja hanging-OH BOY!" he had to sprint in order to avoid the shots being fired right at him, possibly because of his intrusion and corny pun. "Yeesh, tough crowd." he took out a staff to deflect the bullets.

Luckily help came in the form of Mystic Monkey martial arts master, Ron Stoppable who crashed through the window ceiling glowing blue with his MMP aura, he did a palm strike at one guy's chest which knocked him into a wall, and did a double kick strike at two others, he grabbed one's gun and twisted it into a pretzel. "Oh, I get it, it's because they're robbers and they steal money. Good one, Ninja!"

"Thanks!"

Kim Possible then swung in with her blowdryer/grapple hook as she landed on one criminal's chest. "Ninja, enough with the jokes and Ron, focus on stopping the bad guys." she blocked a fist and kneed the guy to the chin.

"Sorry babe."

"You're the only one who came, Kim, what about the others?" the Ninja asked.

She pointed to the entrance. "Ask them."

Jenny Wakeman, El Tigre, and Penn Zero burst in, ready for action. The robot girl fired a net cannon that trapped the crooks where they stood as they helplessly tried to get free while El Tigre slashed and bashed them with his claws, he fired a chain to grab one guy's face and pulled him alone until colliding with the hard floor, and Penn blocked the bullets with his sword and he used his suit's enhanced speed to run across while doing multiple slashes, that sliced their weapons into pieces, along with their pants.

"All yours, Kim." Penn said to the teen hero who did a series of back flips to punch, kick, and trap all of the bank robbers, soon enough they were otherwise groaning on the floor or trapped in nets. "Alright, that's Infinity Legion, I wanna say about 12 and bad guys zero."

"What's going on, out there?!" they turned to see the ringmaster of this little heist along with the drill operator carrying multiple bags full of the money. "What? Who the heck are you freaks?!"

Ron folded his arms. "Call us the Infinity Legion dude, and we're about to-" he never got to finish his sentence once two hands grabbed the operator from behind and put him in a choke hold that put the guy to sleep followed by an elbow to the boss's gust and roundhouse kick across his face along with another kick to the knee that completely took him down, the attacker was a figure wearing a dark blue hoodie. "Aw come on seriously? I was just about to get a killer zinger in, Lance." Ron complained to the corporal.

Grunting, the hooded figure removed the hood to reveal himself as Lance. "This is a mission to stop a robbery Ron, not a comedy club and did you forget? On field missions like these, don't use my real name, either refer to me as Manus or Phantom Ninja, you risk compromising our security by blurting out our real names or our attacks like Randy."

"Hey man, it helps strikes fear into the bad guy shoobs." the Ninja defended "And about that codename of yours, you sure you're not jacking mine or Danny's style? Because I'm just saying I might just have to sue, I mean I am supposed to be the ninja of the team."

"At least I act the part." Lance retorted.

The Ninja's shoulders slumped. "Okay, that was a low blow."

"All in all, I'd call this a win." Kim smiled with her hands on her hips.

Lance scoffed. "Hardly."

"Pardon?"

"It may have been easy to dispose of them, but maybe if Randy had stuck to my plan of attack and waited until I was able to jump the leader before taking the rest down this would have ended much faster and more efficiently, plus the rest of you weren't supposed to intervene without me giving you the signal." he berated.

"Ah come on Lance, what were supposed to do? Just stand around until it was over?" Jenny rhetorically questioned.

"Yeah, lighten up man." El Tigre added.

Then Penn put a finger in his ear as he got an alert from his girlfriend. "Heads up, I don't think our night's over just yet, got a call from Sashi. She says that Solomon wants us all in in the meeting room back at the tower, apparently it's urgent, race you guys bac!" he challenged a she dashed off, leaving the other in his dust but not for long.

"Oh-ho, it's on!" Ron carried Kim as he leapt to incredible heights followed by the rest.

Lance lingered a bit as he shook his head at their antics, this is one of the many primary reasons he has problems being on this team, most of the members treat all this as some sort of game and it aggravates him to no end, Ilana and Octus may be taken with their new teammates but as for him he has yet to see anything that'll get him to take them seriously. The only ones he doesn't have a problem with are Jack and Ashi, since it's obvious those two have more experience, and of course his aforementioned friends. But for this team, there are too many loose cannons for them to be a coordinated group, what this team really needs of for someone to keep everyone in line and make sure there are no flaws whatsoever, what it needs is a leader.

Activating his armor, Lance flew off to see what their benefactor had to discuss with them.

* * *

When they arrived at the tower, they immediately went down to the meeting room where the others were patiently waiting for them. "Hey guys, how was the bam robbery?" Zak asked.

"No big, Zak." Kim waved off as she, Ron, and the others took their seats.

"To put it simply, we kicked butt and dominated." Randy boasted as he put his feet on the table. "I'm totally gonna tell Howard about

"Congratulations to you all." Jack told them. "But I'm afraid you should hold any intentions of celebrating, Solomon has a mission for us." he gestured to the center of the table where a hologram of Solomon was visible.

Kim put her focus face on. "So what's the sitch?"

An image of a small island was shown. _"La Isla Santa Ayala, it's a remote island that have managed to hide itself from any coast guards but G3 has been monitoring it ever since it was claimed by the international gang called the Street Hyenas."_ images of the gang members, their emblem of an actual hyena's face was shown. _"Since the island is under the radar of the average authority, they used it as their main hideout until a few days ago, a new group of individuals have reigned in to take the territory for themselves, and I'm afraid you know them."_ a photo taken by their satellite showed a group of familiar armed people.

"S.A.R.S." Danny narrowed his eyes, everyone remembered them all too well, it wasn't very long ago the Legion had to take them down after an attack at the mall.

"No way, I thought we got rid of those guys when we took their base." Star recalled.

 _"From what we gathered from that flash drive you confiscated, it seems that S.A.R.S is more spread out than we thought, it may as well have multiple bases all across the globe and we'd still be none the wiser. All I can tell you is that the drive had information about them taking Santa Ayala from the Hyenas."_ he then said the reason for it. _"They seek to use the island as their own ground for distributing their technology to the highest bidder."_

"Selling alien technology on the black market." Ben shook his head. "Can already picture the kind of trouble that can happen."

"If you guys know this, then what's stopping you from going in and shutting them down for good?" Rex questioned.

 _"The answer to that question is also on the drive, it seems that S.A.R.S has developed a way to detect any kind of G3 communications signal nearby, but since your communications work on a whole different frequency..."_

"Then we can sneak in undetected!" Marco realized then collected himself. "Um, right?"

 _"Precisely, I advise you all to be cautious however, there's no telling what you might find there and above all else, this is a stealth operation. If you wish to succeed, then stick with the stealth and you'll be fine."_

Lance couldn't help but ask. "Who'll be in charge?"

 _"Work that out amongst yourselves, I'll be sending a layout of the island to your ship."_

Once Solomon cut the connection, Danny got up from his seat. "Alright people, you heard the man, let's get ready. Max and Steel, you two prep the Quantom for takeoff, the rest of us will be there when we have what we need."

Max nodded in response. "You got it, Danny."

* * *

After getting themselves prepared for this mission, the team boarded the Quantum and it flew off for its intended destination, Lance was at the helm as the others sat behind him with Jack as the navigator. "Prepare yourselves, we are approaching the isle. Lance, put the ship in its stealth mode." once he did so, the samurai reviewed the information they got from their benefactor. "There are two drop zones that are the most heavily guarded, our focus will depleting them of their defenses."

"Drop Zone A will be underwater." Lance continued. "While drop zone B is on the shore and drop zone c is where we'll land in the jungle to begin our investigation, anyone who has a way of breathing underwater then you better be prepared."

Ilana was a little giddy in her seat. "Is anyone else excited like I am? This is our first official mission as a team."

"Eh, it's fine I guess." Ben shrugged.

"Something wrong, Ben?" Ladybug asked.

"I'll be honest, I'm not what one would call a stealth expert, my cousin Gwen always used to complain about me tending to go hero and just blast or punch anything in sight." the alien transforming hero explained.

"Oh my gosh, Ben, I'm the exact same way." Star informed him. "I see an evil monster trying to take my wand or hurt Marco and blam! Narwhal blast to the face, so how come we have to be stealthy anyway, wouldn't it be easier to just attack anything resembling a S.A.R.S goon?"

Lance turned to her. "You heard Solomon, this is strictly stealth, we don't want to attract too much attention especially with your destructive spells and Ben's less than quiet transformations, that goes to all of you, no compromising our positions under any circumstances."

"It's like you just love hearing yourself boss everyone around." Rex remarked. "At least tell us if we're there already."

"Lucky for you Rex, we are approaching drop zone A so divers, you're up." Lance announced.

Ben got up and activated the Ominitrix and transformed into a grey scaly walking fish-like alien with a phosphorescent light on his hand and large jaws that resemble a shark's own. Steel connected with Max as they went into the perfect mode for this sort of thing. "Go Turbo! Scuba!" he know had fins on the back and limbs along with foot paddles, while Ashi stood ready along with Octus. "You guys ready?" Ripjaws asked.

"Indeed, Ben." Octus replied.

They all went to the back where the exit was located and once it opened, they all took a leap and went inside the water, Ashi's legs merged into a mermaid tail and grew gills as they went and saw underwater weapons that could fire ammo that works underwater. "These guys must have their gear made water proof."

Steel and Octus scanned them for anything to use against them. "Those lasers have heat sensors." Steel observed. "Octus buddy, I think this requires someone who doesn't generate heat."

"Understood." the robot floated near to one laser that couldn't detect him so it was easy for Octus to send an electric surge through its system, deactiviating it, Ripjaws then went for the second one and bit it to pieces with his teeth, while Ashi's hand formed into a whip to tore one from where it was placed and Max punched the last one with his enhanced strength. "This is Ashi." she contacted the others. "Ben, Octus, Max, Steel and I have taken care of the drones below here."

Back on the ship, they received her report. "Very good Ashi." Jack congratulated his wife. "Now it's time for the defense on the shores."

"Kim, Ron, Cat Noir, Sashi, and El Tigre, you're up." Lance ordered.

Cat turned to Ladybug. "Kiss for good luck?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Maybe if we get through the mission."

"I'll hold you to it."

Kim patted his back. "Okay Romeo, that's enough."

The Diaz boy took out his dimensional daggers to cut open a portal for them to enter through and exit out to the shore of the island where they were met with more automatic machine lasers. "Wow, talk about overkill." Ron commented. "Seriously, why can't bad guys just I don't know leave out signs that lead to their hideout, would make things way more easier."

"Can it Ron." Sashi barked. "You're starting to sound like Boone."

"I got this one." Cat Noir flipped over to get behind the lasers so that they wouldn't see him and he plunged his clawed fist at the center of one to rip the core out and deactivate it from within, while Sashi blasted one to bits and Ron used his blue aura as a shield as he stomped on the ground which created an opening in the ground of which it fell into, and finally El Tigre launched a chain claw that crushed it like paper.

"Danny." Kim spoke in to her wrist mounted Kimmunicator. "We've secured drop zone B, you're clear to land in the jungle."

 _"Got it, wait for the others who went below, I'll send you where we'll meet up."_

"How deep do you think those guys are?" Cat Noir asked.

"Look behind you, Cat."

The sound of Max Steel made them turn to him and those who went to the waters. "Looks like you guys started the party without us." Ben said as he turned back.

"It was easy." El Tigre waved it off.

"Now we just need to rendezvous with the others, but we have to do it quietly." Sashi advised. "Tennyson, Max, you got some transformations that can stay quiet?"

Max nodded to Steel. "Go Turbo! Stealth!" he now resembled his base mode only it was covered mostly black and disappeared from view. "I'd like to see Randy keep up with this."

Smirking, Ben transformed into a black and blue moth-like creature with large wings that covered him as some sort of cloak to hide his entire body. "Don't worry, I can be pretty sneaky when I'm Big Chill, watch and learn." his wings unfolded and took flight but not before becoming completely invisible as the others followed suit.

* * *

With no defense weapons to worry about, the crew of the Quantum were free to roam the island in it's cloaking mode, they made sure not to make too much of a commotion and so far they were in the clear but it paid to be more cautious especially since they're in the territory of a group of armed mercenaries with dangerous technology. "Okay Lance, stop here." Zak said as the corporal begrudgingly complied. "This center is the perfect spot to mark as drop C, I'll send our coordinates to Ben and the others."

Danny reached his arms out. "Everyone, hold together, I'll land us down." everyone joined hands and once Star joined hands with Marco, her cheek marks took on a pink glow. Their ghostly teammate went intangible which made everyone else become the same, he phased them down until they were on the surface and turned solid again.

"Woah, I felt like I lost about 10 meatloaves." Boone patted his belly.

"You know, I didn't need to phase down here." Rex stated. "Another way to make a smooth landing would be a pair of Punk Busters."

"Two giant metal feet that would most certainly create a loud commotion, guess covert isn't in your skillset." Lance folded his arms.

"Hey, it gets the job done, dude."

"Enough talk." Lance looked to the map. "We should head this way, it's where the hideout that S.A.R.S commandeered for themselves, don't slow down in the slightest." he took off first before the others followed him and they slowly trekked through the jungle as they made sure that they wouldn't sprang any possible hidden traps.

"Tch, look at him." Rex whispered to the others, motioning to Lance. "He probably thinks he's the one running the show, last I checked, I don't remember making him the boss."

Ladybug shrugged. "I'm sure Lance is just doing his job, Rex. He's a soldier remember? Maybe he's more used to missions like these and is just trying to come up with the best way to go about things."

"He could at least be less of a jerk about it." Star said, a little too sourly. "Remember that one fight at the mall? He saved me but completely judged me on how I battle."

"As Ladybug said, he is a soldier." Jack reasoned. "As such, despite his young age, he surely has seen his fair share of conflicts and with that experience comes the drive to treat be as strong as the enemy, as for his harsh attitude, I can only assume he must not be known for playing well with others or am I wrong, princess?" he asked Ilana, since she knew him best.

Ilana had to look down as she recalled Lance's tragic past, but she knew she didn't have the right to talk about it. "In a way, yes. But trust me, if you knew, then you can't really blame him."

Then, Jake stopped as he heard something, it was faint for the average guy, but with his enhanced senses including hearing, it was as loud as an alarm clock to him. "Hold up peeps, you hear that?"

Penn raised an eyebrow. "Um, no? Wait, is this some dragon hearing thing?"

The Ninja looked to the front. "Alright Lance, what do we-" but surprisingly, there was no sign of the corporal in sight, it was if he just vanished into thin air which caught them all off guard. "What the juice?"

"He was standing right there!" Jenny stated as she tried scanning for him. "Ugh, I can't pick up on his heat signature, it's like he became a ghost." he looked to the ghost boy. "No offense, Danny."

"None taken." he turns to Ilana. "Does he do that a lot?"

She scratched her hair in a bashful manner. "Heh, kind of, yeah."

 _"Guys, what's going on?"_

El Tigre was the first to respond. "We sort of lost track of Lance, Kim."

 _"Seriously? Okay, check to see if anyone's tracking you."_

"Good thing these goggles aren't for show." Rex lowered his trusty eyewear and witched to infrared vision, he could see about a bunch of armed gunman not too far from them. "I see a squad of bozos incoming."

They hid quietly moved forward and hid behind rocks and bushes to obscure themselves from their view, Jenny decided to use her own infrared vision, thankful that her mom managed to make it so that those disgusting giant eyeballs different visions were installed into her normal ones. "Make that two squads, Rex. But this one has the same kind of weapons as G3 which means we just found S.A.R.S instead of their hideout and it looks like they'll meet each other before they find us."

All of a sudden, gunfire was heard.

"Don't need superhearing for that!" Penn remarked with a little urgency.

"Not sound a little scared, but maybe we should wait this out until only one squad remains or better yet, until they end up taking each other out." Marco suggested.

"And miss out on a huge brawl?" Star complained.

"Can we at least look for out little rogue?" the Ninja reminded them of their missing teammate.

"I'm with Randy there, besides I got some choice words for that jerk." Rex formed the Rex Ride and beckoned Ninja. "Hop aboard, bro."

Once Ninja mounted on the back of the self-made vehicle, Rex took off. "Guys wait-!" Danny tried to stop them, but they were already long gone and proceeded to face-palm. "This won't end well."

As they rode, some stray firing made Rex lose control and had to deform his ride as Randy fell down on the muddy ground and slipped right at the center of the fight, he groggily sat up while rubbing his temple. "Where'd you get your license?" his eyes then widened in alarm as he looked up and saw one S.A.R.S. aim a laser at him. "Um, Rex?" he called for his friend who jumped in front him with the Block Part shields ready.

"So much for the stealthy part of this mission." the EVO grunted as he continued to keep the shields up then looked down to the Ninja. "Better make a run for it, buddy!" they both made a break for it to get out of the line of fire, then the others decided to get involved and come to the aid of both of them in this mission that has gone completely south.

Danny Phantom sent multiple ecto powered rays at both S.A.R.S and the other goons who were fighting them as eh recognized them as members of the Street Hyenas while Star fired a spell. "Rolling thunder lightning blast!" lightning and thunder struck all of them ferociously and made most of the weapons short-circuit, while Jenny and Ilana fired a joint concentrated laser to slice the trees from their stumps and fall down on ten, and Marco with Ladybug supported them by creating mini-portals for them to fall in along with a y-yo stealing their weapons away followed by Jack who jumped high enough for a sky assault with his sword as he slashed them into submission. Even more decided to join the party as Big Chill flew in and phased through the S.A.R.S soldiers freezing them solid, two Hyenas tried aiming but found some invisible force grabbing both their heads and slamming into each other, it was revealed to be Max Steel as he the went to Spike Mode and swung his whips strike them down, Zak used threw two circular objects that connected with their chest which stunned them into an unconscious state, then he blocked a goon who was striking with his gun but Zak grabbed it out of his hand and slammed it across the guy's face.

Ron jumped up and once he landed, he sent a powerful sound wave that made the goons and the soldiers to spread across, while Kim Possible ran along and threw multiple orbs at them that exploded into a jelly-like substance that rendered them trapped. Ashi flew with Manny riding on her back and with a roar he jumped down and slashed a soldier on the mask and lifted him up to throw him at advancing goons with the half-demon telekinetically moving the weapons away as Jake saw this as his chance to charge in his dragon form and unleashed a blazing fire at them along with a tail swipe, Cat Noir somersaulted and extended his baton to the length of fencing sword to jab one in the chest which made him lose his footing and kicked one to the knee, Octus ran at incredible speeds as he pushed multiple enemies into the trees and rocks. Sashi dashed ahead and fought back to back with Penn as she kicked one right in his jawline while Penn slashed and blasted with his weapons. "How did you know who blow our cover this time?" she asked her boyfriend, thinking that this was the cause of their best friend.

"Not to argue with you Sash, but it wasn't Boone this time!" Penn contradicted as he shielded himself while blasting.

"Seriously?"

"It's true!" Boone shouted as he blasted as many as he could. "In fat, Randy and Rex were the ones who blew it!"

"Only by accident!" the Ninja shouted as he entered the fray with one of his attack balls. "Ninja bee ball!" once he threw it to the ground as a swarm of bees assaulted the enemies which made them scream as they were relentlessly stung while Rex with his Slam Cannon used multiple rocks as ammo to fire at them.

From the top of a nearby tree, Lance jumped down to ambush two goons. "What is the matter with you guys?!" he bellowed directly to the team, having seen them blow their cover in the worst way possible. "This was supposed to be a covert operation, why didn't any of you follow my lead?! Vanish into the jungle." he explained.

Rex used the Smack Hands to whack soldiers to the ground and gave his own words to the corporal. "That's what you were doing? Well way to fill us in on the game plan pal, it was real helpful!" he sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we're not mind readers you know." Ninja added as he punched one repeatedly in the chest before kicking him right up to the chin.

"If I recall correctly, you're a ninja, I would've thought you of all people would have understood the concept of stick to the shadows. Unless of course that's only in-name only." Lance countered.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Ninja then spotted a Hyena that was making a run for it so he was about to throw a ninja ring at him but then Danny rose from the ground and blasted him in the chest which knocked him out.

With all the assailants being taken down, they were all rounded up and tied on the trees to prevent them form escaping and the Legion decided to compare some notes. "Those are totally S.A.R.S uniforms and weapon so Solomon's intel was spot on." Kim noted. "And I'm going on a limb here, but I'm gonna go ahead and say that the other ones are the Street Hyenas, the former owners of this island."

"Have they spilled any info we could use?" Danny asked.

Zak shook his head. "Sorry Danny, but these guys must have been trained to handle interrogation, and pretty well I might add."

"There's another thing to take note of." Lance began. "Before now, the Street Hyenas were the only ones who've been dealing with the arms but S.A.R.S decided to toss them out, they're production of weapons have all but halted, it seems that as a side objective, S.A.R.S wanted to get rid of the competition."

Rex sighed in boredom. "Okay we get it, the group of psycho soldiers want to be the only ones selling alien weapons, now let's go ahead and bust their little plans."

"Not yet." Lance interjected. "You may not know this, but G3's technology is based on Galalunian designs, meaning the same for the kind of weapons S.A.R.S have been using in the time that we've fought them and they may be planning something with that level of tech." his mind then thought back to when Ilana informed him that their leader had a weapon of Mutraddi origin, which was a red flag all on it's own. "It's important that we don't cause too much of a disturbance until I know what it is."

"Until _you_ know?" Rex repeated skeptically as he walked up to him and glared right at his face.

Lance returned the gesture with his own glare. "If we're serious about this team, then it needs a leader."

"And you're the obvious choice?" Rex scoffed, not liking the idea of having to take orders from a guy like this. "Dude, you ducked out on us without so much as a warning, not really something a leader does."

"Oh, so you think you could a better job?" Lance humored him. "Don't even joke, you're more liable to get us in a mess rather than getting us out of one your reckless attitude puts everyone at risk so I think we know who's least qualified and it's someone who's not a reckless loose cannon with no idea on how to be covert."

"He's not wrong though." Penn spoke up as he and a few others decided to say some of their peace as well. "A real leader doesn't leave his team hanging, wondering where he is, he makes sure to let them know what he's planning, did they teach that at military school?"

Jack tried to be more reasonable. "We mean no offense Lance, but they're right, you say Rex is reckless but you yourself acted on impulse without any prior warning to the everyone else, you can't expect them to follow if you proceed to act on your own."

"All due respect Jack, I expected them to follow my lead of which they failed hilariously, and I somehow doubt that any of them know a thing or two about being a leader." Lance stated.

"Oh, I guess I didn't yell you that I used to lead my own team once." Ben told him. "And I can tell you right now, that you can't just abandon everyone to go with your own plan, it completely messes up the entire dynamic."

"In other words, you playing the solo act is what caused us to blow our cover!" Rex told him right to his face.

"You are stepping out of line, you know that, right?" Lance glared back at him as his hand went to his watch while Rex's hands glowed with blue circuit lines.

Everyone else watched with both anticipation along with worry and nervousness in the mix. "Man, here I am without any popcorn." Ron commented with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Yup."

All this talk about who should lead the team made Star ask the million dollar question. "So, do any of you want to lead?"

Max shook his head and pointed to Rex and Lance. "And risk arguing like that? Yeah, I think Steel and I are good where we are, I can't even imagine me ever leading a team of my own. How about the rest of you?"

"Yeah...no, let me tell you right now Max, I'm more of a follower." Ron shrugged and looked to Kim. "You know KP, you've always taken charge ever since our first mission together, you'd be perfect."

"Appreciate the vote of confidence baby, but in a group like this I might be in over my head." she politely declined.

"I was built to stop crime not lead a team, so I'm out." Jenny said, though it was mostly because she didn't think she'd have it in her to effectively be some kind of commander.

Boone was about to speak but Sashi stopped him. "Don't even think about it."

"Fair enough."

"I've lead Cryptids, leading other humans might be a bit much for me." Zak said.

"Well, Jack is a skilled warrior and the future emperor." Ashi pointed out. "He's survived worst and has led others into battle countless times, so it's natural to think of him as the leader."

Danny gave thought to that. "Yeah, you have a point."

"In any case, that should hardly be our main concern right now." Octus spoke.

"I just wish they'd stop fighting each other." Ilana said, her face etched with concern .

"Star, have you considered yourself?" Marco asked.

The Mewman princess was taken back and hastily tried to shoot down such a notion. "Oh no way, I mean I barely take being a princess seriously, so I'm not sure if you'd want me as a leader."

"But you're a future queen of Mewni." her secret crush pointed out. "It would make for good experience and I'm sure you'd do great." such praise, especially from Marco made her look away as her cheek marks glowed pink and got all red in the face.

El Tigre snickered a little at this, but the his enhanced hearing caught something from the tied up Hyena gang members. _"Mírelos discutir, libémonos y sáquelos todos."_

 _"Silencio, tonto. Solo hablamos en nuestro leanguage nativo y nunca sabrán nuestros secretos."_

The young 13 year old smirked as he understood everything they just said.

"Look, I don't really care who gets to lead, I actually think we should worry about completing the mission." Ladybug urgently told them.

"My thoughts exactly." Danny walked up and got between Rex and Lance. "Alright, that's enough you two, we're not gonna accomplish anything if we fight each other, so get your heads in the game." Both glared one last time at each other before turning away in a huff, the halfa sighed and looked to the tied up Street Hyenas and thought of something. "If the S.A.R.S. unit won't talk, them why not ask the Hyenas? They were the ones who used to run this place, they might know something we don't."

One gang member chuckled. _"Idiota, no te contamos nada sobre los túneles."_

 _"Túneles. ¿Qué Túneles? ¿Hay algo que sabes que nosotrod no?"_ Manny smugly asked which shocked the Hyenas.

"Uh, I'm not really fluent in Spanish, so you mind sharing with the class, Manny?" Ninja asked.

"These chumps were planning on speaking only Spanish to throw us off track." he explained.

Marco tilted his head. "Seriously? That's pretty dumb."

Cat Noir hi fived El Tigre. "Nice one, little cat."

Danny stood in front of the gang members. "Guess you're not as smart as you liked to believe pal, so anything you say, our friends can happily translate for us."

Sighing in defeat, the Hyena told them all that they knew. "Our former factory is only about 20 kilometers from here and the only way to sneak in undetected is through a secret entrance just behind a large boulder you can't miss it, whenever there was an emergency we'd use underground tunnels for our escape."

The Infinity Legion turned to each other as they all knew what their next move is.

* * *

Just as the Hyena told them, the location of the factory was near to where they were and they stood at a ledge where they had a clear view of below, Rex looked through his goggles while Lance used a pair of binoculars to see multiple guards along with them driving high tech forklifts to transport crates full of weapons. "Look at all that product." Lance observed as he also took note of a helicopter pad. "It seems we stumbled on them during a buy that looks to be going down soon, the question is who are they selling their technology to and why?" he was also intent on either confiscating or outright destroying anything Mutraddi-related.

"We need to identify the buyer." Jack decided.

"Just what I was thinking." Rex stated.

Lance scoffed. "Yeah, because you're such a thinker."

Rex glared. "Again with the sarcasm, dude? You know, a real leader would focus on getting some answers."

"Hey guys." they turned and saw Jenny lift up a boulder revealing a hidden passage. "It's just like the creep said, and hopefully we'll find answers this way."

The team entered through the secret passage as they found a blocked entrance but there was a button nearby and with one simple push, the entrance opened allowing them to go through a locker room, Lance gestured them to hang back a she checked the door, he quietly opened it and checked to see if there were any guards but thankfully there weren't any in sight. "All clear." he sprinted out to scout the area, leaving the others behind much to Ilana's worry.

"Lance, hold on!" they followed him to downstairs but as with before he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you kidding me?" Rex scowled. "Dude ditched us again."

"Cat Noir, Zak, Sashi, and Penn, let's go find him." Kim said as they began to move.

"Guys hang..." they had already went ahead. "...on." Danny face palmed.

"The chain of command really needs some work." Steel remarked.

Unbeknownst to them, Lance had moved up to an observation deck that undoubtedly had secret information on whatever S.A.R.S was planning, with great stealth, he crept up to the guy in the chair and pulled him out of his seat and kicked him straight in the chest before socking him right cheek which made him fall down, he then proceeded to observe the computer console that the soldier was using.

Back with the rest, they were hiding behind crates as they observed forklifts lifting up crates and moving them to the pad outside, and quite at a fast scale too. "Just look at the mass shipment." Marco gulped. "Whoever's buying from these psychos must have a lot of money."

"Agreed, but there is something I can't seem to process." Octus gestured to the crates they used as cover. "In here, there are the kind of G3 technological weapons that S.A.R.S had managed to steal previously, yet they completely ignore them. Meanwhile, they seem to be heavily focused on the crates that are over there, what could possibly be in them that's more important?"

Ninja shrugged. "Maybe...freshness counts?"

"Somehow, I doubt that, Randy?" Ashi responded.

"Guys, I got a reading on a helicopter." Steel said as he pointed upwards to the so far empty sky. "By my calculations, it'll take about an approximate 3.4 minutes to arrive."

"That must be the buyer." Danny deduced. "Ron, alert your girlfriend and the others."

Speaking of which, Kim and her group had managed to find the observation deck where there wayward teammate happened to be, but he didn't seem to notice the two S.A.R.S soldiers that were just about to ambush so thinking quickly, Zak used his Claw's staff mode to hit him upside the face while Kim flipped over and held up a hair spray bottle that contained knock out gas that made him fall. "What exactly are you doing, Lance?" Kim asked the corporal, a little miffed about his disappearing act.

"I saw the deck from below and knew there had to be important intel so I decided to investigate." he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well Lance thanks for keeping us in the loop." Cat Noir cracked with a slight glower.

"Found anything worth noticing?" Zak inquired, looking over Lance's shoulder.

"Schematics." he showed them various blueprints detailing new ideas for machines built for the sole purpose of fighting. "It looks like they're trying to make some sort of new technology that I barely recognize."

"I can tell you right now that we're looking at Galalunian tech, Octus showed me how it works but check that it out." the young scientist pointed to another piece of information. "That's definitely Darkentor tech, it looks like they're trying to fuse these vastly different pieces of tech into some form of hybrid technology."

"That's bad...right?" Ron had to say.

"You have no idea, Ron. With this kind of blending, this hybrid tech is way more destructive than both of its parents, and that's not all." Zak pointed out another set of blueprints. "There's a third element present in these plans, but I don't recognize the design, it's not Darkentor or Galalunian in origin, wonder how they got it."

But Lance recognized it perfectly, it was Mutraddi tech they were throwing in this mixture of advanced alien technology, which only made things much more dire than they already are.

"Maybe we could ask our mystery buyer." Kim rubbed her chin. "That would make whoever it is S.A.R.S's supplier as well, using the organization to create super weapons." a certain image caught her attention. "And what do you know?" now, they could see a helicopter landing down on the platform with the doors opening. "Danny are you seeing this?"

 _"As clear as day."_

From both positions, the team could see someone exit from the helicopter, or rather something as the whole appearance of the mysterious buyer was obscured by a black cloak, the added darkness from the night made it especially hard to see the face, seeming adding into the mystery of this individual's identity as he walked down past the assembled S.A.R.S soldiers and meets their leader. "Commander." he greet with a rasping sound through a nasally voice.

"We've been expecting you." the leader motioned for the soldier next to him to come forward with a briefcase. "All the plans have been made and completed, all that's left now is to delete any files still present in the master computer stationed here, and soon after we'll strip this island of anything useful, then destroy it."

"Excellent, our master will be quite pleased, we will have the upper hand on our enemies." the buyer snickered but what they didn't know that Danny was listening in while invisible, he then used his dimensional device to snap a photo and sent it to his friends to give them an image of the ever so mysterious buyer.

Once it went through, all they could was wonder about him. "A dude in a cloak? That's all he can give us?" Sashi criticized.

"It's better than nothing." Jack defended. "My friends, I'm afraid with all the security, we may have act sooner rather than later."

"So in other words..." Ben transformed into a giant beetle-like alien with a giant mouth and a horn at the top, he sprang into action as he munched onto the weapons of crate and redirected it into a green blast. "...let's blast these guys!" Eatle bellowed as he took more bites and blasted the S.A.R.S. soldiers even more before they could react.

The commotion was heard from outside, and the leader turned to one of his men. "Activate the Brawler!" typing in the activation codes, a large stoming sound was heard and from behind them a crouching robot got up revealing itself to be large in both shape and size with heavy arms that would deal a very powerful blow to any in it's path, the robot leapt up and crashed through the roof of the warehouse, at exactly where the team were hiding and had to move out of the way, the leader and his comrades went in themselves to see the Infinity Legion. "You again. Destroy them all!" he commanded of which the Brawler charged, Jenny charged as well by grabbing it by the chest but the more eviler robot grabbed her by the legs and threw her aside.

Marco took out his dimensional daggers and created a portal to absorb all the fire that was being fired his way. "Kim!" he contacted the others. "We got a firefight in our hands, we could use some help!"

Max Steel raised his arm. "Turbo blaster!" a firearm weapon appeared and by charging it with turbo energy, he fired back at them with multiple rounds of turbo powered ammo, Danny flew in while still invisible and sent freeze blasts to encase most of them in solid ice, as Jack slashed them against their armor and his wife turned into a lioness and mauled a few of them, while the Ninja threw smoke bombs to provide a way to hide himself as he entered into the Ninja Rage where his suit turned into inverted colors.

"Ninja Tengu fireball!" he fired a large fireball that created a small explosion. El Tigre moved on all fours as he moved to get out of the way, one claw fist launch punched one in the face but then the commander shot an electric net that trapped him, but luckily Kim Possible came just in time to stop them from firing the little guy as she grabbed him and flipped away, she used a laser lipstick to cut him free. Lance was about to intervene, until he saw the commander leave and decided to pursue them Ilana as Corus fired upon the enemies, resulting in a massive firefight as Octus sent orbs of electricity all around to anyone who wasn't an Infinity Legion member. Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to snatch weapons away as she was besides Boone who put the shield up while Penn and Sashi took the offensive, Ron and Rex aided Jenny as the EVO formed the Bad Axes and Ron punched with an MMP charged fist, a few dents and sliced marks were made.

Danny reappeared and saw that the enemy had more reinforcements. "Guys, we may need to regroup! Lance pave way for a-" he saw there was no sign of him. "Oh come on, where could that guy be now?!"

* * *

Lance followed the S.A.R.S leader and the ever mysterious buyer to outside where an emergency transport was waiting for them, since the helicopter was destroyed by Danny Phantom, and before they could get on the helicopter, Lance landed down and stood in their way. "Ah, I see Solomon decided to send in you, how fortuitous." the buyer chuckled. "It has been some time, hasn't it? Corporal Lance." he greeted which shocked Lance at the revelation that he knew his identity which was a well kept secret. "Tell me, are you along with that wretched princess and your robot companion going to form Titan, it's always been your little ace in the hole."

Hearing all this private information was quite concerning to Lance, they knew about Ilana's status as a princess, about Titan and Octus, just how much do they know? Not only that, but there was something odd about these two, despite their hidden identities, there was an air of familiarity surrounding them both, almost as if he's met them before. "How do you know all this?!" he demanded to know. "Who are you?!"

The S.A.R.S commander chuckled as he stepped forward. "Oh Lance, I'm not surprised you haven't figured it out, compared to me, you've always been behind and yet..." he clenched his fist. "Time and again, they'd rather have you out in the front lines and didn't spare me a second look, despite the fact that I deserved recognition. I was the one who had the reputation, while you were just some lowly orphan who had no right to be a true soldier, you might not know who I am yet, but I will tell you this, I've waited a long time for this!" he charged at him, but Lance flipped over and got into a battle stance, until he got a call from Danny.

 _"Lance, we have to move!"_

Gritting his teeth, Lance contemplated his options. On one hand, he was anxious to know their identity and find out what they're planning with their hybrid technology especially since one component being Mutraddi tech, but a part of him thought about the team, they were a pain but what kind of person would he be if he just leaves them hanging...again. _"Lance, please!"_ at that time, it was Ilana and he suddenly remembered his most important mission, to protect her, as the commander charged again, Lance threw a smoke bomb which he used to escape much to his foe's ire.

"Darn it all!"

The buyer soothed his frustrations. "Calm yourself commander, you will have your chance, for now we should inspect the product. We can't leave until we're absolutely sure they're salvageable."

All the commander could do was look at the spot where the corporal disappeared. "Next time..." he promised.

* * *

"Everyone head to the exit!" Danny said as he created an ice wall to shield them, he flew besides them as they ran for the exit with Ilana carrying Lance and deactivated her armor as she ran with the others, however the S.A.R.S troops and the Brawler weren't far behind as they opened fire at them. "Ron, the support beams!" the mystical monkey power punched them away to cause a cave-in that would separate the team from their enemies, which worked a little too well, as it nearly crushed them but they managed to pull through without trouble, it was dark but Danny's hand glowed green to provide a light source.

"We should be safe here." Jack said. "At least for now."

"Can't believe we had to turn tail and run." Rex crossly said with folded arms. "With the power we're packing, it should have been easy for us to take them down."

"It was a tactical retreat Rex." Zak pointed out. "And besides, it was the only thing we could do all things considered."

"Doesn't change the fact that our first mission went so wrong." Kim looked down in slight defeat, a little disappointed in herself as she rarely ever deals with such a defeat.

"I told you this team wouldn't be perfect." Lance told Ilana who could only look down in shame.

At that, Rex decided he had enough and wanted to settle some things. "Oh, so now you're part of the team, huh? This coming from the guy who ditched us twice in one night just to play secret soldier or something!"

"Like I told you before, this team needs the right leader!" Lance reminded him.

"And it's definitely not you!" Sashi barked. "I'd follow Penn than some hotshot who doesn't even know hoe to communicate with his team!"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah Lance, even I know that's a insanely stupid move." Rufus chirped in agreement.

"No one can follow a leader who's never there." Jake added with a glare.

"How can you expect us to trust you if you won't trust us?" Manny asked.

Lance was at his tipping point. "I was expecting you all too..."

"Enough!" Jack exclaimed which got their attention. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not solve anything, remember we must work as one!" this got them to calm down, at least for the most part.

Danny decided to maybe quell Lance's frustrations. "Look Lance, I can understand why you want to be team leader, you have experience as a soldier where you come from, but we're not soldiers, we're people who just want to do the right thing and we can't do that if we continue to fight each other instead of our real enemies. This team is still brand new and if we're gonna make it all work, then we all need to rely on each other, to communicate perfectly and be in perfect sync. This mission went wrong because we didn't do that, there was no real plan to follow, we want the Infinity Legion to be more than a group of teenagers and two time displaced adults don't we? Then we have to work better as a unit, not as individuals, that'll cause more harm than good which we can't afford.

Lance stayed silent as he listened to every word that was told to him, and he realized that Danny was absolutely right, back in the army he was always known for his insubordination, it's not really their fault that they couldn't follow his lead, he just didn't have it in him to let them know or to actually talk to them, guess he's the one who has his own faults too. "You're right, Danny." he sighed. "This isn't like the military, I can't command a team like this, I'm not a leader."

"But you were right before." Jack said, as he stepped up. "We do require a leader, someone to coordinate ourselves as a better force, isn't that right Danny?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right, and if you ask me Jack, I think we know the right man for the job."

"Indeed." Jack laid a hand on his shoulder. "Which is why I nominate to be our leader.

Danny's eyes instantly widened in complete and utter shock. "W-Wait, what? No, I was actually talking about you, weren't we all?" he asked around but saw that they were smiling at him. "Guys?"

"Actually Danny, he's not wrong." Jenny said, voicing her agreement.

"Yeah man, you took charge when we had to deal with the Darkentors." Ben recalled.

"Not to mention having a clear head in the middle of a sitch." Kim added.

"I don't need to calculate to determine the obvious choice." Zak sad as well.

"We could've told you, pal." Randy said, gesturing to himself and Jake.

"Statistically speaking, it was bound to happen." Steel stated.

"And he's never wrong." Max informed.

"We're all willing to follow you." Marco promised with Star nodding.

"If Jack things you're the best one qualified to lead us, then I'd trust his intuition if I were you, Danny." Ashi told him.

Ilana looked to Lance who nodded as he agreed. "I'm with them."

Still, even though they seemed of themselves, Danny wanted to be certain of this. "You guys are absolutely sure?" their nods were all the answer he needed and so, he accepted his newfound role as team leader. "Fine, I accept, but I'm telling you right now that I'm far from being perfect."

"No one's perfect, Danny." Cat Noir said. "But we're in agreement."

With the final decision being made, it was time to get down to business. "Okay Infinity Legion, our first priority should be to stop that shipment from leaving this island, so here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

On Danny's orders, Marco opened up a portal where and the Ninja decided to do a little messing around with the copter and add a little surprise for them, the Diaz boy was on lookout as the shadow warrior snuck aboard and went to the main controls, taking out a pair of sais he jabbed them into it where small sparks were flying, he went out and signaled Marco that it was a success. They both ran along as they watched their enemies walk towards the copter, the buyer went in and saw the ruined controls, he then informed his allies of this setback. "I'm afraid we are the victims of sabotage, no doubt by our interlopers."

"Great." the S.A.R.S commander dryly said.

One of his men spoke up. "Sir, should we send search parties to look for the intruders?"

"Don't be silly, they'll come to us."

Marco then informed the team leader of their success. "Danny, the copter's controls are done for."

 _"Roger that Marco, you and Randy head back, it's time for the next phase."_

Marco went into an escape portal while the Ninja smoke bombed away back to the tunnel and they began to move to the exit on the other side. "We still don't know who the buyer is." Kim reminded them. "All that we do know is that he's somehow connected to S.A.R.S since he seems a little too familiar with their leader and they have access to an unknown form of alien technology."

"There's also the whole hybrid technology thing, mixing Darkentor and Galalunian with this unknown technology takes some serious science work." Zak added.

"I believe this the appropriate expression is; 'tip of the iceberg'." Octus observed.

"We should hurry, though." Danny told them. "Messing with the controls will only stall them and we can't waste anymore time."

* * *

It took a while, but the S.A.R.S troops were able to repair all damages done to the manual controls but just in case there'd be more trouble, they activated the auto pilot just for safety. "Sir, the copter's operational." a soldier informed his commander but out of nowhere a blue and black blur slammed into him, knocking him down, it was revealed to be XLR8 who kicked another just he started shooting but this alien was too fast for any of them. "Go for the sky assault, Ilana!" he shouted upwards where the armored princess fired multiple lasers down at her targets.

Jenny also flew by and landed down in front of the brawler. "Wanna go another round, big boy?" she smirked. The towering mech charged but was met by a flame attack by the American Dragon. "Sorry, not the plan."

Massive flames swarmed it as Jake continued to breathe out all that he got, but was then blasted by a shot from the commander. "Oh, that was a mistake doug." he flew to him and decided to do things the old fashioned way. "Come on, give it your best shot." just as he asked, more shots were fired but he dodged them all and punched the blaster away from the commander's hands and sent tail swipes at him, but he back flipped over and yet he was unprepared for Jack swinging his sword at him which broke a part of his mask, revealing his right eye.

Grunting in anger, he pulled out two pistols and fired at both Jack and Jake who tried to block them giving the commander a chance to back up to the copter.

The buyer simply stood there as he watched the scene unfold, but then a shuriken was thrown that cut off a piece of his cloak. "Hey shoob!" Randy, Kim, Ron, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Zak, Max, and Boone surrounded him. "Going somewhere?"

"You pitiful children have no idea who you're messing with."

"Then enlighten us." Ron moved to get that robe off him but unexpectedly, the buyer swiftly moved out of the way and then did a strike at the blonde which was strong enough to knock him back, he tried again but this guy sure was slick and did a spinning kick that knocked him down. "Okay, that was actually pretty enlightening."

Kim jumped forwards and kicked the buyer away. "No one messes with my guy."

"You okay, Ron?" Ladybug asked as she helped him get back up."

"Fine Ladybug, just as soon as I get even with him."

Boone blasted him several times but the buyer slipped past them and as a result, he nearly hits one of the others. "Hey, watch it Boone!"

"Sorry Max."

The Brawler was prepared to assist its masters in destroying the intruders but Danny blasted it's strong armor and a portal opened where Marco and El Tigre jumped on it and cried scratching it but it threw them to the ground. "Shooting star explosion!" Star fired explosive shooting stars as Max moved from the buyer and decided to join in, ready to use another one of his weapons. "Turbo lash!" Steel linked with the handle which made a large blue whip appear, he wrapped it around the Brawler's arm while Rex punched it repeatedly with the Smack Hands, the force messed with the machine's sensors so he made contact by pressing his hand on its chest and with the nanites, he easily deactivated it.

XLR8 grabbed all the weapons with his super speed and laid them down on the ground. "Octus, if you'd please."

"With pleasure." he sent an electric blast that destroyed them all.

The destruction of their weapons left the S.A.R.S troopers defenseless, something that Cat Noir and Ladybug happily took advantage of. "Aw, looks like they lost all their toys." the cat hero said in mock pity.

"Let's comfort them in our own way." both Parisian heroes punched, kick, jabbed and wrapped their staff and Yo-Yo at their bodies and around their limbs as they dealt with all of them.

With the buyer, he was able to slip past the others but then was knocked back by a missile courtesy of Lance in the Manus armor with Ashi standing beside him. "Ashi, go!"

The half demon woman shape shifted into a black cheetah and slashed its paw against the cloak, making a tear, then Penn came in and delivered some more slashes especially on the arm, and he noticed that the blood was purple. "What are you?" he asked, gazing at the blood. Snarling in discomfort, the buyer tried getting away but Sashi pinned him to the ground.

"Don't think so, punk!" she raised her energy blade, but the buyer grabbed her by the throat and painfully choked her as she felt oxygen begin to leave her system, but Penn jumped in and blasted him away.

"Sashi!" he cradled her body as she leaned into his chest.

"Nnn...I got careless PZ, sorry about that." she apologized.

He soothed her. "Take it easy babe, I got you."

The buyer quickly dashed to the commander. "I believe now is the time for our departure."

"Sorry to cut this little game short, but we have a flight catch!" the commander shouted as he and the buyer got on the helicopter and activated the auto pilot which made the copter take off into the sky.

El Tigre aimed his right claw. "Don't think so!" his chain latched onto the copter as he was pulled to the sky, the commander noticed this and started shooting at him to get him to let go, and then decided to shot at his claws, luckily knew at that point he had to let go causing him to scream as he fell down but then was seen falling by Ilana.

"Manny!" she flew and caught him before he could become a smudge on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, sorry I couldn't get them."

"No worries Manny." Ninja said as he took out a remote. "Time to show off our little gift to them." pressing the button, it caused the containers inside the copter to explode and make the copter go out of control, this made the commander jump out while grabbing the buyer, he had a parachute so that they could land in the jungle from far away. The copter descended down until it hit the factory, resulting in a mass explosion that decimated both it and the technology inside so that no one could use it for nefarious purposes ever again. "You know, I always wanted to blow up a weapons factory."

Everyone gathered together to survey their handiwork and even though he would have preferred it if this mission didn't have so much chaos, it was still a win in his book. "We picked the right guy to lead." Lance smiled to Danny who smiled in return.

"Thanks, though I'm not sure if Solomon would agree." the ghost boy chuckled, a little nervous.

"Well it's a good thing being leader automatically makes you the only one to explain the whole mess to him." Boone said, earning him a double nudge from Kim and Ladybug. "What?"

* * *

Luckily, despite the head of G3 being slightly disappointed that they didn't stick to stealth as he advised, he wasn't that angry as the objective was still achieved all the same. _"Even though you managed to blow your cover that risked the success of the mission, you were still intent on completing nonetheless so good job. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the situation is what really showed your victory and how you choose the leader determines character."_

Danny smiled at that as Randy patted his back and Jack gave him a nod of respect.

"We still don't know who the buyer was, or what they were planning doing with that hybrid technology or who was it for." Zak pointed out.

 _"True, but we can figure that part out for later, until then, you should be proud all the same."_ he cut the connection off.

Marco breathed a sigh in relief. "Phew, I thought he'd make us write out everything that went wrong in the mission." he then noticed the troubled expression of his teammate. "Hey Lance, you alright?"

"Fine." he answered. "Just thinking." what he was thinking about was the buyer and the commander, he still couldn't help but feel that they seemed familiar for some odd reason, as if he met them before, but how?

A lot of questions have been risen, but not enough answers.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. "Gentleman, thank you for accepting my challenge. Hopefully, this will put an end to our petty squabble."**

 **2\. "Stop with the pleasantries, outsider. This land is Hyena territory, once you lose, you will never step foot here again, less you want to be killed. As a benefit, I can take whatever weapons you have.**

 **3\. "Of course."**

 **4\. "Look at them argue, let's free ourselves and take them all out."**

 **5\. "Silence, fool. We only speak in our native language and they'll never know our secrets."**

 **6\. "Idiot, we're not telling you anything about the tunnels?"**

 **7\. "Tunnels? What tunnels? Is there something you know that we don't."**


	3. Episode 3: Phantom Busters

**Now, after a quick survey through Episode 2, I realized that I have a tendency to rush through the process of writing an episode, I apologize for that, I just get so pumped when writing a new episode, I guess it results in spelling errors among other mistakes which is why I decided to now pace myself when I'm writing, and think as well before beginning. Anyway, so here's episode 3 and from here on the Legion will start having adventures in each of their home cities in their home dimensions, so we'll see how they'll handle threats such as ghosts, akumatized villains, killer McFist robots, magical creatures up to no good and such. Also, some ideas and suggestions would be greatly appreciated and I am genuinely curious on what you guys can think of.**

 **Summary: Wanting to get a load off from his duties as the newly elected leader of the team, Danny decides to spend a normal day at Amity Park, but things take a turn where many of his ghostly start a lot of trouble and he along with Team Phantom can handle so much, he realizes some extra hands are needed.**

 **Reminder: See Aaron12's Danny Phantom stories on certain things like how Sam got her powers and other references to stuff you don't know about.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Amity Park-11:50 A.M._

The Guys in White, a secret government organization whose primary objective above all else is to hunt down and eliminate ghosts along with other paranormal beings on Earth, they have a base located near Amity Park due to the fact that the cist happened to be the hotspot of ghost attacks which is more than can be said for any other city in the planet. In the wake of the Disasteroid incident along with the recent extraterrestrial attack from an alien species not know to them, some changes have been made, especially for two of its operatives. Inside the detention level of the base were Operatives K and O, two of the organization's premier agents who instead of hunting the city's resident ghost superhero, they were counting off the various prisoners of which the other operatives have managed to capture and contain.

"Ember McClain?"

"Check."

"Johnny 13 and Kitty?"

"Check."

"Klemper?'

"Check."

"Box Ghost?"

"Who cares?"

"Hey!" said specter shouted, very much offended from his cell that negated his ghost powers. "I have feelings too, you know!"

"Ah pipe down!" K barked which made Box Ghost shrink back, that felt good but it couldn't lift K's spirits up in the slightest. "I still can't believe Agent Alpha gave us this position." he sighed. "We were the organization's top field agents but now we've been reduced to standard security guards."

It's true, in recent days, the GiW have gone through some changes, after saving the world from being destroyed by the Disasteroid, Danny Phantom has been recognized by the governments of the world as a true hero including their own so under orders from the higher ups, the GiW would only focus on capturing ghosts that weren't him. But that wasn't the only reason for their demotion, it was also mainly due to a past assignment which involved them taking over Fenton Works to gain access to their portal so that they could fire a missile into the Ghost Zone, said missile being capable of destroying the entire ghost dimension. Thanks to Danny and his allies' interference, the plot was stopped and further research showed that the goth girl was right, Earth and the Ghost Zone were linked and if one were to go then so would the other, meaning the GiW nearly killed everyone on the globe and since they were the ones spearheading that debacle of an operation, all blame went to K and O. Then came the complete debacle that happened when they captured a little ghost girl with a connection to Phantom, it took a full frontal assault on Team Phantom's part to save her and Danny made his point clear, mess with his family again and you'll regret it.

They were fortunate that the government permitted them to stay at Amity Park but only detain ghosts that were actively committing crimes, not ones such as Phantom and his friends.

In addition to many other failures, this made Agent Alpha strip them of their duties as ghost hunting agents and are now common security guards, no longer can they hint ghosts only make sure they don't get loose. "Could be worse, we could be stuck in garbage detail with Operative F." O shrugged. "Hopefully, Alpha will recognize that we've been doing good work and with any luck, he'll reinstate us as ghost hunters."

"Oh please." a ghost wearing a weaponized robotic suit, it was Skulker in his new look following a brief fusion with the technology-controlling ghost, Technus (see: Danny Phantom: Pairing Off by Aaron 12), he heard them talking and gave his two scents. "You two are about the biggest embarrassment for hunters any world has any seen."

"I'd listen to him." Johnny spoke up. "He's like the expert on failed hunters."

"Exactly." then, Skulker realized the insult. "Wait a minute!"

"He's not wrong and you know it." Ember told her boyfriend.

Before the operatives could come up with a clever retort, the doors opened allowing another agent in. "Alright you two, your shift's over let me take the reigns."

"But we still have another hour or so." K responded, pointing to the clock.

"Hey, I'm just following orders, you want to complain talk to Alpha, unless you want garbage detail with Operative F." this was enough to make K and O leave the detention level and the prisoners at the hands of the operatives who smiled slyly at his success to drive those two simpletons out, he then went to the master controls. It was fortunate of him that he found a body that had access to the deactivation codes for all the ghost cells and after typing multiple keys, the cells that held the ghosts captive.

Johnny 13 smirked at these turn of events as Kitty went to hug him out of . "Early parole. Righteous."

"At last! Box Ghost exclaimed, full of dramatics. "With my freedom, all will now tremble as I unleash the confides that are hidden away behind by containers of terror, for I am the Box Ghost! And this world shall know my-"

"Oh please do shut up." the GiW operative practically begged. "You should count yourself lucky that I even considered freeing you, if I wasn't so desperate, I would leave you in that cell."

Ember raised a suspicious eyebrow at this character. "And just who the heck are you, pal? Don't think we don't know that you're another ghost possessing that G-dude." she told him, making him chuckle.

"Can't get anything past you, Ms. McClain." the operative said as he lifted up his glasses, which revealed his striking red eyes and everyone recognized them, thus they knew the identity of their savior.

"Plasmius." Skulker realized.

From the operative's body, a new ghost appeared, his attire made him appear like a vampire with the fangs, hairstyle and fancy cape flowing behind him, this was none other than Vlad Masters former mayor of Amity, wanted fugitive, and one of the few other Halfas in both worlds. "Hello my old friends, have you missed me?"

"Well, looks like a rat crawled out of his hiding place." Penelope Spectra smirked evilly. "It's been some time since you've been seen, Vladdy? Most of us thought that after your last defeat by Phantom, that'd be the last we'd ever hear of you." this caused a murmuring of agreement among the now freed ghost who though the same thing."

"That was merely a setback, you all should know I rarely give up a fight, which is why I'm here." he floated around as he addressed each of them. "Since I helped free you from these poor excuses of ghost hunters, I think it's only fair if you all would do something for me in exchange, it's nothing too complex I assure you. Being cramped up all this time must have put such a strain on all of you, I can only imagine how tortured you must all feel but above all else you must also feel angry, why not take all that anger out on the city that has imprisoned you."

Now that was a very tempting offer, these ghosts would love nothing more than to spread some chaos for all the pathetic humans of the city, but the only one was cautious of this was Ember as she glared at Vlad. If there was one thing about this creep, it was that he always wanted something out of other ghosts doing his dirty work for him. "Since no one's gonna say it, I will. What's your game, Masters? This seems too simple, especially for you and besides, we all know that dipstick would just put us in that stupid thermos of his."

"Oh, ye have little faith, my dear." turning his right hand invisible, Vlad pulled something from the ground, a brown satchel and he threw it to Skulker. "Consider it a gift from an old friend, until next time." he turned intangible and phased out to the outside as he sinisterly smiled to himself as Amity Park was going to pay for casting him out, and then the whole world will regret ever turning their backs on Vlad Masters. This took weeks of planning on his part and of course, young Daniel would undoubtedly try to stop him, but he's prepared for that, in fact he's counting on it, he looked to his wrist where there was a mounted device on it with a saucer-like device, by pressing it fired a green beam which created a mini-ghost portal. "These government Neanderthals may be dolts, but they make the best toys." he flew in where he entered through the Ghost Zone.

It was still as eerie and at the same time, magnificent as he remembered it, but he didn't have time to admire the scenery, he flew until he stopped at his new hidden hideout, since many of his facilities were destroyed on Earth, why not make one in the Ghost Zone? He phased through until he made it to the lab where a hologram of the woman he loved but lost to another was waiting. _"Welcome back, hunk who I should've married instead of that idiot, Jack Fenton. I take it your assignment was a success."_

"Indeed it was." turning into his Vlad Masters persona, he took a seat and looked to a console where he saw the ghosts he freed escape and terrorize the prison and managed to evade re-capture. "Soon, it will all come together."

* * *

(Intro Sequence-See Chapter 1)

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower-9:26 A.M._

After the mission in Santa Ayala, the Infinity Legion realized that to prevent any further debacles there was need for group training exercises in the room that was designed for that distinct purpose, it was all for the purpose of the team learning to fight closer together as a unit if they were going to complete more missions. Presently, the training room was set to a city area where Lance was flying as Manus with Rex beside him via the Boogie Pack and Jenny with her wings, he had his goggles on and looked down to the streets below. "Still no sign of the target." the EVO teenager said in a bored tone. "We've looked all over and we haven't even heard a peep, thought you said your tracker was top notch."

"It is." Lance insisted. "In this sort of environment, there's a lot of ground for him to use as a hiding spot, but the intel we got suggests that it's about a fe miles that way."

"Or maybe that intel was bogus."

"Intel is never wrong, especially mine."

"First time for everything."

Jenny groaned as she tried to tune out their excessive arguing but it was sort of hard since she was close in proximity to both of them so she decided to make a call. "Marco, are you and the others in position?"

 _"Yeah, just waiting on your word. How are things on your end?"_

She just couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Other than Rex and Lance going at it, just swell." she then heard rapid beeping coming from the Manus armor. "Did we get a bite?"

"About way down there. Rex, you should call to tell him that we found the location." the corporal told him.

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that..."

The location in question was a giant-sized stadium that seemingly had no one present save for those 3. "Congratulations Lance, I think you got us here just in time before the next quarter." Rex remarked.

"Shh." he silenced him and Jenny, rumbling was heard from the ground and laser turrets popped out and began firing at them forcing the three to tae on the defensive, all except for Rex who decided to attack with the BFS on the right arm as he sliced the turrets while also smashing another with a Smack Hand on the left one. Lance took to the skies and fired pod missiles that caused explosions while Jenny grows multiple blades on her hand and threw them like boomerangs that went in the holes of the turrets, making them explode. "All clear."

"Was that it? I thought Kim set the danger level on high." Rex recalled, then out of nowhere were multiple computer generated S.A.R.S troopers whi fired their blaster rifles wildly, but then a green beam struck down and from the sky was none other than Danny Phantom flew in. "Hey there boss, nice of you to join the party."

"Would have helped sooner if you'd bother to tell me where you were flying to." Danny replies as he blasted one into bytes and data.

Lance instantly became angry at the Evo when he heard that. "Wait a second, Rex you said that you told him!"

"I said I'd call, didn't say when, I was actually thinking of doing that maybe after we were done with these dummies." Rex explained as he withdrew both of his machines to make the Slam Cannon and started swallowing up a lot of ammo to return fire.

"That wasn't the plan, Rex." Jenny reminded him.

Danny shook his head. "Forget it, just call in the reinforcements."

Complying with his order, Jenny called Marco to let him know that now was the time to intervene, a dimensional portal opened and out came the blue lizard-like alien called Arctiguana, Marco, and Ladybug to provide aid. "Cool off, losers!" from his mouth, the alien fired a blue beam that froze all of them where they stood. "Heh, get it?" he nudged his two teammates.

"Yes Ben, you're a comedy genius." Marco dryly said. "Now let's hurry up and help them out." he used his daggers create multiple portals that also had a secondary use as shields since the laser fire went in them leaving him unharmed once he began karate chopping them in the necks, breaking the dummies into pixels, he rolled over to swipe his leg under another's and cut open a portal for him to fall in.

Ladybug spun his Yo-Yo to use it as a shield as they fired upon her, she then used to grab onto one's arm and pulled it so that he was aiming at one of his own and unintentionally fired, she didn't stop there with only one, she made the one she controlled fire many others creating massive pixel remains as a result and eventually got all of them. "There. Not too shabby." she pun her Yo-Yo with a hand on her hip.

But it wasn't over just yet, from the stands the chairs separated to reveal hidden missile launchers that took off and were aiming to the team. "Incoming!" Marco shouted. Jenny took action when from inside her arm, two pincers formed along with an electric generator and charged several electric blasts that destroyed the missiles, she then used her x-ray vision to look at the announcer's box. "I see the target over there!" she pointed to let the rest know of his location.

"Cool, hang back guys I got this." Rex jumped high up with the Punk Busters and landed in the stands then used the Bad Axes to slice the box open, revealing the buyer from before. "Easy as pie." but he didn't see him fiddle with his sleeve.

Danny however saw this. "Rex, wait-!"

"Now you're-" but before Rex could claim victory, the buyer had revealed a hidden blaster and took aim, a single blaster fire was shot and it struck Rex right on the chest. He stood there in apt silence...which was then broken by a disappointed groan. "Dang it!"

 **SIMULATION TERMNIATED**

Soon, the whole area disappeared in a holographic fashion, signaling the end of this training exercise along with it being a failure. "Good try, guys." Kim Possible said from the observation platform where she and the others had witnessed the exercise. "But you missed it by just a second, especially you Rex."

All the EVO teen could do was groan, he along with the rest exited the training space and walked up to the deck where the rest of the team were waiting for their arrival. "Okay, someone care to point out what went wrong?" Danny asked as he handed some motor oil over to Jenny who needed some refreshments to recharge.

"I'll tell you what went wrong, some people decided not follow the initial plan." Lance motioned to the only one who could make machines from his very being.

Rex put his hands up. "Oh no guys. Lance is on the war path."

"Be serious!" Lance barked, not wanting to deal with his callous attitude. "Not only did you not contact our team leader like you were supposed to, but decided to take on the target all by yourself which would have ended terribly if this weren't an exercise, but in real life."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the guy was hiding some heat, it's hard to see anything with that cloak." Rex defended.

"That's the point, Rex." Ashi retorted. "The point of this exercise was to attack him with someone providing aid to you, not so you can take care of the problem on your own, you have to remember that you're not the only one fighting."

He scoffed a bit. "Try telling that to Lance." he muttered, remembering how much of a lone wolf he acted in the last mission.

"In fairness, Rex does have a point in his defense about not being certain of the buyer having a hidden firearm within his person." Octus pointed out. "As it stands, we still do not have any indication of his identity among other unanswered questions, so it would be difficult to determine the kind of countermeasures he would have."

Randy turned to his curly red haired friend. "Hey Penn, didn't you say you managed to cut him a bit, you said something about some shnasty purple blood staining your sword."

"Yeah, but the strangest thing happened, it dried up just like that." he snapped his fingers. "So we're pretty much back to square one."

"Plus, we also don't even know what that third piece of alien technology they used to combine it with Galalunian and Darkentor tech." Zak added.

Ilana looked down in slight guilt, truth is she, Lance, and Octus know exactly what it was but her bodyguard advised them not to say anything to the team, it wasn't out of not having any trust in them but it was mostly because they didn't want to face the possibility of _him_ returning after all they've been through because of him, but that didn't mean she liked having to keep secrets from her new friends. "Well, let's not look at this as a failure. Let's just think of this as a way to motivate ourselves to do better." she said, trying to lift their spirits.

Marinette smiled. "Ilana's right, I actually felt better than I ever did after that session."

"Then how about you and I take the next exercise? Alone?" her disguised partner offered with a flirtatious smile as he slung his arm around her shoulder and with a chuckle, she took it off and left the room.

"And that's a very tempting offer, kitty cat but I just remembered, I made plans to train with Manny, Ron and Sashi later." she shot him down.

"We did?" said people asked in surprise.

"Yes." Marinette told them through clenched teeth. "Don't you remember?"

Sashi was the first to realize what she meant and shook her head with an eye roll. "Oh right, I completely forgot, Ron and I did promise to train with you, Ladybug." she said, playing along with her little charade.

"You sure, Sashi? Because I think I'd remember making a promise like that." Ron then turned thoughtful. "Of course, I do tend to forget a lot of stuff, like this one time in freshman year Mr. Barkin told us about not brining food into the science lab but at the time, I needed some early munching before lunch so I might've sneaked in some nachos. Long story short, never mix nachos with explosive science stuff." he got some stares from the others. "I'm serious, it's an important life lesson."

"Just say yes, Ron." Manny told him with a blank look and gave Ladybug a look that screamed 'you owe me'.

The leader of the Infinity Legion rubbed a hand through his hair. "Okay, that's enough for today everyone. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." he said as they dispersed and went out of the training room and decided to delve in their own activities, as for Danny he had to take minute to reevaluate if it was right for him to take the position of being the leader of the Infinity Legion. Including himself, there are about 23 or 27 if you count those like Steel, Rufus, Tikki, and Plagg on this team and of all people, they make him the leader, he didn't even ask for this job but they all apparently think he's the best choice.

"Danny, are you ok?" Ilana asked in concern, as she noticed his slight discomfort.

He looked to see that only her, Jack, Randy, Jake and Kim remained.

"I'm fine." he reassured her and began to leave. "I need to do something." he turned intangible and phased through the floor, he didn't need to use the elevator to head down to the meeting room in the undersea hidden area of the tower, once he made it to the table he sat down and typed on the computer where multiple images showed up. Steel had acquired images from the mission, photos of the buyer, the S.A.R.S commander along with the schematics that Zak had supplied detailing the hybrid technology. All of this raised so many questions that seemed unanswered such as the identity of that buyer; who exactly is he and how and where did he get access to an unknown type of alien technology? What's his connection with S.A.R.S? More importantly, what are they planning with that hybrid technology that they got cooking up and when will they use it?

"Dude, you're looking through that stuff, again?"

Gasping in surprise, he saw that Randy and Jake were at the entrance. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Not to be rude, but we saw that you look like me after a hard night studying." both ninja and dragon walked up and saw the images. "This is what? The third time this week you keep looking at this?" Randy asked.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah bro, try and loosen up a little."

"Believe me, If I had anything better to do, the I'd do it but I don't right now." Danny said as he continued to look through the files. "Since you all appointed me as leader, it's pretty much my responsibility to figure out what we don't know. I've talked with Zak, Octus, even made a few calls to Solomon but we haven't exactly come up with anything concrete." he slumped in his seat. "If that weren't enough, we haven't gotten zero word from any S.A.R.S activity, it's like they up and vanished."

Jake nudged Randy. "Maybe you could take a few tips from them, Randy." he lightly teased.

"Dude, not the time." his Ninja friend gestured to their friend who was in the middle of having a dilemma on his hands. "Look Danny, just because you're the leader now, doesn't mean you have to work yourself to the bone. So far, we haven't had a single emergency since Santa Ayala, maybe take this as a chance to hang loose, when was the last time you and Sam ever had alone time."

"If you must know, we kinda hadn't a single date since before the Darkentors invaded, and what with us getting this tower and that mission, can't say I've been the most attentive boyfriend, she says it's alright but I think she just doesn't want to me feel guilty." Unfortunately, that was the case with him. "I don;t know, would the others be okay with it, though? Not sure just leaving out of the blue would inspire great morale."

"Let us deal with any haters, dude, you just go on and enjoy yourself." Jake told him.

Seeing that both of his closest friends were adamant in him taking a little breather, Danny knew that there wasn't enough room for him to argue that he could handle it but truthfully, he was aching to have some downtime with all his pals back home but didn't want to seem like a flake by the rest of the team but if they're willing to cover for him. "I guess getting one meal at the Nasty Burger wouldn't hurt." he said as he took out his dimensional transport device, he typed the coordinates and the device opened up a portal and promptly flew in.

After seeing him leave, the two of them decided that they might as well go inform the others of their leader's absence. "Guess we should go ahead and tell everyone, let's hope they're not too mad." Jake said.

"I'm not."

"Oh my cheese!" both jumped as they were surprised by the sudden appearance of a familiar princess. "Jeez Ilana, gonna make a dude faint by doing that."

"Sorry boys." she apologized with a flushed expression. "But, I was worried about Danny a little so I thought I'd talk to him but the two of you already took care of that."

Jake shrugged. "Ain't no biggie, girl. The three of us go way back, and we know when the guy's down, we're just looking out for out home boy." both then proceeded to exit the meeting room, leaving her alone.

Ilana then felt another twinge of guilt as she laid her eyes onto the images, she knew if she were to share all her knowledge pertaining to the Mutraddi technology, it would make things much easier for the team, especially for Danny since he's feeling pressured by the responsibilities that come with the job og being leader, but Lance would no doubt try to stop her along with Octus.

Sometimes, it's hard for a princess to lie to her own friends.

"I know what you're thinking." she turned around and saw Lance and Octus standing on the doorway. "Ilana, you know we can't tell them unless we're absolutely sure we're dealing with you-know-who."

Rubbing her arm, she asked him this one question. "But should we keep it a secret from the others?"

"I'm sorry Ilana, but we shouldn't cause any concern in our teammates." Octus reasoned. "At the very least, we should consider him a worst case scenario and nothing more until we can be certain of the validity of this potential threat, Solomon agrees with this sentiment so please try not worry too much." he advised her.

Easier said than done.

* * *

 _Amity Park_

The city of Amity Park rarely ever had any normal days due to the abundance of ghost attacks that regularly happen in almost every other day of the week but in this instance all seemed quiet, especially up at the hilltop of the city's entrance and out of nowhere, a white portal vortex appeared and Danny Fenton, regular 14 year old human boy, at least in first glance, walked out and took a deep breath. "Ah, home sweet home." since his ghost sense wasn't going off. he decided to walk all the way home. As he walked, he past by many landmarks, but stopped once he saw the statue that displayed him in his ghost half holding up a globe that stood there since he saved the world from the Disasteroid, it's amazing that no one can tell that Phantom and Fenton are the same person, even when you compare him with the statue.

Not that he's complaining, makes keeping his secret identity stay secret all the more easier. "Danny? Hey, It is you!" not too far was the city's youngest mayor and one of the halfa's best friends, Tucker Foley.

"Tucker, what's up?" Danny greeted, happy to see a familiar face as they both fist bumped. "I didn't expect you to be up and about, thought you'd be too busy at city hall."

"Yeah, but I got Tanya working on that, you'd be amazed what a woman can do with so much free time on his hands." the young mayor then changed the subject. "But I'm more interested in what you've been up to, I sorta thought you'd be hanging with that new team of yours you told us about." he said, referring to the Infinity Legion.

"It was a bit of a slow day." Danny shrugged. "You know Randy and Jake, right? They kinda thought I needed a break so I thought I could make a quick stop here, maybe have some alone time with Sam. Where is she, anyway?"

"Hmm, I think you should check the Nasty Burger, that's where she's been going to since you've been busy. But before seeing her, I think you should drop by your house, I can't tell you how many times your mom called City Hall, I had to forward to Tany." Tucker shook his head. "Put it simply, she wants to see her little man."

Sighing in slight embarrassment, Danny knew had to do it. "Right, guess I should get to it, later man." he waved farewell as he walked down a familiar street and saw the his home, the giant FENTON WORKS sign was there like it always have along with the ops center at the top of the building, now was the moment of truth, he knocked on the door and once it opened it, a familiar little girl was standing. "Danny!" he was instantly hugged around the waist by a 12 year old girl who looked like the spitting image of him.

Chuckling, he happily returned the hug. "Hey Dani." he greeted his younger female clone/adopted younger sister.

"Well, look who decided to drop by." from the stairs was their oldest sister, Jazz Fenton who had heard Dani's excited yell and decided to investigate, she walked towards Danny and hugged him. "Good to see you, little brother."

"You too Jazz, are mom and dad around?"

"They're down at the lab." Dani answered. "But before you see them, there's someone else who wants to see you." she gave out a loud whistle and from the kitchen was the family's recurring ally, Wulf who panted happily once he saw his old friend.

 _"Mia amiko!"_

He tackled Danny to the ground and proceeded to lick him.

"Wulf?!" he chuckled as the wolf ghost continued to express his happiness over seeing him. "Wait, what's he doing here? I thought he's supposed to be at Lake Eerie."

"I told him he could visit for the weekend." Dani explained, tickling the werewolf ghost underneath his ear and he responded by smiling and tapping his foot happily on the floor. "And he's just so happy, isn't that right?" she cooed as she continued to shower her werewolf with affection.

"Okay, but what about mom and-" he was cut off when explosion can be heard from all the way downstairs. "Never mind." he went to see what crazy destructive experiment they got going on THIS time.

"I told you we should have accounted for the filter overheating Jack."

"This is just a minor setback, Maddie, we just gotta give heer another go."

"Or you could take a break." both Fenton family patriarchs stopped what they were doing as they heard that familiar voice and once they saw who it was they wasted no time in enveloping in a bone0crushing joined hug.

"Danny!"

"Nice to see you guys too." he honestly didn't know who was hugging harder, his dad or mother.

"Oh, my baby boy, I'm so happy to see you!" Maddie started kissing his cheeks which made him flush.

"Mom! Boundaries!" he said as he managed to slip from their grasp. "I get it that you miss me, but don't break my bones over it."

His father slapped his back. "Eh, you can take the pain, son. What matters is that you're here, we haven't seen that much of you when you told us that you met some new friends during that whole mess with those nasty aliens, you said they were from alternate dimensions or something?"

Danny scratched his hair. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story and I wish I could stick around and chat, but I was sorta planning catching up with Sam very soon, hope you don't mind."

"As long as you hurry on back and tell us all about what crazy shenanigans you crazy kids have been up to!" Mr. Fenton told him as his boy flew up and phased out until he was outside.

Okay, so meet up with his best bro and family was a mission that was complete, now all there was left is to surprise girlfriend with a surprise appearance, going with what Tucker told him he went over to the Nasty Burger, the favorite teen hangout that he himself had gone to numerous times since even before his early days as Danny Phantom, he hid behind the building as he saw the gothic princess of his dreams leaning on the entrance. If he's being honest, every time he looks at her, it's almost as if she was the one with ice powers because he just stops cold, taking a deep breath he took action. He quietly moved up and tried to take her by surprise, but...

"You know, most boyfriends let their girls know that they'd be dropping in to say hello. In your case, you should've remembered that I also have a ghost sense." Sam lightly smirked, stopping him in his tracks.

Huh, guess she has freeze powers in her own way.

"Can't you let me win just once?" he said in mock hurt.

Snickering, Sam walked up to him. "Come here, you." it didn't take long until both collided their lips together in a tender, yet passionate kiss as they have longed to feel each other's embrace once more after so long, they broke the kiss as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "So, aren't you going to guide me in like a true gentleman?"

Hearing that made him chuckle. "Like you want me to treat you like a spoiled princess."

"Good answer." she grabbed him by the collar as the happy couple went in to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

 _City Hall_

"Danny's in town?"

"Yeah, you should drop by later when he's not alone with Sam."

After running into Danny earlier, Tucker opted to head back to City Hall to see if there was any extra work Tanya had for him, waiting for him was Valerie who visited him mainly because she didn't really have anything better to do, they both walked down the halls to where Tucker's office was and he had just told her the news. "Maybe, so how are the repairs going?" the ghost hunter asked, referring to the brief alien attack on Amity from before. "Were you able to dismantle the tech left behind.

"Dismantled and disposed." he clarified as they both went to the door which was guarded by the Masters' Blasters. "Not gonna lie, the techie in me just wanted to see what made it tick, same with the Fentons, but Danny told us that it was too dangerous or something."

"It was used to nearly destroy the world, remember?" she pointed out.

"Still, it was some pretty sick technology." he sat on his chair in a relaxed manner. "Okay, let's see what's on the agenda for today. Bill, bill, bill, warranty to extend worker's compensation, bill, petition to save funds for upcoming comic book convention...hmm, I'll put a pin on that." but then, a beeping sound could be heard and a console popped out from under the desk. "Oh boy, this looks serious." the young mayor said as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the screen.

Valerie looked over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I had the staff install this ghost emergency system last week, it would detect anything ghost related and alert me here then I can warn Danny about it, I placed tracers around the city to see which area has the most activity." he gestured to the row of colors on the side. "Those colors represent the threat level and it says here that it's nearing the red zone."

"And the area?"

"Let's see." he triangulated the readings to get a good view on where the abundance of ectoplasmic energy are originating from and the minute he saw it, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh boy..."

* * *

 _Nasty Burger_

Both Danny and Sam sat alone together at a table as they recounted some tales from the past, for Sam she found herself chuckling once her boyfriend started telling her about his new team and how things are progressing since them becoming official such as them getting their own headquarters, S.A.R.S and the one mission they had before, while also keeping things light such as funny stuff about his teammates. "So this Boone guy actually thought he could just touch the eject button on your ship without even knowing?" she wiped a tear from her eye as he told her about one incident that happened in the Quantum ship which had something to do with Boone, sharks, and underwater.

"Yeah, it took Randy and Ben to stop those crazy sharks and it was not pretty, I can tell you right now we are thinking of labeling the button, at least for his sake...and Star's." he then took a minute to look at her smile, who knew a goth could be capable of displaying such a beautiful smile, she may scold him for being such a goof, but he just can't help it. "Sorry." he blurted out.

Sam blinked twice as she registered what he just said to her. "You're sorry? For what?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sam? I mean, ever since I started focusing on the Infinity Legion I haven't exactly been focusing on you or the rest which isn't exactly what a good boyfriend, son, or friend should do."

"And you think I'm jealous of your new team?" the silly notion was just so silly, it was near impossible to just laugh, though she understood why he was so worried. "Come on Danny, you know me better than that. Look, you're serious about your team, right?" he nodded. "Then it's perfectly natural for you to invest a lot of time in them, and what kind of girlfriend would I be to keep you from that? Seriously, I'm not that needy to call my man away from his responsibilities, I mean who do I look like? Paulina?"

The couple shared a humorous laugh at that jab, and they would have continued on with other subjects had it not been for a sudden gasp they both did as blue mist escaped from their mouths. "You can't be serious." Danny lamented, and things were just starting to get serious too, but nope the lights had to go off suddenly and an eerie green glow was emanating from the back kitchen and one employee, Irving Burns, was flung back over the counter. Chummy meat emerged and the ghost of the Lunch Lady appeared, who was enacting her own brand of culinary justice upon the Nasty Burger employees for what she had just learned from the menu.

"You dare call yourself a fast food restaurant?!" she bellowed as the employee shrunk in terror. "Including vegetative ingredients to the menu goes against everything this establishment stands for?!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Irving tried to beseech to this food controlling specter. "Management thought it would be a good idea to bring the more vegan customers!"

"Not good enough!" she had vast amounts of meat begin to swarm the employee who screamed until his mouth was covered as well. "Listen to all of you, I will bring sanctity back to this restaurant." she then became more pleasant and held a basket. "But would anyone like a muffin first, their freshly baked and I added a special surprise, would anyone like some?" heads shaking was her answer. "Then you shall pay for your insolence!" the ghostly cook summoned sausage rope and wrapped them around a few civilians while also creating monsters made out of meat that started attacking all the humans present without holding back.

"You know, why do we even bother going to places?" Sam couldn't help but ask. "I mean seriously, everywhere we go there's always gotta be a ghost attack."

"Complain later, we gotta move!" both ducked under the table and their eyes both glowed green.

"Goin' Ghost!"

In an instant, the blue rings formed and they were now Danny Phantom and Sam Tasma, both halfas flew out and they fired unified ghost rays at the meat monsters, much to the ire of the Lunch Lady. "No one will stop me from fixing the way things are here! Especially not veggie lovers like you!" she shouted, mostly at Sam. A hurricane of meat swarmed around them, but Sam burned them all once her eyes glowed orange and created a fire whip to destroy the killer food, but that didn't stop the Lunch Lady from reforming her minions only this time they had giant turkey legs for weapons and hit both of them to outside.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's mostly aiming at me?" Sam deadpanned as they both got up.

Her man shrugged. "She always did have a problem with you, she's sort of like your archenemy." his face then lit up as he realized something. "Hey, you have your own archenemy."

"You call that a good thing?"

"Well not completely but it's an important milestone in this superhero thing, be glad she doesn't have a thing for anyone related to you."

The Lunch Lady was then surrounded by various food products, eventually becoming a giant meaty monster and towered over the two superhero ghosts with the intent on vanquishing them both with her might. "Now you shall pay for standing in the way of the progress of the human body!" but before she knew it, a red grenade was thrown right in her chest, it started beeping before exploding resulting in the meat monster blowing up into a million pieces, Danny and Sam turned and saw a familiar female in her ghost hunting armor riding her hover board. "Hope I'm not too late."

"Valerie!" Danny smiled.

"Love to catch up Danny, but we should probably take care of her first!" the hunter pointed to the Lunch Lady who was recovering from the explosion who summoned more of her meat minions but then everyone heard a howl and Wulf lunged at some of them and tore them to pieces while also munching on them and burping afterwards. Behind him was the Fenton RV with the rest of the family inside along with Tucker, besides them was Dani Phantom and threw ecto balls at them which exploded upon impact.

"Danny, we got trouble!" Tucker informed his friend.

"Way ahead of you on that one, Tuck!" he gestured to the enemy ghost.

"No, it's not that! It's-"

"I got this old bag!" Mr. Fenton fired a Fenton Foamer at the Lunch Lady but she thought fast and it wasn't until now that they noticed some wrist mounted machine that she used to create some form of mini-portal that she entered through to escape from their grasp. "Aw, I was just about to nab her." he lamented.

"Wait a minute Jack, that device..." Maddie's brow furrowed. "It couldn't be..."

"Okay, did I miss something?" Danny pointed to the spot where the Lunch Lady used to be in. "Since when is she tech savvy?"

"The Lunch Lady's not the only problem, dude." Tcker urgently told him.

"What do you mean?"

He got his answer once he got trapped by a electric powered net that shocked him to the ground and saw Skulker hovering over all off them. "Greetings welp, I was wondering where you've been these past few days."

"Skulker." Danny glared. "Even with the new look, you're still a lousy hunter."

"I just took you by surprise and trapped you within a net specially made to counter a ghost's intangibility. Exactly, how is that bad hunting?"

"For starters." his prey smirked. "You should've made sure I was alone."

An ecto blast from Dani was enough to make the self-titled greatest hunter learn that lesson, followed by a very angered mother blasting him with her own Fenton Foamer, with him down Sam freed her boyfriend from the net. "You alright?"

"Fine. But still, this is Skulker so it shouldn't be that hard." Jazz handed him a Fenton Thermos and prepared to such the hunter in but just like the Lunch Lady, he used a wrist device to open a portal which he used to escape from them leaving his prey stumped. "Okay, what's the deal? There a new trend in the Ghost Zone I didn't know about?"

"It may be more than that, honey." Maddie replied with a troubled look. "We should all head back to the lab, we need to compare notes."

* * *

 _Fenton Works_

It was all over the news, multiple sighting of well known ghosts who frequently caused trouble were coming in like a storm and there seemed to be no end in sight, it was quite a sight to behold when Danny and the rest of Team Phantom regrouped back to the Fenton residents so that they could prepare themselves and figure out a way to resolve this conflict. "I've seen a ghost takeover before, but it was never this bad." Danny said with a dreaded look as he watched the television. "I still don't get how they were able to make such a fast getaway with those devices in their wrists, I don't even know where they could've gotten them."

"Hey, I only know the places where the ghost attacks are happening." the young mayor shrugged. "Other than that, I got nothing."

"We have an idea." the family parental units said as they got back from the lab, Maddie laid out a schematic for the exact same device that was seen on the ghosts. "As you all know, the two have us have committed ourselves to ghost research since our college days. We've had numerous ideas and invention concepts but we-mostly Jack-" she ignored an offended 'hey' from her husband. "-sort of forgot about them, save for this one. It's working title was the Fenton Generators, their main use was to create mini-portals into the Ghost Zone and once there we can make another portal only it would return the user back to Earth, we went through a lot of trial and error but they all ended in disaster."

"Does that explain that cinder spot in the backyard that you guys keep covered up?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much, kiddo." her adopted father nodded. "It was a dark day."

"But how did ghosts got hold of tons of them?" Jazz asked, genuinely lost for the first time in her life.

"Okay that I do know." Tucker took out a laptop and showed them what he could dig up. "You guys remember when the Guys in White bought out Fenton Works? Well, I had a sneaky feeling that may have made off with a few of your inventions so after hacking their systems for the second time, turns out I was right." he showed them the plans for the exact same device only it was called the Portal Randomizer. "They must've kept them in their secret arsenal."

Mr. Fenton gritted his teeth. "Hunting and kidnapping my kids wasn't enough so they had to steal my ideas that ended up actually working? To think I thought those creeps were actually pretty cool."

"Weren't all those ghosts kept at GiW jail or something?" Valerie recalled.

"They were?" Danny doesn't remember anything like that.

"You'd be surprised how busy they've been." Sam commented. "Guess with you gone, there was no competition on nabbing ghosts but since they didn't have their own portal they pretty much kept them as prisoners."

Tucker interjected. "Except, from what the reports in their database it looks like there was some sort of prison break, they somehow managed to break free from their cells that were specifically made to trap ghosts and must've stolen the devices."

"Guys, I don't want to be a downer, but I don't think 9 of us will be enough to stop this ghost rampage over Amity." Jazz voiced her opinion.

"Nonsense, Jazzy." her father declared, boldly. "We're Fentons plus friends, we can take care of anything."

"Actually dad, she may have a point." Danny contradicted. "I'm not saying I doubt our ability to beat them I mean heck, the Box Ghost is right there but when it comes to the more bigger threats like the Fright Knight or Spectra, we may need like tons of assistance if we're gonna have any hope of saving Amity Park."

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked.

Danny knew that in situations like this, the kind of help he needed was the kind that he could depend on other than his friends and family, let's just hope all those hours of training and the missions helped prepare them for something like this, he took out the dimensional transport device and decided to make a personal call. "Hey, it's me..."

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

After Danny left for his hometown, the other Legion members took this as a sign to spend the rest of the day doing their own thing without any pressure of having to deal with any emergency which some of them decided to take advantage of as while in the living room at the top level, they were playing some video games to pass the time and the players were Ben, Rex, Manny, Randy, Jake, Max and Steel, Adrien, and Ron as they played a co-op game of Zombie Mayhem, curtesy of Ron. "Okay guys, here's the layout; we gotta go through dozens of undead zombies to make it through the level, at least that's how it was in the first few games." said monkey master explained. "They changed it around in this installment to include more power ups along with some new bosses."

"Ron, you are talking to a video game expert." Ben said with a confident look. "It may not be Sumo Slammers, but I tend to be a fast learner."

"Then I should show you guys Ultra Mecha Strike 3 sometime, trust me that is where you'll have a trouble." Adrien told them. "Took me hours to get to the final stage and even then it took longer before completing it."

"Wait, you managed to win that game?" Randy asked with widened eyes. "Dude, my best friend and I couldn't get past the first opponent. I mean, it's no Grave Punchers but it's still honking hard."

"Grave Punchers? That sounds kind of easy if it's literally a game about punching graves, Randy." Max remarked.

Randy however defended his beloved game franchise. "Oh it might sound easy to you Max, but trust me it helps perfect your punching ability not to mention it helps pass the time."

"Eyes up, amigos." Manny warned them. "It's starting."

Jake readied himself. "Aw yeah, it's on now!"

After the countdown was up, they began their campaign as hordes of zombies started swarming around them and they began their assault and pretty soon, they easily got into it as their focus was now solely on them trying to win the game. "Ooh look, I got a power up!" Rex excitedly said as his character got more offensive powers with the sword growing in size. Nearby were Star, Marco, Sashi, Jenny, Kim, Marinette, and Boone who were at the kitchen area as they watched them play.

"Pfft, video games about fighting zombies are nothing compared to the real thing." Sashi declared.

Marco turned to Boone. "Seriously?"

"It was only one time which was enough for me, I even turned into one."

"So guys." Star began. "Since we have the whole day to ourselves, what should we do?"

Kim shrugged. "Whatever we want, Star. Since there's no emergency or big mission, we can just stay here and do our own thing, I might have to finish up on a term paper later though, like other people should be doing." she looked to Ron, even in college the guys still plays video games rather than doing his assignments.

The princess then got an idea. "I know, we can play with the laser puppies!" Star conjured several puppies that started running around while blasting their lasers.

"Gah!" Marinette dodged a fire. "I'll never get used to her level of magic."

Her Kwami was floating away from one that was chasing her.

The doors then slid open as the rest of the team ran with urgent expressions. "Everyone, we have a situation!" Octus told them and then noticed a laser puppy on the floor, he picked it up and inspected it. "How did these animals get inside our base?" he barely flinched when a laser shot barely missed him which made him more curious. "Fascinating."

"Star summoned them." Marco quickly explained, on high alert when they came in. "What's the emergency."

"We'll need everyone's attention for this." Lance then shouted to the ones who were wasting time, playing video games. "That means you all should stop goofing off!"

"But we're about to level up!"

"Ron!"

Hearing Kim was enough to convince him to stop so with a reluctant sigh. "Fine, sorry guys, but the fun police are here." he had to pause and save the game much to the disappointment of the boys who had to go see what the problem was. "This better be good, because no one interrupts my game time so unless we found the buyer, I will be extremely disappointed."

"Trust us Ron, this is serious." Zak held up his device. "We got a distress call from Danny, he said there's some big emergency at his hometown, it sounds pretty serious."

"He gave us explicit instructions to meet him at this Amity Park." Lance continued. "Apparently, there's been a series of attacks on his city by being that have the same powers as his and he requires all of our help."

"Woah, you mean we'll be going to Amity Park, the ghost city?" Manny heard various stories about that place and always wanted to see how he'd fair against specters as opposed to zombies and skeletons.

Jake shakes his head. "We tell him to take a breather and suddenly ghosts start popping out of nowhere."

"We have to got him, now!" Ilana wasted no time in inserting the coordinates that Danny supplied to them and soon, she opened up a portal that everyone entered through, ready to aid their friend.

* * *

In the city area of Amity Park, the Fenton RV was driving on the streets while the halfas flew right beside it with Wulf running on all fours as they ran across the city, there was a news report of animal ghosts attacking city hall and they quickly moved to intervene, Danny along with his fellow half-ghosts shot multiple rays at them, Wulf slashed open portals that sucked them into the Ghost Zone, guess only the more humanoid ghosts were smart enough to wrok those devices. "Heads up family!" Mr. Fenton warned them as he pointed upwards for before them were hordes of squid ghosts that were advancing on Team Phantom.

"Danny honey, I don't mean to rush but when exactly are those friends you told us about?!" Maddie frantically asked her son as the ghosts were advancing on them and they didn't have enough firepower to repel all of them.

He looked to his device and them smiled once it started beeping, that meant it wouldn't be long now, he sent a reassuring look to his allies to let them know that they won't be in a pinch for long. "In 3...2...1..." before anybody could react, a giant portal opened up behind them, the rest of Team Phantom were caught by surprise but Danny stood there with his arms crossed as he spoke these words, "Infinity Legion. Attack."

From the portal came his team of interdimensional superheroes, Ben was the first to take action as he transformed into Swampfire and sent an array of fireballs at the ghosts who swarmed around for safety but then he threw out seeds and once he released a gas from his hands, it made them grow into giant weeds that trapped them and they were too scared to phase out. On Jenny's shoulders, two cannons formed and fired blue rays of energy at them which trapped them where they were, her mom had always theorized that she would have to fight against ghosts, so she might as well prepare for that eventuality. Manus's arms were attacked by ghost wolves who trying to bite through his armor, but the corporal knocked them aside as he struck them with his...well lance weapon as Ilana aided him by knocking them back along with firing their lasers at them. Octus took a moment to scan these lifeforms a bit to study them then proceeded to shock them before they could attack.

Valerie was left petrified with shock as she observed these new allies fight, they weren't like anyone she's ever seen before and was astounded that this was the kind of firepower this new team of her friend's were capable of. Due to her initial shock, she failed to notice vultures who were about to prey on her but then Zak used the Claw to latch onto one of their talons and pulled him to hit his fellow scavenger, then grabbing onto the last one on top of its back. He shielded its eyes so that it could crash onto the ground and he landed perfectly on her board.

"That was close." he turned to the ghost hunter. "You okay?"

Blinking twice, she numbly replied, impressed by his perfect execution. "Uh...yeah."

"Don't tell me that's all." Rex said with crossed arms. "I was hoping for more of a challenge." he got his wish once a giant black and green battle suit showed up with a giant screen which showed Nikolai Technus.

"Greetings child, I see you've assembled a cohort of new allies, good thing I brought my own crew." the technology controlling ghost smirked as he transformed several cars into walking robots. "This is good, now I can showcase my new upgrades that will leave them shaking in their boots once they are met with the might that is Technus, for I have the one thing that will triumph over all who dare oppose me!"

"I'm guessing he's not talking about that mullet." Cat Noir commented.

"So tacky." Kim remarked.

"Are you satisfied now, Rex?" Samurai Jack said as he readied to unsheathe his katana.

The EVO grinned. "You kidding? This is like Mardi Gras for me, Jack!" he flew up with the Boogie Pack and discarded it land on it's hand and used the buzzsaw mode of the BFS to saw off one of his four robotic arms. "Anytime you guys want to jump in!" he shouted to the Legion, who went to join in on the fun. Jack jumped high and used his sword to slide down the torso, making sparks fly. Jake took to the skies as he cracked his knuckles and clawed his way through the technopathic ghost's armor and melted it down with his fire breath. Penn flew up to the multiple screens with Technus's face on them and repeatedly shot at them. Manny latched on with his claw chains and with an impressive feat of strength, he tore the armor apart like the wild beast he's named after not letting up at all.

Danny flew over to the others. "Thanks for answering my call, guys."

"We're a team now, Danny." Max responded. "We'll always have each other's backs."

"Like right now for instance." Kim gestured to the numerous skeleton ghosts advancing on them with sword weapons. "Gotta say, I've heard of this town but amazingly, I never got around going here and fighting them. Got any tips on how to beat them?" she asked her team leader.

"Grab one of the Fenton weapons, they were made specifically to hurt ghosts." he instructed as Kim along with Marco took two Fenton blasters from the RV. "The rest of you; kick, punch, blast, or stab anything wanting to haunt you!" he demonstrating his point by punching and ecto-charged fist to one which broke it to pieces. "Basically, what I did only in your own way."

"You got it, boss. Go Turbo! Cannon!" Max Steel charged his body with Turbo energy and fired off like a cannonball and played pinball with the skeletons as they crumbled to pieces. Ron powered up in his MMP aura as he lifted up a car with ease and threw at them, which crushed them all like blowing pins, he then used a lamp post as a weapon to hit them back as Kim fired the blaster, she ran straight into them while blasting them and jumped high to kick them down. Star summoned Cloudy for her and Marco ride on as she shot multiple magical blast with her best friend firing with his new weapon and jumped from the sentient cloud to use the back of the gun to strike at one skeleton and cut open a portal where a tentacle grabbed them and pulled them inside. Sashi dashed with Boone as she sliced them apart while he blasted them while keeping them away with a shield. Cat Noir split his staff in two and hit one across the face making the head go off but the body was still active but luckily, Ladybug's Yo-Yo yanked the torso back causing all other parts to fall. Ashi turned into her hands into scythes and beheaded many of them while shooting eye beams at them, the Ninja spun his sais as he stabbed at tons of them while throwing heat balls as well. Danny sent ecto-disks that not only sliced one of Technus's legs off making him fall, and it went straight through the other skeletons followed by shooting ice spikes as well, and with his eyes glowing blue, sent a powerful blizzard-like wave that froze almost all of the ghost skeletons.

And Team Phantom could do was just stare with widened eyes and hanging jaws. "Okay, if no one's gonna say it, I will." Dani began after a momentary silence. "That. Was. AWESOME!" she declared with a massive grin over the display of awesomeness she had just witnessed, so yeah today just became the greatest day of her life.

"Fools!" Technus escaped from his battle suit. "It'll take more than parlor tricks to defeat me! I shall return!" he used a Portal Randomizer to make his quick escape.

"Is it always like this?" Ilana asked Danny as she and Lance withdrew their armors.

He shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." now, there was the issue of introducing his team to his other one. "Okay, so you guys probably have tons of questions, so first off-"

"Oh my gosh!" Jazz uncharacteristically squealed as she ran up to Kim's side. "You're Kim Possible! _The_ Kim Possible! Danny, you never said that she would be on your team!"

"I'm Kim's boyfriend, Ron Stoppable." Ron pointed out. "And partner, in case you forgot. People tend to forget about me, especially the last name, hate it when that happens. "

"...Right, yes, that's Kim Possible and her boyfriend." Danny then gestured to the rest of the team. "You guys already know Randy and Jake, then there's Cat Noir, Ladybug, XJ-9, Max Steel, and El Tigre from different parts of the world. Ones you don't recognize are from different dimensions, Ben Tennyson is the dude with the fancy watch that turns him into aliens. Rex Salazar, who went all Rambo on Technus with his machines that he can build from his body. Max and his alien robot buddy Steel who run on a very powerful source of energy. Zak Saturday, scientist who studies rare creatures called Cryptids. Samurai Jack from feudal Japan and his half-demon wife Ashi. Penn, Sashi, and Boone, a group of teenagers who save the day in several worlds. Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, a magic user along with her best friend Marco who creates portals with magical scissors. Finally, this is Princess Ilana of Galaluna with her bodyguard Lance and heir robot companion, Octus. So yeah, this is the Infinity Legion."

"Dude..." Tucker breathed in awe. "When you said your new team was big, I didn't think it was this big." he also took note of Jenny, the powerful teenage robot girl, it was like meeting an angel to him. "Not to mention the sweet view..."

Valerie nudged him. "Keep your eyeballs in your head."

"So, is it over?" Boone asked.

"Not even close." the leader of the legion then began to explain the entire situation to them, detailing his ghostly enemies escaping and wreaking havoc all around town, plus the devices they're using to avoid capture, and due to the low numbers they had it was only a given that he would call for backup, especially from his own team. "The whole town's being overrun." Danny told them all. "Each ghost have their own special power and ability so you should take some of the ghost hunting equipment just to be safe."

"This incident seems to happening primarily in your city." Lance observed. "We should work on not letting it expand anywhere else to avoid more chaos."

"A very logical plan." Octus agreed. "In the meantime, I suggest that given the random attacks throughout the area, the most suggested tactic would be to split into separate groups as the only means to achieve victory would be to divide and conquer."

Danny nodded. "Just what I was thinking." he looked to his friends and family. "You guys okay working with them?"

"If it gets the job done." Sam replied, willing to do anything to save her home at this point, she jerked her thumb at the young mayor. "Tucker here can tell you where the ghosts are attacking all around the city."

"In that case, plug your PDA onto Octus." Danny instructed, gesturing to the highly advanced robot. "He'll give us a more clearer view.

Knowing that was his cue, the techno geek filled them in using his PDA to connect it with Octus's servers, the robot showed a holographic image of the locations and the ghosts. Breaking out of his stupor, the mayor of Amity began. "Technus was able to give us the slip, but with the ghost tracker I can tell where he's going next which is Axium Labs, obviously for all the cutting edge tech that they have. We also got Johnny 13, his Shadow, and Kitty causing disturbances near the police station. Spectra and Bertrand are messing Casper High Schoo with sightings from a few other ghosts. I managed to track Skulker, he's going to some warehouse. Sightings of the Fright Knight near the woods."

Danny then listed off the teams. "Okay, here's the call; Jake, Kim, Ron, Rex, and Ladybug, you guys will take Johnny 13, take Dani with you. Ben, Cat Noir, Ilana, and Zak will go to Axium along with Tucker and Valerie, he can help out with any technical stuff while she can add in some firepower. Ashi, Octus, Star, Marco, and Sashi, you guys handle Spectra at the school with Jazz and my parents. Penn, Boone, Jenny, Jack, and Lance, take care of the Fright Knight with Wulf. Manny, Max Steel, Randy, Sam, you two are with me, we'll take care of Skulker."

 _'Dang, that is so hot.'_ Sam thought inwardly to herself, completely taken with how her BF's taking charge like an experienced leader, even the Fenton parents couldn't help but be prideful of their son.

This was only the beginning of the Legion's debut in Amity Park.

* * *

Following Tucker's lead, the group sent out to track Technus down to Axium Labs, thanks to the fact that Valerie's father had a job there, it was easy for her to call and tell him to evacuate all employees so that they won't get caught in the crossfire, they moved quietly inside the lab as they waited to see if Technus would make the first move. "Wow, I know we're facing a crisis right now, but I gotta say, this Axium lab looks awesome. Is that a central nerve computer? Those take years to put together." Zak commented as he admired the various gadgets and inventions that were displayed throughout the entire laboratory and it was a scientist's dream.

"Not when you have the right tools here at Axium." Tucker replied.

"So there any reason why this Technus would go here?" Ben asked, scrolling through the Omnitrix.

"It relates to his ghost power." Valerie explained. "He can summon and control any kind of technology, creep jacked my old battle suit once, plus he likes to hear himself talk."

"Making this place a weapons cache for him." Kim deduced.

"Say Valerie, if you hunt ghosts, then how come you help Danny?" Cat Noir couldn't help but ask. "I've seen a lot of news about you and him duking it out before in the past."

Valerie flinched a little. "Yeah...I was a bit high strung back then, stuff like high school popularity, dad issues, etcetera and of course horrible choices in mentors." she glowered a bit at the last part, memories of _him_ always left a poor taste in her mouth as she once thought highly of him until she realized who the true evil ghost was. "Aster Danny saved the world, I've decided to make up for it all by working with him, his girlfriend, and Mr. Mayor here."

"Tucker, I still can't believe they let someone your age was actually voted mayor." Ilana voiced.

He shrugged. "Since the last one we had wasn't the upstanding guy everyone liked to believe, they might as well go for one of the guys who helped build the machine that was used to prevent the Earth getting smashed to pieces, it also pays to be the best friend of the resident superhero." he then took a minute to observe the Omnitrix on Ben's witch, it's design and functionality were unlike anything he's seen before. "So that watch can actually turn you into aliens, and in your universe, aliens exist?" he lit up like a Christmas tree.

Before he could answer the lights began to flicker on and off as everything started glow green and a familiar shrill laugh was heard, "So, you decided to follow me, eh?" Technus phased out from a computer. "It makes no difference on how many you bring, an entire army will only fall to my power, and lucky for, I have enough power in this laboratory!" using his powers, the technology controlling ghost brought all the machines to life, including the workshop that began building contraptions that he would use to attack his enemies. "Behold, as I use my robotic minions to deal with you all!" he laughed as flying robot drones flew out.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Drones. Some offence dude, but you're gonna need something a little bigger if you wanna take us down-GAH!" he ducked when one drone blasted once that passed right above his head, he quickly transformed into Crashhopper. "Alright, if you wanna play it that way, then I'm game!" he jumped high and ricocheted himself off from each drone in an attempt to reach Technus, but he put up a shield that Crashhopper well...crashed into. "I'm calling fowl." he groaned.

"Not much of a planner, is he?" Valerie asked.

"Honestly, we all just make it up as we go along." Cat Noir shrugged.

"Cat, look out!" Ilana blasted a drone before it could blast him, she fired her lasers at them, but then the flying contraptions started swarming around the armored princess, she fired most of them, but they kept coming. "I can't shake them!"

"Hang on, Ilana!" Zak threw a small orb object that once it set off, it sent an EMP wave that deactivated the drones, he used his Claw staff to smashed some that were gunning for him. "We don't have time to deal with these, we need to take Technus down first!"

Technus simply laughed at the very notion. "You children are hopelessly outmatched, how do you expect to win?"

"Simple, Techy." Crashhopper replied as he tapped on the Omnitrix symbol and became Upgrade. "We just gotta even the score." the liquid metal-like alien took control of one of the robot drones, he made a sonic cannon that released a powerful blast of energy that vaporized each one in sight. "You're next, hope that mullet's not just for show."

"Did you forget that this factory has all the weaponry I could ever need?"

"Shoot, he's right." Valerie glowered, but then she remembered something that her father told her. Due to the abundance of ghost attacks that happens in Amity Park, Axium Labs was outfitted with the up to date ghost defense technology, but Technus must've disabled it when he raided the lab, but that doesn't mean she can't turn it back on. "Someone distract him. Zak, Tucker and I will need your help!"

Cat Noir decided to play the part of the distraction to buy his friends some time in whatever plot they were cooking up, but decided that he might as well play his part if it meant stopping Technus before he could cause more trouble. "If you're so powerful, then why not try sicking your drones on me? That is, if you got the guts for it." he smirked, taking advantage of the one weakness almost ever supervillain has; their tendency to always want to prove their enemies wrong. It was pretty much a given when it comes to the superhero lifestyle that he and most of the Infinity Legion are more accustomed to, forget given, it was basically a fact of life.

Glaring at the cat superhero, Technus decided to accept his challenge. "If you're in such a hurry to be obliterated, then who am I to deny you of that?" with a flick of his wrist, more drones appeared and went towards Cat Noir who spun his staff around rapidly to deflect the shots coming at him, he decided to then play a little cat and mouse with them...no pun intended whatsoever.

"Using more of those advanced robot drones, eh? Try getting a cat when he's cornered! Ilana, Ben, back me up!" he pounced as the drones flew after him, his enhanced speed and agility made him an extremely slippery target and taunted Technus which resulted in the ghost focusing all his power in getting the costumed hero, Ilana helped out by blasting the drones alongside Upgrade to aid their teammate. With the technology controlling ghost busy with them, this gave the rest all the time they need to move forward with their plan.

"You sure this'll work?" Zak asked as he was besides Tucker and Valerie as the three looked over the master computer that controls every inch of Axium Labs, he was filled in on their plan; to regain control of the lab's anti-ghost security system, which would then blindside Technus, giving them the chance to finish him off when he's down.

Tucker gave him an affirmative nod. "Positive, once we get back control of the security system, Technus won't be so boastful for long."

"Shoot!" Valerie scowled as she encountered an ERROR on the screen. "Dad never told me the guys who run this joint had installed some new firewalls to prevent any hackers from accessing the system, this might take more time than I-"

"I'm in." Zak declared, surprising both of them, he saw their reactions and shrugged. "Hey, my folks taught me how to breach firewalls when I was 8, gotta use those skills somehow."

Shaking off his stupor, Tucker put in the codes. "Alright, security system will activate in 3...2...1!" hitting the ENTER key, the lab's light were turned on and a red alarm started blaring once the system detected the presence of a ghost in the vicinity.

 **RED ALERT**

 **GHOST THREAT DETECTED**

 **INITIATING COUNTERMEASURES**

"Wait, what?" Technus stopped his chase of the heroes as he just now noticed what was going on, dozens of laser pointers were on his form and all of a sudden, he got shocked by a voltage of green electricity making him scream in pain. "GAH! What is the meaning of this?! I was just about to destroy that troublesome cat!"

"No he wasn't."

The security system opened the ceiling doors and launched him straight out of the laboratory, where he landed outside of the lab, rolling on the grass while doing so. "Fowl..." Technus groaned. "...I call fowl..."

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Upgrade mocked as he and the others made it outside to face him at a place where he was cut off from any Axium technology to use for his own needs. "Now comes the part where you try to put up a strong front, but then we just take you out mid-sentence."

Gritting his teeth, Technus did just that. "You think you've won?! I have in my possession the surefire way of escaping from all of you and I will be back with even more firepower than the junk that lab provided for-AH!" he never got the chance to finish once Valerie used her custom thermos with black and red colors to such him in, leaving only his Portal Randomizer behind, which was then stomped to pieces by Zak.

Upgrade turned back into a human. "Tried to warn him." he shrugged. "Wonder if the others are done?"

* * *

Amity Park Police Department was in a state of distress caused by a creature made out of pure darkness that could blend in with the shadows and cause nothing but bad fortune for any that comes its way. "Yeah, go get 'em, Shadow!" Johnny 13, the punk biker cheered on as he and his girlfriend sat on his precious motorcycle observing the shadow beast terrorizing officers of the law. When they try pulling out their firearms, they find that they're all out of ammo, then a fire hydrant bursts and soaks all of them. "Haha, stupid boys in blue." the rebel ghost chuckled as he observed the vast amounts of chaos happening.

His girlfriend on the other hand, wasn't so entranced. "Johnny, you said we'd be having some fun." Kitty told him in a boring expression on her face and a similar tone in her voice.

"Aw come on, babe." he put an arm around her with a charming smile. "We've been cooped up in that prison for too long, what's wrong with celebrating a little? Besides, that kid and his gloomy girl are nowhere to be seen, we're pretty much golden for some fun with no one getting in the way." he confidently told her.

But just as the Shadow was about to continue with his attack, a fireball shot it, making it scream out in both pain in agony. "Sorry prince of the night, but I ain't having you trash my bro's town like this." it along with Johnny and Kitty looked to see the American Dragon, Jake Long descend down to the streets below. "How's it going Johnny boy?"

Rather than being distraught over his surprise appearance, Johnny actually laughed. "Hey, dragon boy!" he greeted, surprisingly very casual. "Long way from the big apple to just drop in, don't you think? That pajama friend of your with the swords around here too?"

"Funny thing dude, we're switching things up this time around." Jake smirked.

The Shadow was regaining his its bearings and was about to return the favor, until a stray ecto-ray blasted him, followed by two punches from large metal fists, the new contenders being Rex Salazar and Dani Phantom who shortly arrived by flying with the former's use of the Boogie Pack and the Smack Hands to attack. "And that kiddo, is how you make a super cool entrance." the EVO told the young halfa with a smirk.

"Awesome!" she grinned.

From the rooftops, Kim Possible right on top of Johnny's motorcycle and swiftly kicked both ghosts way who were then wrapped by Ladybug's Yo-Y and Ron stood over them with his mystical monkey aura powered up in case they tried something. "Woah, there some get-together the little punk planned or something?" the biker questioned.

"Told you we should've just split this town." Kitty chided.

Kim took out a Fenton Thermos that Danny's parents gave her for the ghosts that they'd encounter. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to plan your next date."

"Date's not over just yet, sweet cheeks." the couple went intangible and phased out of the magical Yo-Yo, Johnny then blew a loud whistle which called to his bike which drove up in front of the couple who mounted upon it. "Shadow, deal with these chumps! It's tome to ride free, yee-haw!" revving up the engine, they rode off, leaving the team behind.

Rex cracked his knuckle as he put his goggles on. "Go time." his legs transformed into the Rex Ride and he quickly followed after him at high speeds.

Kim looked to the side and saw an abandoned motorcycle, making her smirk as she mounted on and fortunate enough, the keys were still in the ignition and she followed suit. "Rex and I have biker boy, I'll catch ya later!" she shouted to the others as she gave chase.

Ladybug, Jake, Dani, and Ron turned to see the Shadow growling dangerously at them. "Dani, what did Danny say this thing could do?" the Parisian superheroine asked the dragon.

"Johnny 13's shadow can basically cause all sorts of bad luck just by phasing through it." the young girl quickly surmised.

"We make our own luck." Ron charged at the ghost creature and tried punching it only for it to open a circular passage on its torso which Ron punched through, he then tried kicking it in the head but it split into two before reforming. Snickering evilly, the Shadow passed through the ground and re-emerged to Ron's other side. He tried giving chase, but then the street under him crumbled and he fell into the underground sewers below, much to his lament and disgust. "Ew! I just had this jacket dry-cleaned!"

"Pee-yew!" Rufus snorted as well.

Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo. "Eat this, dork of darkness!" she managed to land one blow at his face that made crash on the ground, Jake flew down and his fire breath heavily damaged the creature since fire was just as effective against it as light is. His present condition gave Ladybug the chance to try another shot at attacking it with a repeated flip, followed by a hard kick which it couldn't prepare for, Jake sent a stream fire at it while Dani shot multiple ecto balls like a slingshot. Ron then jumped straight from the ground under and crashed against it until they were high up, and Ron forced it to crash down using his strength with him on top, "Nice work, Ron." Ladybug complimented before getting a whiff of his scent. "Ugh, you might wanna take a shower later, though."

"Seriously, I can't see Kim giving you any smooches with that stink." Jake remarked, plugging his nose since his enhanced senses made it significantly worse for him.

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel?" Ron turned to Dani. "Hey kid, there a way to get rid of this thing right now so we could help out my girl and Rex?"

"Johnny's Shadow's weakness is either intense sunlight or getting soaked." she replied.

Ladybug saw the fire hydrant that was still broken and got an idea. "I got it." she used her Yo-Yo to wrap around it and flung it into the water where it shrieked and became akin to that of a pile of goo, rendering him defeated. "Now let's get to Kim and Rex."

Speaking of those two, they were at the time giving chase to Johnny 13 and his girlfriend on his bike, for Kim this type of situation called for her to get serious in catching up to them but for Rex, he saw all this as a challenge for him and he never runs away from a challenge. He called on his nanites to give him some extra speed in order to at least run side by side with him. "You're fast, I'll give you that!" he said to Johnny who turned to look at him. "But you're still gonna get beaten by us! You know that, right?"

"If you can catch me, goggle head!" Johnny 13 retorted, accelerating his speed.

Shaking his head, Rex gained an excited grin. "Game on!"

All Kim could do was roll her eyes. "Boys."

Both Johnny and Rex made this chase into more of a race between them as they were filled with adrenaline and the need to outdo the other as the ghost biker rode up a building with Rex in tow, Kim shot her hairdryer/grappling hook and she tackled Kitty out of her boyfriend's bike, leading to a wrestle on a rooftop, with the ghost girl throwing her off but landed gracefully. "While the boys are busy playing with their toys, why don't we girls get to know each other?" Kim asked in a battle stance.

"Anything's better than seeing Johnny show off with that stupid bike of his." Kitty answered with her hands glowing blue.

Back with aforementioned boys, Rex had managed to get in front of his enemy but was unprepared when energy shots were fried from his bike's headlights, the EVO formed the BFS and swung it at him and Johnny barely dodged it. "You're good bro, but I ain't letting you catch me that easily!" Johnny jumped down to the road and looked up to see that the machine teen was gone. "Ha! He gave up." Johnny however was proven once he crashed into a blue shield as a result of Rex using a Block Party to stop the biker in his tracks.

"Guess again, pal." Rex contradicted.

Kim then landed down as she dodged a blue ecto blast from Kitty. "For someone who can do anything, not even you can't fight against a ghost!" Kitty charged a fist at her but surprisingly, she saw the redheaded teen hero put on a pair of familiar ghost gauntlets and easily caught the fist

"I tend to learn things as I go along." Kim smirked as she delivered a powerful punch to the gut, followed by flipping over to the ground, utterly owning her. "That and I've beaten people with glowing hands before."

"Nice." Rex complimented with a clap. "Sure was nice of Danny's folks to give you that..." his eyes went wide. "No. Way."

Kim prepared herself for another ghost attack. "What is it? That shadow thing?"

"No." he pointed to city hall and saw a giant statue of their team's leader. "There's a statue of Danny here?!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, there are more in like dozens of places all over the world, it was for saving the world and all."

"Are you kidding me? I have literally save the day on a daily basis." he crossed his arms with a huff. "Where's my statue?"

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose with a deadpan expression. "Rex, please tell me you're joking."

"Just saying, Kim. It wouldn't hurt to be appreciated once in a while."

"Don't worry, Rex." Ladybug reassured him as she swung down, Ron landing on the ground with Jake and Dani flying down, with the blonde carrying an unconscious Shadow. "I'm sure TMZ got most of the action." Kim, the girl who could do anything, then used the thermos to suck in the shadow creature, Johnny, and Kitty.

"Good job on taking care of the shadow thing, baby." Kim moved to kiss Ron on the cheek but then retracted when she smelled him. "Do I want to know why you smell like you took a dip through lake Wanaweep?"

Ron could only grumble bitterly as the others lightly chuckled.

* * *

Casper High School was eerily quiet, there were barely any students since it was a Saturday but a few teachers where in to take care of some of the trivial stuff such as grading and such. But for this group of unlikely individuals, they were here to search for any evil ghosts running afoul in the school, Maddie took charge with the Fenton Ghost Tracker while her husband was ready with his weapon as he surveyed for any suspicious element, while the Legion members kept watch in the rear back. "Is it weird that I thought schools in parallel Earths would be different?" Star spoke up, after a moment's worth of silence among them. "There's the same old lockers, hallways, and sleeping janitors. Where's the variety? It looks as boring as any other school."

"Actually Star, given that this an exact dimensional replica of a similar planet, it would be obvious that there would be numerous factors that would draw many similarities between both planes of existence, that would include institutions of learning." Octus reasoned.

Star stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "So you agree with me, Octus?" she questioned with a curious expression.

"The exact opposite, actually."

"Octus, Star, cool it with the small talk." Sashi told them sternly. "If these ghosts are as dangerous as Danny says they are, then we need to stay focused."

Marco gulped, holding his daggers close. "And of all places, they decide to haunt a school, why did I have to watch that ghost school movie with Star last night?"

"Don't let fear cloud your objectives, Marco." Ashi advised him before addressing the Fenton family matriarch. "Madeline, are we close to any spirits?"

"Just Maddie's fine, but to answer your question, I can count about four ecto energy signatures." she replied. "It's surprising that no one's panicking right now." Maddie noted.

"East of Eden! Everybody run!" the voice of Mr. Lancer shouted from the teacher's lounge.

Jazz blinked. "Spoke too soon, mom."

They all hurried to the lounge where they saw all the teachers backing away from a green tiger as a seemingly adult woman with red hair wearing a red business suit and black sunglasses sat on a char with her legs crossed. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in everyone, but I do miss my days as the guidance councilor at this school." she snickered with a nefarious look in her eyes.

"Spectra." Jazz glared.

It wasn't until now that Penelope Spectra noticed the new arrivals. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Perfect and her bumbling ghost family. Hmm, those other little ones are new though." Sashi wasted no time in dashing ahead with her energy blades activated and tried stabbing her but the ghost tiger pinned her down to the floor. "Oooh, I like you, little girl. You got some fire in you." she chuckled. "All that confidence and no-nonsense attitude, the kind I enjoy feeding off from, hope you don't mind me leaving you as a miserable little ant. Do try to be gentle, Bertrand." she said to her number one henchman. "Spoiled food always leaves a bad taste."

"If you insist, dear." the tiger replied as he growled at the Japanese girl, but was then blasted by a magical beam from a Mewman princess., when he was knocked back, he shifted into his human-like form.

"Bad talking tiger butler guy!" Star chided with a glare. "No hurting my friends like Sashi!"

"A shapeshfiter." Ashi observed with curiosity before turning to the woman. "You may look human, but why hide your true self like a coward?"

Instead of being insulted, Spectra merely laughed. "Oh, it's not about being scared, I mostly use this form to give human children a false sense of safety, but you're right, it is a bit overused." her human form then was then peeled right off from her, revealing her natural pitch black form. "Now kiddies, who's willing to go first?" she cackled.

"Okay, that is so wrong." Marco commented making a face full of disgust.

Ashi glared at this female spirit and made her hand into a mace and swung it around by making the rest of her arm s chain, she struck Spectra ight through the wall and went after her. "Quickly, we must assist Ashi." Octus said urgently, but Bertrand shape-shifted into a squid and trapped the robot with his tentacles and threw him onto a chair. "That was unpleasant."

"Aw, did I hurt you, robot?" Bertrand taunted cruelly. "Don't feel too bad, it's not your fault you're apparently very faulty in your design." he then felt a tap on his back and turned around to face a dimensional portal with Star on the other end.

"Mega-Explosive Crystal Laser!" a beam of red light blasted him away as Octus got up.

"Octus, you okay?" Marco asked.

The robot nodded in response. "Indeed Marco, though I did find his taunts somewhat unnecessary and somewhat insulting."

Bertrand rubbed his head, trying to regain his bearings but once he did so, he saw Jack Fenton stand over his downed form with a Fenton Foamer aimed right at his face. "It's over spook!" he declared.

"Oh no, it's Jack Fenton everyone whatever shall I do?" Bertrand mocked. "Oh I know, get some help from a friend."

All of a sudden, an ice breath froze the foamer into solid ice, making Mr. Fenton drop it and it broke into pieces, the culprit was a pale blue ghost wearing pajamas. "Klemper?" Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you work for Spectra?"

"Since she decided to become my friend." he innocently answered with a smile. "I also have him as a friend too."

"Him? Him who?"

"Beware!"

Jazz instantly face palmed. "Oh no..."

Choosing now to be the moment to reveal himself, the underwhelming Box Ghost phased in and presented himself to the team. "Puny beings of this world, beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" he telekinetically lifted various boxes and waved them threateningly over them. "With the hidden objects inside, I shall spell doom for all you, so tremble in fear for none shall escape the confided fury that is the Box Ghost, he who will subject you all to unimaginable feats of torture!" he waved his arms in a dramatic fashion but was only met with confused stares and deadpan expressions from the Fentons.

Sashi voiced the question and the Legion members' were asking themselves. "Who's this weirdo?"

"That's just Box Ghost." Jazz dismissively waved him off before turning to Bertrand. "I gotta ask, in what possible scenario did Spectra think it would be a good idea to rely on _him_?"

Bertrand shrugged. "Idiot wouldn't stop asking us. Plus Spectra said we could use some I guess you could say cannon fodder or at the very at least a good distraction."

"Yes!" Box Ghost nodded in agreement, but did a double take. "Wait, what? OOF!" he grunted when Sashi blasted him point blank.

"Your turn, Jeeves." Sashi jumped forward with her energy blades and went to slash him right across the face, but surprisingly a pincer was met with the blades as Bertrand had transformed into a giant crab and used the other to grab Sashi at the waist, but a kick to the face was enough to make him let go, Star assisted by firing magic blasts with her wand. "Marco, you and Octus go help Ashi, the princess and I will deal with these two." she referred to Bertrand and Kempler, intentionally excluding the Box Ghost due to not being a genuine threat.

Marco opened a portal where he and Octus entered leaving the two girls with Bertrand and Kempler, the latter turning into a lion with a snake for aa tail and two large feathered wings on the back, he flew out of the lounge but Sashi, jumped onto his back and tried to ride him straight through the school floors, but he was more resilient than anticipated. With Star, she had to dodge each snow ball that was thrown her way, Jazz walked forward with the Fenton Ghost Peeler where a suit of armor formed around her and she shot multiple lasers at him, getting one shot in followed by the Mewman teenage girl. "Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" this spell made Klemper see an illusion of jellybeans everywhere leaving him in a daze, this gave Maddie the chance to fire straight at his chest, making him fall on his back.

"We did it!" Star cheered. "And can I use that suit, Jazz?!"

"The adult in me says no."

"Fair enough!" she walked over to the ice breathing ghost. "Had enough yet?" she smirked with a hand on her hip.

Much to his surprise, Klemper quivered and began to shed some tears. "All I wanted was a friend..."

Having a compassionate and sympathetic heart, Star couldn't help but feel a little bad for this spirit, she could tell that those tears were real and maybe she should at the very least treat him less violently. "Well, I can be your friend."

The tears stopped and he looked in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure." Star nodded with a shrug. "As long as you stop terrorizing the school."

Klemper smiled and complied. "Okay." Maddie then sucked him into a thermos. "Bye, new friend!"

"Huh, how come no one did that in the first place?" Star questioned with a tilted head but her attention was grabbed by the crashing noise from the hallways, she ran to the source and saw as Sashi rode his amalgam form like a rodeo clown.

The ultraviolent girl placed two fingers on the two sides of his head making Bertrand freeze up and drop to the ground, Sashi rolled on the ground but was unharmed. "And Penn said learning the pressure points of lions was overkill." however, Bertrand slowly rose up and pounced forward to her but she rolled under him to grab hold of his snake tail and she threw him into lockers. With her blades, Sashi sliced off his wings making him shout in agony before punching him in the face. "Stay down!" she barked and addressed the others. "Take him." it wasn't long until he joined Klemper in the thermos. "Alright, now where's that witch?"

A commotion was heard outside making them all go out and see Ashi crash into the entrance stairs, Spectra had fired her with an electric attack and she was currently in the sky. "Come on, try again, I'm sure you'll get me this time. And hey, once I'm done with you, I can go ahead and drain your little friends, that blondie seems to have enough positivity to share." she encouraged the half-demon woman to go for another attack but only in a mocking manner, if there's one thing Spectra loves other than securing her eternal youth, it was humiliating her opponents. This seemed to be working as Ashi's temper began to rise once her eyes started glowing red. But before the emotion absorbing ghost knew it, a dimensional portal appeared and Marco punched chopped her in the neck, Octus also flew from the portal and fired an electricity wave that blasted her down.

With a roar, Ashi's nails grew into dark claws and wings sprouted as she tackled Spectra and clawed away at her ghostly form, injuring her tremendously before subjecting her to a full frontal eye beam attack which was enough to weaken her. "Now, before she gets the chance to recover!" she shouted and Maddie quickly trapped her with her cohorts.

"Okay, I think that's the last of them." Marco wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Beware!" Box Ghost shouted, flying out but was sucked straight in.

"Now it's the last of them." Ashi looked off into the distance. "I hope Jack's alright."

"Don't you worry, I'm quite alright." Mr. Fenton mistakenly reassured her. "Takes a lot to take this expert ghost hunter down." he then noticed the stares he got. "What?"

He's not the Jack she was thinking of...

* * *

Speaking of the samurai warrior prince, he and his group were in the forest following Wulf as he sniffed the ground to track down any ghost scent near the area, with everyone following him. The only one not present was Jenny who was up in the air doing some aerial recon to fins any sign of trouble near them, she went back down to report. "Find anything, Jenny?" Penn asked with Boone hiding behind him, Lance looked around with intense focus, looking for any sign to activate his armor while Jack was near Wulf who continued to sniff around. It's been a couple of minutes but none have seen a ghost for miles, at least that's how it's been so far.

The robot girl shook her head. "Sorry Penn, everyone, but I got nothing."

"If this so-called spirit was here, it's probably long gone by now." Lance deduced, not seeing any point in staying in this area any longer. "We should move to another section, might have better luck there."

"Hold onto that thought, my friends." Jack interjected with a raised hand and gestured to the ghost werewolf. "I believe Wulf has detected something. What have you found?" he asked him.

 _"Estas fantomo uzante la arbaron kiel kovrilon."_

Boone looked between his teammates. "Um...anyone got that?"

Jenny checked her multilingual translator. "Wulf said that there is a ghost, but it's using the forest as cover, probably to try and ambush us before we could blink. A dirty move, I'd say."

"So, what do we do?"

Jack closed his eyes and stood silently as the others conversed on their next move, he ignored their ramblings as he listened to the trees around him or to be more precise, he listened to any other movements behind them, to hear and listen to their hidden enemy and in one single instance, his eyes sprang open and pushed Penn out of the way before a purple ghost ray could hit him. Reacting fast, Lance activated his Manus armor and aimed his wrist guns around the forest. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

From the forest, a knight in pitch black armor that covered his face that made it impossible to see his face. "I was expecting to see the ghost child, Danny Phantom, he and I have a score to settle but I suppose you'll do for now."

"Fancy armor, snooty tone, I take it you're the Fright Knight." Penn deduced, pulling out his sword.

"You know my name, good. Saves me the trouble of telling you the name of your executioner." the Fright Knight then unveiled his own blade, the enchanted blade, Soul Shredder, he shot a green ecto beam ray at them, but Jack used his own mystical katana sword to dissipate the flames much to the ghost knight's surprise which then turned into intrigue. "That blade, I sense powerful magic emanating from it."

Jack raised it and pointed it at the knight. "If you wish to do us harm, warrior, then I'm afraid you'll be met with resistance. We, the Infinity Legion, do not go down lightly." he declared as everyone got ready to fight.

"Hmm, perhaps you will prove to be more of a challenge than I originally anticipated, but I nonetheless will consume you all with fear and terror." the Fright Knight rose up and charged with the Soul Shredder clashing its steel with Jack's sword making sparks fly. The samurai was strong enough to force the ghostly knight back and tried bringing his blade down but Fright Knight teleported right next to Jack and he slashed his blade across his gi, tearing it slighlty, he then disappeared once again into bats but reappeared right behind Penn and was ready to strike the red haired teen down in one single blow, Wulf attacked as well and tried slicing him with his claws to force him back to the Ghost Zone, but he was blasted away by an ecto blast. However, Penn had good reflexes and blocked with his own sword, a capsule from Manus was shot forward where Lance caught it and it formed into an axe and he used it attack, Fright Knight teleported again to avoid the strike but was blindsided by Boone who opened fire with lasers. The knight's armor could protect him but these were powerful projectiles to be reckoned with, the same could be said for this group. Jenny grew extra arms that became multiple swords and spun her torso around but he was able to block each blow, he sent a powerful ecto wave that forced her back, but then a cannon emerged from her front chest and sent a powerful energy blast that was enough to force him down.

Penn had ran forward and sliced his sword across the chest, breaking his armor lightly. "Hope that wasn't expensive, then again it's a little early for Shakespeare in the park, don't you think?" he quipped with a joking tone. "Doth thy mother know thou wears her drapes like a scarf?"

"You dare mock me, boy?!" Fright Knight growled.

"Just telling it how it is." Penn started blasting him but he was putting up a more defensive front and ended up grabbing Penn by the arm and pinned him to a tree, but Lance came to the rescue by firing an explosive that blasted the knight into a rock.

"Boone, Jenny lay it on him!" the corporal shouted as they both fired simultaneously at the enemy.

"Uh, Lance." the portly teen said, noting how the spirit was barely even falling. "I don't think this is working." before both could react, Fright Knight formed a flaming purple crystal meteor and threw at them, Lance grabbed Boone along with the robot girl and flew out of the way where the meteor struck the empty space and it completely decimated it.

Wulf got back up and snarled dangerously, he jumped high and bit down on the knight's right hand. "Ngh! Release me, mongrel!" he shot flames from his sword to do so, but then Jack jumped and struck his sword against his, the hard mystical steel of both weapons clashed as their respective owners tried to gain the upper hand. "I must admit, your weapon is quite magnificent and it has been quite some time since I've done battle with worthy opponent such as you, a shame I must end your life, perhaps we will continue our battle in the Ghost Zone."

"Only if you succeed!" Jack retorted, not willing to let him have the satisfaction, Fright Knight tried going intangible but the katana could even strike against ghosts. The samurai continued attacking with relentless force as he poured all his energy into each blow, showcasing his unbreakable will, the Fright Knight returned with his own ferocity but then, Jack elbowed him in the chest and grabbed his wrist to twist it around and forced him to let go of his blade, the knight had to get down on his knees as Jack traced his sword near his neck. "Yield."

Fright Knight stayed silent until asking one question. "What is your name?"

Narrowing his eyes, the samurai answered. "I am the one they call Jack."

"Well then, Jack. Savor your victory, because you have gained my respect, which of course makes it all more necessary to strike you down." the Fright Knight said nothing more as Boone had a thermos ready and he was transported inside.

"Wonder if Danny and his family ever used these to make soup." Boone commented, looking at the object.

* * *

Tracking down Skulker was fairly easy to say the least, the self-proclaimed hunter's whereabouts weren't exactly far, plus it was the only lead they had to where he is at the moment. While he was never treated as one of the most dangerous of Danny's rogues' gallery, that didn't mean he wasn't a validated threat to humanity with all the lengths he's willing to go in order to hang the halfa's pelt on his wall, not to mention his massive abundance of hi-tech weaponry. Ever since the upgraded armor he gained after his temporary fusion with Technus, he's actually gotten a little bit more intimidating at least as intimidating as he can be, at the very least, it took a lot to take him down. It was a good thing that Danny Phantom had a team backing him up, it pays to have someone watching your back.

"Hey Danny." El Tigre spoke up as they were nearing the warehouse. "What's the deal with this Skulker creep?"

"Guy's got an ego the size of Titan." Danny answered with an eye roll. "He likes to think that he's the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and is obsessed with nabbing me as his great prize or something."

"A hunter? Hey, Max and I had one of those once, but now he's one of our best friends." Steel informed them. "Have you tried talking it out with him?"

Danny shook his head. "Take my word for it, Steel. Only times he wouldn't try to kill me is when something's big happening that could destroy him and just wants to save his own hide."

"He's all talk, though." the Ninja stated. "Underneath all that armor, he isn't exactly worthy of that sort of..." he covered his mouth to keep his laughter at bay. "that stature." he along with Danny Phantom and Sam Tasma chuckled to themselves at the little inside joke.

El Tigre looked up to Max Steel. "You got any of that, Max?"

"Not a clue, Manny."

Once they made it to the front doors, Sam blasted it down and for the most part, it was strangely quiet but that moment of silence soon disappeared once a voice echoed through the building. "Like leading lambs to the slaughter, the prey foolishly walk into the domain of the hunter, the last mistake they'll ever make." the light then turned on, revealing him to them. "Surprise..." he grinned.

Ninja raised a brow. "Actually, we knew you were here."

"Make this easy on yourself Skulker." Danny told him. "Surrender and my team and I won't beat you too badly, of course that is if they agree." he smirked, never could resist beating him in combat.

Skulker felt no fear, in fact, he welcomed the challenge. "As usual, ghost child, your arrogance will be your own undoing." two shoulder cannons appeared and fired streams ecto energy that made them jump out of the way to avoid the line of fire, it did however blast a condemned building, destroying it way ahead of schedule. "None of you have the power to match mine."

"Wanna bet? Go Turbo! Speed!" Skulker was unprepared when Max Steel suddenly appeared right in front of him in blinding speed, the turbo charged superhero rapidly punched the hunter's body armor with extreme force but the armor's optics quickly scanned Max Steel as they began to track his movement, resulting in Skulker firing a pulse blast from an arm blaster that hit Max back. El Tigre's chain claw grabbed onto the weapon with a mighty pull, it was torn clean off. Taking advantage of his confusion, the Rivera boy got on all fours and attacked Skulker, he made multiple slashes trying to rip his armor but it was made of durable stuff.

"Insufferable little whelp!" Skulker fired a net that trapped him. "You've earned yourself a special place in my trophy wall, I believe one of your claws will suffice." but before he could, a smoke bomb was thrown at his face which messed with his sensors, it made them go haywire, a fire blast from Sam was thrown as the Ninja threw shurikens at the entrance of blasters that were dispatched, making them explode. Danny sent two ghost rays that blasted Skulker back to the wall. Using a sai, Ninja got El Tigre free as Max Steel sped across to see if he was down, but he emerged and brought out two glowing tech axes. "Now I'm mad."

"Go Turbo! Stealth!" Max Steel turned into a dark version of his base mode and went invisible, he punched, kicked, and kneed him many times but he couldn't see any sign of him. The Ninja, armed with two swords, clashed them against both the axes and both struggled to overpower the other, but then Ninja lowered his head to give El Tigre a ramp to use in order to deliver a flying kick to the face.

"You were right, Randy." El Tigre grinned. "This guy is all talk."

"Never underestimate the wisdom of a ninja, Manny." he replied.

Danny flew in and delivered a multitude of ecto-charged punches to the armor, creating multiple dents and fired one eye beam at the chest which broke it apart, revealing a glimmer of what was inside, he reached his arm into it and pulled out a small, green being and tossed the suit if armor aside like a piece of garbage.

"No. Way." Max Steel laughed as he saw Skulker's true form. "Now I get it! He's so tiny!"

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" the tiny ghost demanded but this only resulted in more laugh due to his squeaky voice.

"That's enough, babe." another voice spoke and from the shadows, Ember McLain revealed herself.

"Ember?" Phantom and Tasma asked in unison.

"There you are!" Skulker shouted at his girlfriend. "You pick the wrong moment to jump in, you know, so-" he was cut off when she started playing a soothing melody that immediately put him to sleep.

"Finally." he rocker ghost said in exasperation. "Now I can hear myself think."

The team didn't know what to make of this, they though she would assist her boyfriend in trying to get rid of them, but she just put him to sleep. "Wait, she's a bad guy, right?" El Tigre questioned. "Shouldn't we fight her?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Danny responded, looking at her with suspicion in his eyes.

Before he could do anything, however, Ember stopped him. "Don't get your ghost tail in a twist, dipstick. If I wanted to rough you and your groupies up, I'd have done it by now."

"Then what do you want?"

What she said, threw them in a loop. "I know who sprang us from those government dudes and gave us these." she held her wrist up.

* * *

Once everyone called in to report their success of each assignment, but they were curious when Danny told everyone to meet back outside of Fenton Works, saying that a new development just came up. They waited patiently at the Fenton household and saw Danny, Sam, and Max in his Flight Mode while carrying Randy and Manny, once they landed down, Marco was the first to ask. "There you guys are, We were starting to get worried when you made that call, Danny." he then noticed the extra member of their party who just landed. "Who's she?"

"Ember McLain?!" Dani glared and moved to attack but was held back by her adopted brother.

"Dani, take it easy." he told her. "She's says she doesn't want to fight."

Jazz looked at him with a skeptical look. "And you believe her?"

"Not in the slightest." he honestly replied. "But she knows something that would interest all of us, she says that she knows who broke her and the rest of the ghosts out of the GiW's prison who also happens to be the same person that gave them the randomizers."

That got most of their attention, but there was still some doubt among others. "And you think she's telling the truth?" Lance sardonically stated with crossed arms. "You're willing to take the word of a known criminal who's caused mayhem in your city? How can you be so sure that she's just saying this to trick us?"

"Hey, talk, dark, and handsome." Ember spoke out. "I didn't ask for your opinion, just hear me out, alright?" Danny gave Lance a look that told him to have some faith and he begrudgingly agreed, the leader of the Infinity Legion then nodded to the rock star ghost to go ahead and explain. "Okay, so in that crummy prison, we were set free by one of those idiots. Thing is, it wasn't really some guy in white, it was a ghost overshadowing him, but not just any, it was Vlad Plasmius."

Saying that name was enough to fill all of Team Phantom in complete sense of dread and alarm, but above all else they also felt tons of fury over this revelation. For most of the legion, they were confused since they never heard of this Plasmius character before now but from their leader's expression, he must be serious. "Uh Danny, mind filling us in?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, who's Vlad?" Star asked as well.

Tucker used his PDA to hook up with Octus and showed them a hologram of the infamous halfa which unnerved them due to his vampire-like appearance. "His real name is Vlad Masters." he switched it to his human form. "He was once a rich and famous big shot, at least that's what he wanted everyone to believe, in reality, he's a half-ghost supervillain. He used his powers to gain his wealth and at one point, he was even mayor of Amity Park before I took the job."

Cat Noir sweated a bit, same with Ladybug as they knew about him as well. "The whole world knows about him. During that whole Disasteroid mess, he revealed what he really was and offered to destroy it personally in exchange for all the world leaders to sign their lands off to him, making him ruler of the world." the cat hero said.

"Dude was like next level bad guy, no question." Ron stated.

Jake shivered. "The scary part is that he came close."

"So this man would only save a world if said world agreed to let him become its ruler?" Jack surmised with disgust and appalment. "Such dishonor is unforgivable!"

"How'd a guy like him even get powers?" Zak asked.

Mr. Fenton gained a look of regret. "That's kind of my fault, kid. Believe it or not, but there was a time when ol' Vladdy was a friend of both mine and Maddie's since our college days." this piece of info surprised some of them. "We were all lab partners together, researching ghosts and one day, I built a prototype ghost portal that would open into the ghost dimension." he rubbed his nape sheepishly. "But I kinda messed up, it malfunctioned and he got in the line of fire. Any chance of a happy normal life was thrown out the window, everyone at campus didn't exactly made life easy for him."

"Since then, Vlad's been a major pain for me." Danny glared hatefully with his fists clenched, remembering all that man has done to him and his family. "He's tried to bring me to his side, kept trying to kill my dad just so he could get my mom, wanted nothing more but to be the one in power, and people always get hurt." he laid a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder as she frowned. "All in all, guy's a seriously crazed up fruit loop."

"So, a guy from your dad's college past who becomes a raving lunatic with dreams of conquest." Kim nodded sagely. "I feel your pain, Danny."

"We haven't heard word from him in a while." Danny noted. "Figures he'd be behind all this."

"You want payback? Then go get it." Ember took off her Randomizer and tossed it to Zak. "As long as I get back to my pad."

Danny had one last thing to say. "Ember, why are you doing all this for?"

"It's not out of the goodness of my heart if that's what you're thinking." Ember scoffed. "I never really trusted that weasel, and if anything, we were all probably end up being pawns for him to use, that and I just don't like him I general."

"I hear that." Valerie agreed.

"Well, in any case, thanks." Danny said, smiling at her in gratitude.

In one second, it seemed like there was a small tint of pink in her cheeks, but Ember looked away. "Pfft, whatever. Just go beat him up already." she walked into the house. "Just tell me where that stupid portal of yours is."

"Zak, can that thing bring us to Octus?" Ilana asked.

The young scientist inspected it carefully. "Hmm, maybe if we can track where it came from."

"I can be of assistance, Zak." Octus did a full scan of the device and told everyone of his findings. "Scans show that these devices all have a hidden logo to a company called Vladco, I theorize that it was the company who made the devices and supplied them to the Guys in White, and that they can be traced all the way to Wisconsin."

"That's where his old mansion used to be." Danny recalled. "Didn't there was much of it after it blew up."

"What are we waiting for, then?!" Dani punched her open palm. "Let's go there and give him a one way trip to jail!"

Rex nudged Ben's side. "I like this kid."

Danny kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry little sis, but you gotta stay here." when she tried to object, he told her why. "Look, there are still other ghosts running about in the city, you and everyone else have to take care of them. We can handle Vlad on our own, I wouldn't trust Amity Park to you if I wasn't serious."

As much as she wanted to refuse, Danielle complied. "Too bad we left the Quantum back at the tower." Kim said. "Could use a ride to Wisconsin."

"Would me enlarging my being to accommodate you be sufficient, Kim?"

"Please and thank you, Octus."

* * *

Infinity Legion members who were capable of flight opted to work as carriers for those who couldn't fly, they all had left Amity Park and were headed towards Wisconsin, Danny was silent for most of the trip as he wondered what nefarious plot Vlad was cooking up this time, it had to be something serious if he went through all the trouble of freeing a number of his foes and gave them some cutting edge technology. "Hey, Danny." Jenny called, snapping him out of his musings. "We're here." sure enough, the team had arrived in Wisconsin and went to the neighborhood where Vlad used to live before moving to Amity to become its mayor. It was then that they arrived at all that remained of his stellar mansion, when Vlad became an outlaw, the government confiscated all ghost tech that was in his possession.

"Sure this is the right place, Octus?" Boone asked. "I may not be an evil genius, but would this Vlad guy really do his business here?"

"Try to look at the bigger picture, Boone." Max said as his best friend scanned area. "Steel's picking up one life signal, but it isn't from topside."

"It's underground." Ben realized, he transformed into Armodrillo and his claws shifted into drills and began digging underneath the dirt to look for anything worth of notice, eventually, he hit something. "Found something!" they all looked down and saw that he had found a hidden hatch that seemed brand new, as if it were just installed. Jake flew down and with his dragon strength, he forced it open allowing everyone to enter in where they were greeted with a hallway made out of purple technology.

"Underground hidden lair." Ron shook his head. "Classic."

"Must be where he operates nowadays." Danny turned Max Steel. "Lead the way, Steel."

The Ultra-link separated from Max and took point as they all traversed through the passageway, which seemed to lead to an unknown destination. "This Plasmius may be a supervillain, but he certainly knows how his way around keeping a steady workplace." Zak said. "See those energy conduits?" he pointed up to the cables on the ceiling. "They're a power trail where the origin is no doubt where he is."

"You'd be correct, Zak." Octus said. "By my calculations, we should be finding the main room right about..."

"Now." Steel finished as they stopped at a large sliding door made out of metal. "Made out of pure titanium, guy must not want anyone checking out his secrets."

"Check it out, there's a panel." Ben pointed.

PASSWORD

Rex smirked. "I got this, the nanites can overcook this-"

"Maddie Fenton." Danny typed in that sequence and they opened automatically.

Ladybug blinked. "His password is your mom? Wow, that is so depressingly sad."

Once the doors opened, the legion saw his main power room which was some sort of laboratory in dim purple colors where there were computers, chemistry sets and it seemed like he was beginning construction in his own ghost portal, it was basically like his parent's lab but in a more sinister atmosphere which was evident in the computer having a fancy-looking V logo. "Okay, we found the evil bad guy's lab, but where's the bad guy?" Kim asked, used to finding the owner of a place like this when they find said place.

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. "He's here." he puts up a shield around them as a ghost ray hits it.

"Bravo, Daniel." from the shadows, Vlad Plasmius himself stepped out, his sinister smirk sent chills down some of them as meeting him in person was just as scary as hearing the stories about him. "I was wondering when you'd arrive and you brought along your new band of playmates, how thoughtful." the computer then turned on and it showed footage of each of their battles against the ghosts. "My spy drones recorded the mess at Amity, I was curious how you and your family would fair against an multitude of your enemies but imagine my surprise when I find the likes of the world famous Kim Possible and her bumbling paramour." Ron glared at that remark. "The crime fighting duo of Paris, and the ones from Tremorton and Miracle city. And of course, these new faces among your little group, the Infinity Legion, right? Well, I just had to meet you."

"Don't bother introducing yourself." Sashi told him. "We were filled in about you."

"Oh, that is a relief." Vlad grinned. "Not sure there'd be enough time for me to entertain you all with my life's story."

"Cut the pleasantries, Plasmius!" Danny demanded with his eyes dangerously glowing. "Shouldn't you go ahead and tell us your evil plot so we can stop it already?"

"It is common curtesy among arch enemies." Kim commented.

"I couldn't agree more, dear girl." with a snap of his fingers, Maddie Fenton's hologram appeared.

"What is your request, love of my life?"

"A hologram of Danny's mom?" Cat Noir observed in disbelief. "Next thing you're gonna say he has a cat named after her."

"Oh, she was adop-"

"Sweetheart." Vlad cut her off, clearing his throat. "Would you be so kind as to relay my plans to our house guests?"

The hologram bowed her head in obedience. "At once, honey." she then appeared in front of the master computer and activated the screen to show them images. "Ever since my pumpkin's unlawful deeming as a fugitive, he's had to collect what little resource he had left in order to create this underground lab among other things, but that will soon change." the image of a dude with expensive clothing was shown. "This is Tony Wayland, billionaire philanthropist and successful businessman, in order to reclaim his former status as one of the wealthiest people on the planet, he will overshadow him and take on his identity, thus procuring Mr. Wayland's wealth and all the resources he needs to build his power once more."

Vlad continued from there. "And to make sure you and your little Team Phantom wouldn't interfere, I freed the ghosts to distract since tonight, Mr. Wayland will be arriving in this estate not long from now. At least, that was the plan until you all came along, it's still genius all the same."

"Yeah, we're thinking the exact opposite." Ninja countered.

Lance and Ilana activated their armors. "You were right, Danny. He is a fruit loop."

"Oh don't tell me. You think you can try and stand up to me?" Vlad had a good laugh about that notion. "How simply adorable, you may have bested me in the past, Daniel but these children have never faced someone like me."

"Good thing we had a little practice!" Ben transformed into Blitswolfer. The transformed Loboan sent a sonic wolf attack at the older and more evil halfa and had to shield himself to resist the attack. Vlad Plasmius then teleported behind the alien hero and just by grabbing him from behind, he sent a stinging that shocked Ben.

Rex had built the Fun Chucks and wacked them into him, hitting him back. "That's for messing with my bro." the Sky Slider was then formed and he flew forward while swinging the chucks around and smashing him with them repeatedly, but Plasmius created an energy construct that looked like a racket and it hit Rex to the ground with his machines breaking apart.

Cat Noir's staff was extended to pin him against the wall, Ladybug ran ahead while swinging her Yo-Yo and tangled his legs to hoist him over and threw him onto the ground, she tried striking him with the solid part of her weapon but he had put up a ghost shield to stop it. Vlad then split into two copies of himself and both fired ghost rays that hit them both and forced them to the ground. "How disappointing, and you two are supposed to be the unstoppable defenders of Paris." he taunted as both copies merged back into one.

"Then try this!" Kim jumped and tried landing a kick but Vlad grabbed her leg and tossed her aside, she fortunately landed in a crouching positon, she tried finding any openings to hit him, but he manipulated his ghostly body to miss every shot. Ron saw that his girl might need some help, so he tore off a fancy looking control system that was mounted to the floor and threw it where it made contact and he came down. Ron jumped high and was ready to bring on some pain but a hole appeared in Plasmius.

"Oh come on!" Ron was forced back by a ghost ray.

"Let's take him, Zak!" the Ninja took out tonfas.

"Ready when you are, Randy."

The scientist and the shadow warrior both attacked together with Ninja pulling off a series of strikes with his weapons while Zak tried getting him in with the help of the Claw. Plasmius merely dodged each blow while yawning and grabbed both of their arms and smashed them together and casted them aside and prepared an orb to fire at them. "Turbo Sword!" a blade formed in Max Steel's hand and he swung it at Vlad who made a construct of one and they clashed them together. From his torso, Steel fired a turbo blast that was powerful enough to injure the fruit loop. "Penn, Sashi, Boone, go!" the couple went for a full frontal while Boone provided cover fire. Penn's sword sliced part of his cape while Sashi punched him in the chest and then kicked into a weak spot right at his knee, with these attacks, Vlad couldn't defend against lasers from Boone.

His anger over being overwhelmed by mere children was so great that he unleashed a wave that pushed them back, he started firing his ghost rays all around, Jack blocked one with his sword and he brought it down but Vlad blocked with his hand, Jake slammed into him with his fists and brought him into the air and shot fire at him. "Say your prayers, V-Man!" the dragon threw him where Ashi caught him with an oversized hand and slammed him down multiple times before firing her eye beams but he returned with his own. Danny phased up from the ground and raised his hand in front of his chest to fire a ghost ray that shot him across but he stopped in mid-air, the two arch foes flew straight at each other and when they collided, a strong sound wave went all over the room, they slammed into one another, shooting ghost rays, ice pillars and such to outdo the other. Ilana sneaked up and fired her headpiece laser that made him fall down where Lance fired with his wrist guns and Jenny flew ahead whrre her hands became giant spiked knuckles to clobber him. Octus formed into an force field around him and sent a shock that affected him greatly. Eyes glowing, Vlad broke free.

He grabbed Marco and held him by the hood. "One wrong move and the boy will pay the price." amazingly, Marco grabbed Vlad's arm as a means to climb up and did a head butt to the face he then cuts open a portal and kicked him inside where on the other end were Star and El Tigre. His best friend shot a rainbow fist while El Tigre spun around with his claws tearing apart his suit. Feeling himself going at his limit, Vlad took a knee as he panted in exhaustion as a result of the fight. "I admit, you all are clearly formidable than I thought, but I can do this all day."

"Fine with us." Blitswolfer smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetness." the Maddie hologram called. "Mr. Wayland's arrived at the airport."

"What?" he then understood their reason for fighting the way that they did. "You were stalling for time to make sure I wouldn't meet with Wayland at the precise moment to overshadow him."

"I might not be as conniving as you." Danny said with arms crossed. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to mess with my enemies."

"Oh butter churns." Vlad lamented, not only were his plans ruined but he only had on thing to do. "Activate failsafe program B-1." he instructed the likeness of Maddie who nodded.

"Initiating self destruct sequence." the lab started blaring red and the evil halfa used a Randomizer to open a mini-portal.

"Until next time, little badgers." he went in and made his escape.

"No!" Danny shouted in disappointment.

"Danny, we have to go!" Ashi said as she turned to Marco. "Open a portal!"

Once they all made it out, the entire underground lair erupted into flames as everything was set ablaze, with everything being destroyed all at once.

* * *

 _"The government called and said that they'll clean up whatever managed to survive the explosion and we all managed to round up all the ghosts that were left and put them back into the Ghost Zone."_

"Cool, thanks Sam." Danny said as he called his girlfriend, though his spirits were anything but lifted.

 _"Something wrong?"_

Danny and the Legion stood over a hilltop as they witnessed a crater caused by the explosion. "Vlad still managed to get away, Sam. Knowing him, he's probably coming up with another plan to get rid of us." he shook his head. "When are we gonna finally put him away?"

 _"Don't worry, babe, that guy's luck will run out soon. Also, your new team's heroics were covered by the press, they're itching to know your deal and all that."_

This made him chuckle, not expecting people to get wind of their action so soon. "Well, I'm not in the mood for a conference, what I am in the mood for is maybe a movie this Friday I think. That cool with you?"

She laughed on the other end. _"Whatever you say, Casanova. Later."_

When the line was cut off, he gazed at his team who were either sitting or discussing about their recent adventure. "Hey guys." he said, getting their undivided attention. "Let's go home."

"Whatever you say, boss man." Rex got up.

"You all did good today." he told them. "Couldn't ask for a better team."

"A team is only as good as its leader." Jack said with a smile which said leader returned and they all made their way back to Amity Park, flying off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **1\. "My friend!"**

 **2\. "There is a ghost using the forest as a cover."**


	4. Episode 4: Norrisville-Mania

**From a Danny Phantom episode, we now find ourselves in a Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episode where we see what happens in Randy's point of view of things as the ninja of the team and see if he can manage being the Ninja, a high school student, and an Infinity Legion member all at once. Since this is only season 1 of my series, I'm trying to give each IL member some manner of focus which is why I decided to make all these episodes where they encounter a problem based on each of their individual series, so that they could have a better understanding of each other's problems. I can tell you right now that eventually, there will be more intense stuff later on which would make things all the more great, I guarantee that, readers. Again, idea suggestions are always welcome and if they can fit in well with the series, I'll try it out.**

 **Summary: Randy believes that he can manage pretty well in his superhero life since the Sorcerer was defeated and not too long ago, but McFist has Viceroy deploy an extremely dangerous and resourceful robot that may be too much for event he Ninja to beat, good thing the Legion went to his hometown, but can it be enough?**

 **Also, I will say this once: I will NOT add anymore member, I have enough already, there will be team-ups with other characters from multiple shows and they can be considered honorary members but that's about it.**

 **To reiterate: Sam Manson having Ghost powers along with other elements from the Danny Phantom episode last chapter that you don't recognize come straightly from Aaron12's fics so if you're curious, the goes double for Kim Possible in this series, check out Aaron12's Danny Phantom and Kim Possible, search for him in TV Tropes.**

 **Members who inhabit the same Earth:**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Randy Cunningham**

 **Jake Long**

 **Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug**

 **Max Steel**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Ron Stoppable**

 **El Tigre**

 **Jenny Wakeman**

 **Other:**

 **Earth-Evo: Rex**

 **Earth-Omni: Ben 10, Zak Saturday**

 **Earth-Titan: Lance, Ilana, Octus**

 **Earth-Star: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz**

 **Earth-Samurai: Jack, Ashi**

 **Earth-Zero: Penn, Sashi, Octus**

 **And yes, Max and Steel are included in the Secret Trio universe, it was short noticed and I apologize., if it helps I retconned it in chapters 1 and 3.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Norrisville_ _-9:54 P.M._

It was dead at night in the town of Norrisville, most of the denizens were either at home or at their night jobs, it was the sort of night that makes you wonder why someone would want to go out. But for a select few, the night can be used for their purposes, they can be free to do whatever pleases them without fear of getting caught, especially if it's taking place at the docks which is where an occurrence it taking place, for a horde of SUVs drove to there and once they stopped, fancy looking cars also arrived. On the SUVs were logos of an M being formed by fists and the drivers, surprisingly, were all robotic apes who were carrying briefcases while the ones in the cars were all tattooed men with leather jackets. "We got your boss the goods, you got our cut?" one of them said to a robo ape.

The metal primate nodded to another ape to show them the case and once it was opened, there were huge stacks of money as a reward for the gang's generous services. "Mr. McFist sends his regards." the robo-ape said as he and the rest went to collect their end of the deal which was concealed in a large truck.

However...

"Smoke bomb!" red smoke exploded making them cough and once it cleared, the Ninja of Norrisvile was revealed but he wasn't alone. With him were Penn Zero, Kim Possible, Max Steel, and Ben 10 as Spidermonkey. "This a private party? Ninja rings!" he threw sharp rings that struck one robo ape in the face, deactivating it.

The gang was surprised by the Infinity Legion's sudden appearance so they tried to escape to their vehicles but Kim jumped in front of them while crouching down and swept her leg under them, making them fall. "Aw, don't leave just yet, boys." they had crowbars, pipes, and chains and tried to overcome the teen super spy, but she wasn't one to be easily taken down she grabbed the wrist of one thug and twisted him around to throw him at his allies she grabbed another's shoulders to jump over and kick more of them before punching him in the gut. "Party's just getting started." she teased playfully with a smirk on her face.

A Robo-Ape turned to another. "What's Kim Possible doing here?"

"I'll do you one better, who are the others that are with her and the Ninja?"

"Where are my manners?" Spidermonkey spun a web at its optics, obscuring the view. The Arachnachimp jumped punched both of them with his upper right arm and lower left arm. "While like this, just call me Spidermonkey, and one primate to robot ones, this isn't your night." he screeched happily as he dodged a metal fist and jumped about energetically.

"Turbo Lash!" an object with a handle appeared in Max Steel's hand and when Steel connected with it, a whip made out of pure T.U.R.B.O energy shot out and he swung it around where it completely sliced one robot ape completely in half, he repeated the same process with multiple others with ease, he didn't even have to use one of his turbo modes for this, at least not until it was necessary. "Robot gorillas." he chuckled as he kicked one severed robot head like a soccer ball."

"I know, Max." Penn agreed as he used his sword to block a laser blast from a robot ape before slicing it from below the waist while firing one of his own lasers straight through the head of another. "I've been to like dozens of worlds, and this may be the single silliest thing I've ever seen and I once went to a cop clown dimension."

The Ninja punched a robo ape straight through the chest and pulled his ninja kamas out and used them climb up to the top of one and then proceeded to force feed him some hot balls down his throat. "Ninja hot ball explosion special!" he jumped once the balls detonated and blew up the ape in a fiery inferno blaze. "That's what makes it fun to tear these scrap-heads apart, Penn!" he took out his ninja sword as about 5 of them started charging at the sworn enemy of their boss, and in a blinding speed of slashing his sword, each one fell to pieces not long after. With their combined might, each gang member were all tied up and all the robot apes were nothing but useless scrap metal to throw away at the junkyard. "See guys? What'd I tell ya? One night of patrol in my city and we were bound to find some action."

"Who owns these things anyway, Randy?" Penn asked, pointing to the robo ape pieces.

"They were built by a dude named Viceroy, but the guy that they technically belong to is Hannibal McFist."

Kim's eyes perked up in recognition. "The super rich tycoon that practically invests a lot of money into this city." she noted. "He's been under Global Justice's radar for a while, being under suspicion of illegal activity."

"Which looks to be the case." Max gestured to the shady dealing that was taking place, he then moved to the truck's trailer. "Now let's see what's behind door number one." he easily tore the back entrance off as if it were tissue paper and inside were assortments of robotic parts that looked like it could only be afforded with vast amounts of money.

Steel inspected the shipment with an impressed whistle. "This is some high end stuff, this McFist must really be as loaded as you say, good thing I tipped off the local law enforcements."

"Got any idea what he wanted these parts for, Randy?" Penn asked.

The freshman shrugged. "Probably to make more killer robots to try and destroy me with. Lately, the big man's been having lots of metal-heads gunning for me, especially during school."

"You know Randy, you could just try and expose the jerk for what he really is." Max suggested.

"Kinda hard when he's adored by practically everyone in Norrisville, Max." Randy crossed his arms, sourly. "I actually managed to expose him once but that didn't work out too well, so now he's still doing some illegal stuff with no one but me and my best friend being the wise, now including you guys."

Spidermonkey shook his head as the watch timed out. "Nothing's more annoying than bad guys with deep pockets. Trust me Randy, I know what I'm talking about."

"You too, huh Ben." Randy patted the famous hero's shoulder.

"If you want Randy, I could have Wade do some digging, no one can find enough dirt like him." Kim offered.

The Ninja put his arm up to politely decline. "Appreciate the offer, Kim, but McFist is my problem, plus, I don't feel right lumping my problems to my friends. Besides, I've gotten used to it at this point." that's what he wanted to believe but in truth, he would welcome any help in causing some misfortune for one of his worst enemies, but he still felt the likes of McFist was the responsibility of the Ninja. He checked his watch and completely freaked out when he saw what time it was. "Oh crud, I better get home, got school tomorrow and If I'm late again, there go my video game privileges for a month. See you guys at the tower." he threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared while the others used their dimensional portal devices to go back to their respective homes.

But there was something neither of them knew, the robo apes that they did battle with were installed with cameras that recorded all that they have seen tonight and before they were destroyed, they sent the footage to one specific location.

* * *

 _McFist Industries_

Hannibal McFist.

To almost everyone in Norrisville, he is a shining example of being a good Samaritan that spends all his hard earned wealth on improving life to the citizens while also providing trendy objects to the younger generation, it was the reputation that its CEO had managed to uphold for a long time that seemed to have convinced everyone. But it was all a façade, underneath his seemingly kindhearted and generous actions, McFist is a corrupt businessman who has steadily ran a criminal empire on the sly. Alongside him was Willem Viceroy III, genius inventor and mad scientist, he's produced various weapons of mass destruction all with no one outside his family knowing.

Not too long ago, he was under the employment of the evil Sorcerer, a mystic weaver that sought to plunge the whole world into chaos but couldn't do so with the interference of his sworn enemy, the Ninja, as long as he was left running about and de-stanking his monsters, the Sorcerer could never achieve his ambitions. So he recruited McFist to destroy the Ninja and help free him from his prison and in return, he would grant McFist a unique superpower of his choosing but the Ninja stopped that when he finally defeated the sorcerer. This left McFist angered as he thought the Ninja had stripped him of his one chance at ultimate power.

It was for that reason, that he kept having Viceroy send out various machines with destructive capabilities to at least feel the victory of being rid of the Ninja once and for all.

As always, that had mixed results...

"Drat!" the bearded man slammed his metal arm's fist on his disk, making the organism inside get dizzy from spinning. "All that hard work in organizing a deal, only to be thwarted by the Ninja and his new band of freaks!" it looked like steam was beginning to emit from his ears as he got red in the face. "Since when does he roll with a crew before?!"

"Since Amity Park, apparently." Viceroy spoke up from nearby as he was fining his fingernails. "It's all over the web and the news and they are trending, even more than the McAwesomes." he referred to how the Infinity Legion were seen defending the city of Amity Park from a ghost assault.

"Bad enough that he has that Danny Phantom and dragon-monster thing as backup, but now we have to deal with him apparently part of some sort of super team?!" if it weren't for the fact that this was his office, McFist would just tear apart it in a second to show just how angry he is but he remembered what Marcy always tells him and took deep breaths. "Honestly, why is it so hard to just destroy that king-fu nuisance."

"Ninjas train in ninjitsu, sir." Viceroy corrected.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Viceroy?!" McFist demanded with a scowl.

Putting his hands on his hips, the inventor turned away with a huff. "That was more of a fact, mind you, and if you're gonna act that way to me, then I'll just put that project of mine on hold."

McFist's initial fury was replaced with curiosity. "Project? What project are you talking about?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna tell you." his right hand man refused.

"Why not?!"

"Because you keep yelling at me, you know I hate it when you yell at me. So, the least you could do is apologize."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, McFist nonetheless complied knowing full well how Viceroy would always get like this. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now would you tell me what this project of yours is and why you didn't tell me about it before?!" he demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Viceroy motioned McFist to follow him into the laboratory, otherwise known as his own workshop where he constructs and utilizes various robotic inventions for the sole purpose of destroying the Ninja once and for all. "I've been hard at work at this for quite a while, Hannibal. The reason why I never exactly told you about was due to the fact that it needed tons of parts before it could be fully operational. But now, I've managed to work out all the bugs and now, it's ready to roll." both men stopped at the center. "Oh, Otto!" Viceroy's beloved drone companion, Otto, hovered in at the call of his owner. "Be a dear and bring in your big brother."

Otto whistled to the robo-ape sentries who went to fetch their masters the secret project by pressing the buttons to a large steel door which automatically opened, revealing what was behind it. McFist's eyes slowly widened as loud metal steps were heard and out came a towering figure, it was made purely out of a shifting metal alloy that was unrecognizable and it physically resembled a humanoid, only there was no face on the head, it was an orb-shaped object that was surrounded by blue circles. The metal that coated it started shifting once its creator turned it on and the orb startled glowing blue, and it stood at attention with its masters present. "Viceroy..." McFist breathed, finally finding his voice. "...what is this thing?"

"I present to you, the Amazing Adapt-tron Mark 5!" Viceroy proudly declared with Otto shooting out confetti.

"Hmm...wait, mark 5?" McFist questioned. "What happened to the last four?"

Viceroy winced and sheepishly explained. "Yeah...I had to go through some extensive trial and error before settling on this perfectly functioning android model, kind of the reason why I asked for overtime."

"That actually makes sense." McFist noted. "You hate working overtime. So, what happened?"

"Mark 1 didn't exactly learn to follow its directives, I guess you could've called it the rebellious child and I had to put it in storage." Viceroy shook his head. "Mark 2 took things a little too literal, like say if you told him to get out of town, by which I mean the figure of speech, that one certainly did, and I'm not really sure where it went to be honest. I thought Mark 3 would've been a winner because you know, third time's the charm and all that, but it's main processor had a few bugs and it sort of blew its body up, the head's still operational and I use it as a paperweight. Now Mark 4 actually seemed like an improvement compared to the last three and I would've stopped there, but that troublesome stepson of yours played with it and completely fried all of his functioning systems so that was a full 24 hours I'll never get back."

"Ugh, typical." McFist shook his head at hearing Bash's antics while grumbling.

"And so I started working on the Mark 5, which thankfully, doesn't have any problems whatsoever." the mad scientist stated.

McFist inspected the robot with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, so what does it do exactly? I don't see any weapons on it."

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Viceroy typed in a few keys and flamethrowers from above were deployed and they engulfed the robot in fire, but it didn't melt down nor was it burned at all, once it stopped, it was revealed to be coated in sub-zero ice temperatures, cold enough to withstand even the most dangerous forest fires. After turning back into it's liquid metal state, a laser cannon was then activated but it raised its right arm which then became an exact copy of the weapon and fired relentlessly until it asserted the damage was done and the arm turned normal.

"Okay, that was actually pretty impressive." McFist admitted with a rare smile to show for it.

"Don't sound too surprised." Viceroy rolled his eyes then started to explain to him the basic info of his invention. "The Adapt-tron is made out of a very rare liquid metal alloy that I call Adaptium, clever I know, it's made up of microscopic nanobots that can adapt to any form of environment and I've programmed it to assess each problem it finds itself in by countering the problem with an exact same attack or a means to protect itself, making him a very formidable match for any enemy."

McFist raised a skeptic brow. "Including the Ninja?"

Viceroy called in a robotic duplicate replica of the Norrisville Ninja fit with a sword and it jumped to attack the Adapt-tron but its arm shifted into a sword and in one swift motion, it sliced the replica in half. "That answer your question?" he sarcastically asked in a smug manner.

Seeing that display of power was enough for McFist to give off an evil grin as he couldn't wait to unleash this new weapon of destruction onto his hated enemy and with any luck, finally be rid of him...

* * *

(Intro Sequence: See chapter 1)

* * *

 _Norrisville High School_

It was an ordinary day for Randy Cunningham, he got up, ate breakfast, got dressed and went to school, otherwise known as the most boring aspect of his daily life, he lumped in his seat with his best friend, Howard Weinerman sat right next to him. "Alright class, please settle down." Mrs. Driscoll, the school's science teacher, said to the students who were in the middle of some of their conversations, texting, and whatnot who complied, she walked around holding a stack of paper on her right hand while also rolling along the skeletal remains of her husband, Jerry. "Now some of you performed well on the quiz, but most of you didn't." she shrugged. "But don't let that discourage you in anyway, in fact, you can do what everyone does and learn from your failure."

She then spoke through the skeleton like a puppet. _"Translation: quit while you're ahead, it'll save you the shame of disappointing your parents."_

"Oh Jerry, stop it." the science teacher giggled as she handed Randy his quiz.

His initial boredom was replaced with excitement. "Howard, check it out." the purple haired teenager held his quiz close to the portly boy's face. "I got an B-! That is a huge improvement from my regular Ds and Fs, mom will be so stoked!"

"Why do you care, Cunningham?" Howard asked. "You never really complained when you got those other grades."

"That was before she started to really get on my case for all the poor grades I kept getting, she said if I managed to at least get an B or an A on a science test, I get some more privileges for some downtime." he then looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in closer. "Which means I get some more Infinity Legion time."

Howard instantly grew bitter. "Oh right, you mean your new club." he looked aside with a sour expression.

Randy shook his head. "Dude, please don't start."

"I don't know what your talking about, Randall." Howard feigned being ignorant.

"Okay first, the full name thing is just making you be petty. Second, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you had a problem with me, Danny, and Jake frequently having some team-ups and now you have a problem with me being a part of a team of superheroes, most of which are pretty cool people, I mean there are guys that should stuff, transform, cool suits of armors, robots with feelings, basically a whole team of awesome players, man." Randy told him. "Along with a super ninja as a member."

Sighing, Howard turned to him. "That's just it, Randy, you seem to care more about fighting bad guys with them than hanging out with your best bro; me. I mean, when was the last time we went to Greg's Game Hole together?"

Randy hated to admit it, but his oldest buddy made a great point there, he knew that Howard never liked it when he pushed his responsibilities as the Ninja ahead of being a reliable friend, and him being on a new team has made things a little hard to find the right time. "Okay, you make a good point, but you don't have to worry." he said, putting a reassuring hand on the redheaded teen's shoulder. "You're still my best friend, nothing will ever change that." the hidden ninja hero promised.

Fortunately, this made Howard sport a grateful smile to his face and before more could be exchanged between the two, the sound of the school bell rang signifying the end of the school day and thus, the students got up from their seats and proceeded to walk out of the classroom and moved to their lockers where their stuff was inside, as the two boys opened them up, a melody was heard and they looked up at the TV monitors placed on the top of the wall. _"Hey there, peeps!"_ an enthusiastic sounding voice called as the image of a redheaded teenage girl appeared on the screen. _"It's your girl, Heidi, giving some up to date deets on out very own Ninja!"_ a slide image of said ninja was shown and with him were a familiar hlafa and dragon. _Now, we all know that he formed his own crew with world-famous hero Danny Phantom, and an actual dragon, forming the Secret Trio."_

"I don't care what Danny and Jake say, that is still a cool name." Randy adamantly said.

 _"But word from Amity Park got out and it looked like the Ninja's part of an even bigger group."_ images from photos taken in Amity during the citywide ghost assault were then viewed which depicted not just the Ninja, but also the rest of the members of the Infinity Legion. _"Not only were Phantom and the dragon there, but Kim Possible herself with her boyfriend, Ron!"_ she excitedly squealed. _"In addition, there was El Tigre, young hero of Miracle City, and XJ-9, the robot girl from Temorton, and Max Steel from Copper Canyon. But there is like no info on the other heroes that were on the scene. Hopefully, they'll make another appearance and I'll fill you in, until next time, this is Heidi at school, signing off."_

"Can't believe how much mileage you're giving my sister." Howard shook his head. "I mean, she was practically up past curfew trying to dig stuff up about your new friends."

"Hey, we're a newly formed superhero team." Randy pointed out. "Of course would want to know about us. Though not all of us are sold on the whole publicity angle-woah!" he shouted a she accidentally bumped into someone, causing both to fall down, with the other person dropping her books. "Oh man, sorry about..." his eyes widened once he saw that it was Theresa Fowler whom he bumped into, his cheeks took on a hint of pink and stumbled in his words. "T-Theresa!" he began helping her pick up her stuff. "I am so very sorry, I didn't where I was l-looking, and-"

"It's alright, Randy. I was kinda lost in my own world, too." she assured him with a gentle smile and before they knew it, their hands touched when they moved to grab her baton, both looked at teach other with wide eyes.

"U-Uh, here you go." he handed her it and they both quickly got up.

Rubbing her arm while blushing furiously, she replied. "Thanks, I uh, I'll be going now." she hurriedly left before more awkwardness would ensue.

Howard rolled his eyes as he gave his buddy a slow head shake.

"What?" Randy asked as they went out and he mounted on his bicycle. "Later, Howard." he waved as the teen rode off into out of the school and into the neighborhood where his house was waiting, once he made it to the driveway, he got off the bike and ran inside. As he ran, Randy laid his test paper on the kitchen table for his mom to see and off he went to his dwelling room. A beeping sound was heard from under his bed and he got down and pulled out his dimensional transport device and got a message.

 _ **Almost everyone**_ _**is**_ ** _here. Waiting on you.-Danny F._**

Grinning, Randy locked the door and picked up his handbag with the ninja mask and Ninjanomicon were stored and he set the coordinates, he pressed the button which caused a white portal to open and without hesitating, he immediately jumped in to the Earth of his Galalunian friends.

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

The headquarters of the Infinity Legion stood in its place as the sun shined its glow on both it and the island where it was located in, said light reflected from the logo which was now a combined I and L inside a shield that was placed on the top of it, from its main entrance, a portal was opened up and out came Randy Cunningham, one of the tower's many residents. "Ah." he sighed in content once he got a whiff of that fresh air and gazed upon his home away from home. "No matter how many times I see this, it never gets old." wasting no time, he immediately ran close to the tower and it's nearby locations where off the corner of his eye, he saw the parking lot near the building where the Quantum was placed in. There was Ben, Lance, Max, Steel, Ron, and Rex and the former four were working on vehicles, while the EVO was drinking a soda. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Randy." Rex hi-fived him. "Good to see ya, pal."

"What's with the sweet rides?" he motioned to the vehicles.

Ben leaned on his car, the DX Mark 10. "Well, if this is gonna be our little getaway from our home dimensions, it's kinda obvious we should keep most of our gear here, including our rides."

"Took a lot of convincing Uncle Ferrus and Berto to let me bring the Turbo Car and Cycle along for the ride." Max said, parking his vehicles in place.

"Especially Berto." Steel added. "Good thing we didn't ask to bring CYTRO along."

Randy turned to the mystic monkey power holder. "Though this was your girl's car, Ron." he recalled.

"What about you, Rex?" Randy asked.

The EVO teen shrugged. "No one was around to play some basketballs with, thought I'd check out the rides here." he then snorted once he looked to Lance's car. "Of course, it's no question on which is the junker. For real, Lance, where did you pick out that beater, some junkyard?" he teased.

Lance didn't want to entertain him, but Rex has that level of annoying that he just couldn't ignore. "For your information, Rex, Octus and I outfitted this car with Galalunian tech, it can easily outrun any standard vehicle, especially an obsolete motor machine, plus his ride."

"Oooh." Ben covered his mouth in shock and murmured to Rex. "He just called you out, buddy."

"Shots fired." Steel announced.

Randy started backing away. "And that's my cue to leave." he knew better than to be close to those two whenever they make everything into a warzone no matter what happens, he quickly sped into the tower where the main lobby was and he saw a certain Mewman princess playing around with some weird eyepieces that resembled binoculars with her best friend and Zak with her. "Since when does Star need glasses?" he asked, walking to them.

"Oh, hey Randy." Zak greeted. "These aren't glasses. They're a new scope that Steel, Octus, and I developed in the lab, we got most of the designs and functions from Rex who lent us his goggles. Like his own, they can switch between all kinds of the electromagnetic spectrum to allow us a perfect view of all fields of vision."

Randy looked to Marco, but he shrugged. "Zak, pretend for a minute that I had no idea what you just said."

"You can see through any kind of vision, we already have plans to mass produce them for the team."

"And you asked Star to test them out?"

Marco chimed in. "Actually, she volunteered and I think she's having way too much fun with them."

Proving his point, the princess started switching the settings. "Wow, Zak, these goggles are awesome! Now I'm jealous that Rex gets to use these like all the time!" she turned around where she saw Marco and she sort of zoned out for a moment as the goggles focused on his face and she subconsciously moved her gaze down to his stomach and remembered how he looked in Hekapoo's dimension. _'Abs...'_ she inwardly moaned in delight.

"Star? Hey, Star."

Her musings were cut short when she heard her name being called and she looked to the person doing so. "Oh, hi Randy, when did you get here?"

"Just now." he tapped the lenses. "Those goggles working for you?"

"You have no idea! I can totally see your skeleton, with all the bones, now you're all sort of colors!"

Randy backed away. "Right, I'll see you guys later." he made his way to the elevator and it brought him all the way up to the top level, AKA his favorite part of the tower. He walked over to the couch and jumped over to sit down and he sighed in content as he let the soft cushions take him away to comfy land, man he loved this life, it was then that he noticed three other teammates besides him, them being Cat Noir in his disguise clothes, Boone eating some chips, and Jenny Wakeman who was sipping on motor oil. "Cat. Jenny. Boone" he nodded.

"Hey Randy." Adrien greeted back as his Kwami, Plagg was next to him, munching on a cheese wheel.

"What's up?" the robot girl.

"A good afternoon to you." Boone muffled through the many bits in his mouth,

"Is that motor oil you're drinking."

Jenny stopped slurping and knocked herself on the head. "Oh, how rude of me, would you like some, Randy?"

He puts his hand up. "No thanks, I'm good. So where are the others?"

Adrien answered. "You probably saw the guys working on their cars and Zak testing new goggles out on Star. As for the rest, Jack, Ashi, Penn, Ladybug, Sashi, Manny, and Jake are in the training room while Danny, Ilana, Octus, and Kim are in the sub-level discussing something about S.A.R.S, last I heard."

"Well, all I'll be doing is kicking back for a bit, had a long day at school and luckily, I managed to ace an important test which is a good thing because otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house." Randy said, turning the TV on where he watched a hilarious cartoon about a bunny and duck living in the suburbs. "Of course, now that I think about, she might have problems about it not being an A, but can you blame me? I had to do some late night patrol so of course I sleep in class."

Both Adrien and Jenny nodded in sympathy. "Oh, you are preaching to the choir, my friend." the Parisian said. "I won't give out too much, but sometimes, I feel like a prisoner of some supervillain or something."

"You want to know the worst thing about having your mom being the one who built you? She has access to my shutdown codes, so yeah, I can prattle on about how unfair she's being but all she has to do is type a few keys and bam! I'm basically a mannequin." she sprang her arms up in annoyance. "One of the downsides of being made of nuts and bolts."

"Good thing we have this tower to relax, nothing but sitting back and-"

"Randy."

All four jumped in surprise once they noticed a familiar samurai prince standing over the couch. "Jack? Dude, sneaking up on a person is so not cool." Randy told him.

Raising a brow, Jack pointed out a certain aspect of the youngster. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you who fancies himself as a ninja, a warrior who uses the shadows to surprise others." he recalled, displaying his expert knowledge on all manner of warriors, especially that of the shinobi, he's even had experiencing with them.

Plagg floated next to Randy with cheese in his mouth. "You know, he's got a point." he was met with an annoyed glare. "What? I'm just saying."

Boone nodded in agreement. "It's like ninja-ing 101."

"Thought you were at the training room, Jack." Jenny said.

He nodded in response. "Indeed I was, Jenny. But in the middle of a sparring match with Jake, I had just recalled a certain training session that was scheduled last week with young Randall here." Jack gestured to the purple haired teen. "However, he failed to make himself punctual, so I decided that perhaps now would be an appropriate time to make up for your previous absence."

"Um..." as much he thinks the training room is awesome, he wasn't really in the mood for some physical activities. "Sounds tempting, but now's not a really good time." Randy tried coming up with a valid excuse. "See, I'm...busy."

"And that would be?"

"You know...stuff." the teenager shrugged.

An awkward silence filled the room as it was obvious that Jack wasn't convinced in the slightest, and the samurai would not tolerate any procrastination from any of the members as it is a sign of weakness. "Follow me, Randy." he told him, heading towards the elevator. "We will begin shortly, I trust you to not waste any time."

Randy's head bowed down. "There's no way out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Plagg chirped.

Knowing that Jack would just ask again and again until he accepted, Randy got up and followed him. _'So much for vegging out all day.'_ Randy thought miserably to himself.

* * *

Penn's blade collided with Sashi's energy blades as they sparred with each other inside the training room, Sashi was curious if her boyfriend was slacking off so she asked him to have a little go with each other, of which he happily accepted, now normally, he wouldn't be so bold to fight with Sashi of all people but he didn't want to disappoint her. The Zero boy tried swiping his sword, but she skillfully jumped and landed to face his back but he then blocked a strike meant for it, the Japanese girl jumped and did a spinning kick but he uses his shield to put up a strong defense, and used his sword once more, but she dodged them all. "Are you going easy on me?" she asked. "I know when it comes to combat, I'm way stronger, but I thought you'd put in some more effort, PZ."

Chuckling, Penn wiped off some sweat. "Heh, sorry Sash, but I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours too much. After all, we do have that date next week."

Sashi found herself having a good laugh as well while being flirtatious. "Appreciate it, handsome, but don't let us dating get in the way." she dashed and struck multiple times and he was barely able to block all of them. In fact, she managed to land a solid kick to the gut while flipping him over, but then she saw that he was holding his stomach with a groan and was washed with concern. "Oh my gosh!" she kneeled down. "Penn, I-I didn't mean-" she was blindsided when she was grabbed by the wrists and flung over.

"Psych!" he grinned.

"You used my weaknesses for you against me!" she realized with a glare but then softened in a softened expression. "Dang it, I love you so much."

Ashi was surrounded by Jake in his dragon form, El Tigre, and Ladybug, she had asked them if they could show her what they're made of in a 3-on-1 sparring match. Now at first, they were hesitant since in their eyes, the odds were unfair in her position, but she reassured them she could handle anything that was thrown at her. The first to strike was Jake who breathed out a fire stream but she froze it solid with an ice breath, he set his feet on the floor and tried landing some punches but the extremely nimble half-demon managed to block his blows with ease and with her inhuman strength managed to carry him up and slam him down. "You use too much force in your attacks, Jake, and yet you held back because you're fighting me, don't let that get in the way." she told him and caught a Yo-Yo from Ladybug who tried going for a sneak attack, she pulled it back to yank the masked teenage girl into the other side, making her rub her head. "Clever tactic, but try other options, Ladybug." El Tigre suddenly attacked from above that surprised Ashi, but she managed to hold off the boy's attack well and clashed his claws with her own, he fired the chains but then she used them to conduct electricity that sent a shock at him.

The result was him laying down on the floor and pulled his mask back. "Kinda wish Jack didn't leave. Can't you go a little easy on us, Ashi?" the Rivera boy groaned, Ashi kneeled down and tousled his hair.

"Sorry Manny, but all of you can't ever expect your enemies to show you any sign of mercy, if so, then they'll use it against you." Ashi advised them.

"We know that, it's just, would it hurt you to maybe hold back just the teeniest bit." Jake said, reverting back to human. "Seriously though, why did Jack have to leave in the middle of our spar?"

Just as he said that, the doors opened to reveal the samurai being followed by a ninja teen hero. "Hey guys." said the teen, unenthusiastically.

"Randy?" Ashi questioned. "What are you doing here?"

He jerked his thumb at Jack as a response. "Ask your husband, Ashi."

She turned to Jack to get some sort of explanation. "It is fine, my love." he reassured his wife, placing a hand on her cheek with a smile. "I merely wish to make up a previous training session that our young friend avoided."

"Told ya, you shouldn't have flaked out." Jake said to Randy.

"You didn't say squat."

"Everyone." Jack addressed, silencing any further talk. "Choose to remain here if you wish it so, but I only ask for you to watch from the observation deck and that's all."

Exchanging curious glances, they nonetheless complied with his request and walked up the stairs to the observation deck where Legion members could observe other members duke it out in the training room to see how a match up between Jack, highly skilled samurai warrior and the skilled, yet young ninjitsu trained boy would fair. Looking up to the window, Jack nodded towards Ashi who nodded back as she had an idea which environment he wished to use for this spar. Typing in the code for the training program, the room's holographic feature made it appear to be a traditional dojo, fit with Japanese kanjis plastered around and s Ying-Yang symbol as well. "Huh, a little old school, but I can work with it." Randy said as he put on his ninja mask. "Let's see if that magic sword is as tough as it seems."

"Wait." Jack raised his hand. "We will not be using our blades."

Either there was some wax in his ears, or did Jack really just say that? "Um...come again?"

Jack removed the sheath from his waist and placed it gently on the ground. "This sword was forged to only strike down the evil and wicked who prey on the innocent. You are the opposite, not to mention an ally to me, my friend, I do not feel comfortable using such a weapon against you." he walked over the mat where wooden training swords were placed, he picked up two and threw one over to Randy. "So for today, I believe these will suffice, I hope they are to your liking."

Randy just stared at the training weapon oddly. "Okay, I don't wanna be that guy, but I kinda prefer the real thing. You're talking to a 9th grade ninja, not a kindergarten ninja, I can deal with real swords."

"Perhaps, but Randy, you are inherently known to be rather...flashy when you are in the field of battle." Jack told him. "You continuously call out your attacks, rather unorthodox in your fighting style and you are kind of over confident in your abilities. While that can be a good thing at certain times, it can also lead to one's own downfall." he readies himself with the training weapon.

Rolling his eyes, Randy decided to humor him a little but still assumed that this was a monumental waste of his time, since he's had tons of experience battling stanked monsters and killer robots in the past. But he just doesn't realize one thing, he never fought against the likes of Samurai Jack before and maybe he'll learn a thing or two. The prince stood still with his eyes calmly closed until the Ninja dashed ahead and tried striking at his head, but Jack used his weapon to block and forced the teen back, Ninja tried more basic strikes but he couldn't land any hits on the more seasoned warrior but each blow was easily blocked. Thinking fast, Randy threw down a smoke bomb that enveloped them both, good thing he's gotten used to the horrid stench of those things because now he could land a solid hit, but when he swung it at where Jack was, he saw that the samurai had just vanished. "What the juice?" he looked around but still couldn't find him.

"While the stench is effective, it provided me a way to escape from your view." he heard Jack say, somewhere hidden within the dojo. "That was your first mistake."

As Randy continued to search for Jack, he failed to notice that the samurai had appeared right behind him and before he knew it, the teen was met with a back-handed strike that knocked him down. "Ugh!" he grunted and groggily stood back up. "Okay, that was just a pure lucky shot, now the gloves are off!" he jumped high. "Ninja attack from above!" but as he swung down, Jack effortlessly caught it with his free left hand threw it behind him, making him drop the weapon. Jack then proceeded to jab his own weapon at several critical points all over Randy's body, making him slowly get tired and with a hand thrust to the chest, was flung backwards to the ground.

From, the observation desk, the Legion members were observing with both interest and entertainment for some. "Oh man." Manny chuckled. "Randy's getting his butt handed to him, suddenly I think we got off easy when Jack left."

Sashi crossed her arms with an unimpressed expression. "What'd you expect, Manny? Jack's a trained samurai while Randy's, well he's good and all, but I wouldn't say he's at the same level as him." Jake looked on in concern for his friend as they continued to watch this spar unfold.

Back with the aforementioned contenders, Randy seemed a little winded but he managed to recover a little and got into a battle stance. "Does calling your attacks out really bring you an assurance of victory?" Jack rhetorically asked. "You do realize that it'll give your opponent a chance to counteract it them, right?"

"It's never let me down before." Randy tried getting back up, but that last hit left him holding his stomach.

Seeing this, Jack called out. "End the program, Ashi." once the room returned to it's standard environment of an empty spacious room, he walked over and offered a helping hand to Randy, but he refused it and got up on his own. "Do you know why you lost?"

"Because you were a bit too rough." Randy remarked.

Shaking his head, Jack clarified. "No, it was because you were too relaxed, too nonchalant in your attacks, you seemed positive that you had enough skill and power to win, and you let that arrogance cloud your judgment. There was no clear plan as well, you just went too free with yourself and lacked any sign of taking this fight seriously."

Randy looked away with a light glare as he never liked it when others tend to be critical with his performance as both a person and as the Ninja and didn't want to hear anymore as he turned around. "Forget this, I'm outta here." before he could leave in a huff, Jack laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not look at this as a failure, but rather, as a lesson." Jack advised. "Overconfidence and a too relaxed nature are not a good mix, it leads to suffering for you or to others and if you truly wish to be recognized as a ninja, you must learn to set aside your own arrogance and learn that not everything can be solved by you." Randy seemed to consider these words for a moment but was still a little sore about his loss and abruptly left all the same leaving behind Jack who looked on in thouht. _'He still has much to learn.'_

* * *

 _Greg's Game Hole_

Shortly after getting home from school, Howard scrunched up any change he's saved up in the past few weeks so that he could play as many games down at the game hole where he went to soon after and was playing a Grave Punchers arcade game all by himself, his best friend would usually be playing side by side with him right now but he was too busy with his new friends. Just thinking about it was enough for the Weinerman boy to nearly get a game over, he could tolerate Randy hanging out with the American Dragon and Danny Phantom along with other superheroes from around the world like Max Steel, El Tigre, XG-9, and those 2 costumed geeks from France and of course KP and RS, except now he travels to different dimensions which makes him feel a little lonely. Too bad there was no on else to...

"Hey, Howard."

Pausing the game, the ginger-haired teen looked and saw someone from his school, a girl his age with dark blue hair of Asian decent. "Debbie Kang?" he questioned. "What do you want?"

"Theresa dragged me here." she pointed to the baton twirler who was hanging back at the entrance. "She'll deny it, but she wanted to see Randy here, where is he, by the way? You two always go here after school."

Scowling a little, Howard turned back to the game. "Eh, don't worry about it. Good old Cunningham is busy right now, so sorry to Fowler, but she won't be seeing that much of him." he muttered one last part. "I sure as heck won't." he figured of that guy wanted to kick back with his new costumed/superpowered besties, than this might as well be the only option for him.

Debbie Kang was a smart girl, so she knew that something was bothering the portly boy and though they weren't exactly close friends, that didn't mean she was incapable of lifting someone's spirts up when they're down. "You know, this game can be played by two people, right? And it just so happens that I have some cash on me."

He raised an eyebrow at what she was implying. " _You_ , Debbie Kang, want to play Grave Punchers? With me? What happened to all that talk about it being a game designed by nenderthals or something."

" _Neanderthals._ " she corrected with an eye roll. "Besides, I'm already done with my homework and I got nothing better to do, so why the juice not? And let's face it, you don't want to seem like a lonely loser, do you?"

Howard muttered in a bitter tone, annoyed that she always has to be right all the time but before he could give her a straight answer, a loud crashing sound coming from outside was heard. Curious, Howard, Debbie Kang, and Theresa ran outside and saw that a large containment unit had crash landed in the middle of the street. Car alarms were blaring, people who ere going about their business stopped to look at the strange object and a tense silence filled the air. Just then, the containment unit slowly opened up and large footsteps were heard which were powerful enough to make a few civilians jump, they all eventually saw the contents which was the towering Adapt-tron and it observed the area around it, taking note of the humans who stood in both shock and fear. They were hardly of any consequence, what really mattered o it was the target its creator informed it was supposed to be its primary objective to search and destroy.

NINJA: NOT IDENTIFIED

SUGGESTED TACTIC: DRAW HIM OUT

COURSE OF ACTION: ATTACK ALL CIVILIANS

The Amazing Adapt-tron's orb face started glowing and a powerful destructive blue blast fired from it which struck the buildings nearby causing a mass panic among the populace, causing all of them to run away from the area and the robot continued to fire all around, knowing full well that the Ninja could never run away from saving innocent lives from danger.

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

Speaking of the Ninja, he was in his civilian identity and was presently inside his assigned bedroom that was located inside the tower, he laid on his bed deep in thought, gazing up at the ceiling and thinking over his defeat at the hands of Samurai Jack. Humiliating feeling aside, Randy couldn't help but think about Jack's words to him, about his overconfidence can be a weakness if not taken care of, so he'll admit, he does have the tendency to always think he can prevail against any kind of threat. But can you blame him? After all, he has been progressing quite well ever since being chosen to bear the mantle of the Norrisville Ninja, not only did he manage to make the threat of the Sorcerer disappear once and for all, a feat many of his predecessors haven't done, but he so far has had little trouble dealing with any other threats.

He thought by going along with this Infinity Legion thing, he not only got the chance to fight with other superheroes which include two great friends of him but maybe he could get a good challenge, it gets boring having to deal with nothing but McFist's killer robots and given the face that he helped stop a dimensional invasion, why shouldn't he feel proud? Jack may be right about the whole over-confident thing, but it's the kind of way that Randy's always used and it's hardly ever failed him before. Even though there were times where he realized he sometimes cause more problems instead of preventing him, he still manages to win at the end of the day.

Not like it matters though, he gazes at his satchel where the Ninjanomicon and bitterly remembered a certain aspect of being the Ninja that never really sit in well with him. It was customary for the mantle to be passed down once 4 years have gone by, but when that time comes, the person who's been carrying that responsibility not only turns in the mask and book but as one final lesson, he or she has to allow their memories of being the Ninja become erased, which means all that they've experienced will forever be forgotten. For Randy, that meant forgetting all the exciting adventures he's been in, which includes meeting the Legion, he'd have to forget Danny, Jake, and everything else so maybe he doesn't really pull that much of an effort because he figures what would be the point if he ends up forgetting it all? And he knows his track record, the possibility of him being known as a responsible ninja is very low, he's quite aware of his many faults and wonders if there was a mistake in giving him the mask, can't be a bigger mistake than Mac Antfee but still...

His musings were cut off as the Nomicon started glowing which only meant one thing...

It was time for another lesson, he pulled it out and once he opened it's pages, his entire consciousness was absorbed into the pages and he yelled as he fell deep inside and landed in a forest. "Alright Nomicon, this better be good, because I'm not really in the mood for some wise lesson you got."

As always, words appeared before him.

 _The true essence of a great hero, is their capacity for humility and to accept the wisdom of those around him. Coupled with their maturity and capacity to be patient will make them worthy of the Important Lesson._

"Important Lesson?" Randy scratched his nape in confusion. "You talking about the Ultimate Lesson? Yeah, I get it, my memories of being the ninja will be wiped." he grumpily recalled. "It's not exactly news to me."

"There are more lessons to be learned than just the ultimate one." a sage-like voice said. Jumping in surprise, Randy turned around and saw another ninja, only this one's was more old-fashioned and seemed like the kind the shadow warriors of old would wear and he knew exactly who this person was.

"First Ninja?" the purple haired teen asked in surprise, not expecting to meet his first predecessor inside the pages of the Nomicon, he knew that his very soul was within the book but it was still quite a shock.

"Hello, young ninja." the last of the Norisu Nine bowed his head in a greeting.

"W-What do you want?"

Gesturing him to follow, the First Ninja led Randy through the forest where there many drawings of various ninjas throughout history doing battle against many foes, along with many lessons they've passed down onto the chosen successors. "I sensed the inner turmoil that has been progressing within you, is there something troubling you?"

Randy considered how he should answer and did the best way that he could. "Everything, I guess. I thought things would be kind of easy with the Sorcerer gone and now I'm part of a new team, so that's also a plus. Just don't know why they think I need to improve myself, I'm doing fine the way I am, thank you very much."

"True, you have exhibited undeniable progress since being chosen to bear the mantle." First Ninja admitted. "And yet, you still let other factors hold you back from realizing your true potential. To be a true ninja, a true hero, you must not let every victory inflate your ego, and most importantly, do not let fear cloud your thoughts."

"Fear? Who ever said anything about fear?"

"Young ninja, it is as clear as day." First Ninja responded. "You are not the only one to exhibit such insecurities, I know you have inner worry over the Ultimate Lesson, many have tried to avoid that fate only to fail, but you must not let that along with any other fear you may have affect your efficiency as both a ninja and a hero."

"But what's the point?!" he threw his arms up. "Will it really matter if I'm just gonna forget everything in the end, all the lessons I've learned, the good memories I've had, it'll just be for nothing. Sure, there'll be some new kid on the block handling it all, but it'll be hard to accept it when I won't even know how to because to me, it'll never happen."

First Ninja had to admit, the youngling was more aware than he realized, and as much as he wished to tell Randy of what the most important lesson is, he can't do so since the boy has yet to show if he's ready to handle it, but that remains to be seen. He still has much anger and frustration in him, and it'll only matter if he overcomes it in the long run. "The Important Lesson has more value than the Ultimate Lesson, you can only learn it by first learning the newest lesson the Nomicon has displayed to you, by then you may have a solution to your problem. Until that happens, I wish you the best of luck."

Randy was now confused. "Luck with wha-AHH!" he was then hurled out of the Nomicon and back into his physical body with a little more force this tiem around, causing him to be knocked back on his bed. "Uh...why can't I get a straight answer?" Just then, an alarm sound blared all over the tower and the door was opened by Penn.

"Danny's calling us to the meeting room, Randy!" the red haired teen urgently said.

* * *

A majority of the Infinity Legion members have assembled to the meeting room which was located in the sub-level after getting a wide-call from their team leader who was there with Kim Possible and Octus. In the beginning, the three were discussing the status of their ongoing search for S.A.R.S after the last mission involving the group of alien technology-using arms dealers/mercenaries from whatever intel Solomon was willing to share with them and hopefully they could determine their hiding spot, but then the alert system which lets them know of any emergency happening in any of their Earths activated. From there, Danny called for all Legionnaire to respond to, the last to arrive were Randy and Penn. "What's going on?" Randy questioned as both took their seats and looked to Danny.

"There's trouble in your home, Randy." the halfa gravely informed his friend as he brought up news the News coverage downtown.

Randy's eyes widened as he witnessed a new kind of killer robot attacking the city that he was sworn to protect, it had already done substantial damage all around, judging from all the wrecked cars and building debris littered across the streets, and of course the mass hysteria that overcame every pedestrian in sight. _"Live footage from downtown Norrisville showcases a mysterious robot that appeared out of nowhere and immediately began to attack the town, SWAT units have failed to repel it and most are asking where the Ninja is."_

If this wasn't horrible enough for the young ninja, then seeing a glimpse of Howard, Theresa, and even Debbie Kang trying to get to safety certainly did the trick as he gritted his teeth as he knew exactly the one responsible for this unfortunate situation. "McFist." he distastefully said with a heated glare. "Can't think of anyone else responsible."

"This looks way more intense than robot gorillas." Max observed with a serious tone as everyone prepared themselves..

Danny addressed the whole team. "Get to the ship, I want everyone prepped for a fight and I want it done yesterday." he ordered of which everyone complied with no complaints.

None of them were more ready than Randy Cunningham who's suit manifested around his being and walked forward with the legion in order to head for the Quantum and dimension travel to Norrisville and stop it. "Randy." Jack said, making him turn. "I know that look in your eyes." he said, for he knew that look all too well. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when we send that thing to the scrap heap." Randy punched his open palm with his fist and gave a smirk. "That thing will know what happens when you mess with the Ninja and his crew."

"Do not look for victory so soon before a battle, there are many things the enemy is capable of." the prince told him.

"Hey, I've taken down robots before, this won't be any different." the confident ninja declared as they all went but Jack still looked in in absolute concern for him, there he goes again. acting as if he can handle this easily.

That does not bode well at all.

* * *

Back in Norrisville, the Adapt-tron continued its attack on the city, knowing full well that seeing the innocents being in danger would be enough to draw its target out and would proceed with the prime directive, as it continued firing optic blasts, most of the citizens have either cleared out or had resorted to using hiding places. Such was the case for Howard, Theresa, and Debbie Kang were ducking underneath what's left of a car and were careful to stay out of sight from the robot as it fired to the area where the car was located and it was by pure luck that they haven't been hit yet. "It's chaos here!" Howard whispered as he peaked through a hole and observed the ongoing damage to their home. "We need to make like Bruce and get the cheese out of here!"

Theresa shivered in fear. "B-But that thing might hit us while we're running!" she pointed out, clutching her baton tightly to the chest. "It's too dangerous fot just about anyone..."

"What about the Ninja?" Debbie Kang inquired. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Howard once again had to admit that she had a good point, wherever Randy was, he had to come back some time and take care of this threat and then they all spotted something in the air, it was a brief lightning charge and suddenly, before their very eyes, a large portal opened up and something flew right from it which made their eyes widened in astonishment. The Quantum ship emerged and it hovered over the streets and the android, which had momentarily halted in its attack to observe.

OBSERVATION: UNKNOWN VESSEL SPOTTED

COURSE OF ACTION: DETERMINE IF THREAT IS PRESENT

From the ship, Danny Phantom flew out. "Infinity Legion, Unite!" he announced, the Quantum descended close to the streets and the hangar door in the back opened up, revealing the entirety of the legion who landed down on the ground as they faced the android in all its glory. "Psst, Randy." Ladybug whispered to the Ninja. "Ever had to fight a robot like this?"

"Not really." Ninja admitted. "But it'll be a pile of scrap all the same."

"Do we even have a plan of attack?" Marco asked.

"Here's a suggestion; attack!" Ben was the first to make his move, transforming into Four Arms, the Tetramand was ready to collide a powerful fist to the android but it caught the fist without any trouble, surprising the Omnitrix bearer, even more so when the liquid metal around it started to morph to look like some body builder, almost like the Tetramand. The Adapt-tron lifted him up as if her were as light as a tissue paper and threw straight through the upper part of a building.

"Ben!" Rex shouted in alarm.

Danny had to raise a shield to defend the legion against an optic blast aimed at them. "Boone, go get Ben! Marco, El Tigre, Ladybug, Star, and Cat Noir, you got crowd control, open up portals to get the people to safety!"

"Right, Danny." Boone hovered to the building where Four Arms crashed into.

"You got it, Danny." Marco ran over to the people who cowering in terror and promptly cuts open a portal to a nearby hospital that was big enough for all of them to enter. "Okay single file, people, don't go stampeding like bunch of-HEY NOW!" he jumped out of the way as the people did exactly just that, nearly running him over in the process. "Or just go ahead and storm in, it's not like the guy who just gave you a way out of this mess minds all of you nearly turning him into street pizza."

Theresa and Debbie Kang ran through, but Howard lingered a bit as he looked to his best friend among the group. "Huh, okay I admit it, they do look pretty cool."

Star created multiple Cloudys for the ones that were on the roof, one included a little girl. "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine." Star soothed with a kindhearted smile which made the kid trust her enough to get on the clouds with her parents and other people.

Stray blasts blasted a building, causing the debris that soon fell nearly land on the two people below, but Ladybug swung in and carried them to safety. "Head to the nearest portal, it'll take you to safety." she advised, she was so busy tending to them that she was ignorant of the android aiming a blast at her, but Cat Noir saved his partner just in time by tackling her to the ground, resulting in her being on top of him.

"This is the part where you kiss the hero." he smirked, with his hands behind his head.

"Well, there are a lot of heroes present, so you have to be specific." she smirked, flicking his bell.

"Gross, get a room, you two." El Tigre gagged, seeing the flirty exchange as he launched chain claws to take a hold of two toddlers and made a run for Marco's portal. "There you go, little hermanos." he turned to the creator of the portal. "Was that the last of them, Marco?"

"Hopefully."

Now was the time to attack the android.

Ron charged up and ripped out a lamp post and tried hitting it but the android grabbed and in an admittedly impressive show of strength, bent it without trouble, the lamp post was then snatched away from the blonde and was discarded. "So, you wanna do this the old fashioned way, huh?" he cracked his knuckles. "Then let's go!" Ron jumped high onto the android's face and tried to pull the orb out but it charged up and fired with him at close range, resulting in Ron being fired straight at the ground. His aura was able to protect him, but it still extremely hurt, groggily standing back up, Ron tried to punch him and tis time, the android met it with its own punch. Both repeatedly traded blows at super-paced speed until Ron was starting to get a little exhausted, something that the android noticed and shifted its body into a stone-like body and pinned him to the floor with one finger. "Uh, guys, you're welcome to cut in any day now!"

"Hang on Ron, I got ya!" Rex formed the Boogie Pack and flew, the BFS was then used to slice its hand, but before the EVO's eyes, it grew back and the android fired another optic blast that made Rex try to avoid its line of fire by flying freely in the air while using the sword's buzz saw mode to slice more of it, but it still regenerated. Before his eyes, his right arm shifted into an almost exact replica of the BFS, if not a little cheaper, it flew up to the sky and swept it at Rex who blocked with his own sword. "What? Too cheap to use your own moves, so you just copy other? Talk about lame. Even more when I get my hands on you." he discarded his machines and landed right on the android's shoulders. To Rex, the fact that this thing's a machine makes it easy pickings for his nanites to control, a blue grifd-like pattern appeared around it as the tiny little machines tried to override its systems.

WARNING: INTERNAL THREAT DETECTED

INITIATING COUNTERMEASURE

This was a special feature Viceroy installed, in the event that the Adapt-tron is suffering an attack from inside, the nanobots that drives its every movement would work to purge this threat like the human body's red blood cells. In this instance, they combated Rex's nanites and forced them back to their point of origin, which was Rex himself. The EVO teen grunted in pain as this affected him greatly and the android dropped him where he began his plunging to the ground. If it weren't for Lance catching him in his armor with Ilana and Octus flying besides him, they landed on the ground as Rex rubbed his temple and groaned. "Rex, what did it do?" Ilana asked in worry.

"Not sure, Ilana." he responded. "I tried making it go haywire with my nanites, but it somehow forced them back. That's...never happened before."

Penn and Sashi attacked the thing together, they flew around it while blasting it repeatedly, though they were more of an inconvenience to the android rather than a threat and it tried to hit them away like common houseflies, the couple then used their handheld weapons to try and slice it apart, but incredibly, it was made out of sturdy stuff. Another face blast nearly touched them but then its hands turned into pincers and grabbed both of them, shocking them in the process and once they had enough, it released them from its grip and to the ground. The Adapt-tron hovered over them and prepared to fire, but then was blasted repeatedly by lasers, the source being Boone who carried Four Arms in a gravitational field that levitated him. "Land me right here Boone, it's time for some payback!"

"Not to tell you what to do, Ben, but you should go with another guy." Boone told him, while helping his friends up.

"Be careful, Ben." Penn told him. "Thing's on a whole new level.

Four Arms smirked. "Don't worry about me, Penn." slapping the Omnitrix dial, he was now Lodestar. "Next time, your creators shouldn't make something made out of a rare form of metal." a magnetic wave was sent to the android and it seemed like the main body was beginning to falter, but then it shifted into an ice-based body. "Okay, didn't see that coming." the Biosovortian lamented.

"Ninja raining hot balls!" A series of hot balls were thrown at it, making its ice coating melt a little, the Ninja swung in by the scarf and stood beside the alien hero. "Let me guess, you want a piece of me, don't you? Well, here I am!" taking out two swords, he bravely charged ahead and tried to slice it to pieces like all of McFist's robots, but this one was more durable than the ones he's faced in the past. Each time he swung his blade, the liquid-metal was barely scratched.

NINJA IDENTIFIED: PROCEEDING WITH PRIME DIRECTIVE

The android picked the Ninja up and a shoulder laser appeared and took aim, but Danny Phantom came to his friend's recue by sending ecto-disks that sliced the weapon and the arms off but like before, they regenerated. Luckily, Ninja was let go and Jake flew in and grabbed him by the arms. "I had that!" Randy said to him.

"Sure you did, buddy." the American Dragon rolled his eyes.

The halfa team leader fired multiple ghost rays at the android to provide his friends with some cover. "Randy, this robot isn't like the others you've faced, you can't go about it like you always do."

"Just give me one more minute with it." Ninja implored.

"Don't worry." Max Steel and Jenny ran past them. "Let's see it try and copy this. Go Turbo! Spike!" his spiked whips lashed around and tried going for the android's head but it formed its own spiked whips and tangled them with Max Steel's and pulled him forward due to being the one with the greater strength and tossed him around like a ragdoll.

Two blasters appeared from Jenny's arms and started firing it repeatedly, but it returned fire with its similarly designed blasters, only these packed more firepower as the robot girl was blasted into a building. "Hey, that's my trick!" she flew up and her chest opened up to reveal a charging cannon hole that fired a blue energy beam that was met with the face blast, but this was meant to be a distraction as a similar chest cannon formed and hits Jenny before she could even react, but was caught by Ilana.

"Well, there you go." Steel spoke. "He can copy that, hope you're happy now."

"Shut up, Steel." Max groaned.

The Adapt-tron was then trapped by multiple iron bars, curtesy of Lodestar which gave Jake the chance to unleash a fire stream that enveloped the android but it was already prepared for this and turned its body to ice, cold enough to withstand the flames of a dragon. An iron tendril sprouted and grabbed hold of Jake while the android held Max by the whips and threw them across but Octus formed around them into a bubble field to give them a softer landing. "Max, Steel, Jake, are you injured?"

"It's cool, robot bro." Steel reassured him. "It goes without saying that this android has adaptable abilities, though. Everything we throw at it is either copied or is countered."

Octus considered one possible solution. "Perhaps a combined assault would be adequate enough." he along with Manus and Corus surrounded the Adapt-tron and attacked together, Ilana fired from her headpiece laser, Octus sent an electric sphere, and Lance deployed a spear weapon and went in for the kill, but the android's optic blast met with the princess's laser that cancelled it out, its body turned into a non-conductible alloy that made the spheres have no effect and its arm shifted into a spear to clash against Lance's. Both engaged in a standoff, the corporal then noticed the married couple of Jack and Ashi nearby who nodded towards him to keep the android busy as Ashi shape-shifted into a thin creature with black scythes for hands and the black mass covering her face, she carried her husband and he motioned her to throw her and landed on its back. The samurai tried plunging his katana through the back which momentarily got the android to back away from Lance and try to pry off whatever's on it, Ashi took the chance to used her scythe hands to stab through the shoulders.

But suddenly, the shifting metal formed around her appendages and extended to her body. "Ashi!" Kim took out a white sphere and with one tight squeeze, her battle suit formed around her body. "Zak, let's help her out!" both she and the secret scientist went forward with her jumping high enough and him using the Claw as a pole vault. Kim used the suit's strength functions to pry Ashi off the android, saving her from being consumed. Zak moved over to Jack who was still on the back of the android, they both used their weapons to stab its body, but it grew extra arms to grab them and throw them aside. But Zak secretly smirked as he looked to his weapon.

Danny flew past them and created an ecto-chain to keep it trapped with it wrapped around. "Ghost stinger!" he charged an electrified shock that traveled to the chain and throughout the android, making it take a knee. "Just a little more power..." he sent more shocks to weaken it enough to be destroyed but it looked straight at Danny and fired straight at him. The halfa had to stop his attack and go intangible to let it pass through him. Glaring, Danny flew at him and blasting sounds could be heard from all around.

Back on the ground, the others looked on while trying to regain their bearings. "Zak!" Penn and Sashi helped both him and Jack up. "How do we beat something like this?"

"At the moment, not really sure."

"Guys!" they turned to see the members who were dealing with crowd control running towards them. "All the people are gone, how are things on your end?" El Tigre asked but got his answer when Danny landed right near them with a grunt.

"Not so good." the team leader answered, standing up. "We might just have to retreat, we're wasting our time just attacking it blindly."

"A sound suggestion." Jack agreed.

"What? Just run away like a bunch of shoobs? There's no way I'm letting McFist have a win over me!" the Ninja adamantly proclaimed not willing to allow this robot to best him in combat. He's the honkin' Ninja, sclicing up robots is what he's best at, besides owning his best friend at Grave Punchers, but that's a whole different thing. Looking around, the Ninja tried to find a way to take the android down once and for all, he remembered two attacks of his that might just do the trick and without warning ran off, despite the protests of the others. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" entering into Ninja Rage, he the fire sphere and then the suit turned back to its normal colors and used another technique. "Ninja Air Fist!" a force of wind shaped like a fist also shot out and the combined force blasted it to a construction site where he then slashed around each support beam and the whole thing came crashing down on the Adapt-tron, keeping it trapped. "Now to finish this!" climbing up, the Ninja stood over the android's orb and raised his sword to bring it down.

"Randy, no!"

But it was too late, he had already plunged his sword at the orb and energy started to discharge from the orb, the Ninja backed away warily at this, thinking that maybe that wasn't such a brilliant move on his part, he shielded his eyes once the rob sent a massive out of control blast wave that enveloped the area causing some to shield their eyes from the intensity. When the dust settled, the Ninja slowly opened his eyes and saw the fallout of the blast, damaged building debris and other damage that was too severe but a groaning was heard and he looked to see a familiar ginger on the ground with his clothes torn. "H-Howard..." Randy breathed in disbelief, in an instant, horror filled him and most of all, guilt. His musings were cut off when he heard a metal sound, he saw the android began to free itself from the wreckage and stomped over to its target, completely unscathed. Randy was still too winded from the blast to get up and was powerless as it charged the orb.

Fortunately, Rex and Star rode in with the Rex Ride and engaged its ramming function with knocked the android back, and the Mewman princess casted a spell. "Narwhal Blast!" a torrent of narwhals were shot out which overcame the android.

ERROR: NARWHALS SHOOTING OUT OF TEENAGE GIRL'S WAND

DOES NOT COMPUTE

NO LOGIC BEHIND IT AT ALL

COURSE OF ACTION: UNDETERMINED

Unable to find a suitable countermeasure for this, the Adapt-tron halted in its movements allowing Lodestar to trap it again using the metal beams, it may not be able to hold it for long, but it can give the team enough time to make their escape once Marco cut open portal for them and Howard, who was being carried by Randy. Once the android broke free, it scanned for the Ninja and his allies but they were all gone, he then got a signal from his creator, ordering to report back, it took off into the sky and initiated its own stealth mode, leaving the battlezone behind in his wake.

* * *

 _McFist Industries_

McFist and Viceroy stood in the lab as they waited for the Adapt-tron to make it back to McFist Industries, they were observing the entire battle on a screen to see how the android would perform against the Ninja and his new allies and for a while, both men were pleased by how short work it was making of the team, it brought Viceroy pride and his employer glee over watching his hated foe not being able to beat such an opponent. Then the disappointment came when it could do nothing against that blonde girl's unexpected intrusion, the android was basically standing like a statue until the whole group managed to give it the slip. With no way of knowing where they went, Viceroy had to call it back and discuss their options in the fallout of these turn of events, the android finally arrived through an opening on the ceiling and reappeared. "Way to go, Viceroy." the criminal businessman dryly said sarcastically, fit with an eye roll. "Once again, one of your useless experiments failed in getting rid of the Ninja."

"Oh Hannibal, you're being too negative." Viceroy waved his disappointment off as he walked over to his brilliant creation and patted its leg. "Poor thing's processor was designed to asses _logical_ situations, that whole thing with the narwhals was just plain random and didn't make sense in the slightest and it couldn't think of a suitable countermeasure or adaptable response, now don't tell me you weren't thrown off too." he smirked, seeing his boss grumble a little. "Besides, you're not looking at the bigger picture."

"And what would that be? The Ninja still being alive? Another failed attempt in killing him? That'll it'll no doubt be a short time before he manages to win again?!"

Sighing, Viceroy decided to spell it out for him before his blood pressure gets too high. "No, sir. Did you notice what the Ninja did right after the blast? How his team had to save his neck from total extermination from my brilliant android? He ran away, sir, since when does the brave Ninja ever run away from a fight? The answer; never. Don't you see, the Adapt-tron may not have killed him, but it did something that's just as good, it made him turn tail out of there, because he knew that he couldn't take it on." Viceroy surmised.

Now, McFist may not have been the brightest man in the world, but when it come to his personal business he knew when he was getting a good thing and realized where his right hand was going with this. "And that made him give up instead of staying to fight!" he finally realized, grinning with glee. "This was a fight that we technically won for once!"

"Got it in one."

Rubbing his hands in a sinister excited manner, McFist expressed how delighted he was. "This is perfect! With this loss, the Ninja has gotta be sulking over like a little crybaby. Haha! And it's all thanks to you!" he happily hugged the android. "Oh, I may not be getting my own superpower, but the next time the Ninja shows his masked mug, it will be the last time!"

"Precisely, sir." Viceroy nodded and wryly smirked. "And why stop there? Given the extreme damages done to the city, don't you think this is the perfect opportunity for a certain philanthropist to intervene and maybe try and gain some support from the public?"

Once again. MacFist knew what the scientist was implying and grinned in a conniving manner.

* * *

 _Randy's House_

The fallout of the battle with the android left the team a little demoralized, for lack of a better word, and after dropping off Howard at his house, Randy suggested that they stop at his house for the time being, his mother was working the late shift at her job so it was okay for the group to stay at his dwelling until they figure out their next move. They were all present in the living room as they observed a television News coverage of the events that took place in downtown. _"It is still unknown where the android came from or who built it, what is known is that it dealt heavy damages to the city and some claim to have seen it fly away to an unknown location and seemed to have disappeared in the sky. This implies that despite his best efforts, not even the Ninja, or this group he's become associated with couldn't beat it."_

"I don't know." Ben shrugged, sitting on the couch. "I think we did a bang up job."

"That better not be sarcasm in your voice, Ben." Lance warned him.

Star shushed them. "Shut it, guys, take a look there." she pointed to the TV.

 _"This just in, we have word that beloved millionaire, Hannibal McFist has sent out his robotic apes to help deal with the damages, here's a live footage."_

True to the reporter's word, there were indeed various robo-apes with construction gear on, helping with the repairs on the city and the man who was overlooking was none other than their own boss. _"What happened here was just terrible."_ McFist said, sounding as if he was sympathetic to all who were forced to bear witness. _"I for one, will not stand and allow this great town to stay broken after that horrid attack, I figured it's the least I can do, all things considered. As for the Ninja, I know he probably did his best to help, but apparently, it just wasn't good enough."_

Randy gritted his teeth and had to hold back a snarl as he and the others could see the obvious deceit behind the businessman's words, he could tell that McFist was enjoying the fact that the Ninja just ran away from one of his robots instead of defeating it like he always did, if that weren't enough, there was also that risky move he did. He thought that by destroying the android's orb, it may have been enough to defeat it, but instead, he inadvertently caused more harm than good, especially for his own best friend. Not wanting to hear anymore of this garbage, Randy got up and went out to the porch to clear his thoughts.

"Turn it off, Jake." Lance said, of which the dragon complied. "Alright, it goes without saying that we're dealing with a very adaptive enemy, it was able to copy all of our attacks or adapt to ensure its survival."

"Yeah, no kidding." Rex said, rubbing his hands tenderly. "Normally, my nanites to override any machine, they let me talk to them, but somehow, I think there was something inside it. I don't know what it was, it just rejected the nanites, so I can't say I can go up against it a second time, even if I were up for it."

Max rubbed his chin in thought. "Not to mention how it was able to adapt to survive each of our blows, the metal that it was made out of could shift into anything. Whoever built that android must be some kind of evil genius or something."

As the team continued to discuss the android, Jack couldn't help but gaze at the doorway where Randy continued to sulk, natural compassion getting the best of him, the samurai decided to see if he could provide some wisdom for the youngster who looked like he needed it. "Mind if I sit?" he politely asked, and though the teen was still silent, Jack did so anyway. "We may have lost a fight, but that hardly means the battle is over, that machine is still out there and it is our responsibility to make sure it doesn't cause more harm."

Giving off a huff, Randy finally spoke. "That must include me, huh?"

Adopting a sympathetic look, Jack tried to appease to him. "Randy, while your action may not have been very wise, I hardly believe it was your intention to do more damage."

"Doesn't change the fact that it still happened, it's a miracle no one got killed." Randy retorted, sourly. "I'm starting to think that might be my problem, ever since I became the newest Ninja, instead of being the responsible hero that this city deserved, I just played it off like it was one big game. All those lessons I took from the Nomicon, I just kept thinking they were freebies for me to do whatever I want with all this power." he shook his head with a disappointed scowl. "Some hero I turned out to be, huh? As this city's protector, I'm supposed to prevent any danger to it, and I often cause that danger. You were right, Jack, I can be overconfident and that isn't a good thing. I probably don't even belong on this team."

Jack stayed silent as he allowed Randy to vent, the boy was hard on himself but in a way that was helpful, because it made him realize something that was blind to him for so long. "No one's perfect, my friend. Even in my time, I encountered those that despite being all knowing and powerful, even they had their faults. In fact, I myself am someone with their own insecurities, for there were times where even I found myself at low points in my life. But what really mattered is that they were mature enough to admit to their own vices, just like you did right now." he smiled to him. "You are brash, that much is true. But you are a gentle and kindhearted soul and the fact you're willing to admit to your faults shows great character. Beyond that, I can see why you were chosen and what made me stand back up whenever I was down, was my faith for hope."

Though Randy felt his spirits being lifted by Jack, he still felt some reservations, it was true that he always managed to fix the problems he's made, but that still doesn't change the fact that he still made them in the first place...but maybe that can change, if he thinks the way he is isn't adequate enough, then perhaps there can be room for some improvement and this time it'll finally stick for once. And he remembered the lesson that the Nomicon gave to him, it rang true for Jack's words were the ones that he needed to listen to, and take it to heart as well. "Randy, Jack." both looked to the latter's wife who came to them. "You should get inside, Zak has something to share."

As the three of them walked inside, they saw the scientist holding up his signature weapon. "Good, now I can show you." the Claw opened up revealing a mass small objects shaped into a puddle.

"What's that?" Ladybug asked.

"I managed to snag this sample from the android, to see what kind of stuff it's comprised of." Zak explained. "But it completely broke apart once it was far away from the body."

The three robots of the team scanned the mass and were intrigued by what they found. "Woah, check it out guys." Steel, said fascination clear in his tone. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Affirmative." Octus replied.

"It's pretty high-grade." Jenny said as well, impressed.

"Uh, mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Ron suggested.

"Apologies, Ron but the three of us can't help but be astounded by the kind of composition that the android is comprised of." Octus said, before turning to Steel. "Perhaps visual aid is needed."

Nodding, the Ultra-Link understood. "Got it." Steel brought up a visual of the mass when zoomed in and it showed a multitude of odd machines grouped together like cells. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, nanobots."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You mean like Rex's nanites?"

Said teen shook his head. "Nah, Jake, the little machines in my body work in a whole different level, but these tiny little things, how can they pack that much power?"

"It's their basic programming, Rex." Octus replied. "We've managed to break through to their central cores and accessed their processors in order to determine the exact nature of their purpose. It appears that these nanobots are made out of a very rare alloy, quite possibly a newly developed element of some kind, the element seems to able to adapt to any sort of environment and the nanobots can join together in order create let's say a body and can shift the appendages of it as well."

"Okay, that explains how it was able to copy all of our moves and counteract them." Max surmised. "But what about when Star attacked it with one of her spells, it just froze up like it was at a complete loss on what to do." he recalled, looking to the young blonde princess.

Zak instantly realized the answer just like that. "Max, that's it, Star's the answer!"

"I am?" she questioned.

"She is?" everyone asked as well.

"Yeah, think about it." Zak implored them. "The android's designed to come up with the most logical countermeasure to any attack that it's met with, but when it comes to Star, it's almost impossible to figure out how she works. No offense."

Star shrugged with a smile. "None taken. I'm actually quite proud of it."

The incarnation of Kur continued. "So of course, its primary directives couldn't be able to comprehend how completely random her attack was, I mean, being attacked by bees, it's almost genius in some odd way."

"Oh stop." Star waved off with a flattered grin.

"Zak's right." Marco said, making Star looking directly at him, surprising and for a brief moment, her cheek marks glowed pink. "Star, you might be the only one who can save the day."

Normally, Randy would argue with this, declaring that the one who had the authority of taking care of one of McFist's robots was him and him alone but now he knew that not everything has to revolve around the Norrisville Ninja, and if this meant putting a stop to that android menace than he might as well go with it. "In that case Star, you'll need to be the one to actively fight this thing, you're just about the only that can, not just for us, but for the people of this city, can we count on you?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

It was a big job but that gave her all the more reason for Star to show her stuff to that monster that hurt her friends. "Don't worry Randy, I can handle this, but I might need some help."

"No shame in that." Randy smiled with a pat on the shoulder.

"Hate to break the moment, but there is one problem." Steel spoke up. "While it's true that Star's magic is the only thing the android can't adapt to, that doesn't guarantee its complete destruction, that alloy is made from regenerative stuff, if we only had more info."

A bulb lit up in Randy's mind. "Then I know the perfect place. If I'm right, then I bet it was Viceroy who built that thing, he practically makes every killer robot for McFist and anything we can find that can help us destroy that thing is only one place, McFsit Industries."

"Hmm." Kim mused with an impressed smirk. "Not a bad plan, Randy."

"I agree." Danny nodded towards his friend. "In that case, let's give that android a fight while also sneaking into McFist industries."

"So, what's the call, boss?" Sashi asked.

Their leader smirked and proceeded to tell them the plan...

* * *

Soon after, the Amazing Adapt-tron flew across the sky, it was once again deployed by McFist and Viceroy to search for the Ninja and kill him once and for all, along with any of those friends of him should they interfere, and so far, there hasn't been any sign of his targets but suddenly, a strange beam shout at from near the man-made Mount Chuck, it then exploded into butterflies. It was momentarily frozen, at a complete loss at what to do, but decided that the most logical course of action was to perhaps investigate. The android flew towards the outskirts of Norriville where the mountain was located and it spotted something right below him, it landed down on the ground and observed the welcoming committee that greeted him who were a group of the same individuals it previously fought against.

In front of it stood Star Butterfly, Marco, Ron Stoppable, Sashi, Ashi, Lance in his armor, Jenny, and Max Steel. "Guess it got your message, Star." the redheaded boy remarked.

"Remember the plan, everyone." Ashi said to the team. "We don't have to destroy it, only to keep it occupied until the others do their part. Until the, don't hold anything back." to give an example, the half-demoness grew in size as the black mass made her look like a bipedal bear-like creature with her face obscured by it and her arms becoming giant claws.

"Guess that's just Ashi telling us to get our game faces on. Go Turbo! Strength!" Max shouted, getting into a battle stance followed by Kim powering up her battle suit, Ron putting his fists up, Jenny rising up in the air, Lance gripped his giant spear, and Penn readied his sword. Marco stood beside Star with his daggers and gave him an encouraging look of which she accepted with her wand glowing. Max went headfirst as he collided his fist with the android's torso, but it hardly moved. More hits were dealt but it easily grabbed Max's hand. "Aw CRUUUUUUUD...!" he shouted as he was flung over to the mountain volcano.

"You and Steel alright, Max?" Jenny asked.

Her answer was a deep groan. "Peachy, go ahead and tag in, guys."

Flying straight up at it, a gatling cannon formed from her right hand and fired multiple rounds of metal blue spheres that exploded upon impact but he shifted into shiny silver metal to withstand the assault. It grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the ground where it was prepared to fire an orb blast to make her into metal bits but Ashu skidded next to the robot girl where she proceeded to open fire straight at the robot, resulting in it freeing Jenny. As it recollected itself from the blast, Ron jumped with a mighty yell and delivered a powerful kick that brought it down, and did various punches and chops to the body before it could process a countermeasure. "Star, you're up!" he shouted to the younger blonde.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her powerful wand at the android. "Warnicorn Stampede!" her legion of warrior unicorns charged forwards at it, this was completely unexpected to the Adapt-tron as unicorns are said to only be the work of pure fiction and nothing more so there was no way for it to come up with an appropriate response. Seeing it stop for a brief second gave Marco the chance to cut open a portal for him and Penn to enter through where it led to it head where they plunged their blades into the back and travelled down its body. Seeing this gave Ashi the go ahead to ram it with horns she grew on her head, she slashed her claws at it too but it sent them all flying when the body became stone. Lance flew at it and broke part of the stone with his spear and fired projectiles at that made it crumble, but it regenerated. "Go Turbo! Combo! Speed Spike Mode!" a white and blue blur ran around him and blasted spikes that made it take a step back, Max Steel stopped it in his tracks, revealing a slim variation of his base mode with spikes sticking out of him.

"Hey Max, you think the others will do their part?" Steel asked.

"Let's hope so." Max answered, readying himself once the android stood back up. "For all our sakes."

* * *

The rest of the team which now consisted of Danny, Jake, Randy, Manny, Ilana, Jack, Kim Possible, Penn, Boone, Rex, Zak, Ben, Octus, Ilana, Ladubyg, and Cat Noir were selected to be the team who would go directly into McFist Industries where they will attempt to search for any key to defeating the Adapt-tron and since its creator is somewhere inside, he or something he possessed could have the answer they so desperately needed. The team hid themselves to avoid being detected by security cameras. "Randy, have you ever snuck in before?" Ilana asked, warily looking at the robo-apes that acted as guard sentries at the main entrance with staff weapons in hand, with them were lizard-inspired robots that moved all over the building to act as spies since their stealth functions makes them undetectable.

"A few times, Ilana." the Ninja replied. "Sometimes to rescue my best friend and other times on school field trips. Now stay still, I've spied on this place a few times and every hour or so, a few robots come through the exit to take out some trash and trust me, it's nothing but tons of sliced up parts, courtesy of yours truly, and here we go." he gestured to the front doors opening where a hovering trash bin went out. The sentries guided it to where it could dump the remains giving the Legion a chance to sneak inside before the robots could come back.

Inside, they looked around the ominous insides of McFist Industries which had little lighting and dark green colors. "Aw man, what is it with bad guys and their creepy evil lairs?" Ben complained

Rex nodded in agreement. "Seriously." he then spotted something, some sort of wall mounted console. "Hey Zak, check it out." he led him to the device and inspected it, the EVO placed his hand and used the nanites to override and "speak" to it. "Looks like some sort of guide to thus guy's evil lair, all its in and outs and maybe where he could be. Think you could hack it?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Zak questioned, having been preoccupied doing just that and finishing it quite quickly as well.

"Never mind."

"Okay." the scientist turned to the rest. "Says here that we just have to follow this path to the elevator and it'll take a while until we make it to the main laboratory where the android was most likely built, but if we tough through it, then perhaps we'll find blueprints or schematics of its design."

"A very reasonable hypothesis." Octus agreed.

Kim turned to the leader. "You know we'll most likely run into some trouble, right Danny?"

"You kidding me? Of course we'll run into trouble, it'd be weird if we didn't." Danny took charge and floated to the elevator and saw that it was beginning to come down to their level and motioned the team to get into hiding positions of which they complied. When the doors open, three robo apes walked out and before they knew it, the halfa blasted a hole through one, then Jack unsheathed his sword and sliced another in half while Penn took care of the last one by blasting it repeatedly with his lasers. "Going up." Danny remarked, gesturing to the elevator.

The team waited patiently as the elevator went straight up, mostly ignoring the music playing as they stood silent, well save for one which was Boone who was humming along with the tune. "Hmmm...Hm Hm Hm Hm...Hmmmm..." he stopped when everyone stared at him. "It's catchy." Boone defended just as they made it to their intended floor. It was a dark room so they stuck together to prevent anyone from getting lost, but Boone felt something on his leg. "Hey Ilana, do you mind moving your leg?"

"What? Boone, that isn't me."

"Oh, then it must be Rex."

"Boone, I'm near Ben and Zak."

"Well someone is definitely touching my legs and I want it to stop, it's kind of embarrassing." Boone adamantly declared.

"Please, be silent." Jack politely told him. "We do not know what to expect."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't like it when someone's feeling's my legs, it's a matter of principle."

"Even so Boone, your unnecessary chattering may cause us complications in the long run." Octus told him.

"Si, amigo, the last thing we want are a bunch of more killer robots on us." Manny told him.

"You sure you're not just itchy, pal?" Penn suggested.

His best friend thought for a second before answering. "Huh, that may be it."

"Great, now can you be quiet a little? Surprised no one's heard you yet." Cat Noir commented. "The one last thing I want is to be blasted because of your itchy feet."

"Now who's the chatty catty?" Ladybug countered.

The Ninja rolled his eyes. _'And people say I'm the shoob at stealth.'_ his enhanced senses then picked up at something metal clanking on the floor and various noises that weren't human. "Hang up." he raised a fist to stop them. "We're not alone." The moment he said those words, the lights turned on revealing multiple anthropomorphic wolves with fused with robotic parts, most notably chainsaws being used as arms. "Chainsaw Werewolves, that is so Viceroy and McFist." Randy deadpanned, taking out his sais.

"Coming from a girl who's faced ninja monkeys, this is a new one." Kim admitted.

"Here they come!" Danny shielded himself from a chainsaw coming straight at him and blasted the werewolf away and threw a small ecto-ball at a horde of them which exploded once it touched down, he fired multiple rays that struck many of them while also freezing them in blocks of ace which were then balsted to ice rubble. Kim carefully bent over backwards to dodge a chainsaw swung at her and used her hands to stand upside down where she trapped the wolf's face between her legs and threw it to the wall, thanks to the strength enhancements from her battle suit, the impact was more powerful than normal. Rex shot at a whole lot of them with the Slam Cannon and was actually careful not to get cut but he still had a heck of ball flinging them around like ragdolls, something that was shared with Ben. He had transformed into Wildmutt and roared ferociously as the Vulpimancer lunged at one tore off its chainsaw arm and punched it to the ground and he continued to do so with each one. Zak's Claw was strong enough to stand against a saw and he pushed the wold back before butting its head with his weapon, more of them ran at him but then he threw an object to the sky and it broke apart, releasing tiny devices that once dropping on the wolves, it sent mini-EMP waves that messed with their robotic component and rendered them useless, Octus protected him inside his bubble form as more began to attack the both of them, the robot concentrated hard and sent an electric wave that shocked them all, freeing his companion, Octus accepted a hi-five from Zak. Ilana and Jake became terrors from above, with the latter firing her lasers that they weren't prepared for and the former swooping in and tackling and punching them and of course, a little fire to roast them all. Penn's sword could cut their saw hands off and Boone acted as defense with a shield while also providing cover fire for his friend and shrieked just as a wolf nearly took him by surprise but was saved by Jack. For the samurai, a feeling of nostalgia filled him, it's been a while since he's sliced and diced robotic monstrosities and none of their weapons were enough to damage his sword, he grunted once one was able to cut his gi, leaving a wound but he returned the favor by slicing it from the waist down. El Tigre unleashed a roar that blew them away, his claws ripped apart the chainsaw parts and swung around with hi chain claw, attacking them without warning. Ladybug spun her yo-yo around to make a shield that also shredded the cyborgs apart, while her partner used his Cataclysm power to destroy the ground a group was standing on and they immediately fell down.

Ninja held one's saw at bat with his sais and pushed it back before jumping up and threw them at his chest before coming down on it with a powerful kick to the face. He picked the weapons back up and observed as his friends continued fighting, he was never one to stop the fun of breaking Viceroy's toys, but there wasn't time for any fun as he watched the door at the end of the hall begin to close. "Guys, we're wasting time battling these mutts! We have to get through that door or else we'll be trapped here with them!"

Wildmutt heard this and ran straight through them all and made it to the doors, with his strength, he was able to pry them open and turned back into Ben. "Randy, everyone!" he shouted, getting their attention. "We got our opening, let's move while we still can!" they all ignored the chainsaw werewolves and ran forward. All but the Omnitrix bearer, Rex, and Zak made it through and it was then that there were still plenty of werewolves left to make chase to them, evident by their growling, sharing a collective understanding look, the three stood in their path.

"Guys, what are you waiting for?!" the Ninja questioned.

"You all go on ahead." Zak told them. "Ben, Rex, and I can hold them off, that way you won't have to worry about these crazy dogs following after you, it'd make your way to the office less , take this." he handed her his device. "It'll take you straight to the lab."

"But that a idea's crazy!"

Ilana shared the same sentiment as Randy. "You can't expect us to just leave you here!"

"This isn't up for debate." Rex boldly stated. "We came here to stop the android and we won't let some crazy scientist's freaky experiments get in the way of that."

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Ben reassured them. "You just need to focus on finishing the job, we'll catch up with you."

Danny and Jack could tell that nothing could be done to dissuade them so they pulled the two of them back, despite their protests. "Watch each other's backs!" the halfa ordered them as the door closed.

The trio of brave teenage heroes faced the chainsaw werewolves who were ready to cut them all up but they were hardly frightened by them, in fact they looked a little eager. "You guys ready?" the EVO asked, forming the Bad Axes.

Ben transformed into Heatblast. "Born ready, dude."

Zak held his Claw in its staff mode. "Let's make this count, the only things standing in the way of them and the others are us."

Rex smirked. "Then let's go to work, boys."

With a unified yell, they all charged ahead ready to make short work of all of these fools and hoped for the best for everyone else.

* * *

The others went ahead and made their way through the hallway, from what Kim could tell from the device that Zak let her, Viceroy's laboratory should be straight ahead, as they ran or flew in the case of Ilana and Jake, the Galalunian female couldn't help but think about how the guys stayed behind to deal with the werewolves. "This is wrong." she stated, stopping at mid-air. "We shouldn't have left Ben, Rex, and Zak behind, they're our teammates and we should've done more to take them with us, we have to go back for them!"

"Hey, I don't like it any better than you do, Ilana, but remember the one's that're fighting the android?" Penn reminded her. "If we don't complete the mission, then this would all have been for nothing."

"But still..."

"Princess Ilana." Jack began. "I understand your reluctance to abandon your allies, but Penn is correct, the success of our mission hinges on our success, we cannot afford to fail, otherwise their noble actions would've been in vain."

Randy could understand, he felt bad as well, McFist was his foe and it didn't sit in well with him that they have to deal with what the maniac can throw at them, but then remembered that he's part of a team and he needs to rely on all members, most of all, have faith in them. He looked up to the armored princess and added. "The best we can do is to make sure that all that they're doing is worthwhile, we have a job to do and it's our responsibility to see it through."

Ilana remained silent until answering. "Alright, let's go."

They once again moved forward and were met with the entrance their destination. "This is the spot." Kim confirmed, looking to the device. "Who wants to knock first?"

Jake punched his open palm with his dragon fist. "At your service, girl." rearing his fist back, the American Dragon busts open the door with ease and the team entered in, ready for another fight...but were instead met with McFist and Viceroy sitting on lounge chairs, eating a whole bowl of popcorn as they watched the Adapt-tron fight the others. Both parties stayed silent as they observed robo-apes fanning their two bosses while another held a tray of drinks for them. "Okay, now this is just awkward." the dragon stated what basically everyone was thinking as they sort of expected a more sinister setting in the laboratory.

"The Ninja?!" McFist bellowed in surprised anger.

"Hey there, McFist." Randy greeted, giving a two-fingered salute. "Hope you don't mind my friends and I dropping by, just thought I'd introduce my new team to my mortal enemy."

"Sorry about the door." Cat Noir jokingly apologized. "But I'm sure you have enough money to replace it, hopefully before 5 minutes are up."

Viceroy needed to know one thing. "How were you able to make it through my army of chainsaw werewolves?" he brought up a screen that showed him the three boys who chose to stay behind and deal with the wolves themselves and they were making short work of them too, which greatly shocked the mad scientist. "Impossible! My creations are designed to kill anything that comes at them!"

"Your toys have never messed with the Infinity Legion, idiot." Jake countered with his arms crossed.

Ilana flew near him. "You're the one who created that android, right?" she inquired, gesturing towards the screen with said machine. "We don't have to end this violently, you can choose to deactivate it and this can all end in a civilized manner."

"Tempting, dear girl. But here's my counter-offer." pressing a button, more robo-apes were deployed and surrounded the team.

"Octus." Penn nodded towards the robot who understood, he charged up and sent a mass-EMP wave that deactivated the apes with ease.

"Huh, I'll be honest, I didn't see that coming." Viceroy admitted, both shocked and fascinated by Octus.

"Enough games, you two." Danny's hands glowed with ecto energy. "We were going to search for some blueprints that could give us a way to beat that android of yours but since its maker is here, we could try getting answers out of him instead."

McFist let out a hearty laugh. "Ha! You're all idiots of you think Viceroy's just gonna turn it over just like that, right Viceroy?" his confidence turned into confusion when the scientist didn't answer. "Viceroy, what are you doing?" he asked, looking as his number two who was looking through his cabinet and took out a set of blueprints.

"Just giving the good guys what they want."

This left not just McFist's jaw dropping but the Legion as well. "What?!"

"Oh come now, Hannibal, we both know how this'll end." Viceroy began listing off all the most likely end results. "The team of brave heroes end up beating us and you'll throw a hissy fit, at least until Marci calms you down. The fact that they've got this far proves what'll happen so please, let's just save ourselves the embarrassment and get this over with."

Penn whispered to the others. "Okay, this is just weird, I was about to say the exact same thing, Anybody else smell a trap?"

"But this is a good thing." Ilana argued. "Now we can find a way to beat that monstrosity."

"Admire the optimism, Ilana, but if bad guys were so willing to give up this easily, then the Darkentors would've given up way before they decided to invade our dimensions." Kim pointed out.

"His actions do seem highly illogical, but at the same time, his reasoning is logical." Octus contemplated. "Quite a conundrum indeed."

"Randy, what do you think?" El Tigre asked, knowing the teen had more experience in dealing with these two.

Usually, the Ninja would welcome such a lucky break but then again, these were known criminals they were dealing with and he knows full that Viceroy always had a trick up his sleeve. "Danny, Jack, we should be on guard nevertheless."

"Right."

"Wise option."

In case this was some ruse to catch them all by surprise, they readied their weapons at the sight of any trouble but amazingly, none ever come as Viceroy gave them the blueprints without hesitation. "Now, off you go, my program will be showing any minute and I'm a little behind." he waved them off as he walked back to his chair.

Staying still for a moment, the team carefully walked out of the lab, leaving them alone. "Viceroy..." McFist slowly growled as he stood over his employee with growing rage. "You better have a good reason why you just gave the Ninja and his friends a way to destroy our robot, otherwise you'll be looking for a new job!"

Unfazed by this threat, Viceroy merely smirked under his gaze. "Just sit back and watch the show, Hannibal."

Back with the team, they walked out with Kim holding the blueprints and headed back to the room where the chainsaw werewolves were and looking inside they saw the trio of an alien-transforming teen, the machine EVO, and the young secret scientist who were completely fine as all the cyborgs laid on the floors as a result of the three making short work of them. "Ben, Rex, Zak, you're both okay!" Ilana smiled, hugging the three of them out of happiness and relief.

"Aw come on, princess." Rex chuckled. "As if cyborg monsters could get the better of us."

"They never stood a chance." Ben agreed, exchanging a fist bump with the EVO. "Though, it's kind of surprising to see you so soon, I though we'd have to jump in save you guys from the madman or something."

"Like we couldn't have handled it way before you arrived, Ben." Kim wryly smirked. "And Zak, I think you'll need this." she threw him the blueprints to the android. "Courtesy of Viceroy."

"He just gave it to you?" Zak inquired and when she nodded, he turned thoughtful for a moment. "That's basically a poor move, he may build robots for the sole purpose of killing, but even he would know that it was a poor move."

Cat Noir shrugged. "He did say that we'd win either way

Boone shrugged. "Yeah, but at least we got the goods, now we should definitely go ahead and get to the others."

"And soon." Cat looked to his ring and noticed two paws missing.

"That's why I save my battery." Ladybug smirked.

Danny proceeded to contact someone from the team who were fighting the android. "Lance, the mission's complete, we'll be joining you soon so get that thing at the landing zone." he turned to the window and blasted a giant whole through it where Octus surrounded them in a bubble and flew off to join the others.

* * *

So far, the team was doing alright against the Adapt-tron save for a few hits that were taken, but for the most part, they were faring considerably well all things considered but despite Star's spells being able to confuse long enough to put in a lot of damage to it, the android was still durable enough to take their hits and regenerate. Fortunately, Lance had been notified by Danny Phantom on their success at obtaining the plans to the Adapt-tron, which meant now was the time to go all out, Danny told them that once the plans were obtained, they would endlessly attack the android until it was backed into a corner of which they did so. Missiles, lasers, and eye beams were shot at it to force it to back up until it reached the artificial volcano as its face blast tried in vain to destroy them. "We got it in the ropes now!" Ron shouted, throwing a giant boulder at it.

"Lance, when did Danny say he and the others would arrive?" Max asked

"Right about..."

"HEY! WATCH YOUR CABESAS, AMIGOS!" a young voice belonging to El Tigre shouted and Octus landed down with the other Legion members inside him, he released them and they all faced the android.

"Tell me you guys got something for us." Marco begged.

Zak held the blueprints up. "Don't worry, Marco, we might have a chance." the black and white haired teen checked them over and he was able to find one certain weak spot. "Here it is. Guys, this android won't be able to adapt once it's processors tries to find the perfect countermeasure, so Star has to use one more spell and in the moment that it's frozen in place, give a full on attack all at once. It'll be too busy processing that it won't be able to counteract you!"

Marco shouted to Star. "You heard him, Star."

Knowing what she needs to do, the Mewman princess focused her magic potential for one spell that would decide it all. "Spider with a Top Hat Blast!" she summoned a tiny spider wearing a hat.

"War cry!" a laser gun spouted and fired directly at the android and an arachnid shooting from his headwear, there was no logic behind it at all!

ERROR

CANNOT COMPUTE

ADAPTABLE RESPONSE: NOT FOUND

"Now's our chance! Go!" Danny shot an intense ecto ray that was mixed with an electrical blast from Ben, who had turned into Shocksquatch, along with Ilana's head laser and a concentrated blast from the Turbo Blaster, all this sheer force was too much for the android to handle and in instance, it's body began to crumble, until the nanobots were completely broke apart as a result and they spilled all over the floor, with the orb dropping down and rolling into a cave, it's glow having flickered off. The Legion stayed silent for a moment before the many of them cheered loudly at their victory, none more so than Randy who realized this may not have happened without help from his friends.

A while later, the Legion collected the nanobots, they may be deactivated but one can never be too sure. "So, what do we do with them?" Adrien asked, having de-transformed after his time was up.

"Keep them in a secure place, Cat." Kim answered. "I've called ahead and told Doctor Director to keep them in their confiscation room, no one will use these to kill anyone ever again."

Randy approached Jack. "Hey, thanks for that pick-me-up back at my house, I really needed and sorry for giving a little attitude, especially after that training thing. You really know a thing or two about being a real warrior, and do have a lot to learn, despite all that I've accomplished, probably should've realized that a long time ago."

"It is alright." Jack reassured him. "I am happy that you managed to have learned a valuable lesson, you should be proud of yourself."

"I am, but not too much. And hey, maybe next time, I'll actually show up for training." Randy chuckled. "And maybe also listen to you, if that's okay with you, Jack."

The samurai bowed in acceptance. "Whenever you need me."

"Hey guys." they both turned to Marinette who had opened a portal back to their HQ. "We're heading back to the tower, you coming or what?" Jack walked towards the portal but Randy lingered.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to take care of something." with nothing more said, the rest of the team went into the portal, leaving Randy all by his lonesome, he took out the Ninjanomicon and entered inside one final time for the day, and in front of him stood the First Ninja. "I get what the Nomicon was trying to teach me and sorry to say, but it took me a while."

"Yet, you learned it anyway with support from those around you." he wasn't sure, but it seemed like his predecessor was smiling behind the mask. "With this, you are ready to understand the Important Lesson." the ancient warrior began showing the teen various pages that detailed many people, these were the previous ninjas. "As you know, once a Ninja's time is done, they are to relinquish not just the mask and the book but their memories as well, however..." circles were drawn around a few of them. "...throughout the ages, there have been those that proved themselves to be great noble warriors, that they were allowed to keep their memories."

Randy's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Indeed, it shows their growth not just as ninjas, but as human beings. But this lesson cannot be granted so easily, one prove themselves worthy of being granted of such an honor, you must prove yourself worthy. So what say you, young Cunningham? Are you willing to show me that you are capable of such a feat?"

Looking down and took all this information in, he could actually be able to retain all that he's experienced as the Ninja of Norrisville, it wouldn't all be for nothing but just as the First Ninja said, he needed to prove himself worthy and despite of hid victory today, he knew that he still had a long way to go. "I'll...I'll try my best."

"Your best is good enough."

Randy bowed respectfully. "Thank you." with that, his mind went back to his body and stood up with fiery new determination as he now had a goal of which he'll go through all lengths to accomplish this task, and if he fails then so be it. But he might as well see if he really can be worthy, it will be a long road but if he's fortunate enough, his hard work might pay off in the end. But first, he pulled up his phone and called someone who deserved his attention. "Hey, Howard? Is it cool if I come over? Some Grave Punchers is long overdue. Cool, I'll be right there, wait what? Theresa was looking for me...?" the teen walked off.

But had he stayed, he would've noticed an eerie blue glow from the cave, the orb that was placed on the android somehow reactivated and it was hovering in the air, it travelled across the skies of Norrisville where it eventually made it to a nearby street and waiting for it was Viceroy himself with Hannibal next to him. Both saw as the orb showed them various data on the Legion, what Viceroy also installed in the Mark 5 was that the orb could scan all things around it, including organics. He grinned evilly as he congratulated himself on giving them the plans for the Mark 4 instead, they both had the same weakness but that was all worth it. "See, Hannibal?"

"If it could do that, then what was the point of sicking it on the Ninja?"

"Mostly to see how it performed in battle and with the new information that's been recorded, I can work on the new project..."


	5. Episode 5: Where In The World is Chang?

**Okay, now we have an American Dragon: Jake Lon-centric episode, and let me go over all the reviews you all have left behind once reading, and I agree with you guys, I could try and maybe be more logical but then again, I am using cartoon TV shows and it's just so hard to stop myself from working on other stories, I just don't know what to do with it. But hey, hopefully as this stories goes along, I can perhaps try and check things over before publishing the new latest chapter and I just really wish that this series could go as far as it can, because this is the first major project I ever wrote and I don't want to half-ass it in any way. Oh god, now I'm just yammering along when I should be focusing on the series itself. But still guys, all I want is to write this with the best f my ability which I'm ashamed to say is not stellar, I mean I only have one completed story but I just gotta pull through.**

 **Also, I will write two Infinity Legion prequels:**

 **Secret Trio: Witness the origins of how Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham, and Jake Long formed a powerful trio to fight their enemies who have banded together and what the juice? Sam gets ghost powers.**

 **Of Dragons and Cheerleaders: Following the Lowardian invasion, Ron trains to hone his new mystic monkey power and he and his girlfriend end up meeting the American Dragon himself.**

 **Yeah, so ignore anything I said about borrowing elements from Aaron12.**

 **As for my reasons for the whole group of heroes sharing one Earth, I was thinking that it would be easier to navigate through multiple Earths and having to learn everything about them and plus, it would make for a good world filled with heroes, and besides, that way there'd be some form of familiarity.**

 **Summary: Chang, former member of the Dragon Council and avid follower of the Dark Dragon has remained at large after her master's last imprisonment, and when she unleashed an ancient force long since imprisoned, it'll take the whole Legion to take them down and finally apprehend her.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Magus Bazaar_

The market zone for magical creatures called Magus Bazaar was as active as it's always been, various magical creatures trading and selling different objects of interests, and in the center of it all, a mysterious cloaked figure walked past some elves and goblins while trying to blend in with most of the crowd as to not attract any form of attention to themselves. It took a long time to find a way to this place undetected, especially with the huge bounty that was placed by the very enemies that's been placed, everywhere they go, there's always the need to look over a shoulder and make sure to avoid eye contact, unless someone manages to recognize them. "Excuse me." a voice got their attention and saw a guard asking around. "Have you seen this woman?" it was a dragon in their human form who was sent by the council.

Not wanting to risk being spotted, the cloaked figure power-walked further away from the market to try and get out of there but then saw two more sentries who were scouring the area, thus making her begin to panic slightly. There were than she expected, given that four more were spotted, this wasn't good, if she stayed any longer then it's back to that cursed dungeon where she was kept in. Knowing that she needed stealth on her side, the cloaked figure took out a vial and drank it whole and her entire being disappeared, completely invisible to the naked eye and so, she moved past sentries and went straight into a tavern.

It was a common place for the more brutish members of the magical community but for the figure, it was a meeting grounds for her ally, she became visible again and sat at a table. "You don't have to worry, there aren't any sentries in disguise here. If there were, my senses would've detected them already." she said, seemingly to no one in particular but then another cloaked figure appeared, only it was smaller. "How fortunate it is to see you've managed to evade capture, primate."

"Yo, I keeps telling ya chief, the callsign I run by is Bananas B." the smaller cloaked figure pulled his hood back to reveal himself to be a talking monkey. "And don't go saying that I ain't ever run into trouble getting here, 'cause it was straight up bangers, and not the good kind, you feel me? I mean, that mad dog nearly bit off my tail, which was straight up wack!"

"Keep your voice down." she hissed in a hushed tone. "The Dragon Council have sent others to hunt me down, and they're all over the market, searching for any sign of us." she warned the primate. "Now, tell me, did you find it?" she asked intently.

Bananas B's tail went under his hat and took out a roll of paper. "Check it out, yo, complete legit, checked it out myself." he guaranteed her with upmost confidence.

The cloaked figure rolled the paper out and smiled in satisfaction over its contents, it was a map to a very specific location, one that will most definitely aid her in her quest for vengeance on those who have wronged her. "Excellent with this, those fools in the dragon council and most importantly the young dragon and his allies who made a mockery of me."

Just then, Bananas B started snickering. "Heh, about that."

Suddenly, the door was kicked down, allowing a horde of people to enter the premises. "Everyone, settle down! We're here by authority of the Dragon Council, we have reason to believe that a wanted fugitive is inside the premises, so please everyone stay absolutely still and do not cause a panic!" the sentries moved around the tavern and inspected all the patrons in order to find their target and noticed the suspicious cloaked figure who was sitting with the simian who waved them to come closer. "Hold it, we're taking you in, Chang." the sentry pulled the hood back, revealing herself to be Chang, wanted fugitive and former Dragon Council member.

The dragon lady glared in disdain at the talking monkey. "You backstabbing little monkey!" she snarled, hateful of his betrayal.

"Hey, you shoulda seen this coming, yo." Bananas B shrugged, unashamed of his actions. "Don't y'all remember how I was quick to ditch that dragon boy for you, man I was just looking out for the blasting monkey this side of the world, ya dig? All these dragon council dudes needed was to know where I was gonna meet you and bada-bling! Now you're busted!" he chuckled.

"Make this easy on yourself, Chang." one had requested. "This can go either way.

Chang looked to see if there was a way to sneak past them and make a slick getaway but these sentries have covered every opening, leaving only one option available. "Yes, my way!" she transformed into her dragon form and shot fire streams that made the sentries shield themselves and turned into their own dragon forms as well. The fugitive dragon flew straight through the window as the sentries made pursuit of the target, they shot at her various times but she had more experience and out maneuvered them, she's risked a lot to avoid capture and she won't let it all go to waste after so long. Turning to face them, she went straight to them and they shielded themselves to prepare for a full-on assault but surprisingly she raced up into the sky and shot a fire ball which then separated into multiple ones that struck a majority of them.

"Tend to the wounded, mates." the lead dragon, which was a yellow dragon with an Australian accent instructed. "This shiela's mine." he flew up to meet with Chang, he charged and wrestled his hands against her own, he tried using his tail to jab at her chest but she deflected it with her own tail and began to overpower him.

"You are skilled, young one." Chang told him with a taunting smirk. "But I can tell you have much to learn if you even dream of being strong enough to fight someone of my caliber." she demonstrated this by spinning the yellow dragon around, making him dizzy and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face which made him winded a little and then grabbed him by the tail and threw him down to the surface below. "Pitiful child." Chang flew far away from the dragons at blinding speeds.

Rubbing his head, the yellow dragon saw as the fugitive disappeared from view. "Fred!" he looked to see the other dragons catch up to him. "You okay?"

Fred still rubbed his temples. "My ego's recovering, but other than that, I'm just peachy. Worse part, Chang managed to get away, we better inform the Dragon Council of this."

"So." they turned to see Bananas B walk up to them. "This means I can go free now, right?"

"Put the monkey in the cage."

"Yo, what?!" before the primate knew it, he was grabbed by the dragons. "Hey now dawg, this is just straight up wack and you know it! Totally not bangers at all!"

Fred looked back up in the sky in contemplation. "Just what are you up to?"

* * *

(Intro Sequence: See Chapter 1)

* * *

The greatest thing about New York City is the epic skate parks where Jake Long frequently goes to when he has some free time which is quite rare given his duties to the magical world as a whole, but lately, it's been quiet for him, sure there was the occasional troll who needed to build a new bridge and an orc rage not too long ago, but nothing that exciting. Presently, he was skateboarding with his two close friends, Trixie and Spud who watched as their magical princess performed impressive tricks in the air and landed back down with ease. "Oooh, yeah Jakie!" Trixie cheered. "You're on fire now, baby! Must be nice having to relax."

"You have no idea, Trixie." the young dragon replied. "After sealing the Dark Dragon away for a thousand years, things have been quiet and trust me, I am all for some of that. Of course, I do need to be prepared, otherwise Gramps would get up on my case for not keeping my guard up like a true dragon or something."

"What about that new team you're a part of, dude?" Spud brought up.

Jake smiled at the thought of his allies. "You mean the Infinity Legion? Man, those guys are sick. It helps that Danny, Randy, Kim, and Ron are a part of it but you should see the others, we got superheroes from all over the world and across parallel dimensions, I'm talking the epic stuff, like a dude who can transform into anything with a watch, a machine guy, three armored aliens, and don't even get me started on the samurai and his smoking half-demon wife!"

Trixie had to roll her eyes over her friend's excitement. "We get it, Jake, everyone on your team is pretty cool, I am kinda surprised your gramps is okay with you spending time on a group that big, especially with all the attention they get from the media."

Spud interjected. "That's why I told Jake he should play it off as being like a guy who fell into a vat of chemicals and got turned into a flying lizard, that way people will only look at it as being a scientific accident and not as magical."

"Which I must say once again is total genius, Spud." Jake complimented, hi-fiving him.

"But does he approve?"

Jake went silent and stayed silent, in truth, Lao Shi has expressed a rather indifferent standing when it came to his grandson being involved with a group of people of whom were open about their abilities, but he saw that Jake was serious about working with them and knew how difficult it was to deter him from his chosen path and decided to go with it, but that didn't mean he liked it. But that's alright, Jake is confident that if he just sees them in action, the old man would sing a different tune. "Okay, so Gramps isn't exactly on board, especially the Dragon Council, but he knows how much I want this and won't get in the way." he reassures her, at least that's what he liked to believe. "Anyway, I gotta bounce, gotta check with him and Fu for any emergency that needs the Am Drag's expertise." he said, skating off.

"That boy is just in denial, ain't he?" Trixie shook her head then notice Spud looking off into space. "Spud, just what are you thinking about?"

"You think there's a dimension where everyone looks the same but act different at the same time?" all Trixie could do was stare at him with a weirded out expression. "What? I'm just curious."

"Boy, you need to take a break from those sci-fi movies."

Back with Jake, he skated along as he was approaching his grandfather's place of business, the Canal Street Electronics shop, he kicked his skateboard to his hands and entered inside where a familiar dog was lounging on a recliner chair with the newspaper. "Yo Fu, what's happening?" he greeted his animal aid, Fu Dog.

Holding the paper by his side, Fu got down to greet his close human companion. "Hey there, kid. Just read on the news; 'mysterious group of heroes fight against destroyer robot in Norrisville'." he held up the paper. "Not just that, but there was also that Amity Park incident, I gotta say kid, you got yourself a very impressive following. Heck, I checked out those tweets or whatever you kids call it and this girl with a blog is all about your little group."

"Pretty great, right?" Jake asked. "Man, I don't know why I never considered forming a team before, it's all kinds of off the hook, you should see our digs on the other Earth, by the way, where's gramps?"

"In the back."

Jake went to see the wise old dragon master who was meditating. "Yo, gramps!" he shouted.

"Ah, Jake." having take notice of his grandson's appearance, Luong Shao Li halted his meditation session to address him. "I was expecting you, there is a matter of great importance I must discuss with you that pertains to-" he was cut off once a beeping sound was heard from the teenager's pocket of which he promptly took out.

It was his dimensional transport device and he whistles as he saw several blips on the screen. "Man, guess some of the gang is already at the tower, that's my cue to bounce and hang with my crew." he carried his backpack and his skateboard. "What were you trying to say, Gramps?" he questioned, not really paying attention up until his device started beeping."

Sighing in resignation, Lao Shi shook his head. "It is nothing, young dragon, go, be with your...team." he struggled to let that last part out."

However, Jake was quite oblivious to that and punched in the coordinates and he opened a portal that began blowing away everything in the room, though it the elder was unfazed. "Dragon Up!" turning into his dragon form, Jake wasted no time in flying headfirst, leaving a slightly frustrated old man I his wake who shook his head.

"What's all the racket back there?! I'm trying to respond to some hate mail form an ex-girlfriend, but hopefully she'll throw another bone to this slick dog. A go-goo floogy-go-gee silence was his answer. "Nobody gets me." the Shar Pie saw his oldest begin to leave since the kid was otherwise preoccupied with his own thing. "Sure you don't want to get the kid, back? You're not the only one who got the news, sounds like the kind of stuff Jake can handle, you of all people should know that and hey, maybe also have that new crew of his help out could use some extra firepower or something." he pointed out, despite his young age, Jake has earned plenty enough experience about being a protector of magical creatures all over the big apple.

"That is yet to be seen." Lao Shi argued, sagely. "And given the circumstances, it may not concern him or the individuals that he's allied himself with, at least, not yet, now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to urgent matters." as he walked out of his store, he couldn't help but think about Jake, he has come very far since his early dragon training and has since performed many remarkable feats such as defeating the Dark Dragon, a feat he himself was responsible for in his primer years. But now, it seems the young protector has become too open, he was willing to tolerate him forming a friendship with the Norrisville defender, the half-ghost hero from amity and those two youngsters from an incident that happened some time ago, but now in addition to the Miraculous holders of Paris, he's even aligned with various other beings that span the multiverse. Amazing, yes, but he's forgotten the simple fact of not letting a lot of people know of his existence, that is what's most disappointing.

* * *

 _Sherman, Illinois_

Back at the Legion headquarters was a buzz as per usual, the members were up and about in their own shenanigans and activities, for Ashi, she was in the city doing some patrol work with Lance in tow but so far, all was quiet. "Lance, we should go back to the tower." she sad to the young corporal. "There doesn't seem to be any trouble as of yet." but before they could even begin their journey back home, a portal opened up and put came a red dragon who flew past them at a high speed, all while cheering loudly, ecstatic to be in action with nothing holding him back. "Jake?" Asho questioned, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yo, what up Ashi, Lance?" Jake greeted with his rems rested on the back of his head.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you have gotten to the tower first?" Lance inquired from the armor.

"No, why?"

"So you could check in."

Jake raised a heavily confused eyebrow, not having any sort of clue as to what Lance was referring to. "For what?" he asked, chuckling a little. "Some meeting?"

Sighing, Lance explained. "Didn't you get my message that I sent to everyone on the team per Danny's approval? Every member is supposed to check in at the main lobby to let everyone else know of their arrival, I had to deal with Boone, Ron, Rex, and Manny forgetting to do so. What were you even doing when you got the message?"

That was a very good question. Either he was too busy playing video games with Spud and Trixie, babysitting his littler sister, Hayley, skyping with his girlfriend, Rose, all the way to Hong Kong or just sleeping the day off while listening to one of his grandfather's lectures, probably all three now that he thought about it. "I don't know, guiding a mer-person through the Hudson river or something, dragon's work is busy, especially in a place like the NYC, ya dig?" then an explosion was heard from afar which was heard by Jake's dragon ear. "Snap, follow me, we got trouble!" he flew head with the other two in tow and they saw a helicopter on a roof where guys in ski masks were inside with duffel bags, most likely filled with tons of cash and their getaway vehicle began rising in the air. "Don't think so, fools!" he flew next to the copter and tore the door off. "Hey yo, people don't like it when you snatch their money, so yo better thing about giving it back!" he dodged some bullet fire. "Oh-ho, you wanna play it like that, huh? Fine by me!"

"Jake, be careful!" Ashi warned him. "Don't use your fire, it could make the vehicle go out of control, just focus on getting the bag and land them safely!" she advised.

"It's all good, the Am Drag's got this!" he tried bashing into it from the right side but that only incited the thugs to try shooting at him again but was shielded by Lance who then grabbed the end of the helicopter to stop it from going any further.

"Ashi, go!"

The half-demoness shapeshifted into a hawk and flew inside the inside of the copter and snatched the bag using her talons and flew outside. "I'll give these back, can you two handle it from here?"

"No probs, it's practically a done deal." the robbers jumped out of the helicopter with parachutes and allowed the copter to go out of control and it nearly crashed down to civilians but Lance caught it in time and safely placed it down. The robbers tried running away but the American Dragon stood in their path with his fists raised. "You chumps better be sure you wanna gang up on this dragon, 'cause I ain't goin' down easy!" he used his fire breath to melt down their weapons then attacked them through a series of kicks and punches that served him well once they were all incapacitated. "Aw yeah! That's how it's done!"

Ashi eventually returned in her hawk form. "The money's safely back with the bank and the police are on their way, we should head back to the tower, our work is done here." she said, reverting back to her more human form.

"Cool, race ya!" Jake took off without another word.

"Never slows down." Lance shook his head inside his armor a she flew up, leaving Ashi alone.

She rubbed her temple as she remembers a very important piece of information of where she stands in the worlds. "I fight besides children."

That couldn't be more true, being one of the more older members of the team leaves Ashi with a bunch of loose and wild teenagers and act as such, makes her wonder if this is what raising a child with Jack would be like. Still, she couldn't help but notice since meeting him, the young dragon boy named Jake Long seemed very driven in his actions. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but sometimes it seems like Jake's trying to prove something, whenever he fights, he makes sure everyone can see how skilled he is. It was quite confusing to say the least, why go so far to prove himself, from what she's heard, the kid has proven himself time and time again so what was the problem?

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

Shortly after arriving at their headquarters, Ashi, Lance, and Jake parted ways with the young dragon as he opted to spend some recreational time with some of the others in the team, so he went out to the woods with a perfect recollection about where the basketball court was and two Infinity Legion members were playing two-on-two which were Ben and Rex and Jenny acting as referee. "Yo, my peeps, what up?" Jake greeted, taking a seat on the bench, observing the game. He was a little disappointed over not arriving sooner, that way he could've got a spot in this game, basketball was beginning to be a very popular form of pastime for the Legion, especially for the boys.

"Hey, Jake." Rex called back, trying to block the omnitrix teen.

"Good to see ya, pal." Ben said as well, trying to find a way to slip past his friend. "Anything exciting happened?"

"Just stopped a robbery with Lance and Ashi, which is about all there was, not much action in NYC so I figured why not scope out some good thrashing of the bad guys right here." he answered. "Speaking of, is there really some check in rule? Because I seriously think Lance is just kidding about that."

Rex made a 'tsk' sound. "Don't get me started on that stupid rule, dude. I only did it to get him off my back, heck all of our backs to be honest." he managed to steal the ball from Ben and made a shot but the ball only hits the net and Ben proceeded to snatch it back and with one shot, he managed to make a point with ease.

"I usually just go through the toilet to get to Plumbers HQ." Ben then noticed the incredulous and somewhat grossed out looks from his teammates and friends as they were forced to imagine such a thing. "It makes sense in context, you sort of have to be there." he quickly explained, realizing how weird that sounded.

Clearing his throat to get rid of that particular image, Jake continued. "So, uh, why not make this a two-on-two match, winner gets the last soda in the fridg,e you up for it, Jenny?" he asked.

A very tempting, but it wasn't exactly on the robotic girl's top ten activities, that and she doesn't actually love how competitive the guys get when they play. "Sorry Jake, sports aren't really my forte." she politely apologized. "Besides, these two have been going at it for a while now and want to settle it between them and no one else."

"That, and one more point and I will school this loser." Ben lightly teased the EVO.

Rex smirked back. "Oh, you're sure of yourself, huh doofus? We'll just see." the two went back at their game, leaving Jake to only be an observer to their game.

 _'Eh, whatever. Not like there's much to do anyway, especially back home.'_ And even if there was some big emergency happening in the good old Big Apple, Gramps would've told him, and as always, he'd make sure said emergency would be taken care of, with big time foes like the Hunstclan and the Dark Dragon taken care of, it's been smooth sailing for him and the gang. He and Rose have a healthy long-distance relationship, the magical world is safe and sound and so far, his new crew is growing stronger by the day. Even if Gramps and those stiffs in the Dragon Council weren't too fond of the Legion, that didn't mean his mentor wouldn't trust him with stuff relating to his type of emergencies. Although, he wished they'd just give them all the chance, some of them are from other dimensions and are even linked to magic themselves, so what was the big deal about them knowing about him? More so, why wouldn't they ask for their help?

Honestly, what were they gonna do?

Try to handle it themselves?

* * *

 _Isle Of Draco_

Lao Shi didn't need air travel or a train to head over to the Isle of Draco, the magical elevator was sufficient enough to take him to any point of interest in the magical community, it was also fortunate that he didn't bring Fu Dog to accompany him this time around, otherwise he'd have to wash dog vomit off his favorite robe, which was no easy task. Similar to how it was back in the Dragon Summit, there were a few young dragons from all over the world coming here for some more advanced training that they couldn't get back in their corners of the globe. As tremendous as the sight was, Lao Shi didn't have the time to go sightseeing, he was here for an important meeting with his superiors.

The wise dragon master walked through the training grounds and to the main building, where the esteemed Dragon Council were housed, AKA his superiors who summoned his presence to their headquarters. He entered the main building and made his way to the meeting room where the council which consisted of Andam, Kukulkan, Kulde, and Omina, although there was a time where there was a fifth seat, but that was ages ago.

"Lao Shi." Andam greeted with a respectful nod, followed by the rest of the council members. "You honor us by answering our summons, I'm afraid there is a pressing matter at hand we must discuss with you."

He didn't need to ask what the matter was, for he had an insightful idea. "It's Chang isn't it? I overheard Fu Dog detailing certain events in the market, there were dragons attempting to apprehend a criminal but she evaded capture.

Gravely, Kulde nodded in confirmation. "Unfortunately, that is true. Weeks ago, we managed to capture Chang's underling, that simian who was originally your grandson's temporary animal aid and he offered to tell us her location in exchange for immunity, but that plan failed and from what we could gather, the primate gave her an item of great importance.

"We needed make sure, so we went to where the monkey acquired such an item and I'm sorry to say that our fears were confirmed." Omina told the old man with a dire tone. "Chang is currently in the possession of the map that leads to the Tomb of the Ancients."

Lao Shi gasped, in all his years, not many things have been able to bring him much worry, the only exceptions being dire circumstances relating to the magical world or losing business at his store, but something of this magnitude, it made his blood run cold and a shiver down his spine. "Aiya…" the dragon master breathed in a hush tone. "How could that monkey have managed to have it? I thought it was made sure that the tomb was kept in a hiding spot where the odds of finding it is near impossible, not even the masters of old could decipher its location and record it into a map."

"During her time on this council, Chang has made multiple attempts at finding the Tomb, she spent countless days researching every clue, visited every spot that pinpointed possible locations to the tomb and against all odds, her hard work seemed to have paid off in the end, we often wondered she invested so much time, but we can only infer that it was under orders of the Dark Dragon. After her betrayal was revealed, we discovered that she had made a map that leads to the location of the tomb and hid it away with only her underling knowing its location." Kukulkhan explained to him. "And after the failed attempt at her capture, it stands to reason that is her goal."

Lao Shi shook his head in dismay. "After all these years, she of all people has to be the one to find it." of course, he should've seen this coming, she always did manage to find a way around things. "Have we made progress on her current whereabouts?"

"The monkey was willing to tell us some piece of information." Andam answered. "Though we don't have a specific location, we can be sure from what the monkey told us is that she is somewhere in the New York City area, hence why we called you here, it would be in your best interest to stand guard and scour the city for Chang and do your best to apprehend her. This is advice for you and your apprentice, of whom I notice that you haven't brought him forward to hear this as well."

Clearing his throat, Lao Shi explained his grandson's absence. "Yes, well, I intended to bring him along, but he had...other matters to attend to that required his attention."

The World Dragon Council were very perceptive and understood from the tone of their greatest asset that the American dragon wasn't in the Big Apple, nor in this universe. "I see, so he is with that Legion of his?" Andam guessed and the old man's silence was all the answer he needed. "Very well then, should he return, make sure this business is not discussed with anyone but him, understood?"

"Of course." Lao Shi nodded in response.

"Good, you are adjourned."

With that, the dragon master took his leave back to the elevator, he knew that this would require Jake to be at his best, for if Chang were to find the tomb, then it would only spell disaster for not just the magical world, but for everyone else as well, it may be even too much for the boy to handle, even if he did have assistance from the old man himself and the handful of allies he's gathered in his time, but perhaps...no, involving them would complicate matters, but even so, it shouldn't be off the table.

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

Despite what Jake liked to believe initially, there weren't that many missions for the Legion to partake in, not even Solomon had any available assignments for the team, in fact, all they could do was lounge around in the recreational room in the top level, all he could do was sit and look around. After the basketball game, Rex and Ben decided to compete against each other in a round of video games with Penn and Sashi sitting nearby chatting it up. In the kitchen area, Octus and Ashi were watching a cooking channel with Jack meditating nearby with Randy as per his instructions. Star pointed her wand to the ceiling and fired small shots to the laser point as it moved around, curtesy of Marco, Danny was conversing with Zak, Max, Ilana, and Kim about something to do with a drive or something. Lance was playing he old lone wolf gig by leaning on the wall, ignoring Ladybug showing Cat Noir, Jenny, Boone, Ron, and Manny something on her phone.

"Everyone's talking about it." the Parisian told her friends. "That bust Jake, Lance, and Ashi made earlier is all over the news, with all this coverage also happening in our home dimension, word's spreading out about our team. You wouldn't believe how this girl from Paris who has this blog that mostly involves Cat and I, now it's all about Infinity Legion."

"So we're trending." Rex surmised, eyes glued to the game. "Not a bad thing."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's no such thing as bad publicity, and I'm talking from personal experience, doesn't hurt to get some love from the people."

"I won't lie, feels kind of good to be recognized, my work as a secret scientist requires absolute zero involvement from the media." Zak commented. "I get the need for secrecy, but some time in the spotlight wouldn't be too bad."

After what seemed like forever, Lance actually spoke up from his spot, it wasn't until now that he was staying absolutely silent. "Personally, I could hardly care about what's said about us in papers or broadcasts. In fact, our primary concern should be doing our jobs, not putting on a pretty smile and waving at the camera."

"If you're worried about fame going to our heads, then chill, lance." Ron told the corporal. "Believe it or not, with some many people knowing who KP is, it's gotten pretty bland at this point." he shrugged.

"Do people often remember your name, Ron?" Manny asked out of curiosity.

Ron became silent at that before responding. "Not as much as I like to admit."

"Personally, I prefer not being the thing everyone's talking about." Marco admitted. "You have more privacy that way."

Jenny chuckled. "Lucky you, Marco. Try blending in, when you're not only the robot who stops an alien attack every other day of the week but also the same one who attends the local high school."

"What about your human disguise, Jenny?" Star asked.

The robot girl shrugged. "Only use it for mostly stealth missions, mom thinks I need stay true to what I am or something like that. And honestly Ben, don't know how you handle being well known by everyone in the globe."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of why I made it so that the guys who saw me turn human are the only ones who know my secret, you can't tell us you don't get pressured sometimes, Ben."

"Not all the time." the alien hero simply answered, his eyes then lit up. "Ooh, got that power-up! You're in trouble now, Rex, old boy."

Jake, not wanting to waste anymore valuable time by sitting playing group chat, something was aching at him to at least do something otherwise he'd rather babysit Haley. "Okay, I can't be the only one who's bored, right?" the dragon boy asked, desperately hoping someone else was just as driven to get something done around here. "Isn't there some emergency that needs us, or some info on those S.A.R.S punks, better yet, some mean alien fools that need some pain dished out by us? You feel me? Yo, Octus, you're hooked up to out G3 peeps, got any info to lay down?"

"Apologies, Jake. But at the moment, there is no present danger or emergency that G3 feels the need to call on us, and my processor is linked to the system that alerts us of any additional emergencies spanning each of our dimensions and as far as I could tell, nothing is coming up." Octus answered, then held up a tray. "Would pasta ease your troubles?"

"Ooh, I got dibs!" Ron called, making way for it before anyone else.

"Why so jumpy, Jake?" Ilana asked, genuinely wanting to know the reason. "It's not that bad to enjoy some peaceful time without having to fight for your life, right?"

"I ain't disrespecting on the peace, Ilana, but a guy can get restless, you know." Jake looked to Danny and Randy. "You guys gotta back me up here."

Randy opened one eye. "Hey man, if there isn't a robot or monster attack, then you can see me lounging in my room playing co-op Grave Puncher, it can be a great way to pass the time."

"So that is what you do in your spare time?" Jack questioned, making Randy freeze as he realized that might not be what was expected of warriors who take their duties seriously.

"...But when I'm not doing that, I look up the Nomicon for useful advice and brush up on my training." he quickly added.

Just then, Jake's cellphone started ringing and he saw that it was his occasionally trusty animal guardian making the call. "Yo Fu, what up?" he then was taken back by how the talking Shar Pei sounded from the other line, and from the looks of it, it sounded pretty important. "Woah, back up a sec, what do you need? You want the whole team? Something going down? But wait Fu, what's-" the phone hung up before Jake could ask more of the dog.

"Something wrong, Jake?" Penn asked.

Truthfully, he was unsure. "I honestly have no idea, Penn. That was a friend of mine, he was a little jumpy and it sounded like there was some deep trouble happening at my grandfather's store."

Star gasped in alarm. "Then why not go there?! If your friend needs help, then you should check it out, make sure he's safe, in fact we should all go to assist, right guys?"

"You're joking, right princess?" Sashi deadpanned. "We can't just spring into action at every sign of danger."

"But you do that all the time. AH!" Boone dodged a remote thrown at him.

Danny narrowed his eyes, on one hand, this could be some sort of false alarm but a good leader's instincts was to at least consider every outcome and since Jake happens to be one of his closest friends, it's only right to assist him with a problem brewing back home. "If it's that urgent, then it wouldn't hurt to maybe check it out. Max, open up a portal."

"Whatever you say, boss." Max had Steel hand him the dimensional portal device and after putting in the coordinates that was supplied by Jake, a portal was opened and was big enough for the whole team to enter through.

* * *

 _New York City_

As a portal opened, the Infinity Legion entered through with their weapons ready and in-costume, standing together to fend off a common threat that requests their intervention. But then they saw that the only danger in the store was that the number of customers was at an all time low, as per usual, and the people in the shop were Jake's friends, Spud and Trixie, his animal guardian and strangely enough, the Oracle Twins. "Uh...where are the bad guys?" Penn asked, voicing what they all were thinking.

"Kid!" Fu Dog walked towards his charge. "About time you got here, also hook me up with whatever mojo you used to create that portal, because I just got tons of ideas on how to escape my next debt-woah!" he was suddenly lifted up by Star.

"Aw, he's so cute!" the young princess nuzzled Fu's cheek and scratched him behind the ears as she gushed over him. "Who's a big little cutie? You are, yes you are~." she cooed.

"Woah, there, blondie. Getting a little close there, and I like to think of myself as handsome, not cu-hey now." Fu felt a comforting sensation when she continued to scratch his fur. "Oh yeah, now that's the spot right there, I could never get that, all this luscious fur tends to get in the way of that."

Jake looked to his friends. "Spud, Trixie, what's going on?"

"First off, Jakey, the two of us were chilling at the arcade until these two told us they needed to talk to you about something they saw." Trixie pointed to the twins. "And also, tell me that ain't Ladybug and Cat Noir in the flesh right there!" she wasted no time in introducing herself to the Parisian heroes. "I gotta say, I follow the Ladyblog all day long, baby, because there's nothing I love more than two heroes doing their thing in style, you feelin' me?"

Ladybug became a little flustered over the girl's apparent admiration. "Oh, well thank you."

Cat, though had his hands on the back of his head with a smile. "Well, what can we say? If we're gonna save Paris from supervillains, might as well do it in style."

"Trixie, great to see you again." Kim greeted with a casual smile.

"Man, I can't tell you how good it feels to be tight with Kim Possible!" Trixie squealed. "Kyle Wilkins' a fan of yours and when I told him you and me were good with each other, he was putty in my hands! We have gotta hang out more often, home girl!"

Spud walked up to Ron. "By the way, we just got a new Bueno Nacho stand in the mall after suggesting it, just like you asked."

"Sweet." Ron grinned. "Great work, Spud, oh and Rufus missed you." the mole rat popped out of his pocket and waved at the beanie wearing boy.

"Greetings, naked brother." Spud hi-fived the rodent.

"What? No greetings for us?" Randy smirked, gesturing to himself and Danny.

"Randy Cunningham, as I live and breath, give sister Trixie some love, baby." Trixie hugged the Norrisville teen. "And Danny, tell Sam I said hi and tell your pal, Tucker to stop calling me."

Danny chuckled weakly. "It's Tucker, what are you gonna do?"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, girlie, I got something to tell the kid." Fu Dog freed himself from Star's hold and immediately wasted no time in filling Jake in on what was going on. "Big trouble, kid. Not only did no one reply to my online dating profile, but the twins have got something juicy to tell you and it's a good thing you bought your crew along, you could use their help."

"Hold on a second. Who are these two and why are they so important?" Sashi demanded to know, pointing to the twins.

Jake stood in front of the twins to defend against the harsh scrutinizing gaze of the other girl. "Chill, Sashi, these girls are my friends. Everyone, meet Kara and Sara, the Oracle Twins. Check it, they're descendants of the Oracle of Delphi and can see the future."

"Wait, as in the priestess of the Temple of Apollo?" Zak noted. "And did you say see the future?"

"That's right!" Sara beamed with a bright smile. "See, Kara and I have the ability to get visions of future events 24/7, only I can see the bad stuff that will happen, while she can see only the good stuff, it's such a cruel twist of irony that continues to haunt us our entire childhoods. Just years of looking into horrible images that go on for a lifetime, it just never ends!" despite how horrible she made it out to be, Sara was still able to say it with a smile on her face.

"Visions of the future." Jack rubbed his chin. "An interesting power, indeed."

Kara shrugged. "Eh, not that impressive, but since you're the guy who rescued us from Ares' descendant, thanks, I guess."

"Ares' who now?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry about it, robot girl, you're not around for that, but get ready when you Eli Pandarus hits you with that transmutation spell, the metal look suits you more."

"So if you can see the future, can you tell me the answers to a test?" El Tigre asked, hopefully.

"How about if Ladybug will kiss me?" Cat Noir asked as well, earning a light punch in the arm, but he just chuckled. "I'm just playing around, not completely, though."

"Okay, wait, I can get the whole magical creature deal, but these two can actually see visions of the future?" Ben skeptically said, a hint of doubt in his voice since the very prospect was even for his standards, completely impossible. "I mean, I know we got some magic users on our team but we gotta draw a line, right?"

"I wouldn't be so doubting, Ben. Especially if you want help to make sure the attack on Plumber headquarters doesn't escalate." Sara told him, making his eyes light up.

"Wait, what?"

"But I wouldn't worry, that energy core will come in handy at least for the most part." Kara added. "So yay for you, the great Ben 10 saves the day as always, let's all throw a party." she dryly said with an eyeroll, the sarcasm was strong in this one.

"Me next!" Star raised her hand high in the air.

"Uh-Oh, looks like someone's mother just busted her for letting her friends run through Butterfly castle." Sara teased.

"On a plus side, you get to dance with some boy you like or whatever." Kara shrugged.

Star gasped as her heart marks lit up and gave one glance to Marco who was curious about that particular vision. "R-Really?"

"Okay, we're getting seriously off track a little so back up, what's the emergency vision you two are supposed to tell me?" Jake asked, wanting to get that out of the way and move on from there. "Also, please tell me it was Kara who got the vision." he practically begged but grimaced once the twin that could see less than pleasant visions shook her head and pointed to herself. "Of course. Alright, lay it on us."

Sara cleared her throat and begun to tell them what she saw in her vision. "It all started this morning when I woke up and suddenly I saw New York in complete destruction with like, a lot of mean-looking dragons flying over the skies as the World Dragon Council lie in total defeat with everything being totally destroyed, including this store and at the center of it all is some old dragon lady who was holding you by the neck and laughed evilly as the big apple burned to ashes around you." despite being so cheery about it, the Legion stared at her in absolute stunned silence, none more so than Jake who's jaw was dangerously close to hanging off his jaw any moment.

"By the way, your date with Rose will go really well, so there's that." Kara commented.

"That's...a very alarming vision." Steel said from Max's chest.

"And I have a bet on who the old dragon lady is and for once, I won't have to pay back for it." Fu said, as he went to the back and took out one of the magic books and once he opened the covers, an image was played out for them which showcased an aged lady with a monkey with a gold chain on top of her right shoulder. "Gather around, children and let Fu Dog tell a tale of wonder an betrayal. As I'm sure Jake told you, he's only one of many dragons stationed each corner of the world, charged with the job of protecting magical creatures. The guys who run the whole operation are the World Dragon Council and Chang here used to be a part of it, until it turned out she was a turncoat and joined their greatest enemy, the Dark Dragon in trying to take over humanity." a page turn showed the beast himself, making Jake glare at it, as he could never forget his greatest foe. "Jake here sealed him away in another dimension and Chang was captured but looks like she busted out not too long ago. Not only that, but Veronica told me that she and other saw her run from dragons in Magus Bazaar."

"And you think she might have something do with this premonition?" Lance surmised.

"Wouldn't put it past her, pal."

Jake though of something that confused him. "If Chang did escape, then how come the council didn't give Gramps and I the 4-1-1? One fight with us, and she'd have her backstabbing hide back behind a cage."

"Hey, I'm just the animal guardian, not my job to figure out what the council does in their free time." Fu Dog shrugged. "And since this vision sounds big enough to affect the whole of New York, then why not call in some big guns? Namely, you guys, so what do ya say?"

As leader, Danny spoke for the Legion. "If it that's serious, then we'll do whatever it takes to help, starting with where she waslast spotted."

"Which reminds me." Max spoke up. "What's the Magus Bazaar?"

* * *

"Woah..."

Max Steel got his answer when Fu Dog led them to the magic market place as their first stop to finding this woman and for those that aren't familiar with anything mystical were astounded with the abundance of creatures that were thought to be the stuff of legends and kids' fairy tales as well, they all observed with wonder as they see pixies fly by with baskets and large giants conversing with mer-people. All in all, this was something that seemed to make childhood dreams a reality. "Hey!" Jenny jumped back as soon as her metal foot nearly stepped on a tiny Elf Brownie. "Watch where you going, ya metal harpy!" he shook his fist at her.

"Uh...sorry?" the robot girl weakly apologized.

"Look at this place." Ilana gazed at the market with absolute wonder. "I never thought so many species could exist." a sprite flew by her and its sparkles tickled her nose, making the princess giggle a little.

"It's quite perplexing." Octus as Newton mused, doing multiple scans of each creature present in the market. "Common logic dictates that such beings existing are fantastical at best, I must document them for further study." he then felt someone poking him and looked down to see Spud jabbing his finger at his stomach. "Spud, may I ask what you are doing?"

"You say this is a disguise, does that mean your hologram matrix can make you take the appearance of anything recorded in your central core or can you just put stuff together like a firefighter wearing a sombrero while juggling two pizza boxes?" Spud inquired, genuinely curious of the capacity of Octus's holo-matrix.

Octus honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

Zak was also surprised, the Cryptids that he studied are mostly believed to be completely fictional at best but seeing types like these was a wonder all in its own. "Mom and dad would have a field day over this." he turned to Jake. "So here, magical creatures are just existing behind the scenes? Haven't there been theories of them possibly being an offshoot of some species."

"You know, in my Earth, fairy tail creatures are also real but they're just aliens indigenous to Earth, it's where we got fairy tales in the first place." Ben informed them.

"Aliens?" Fu Dog gave out a laugh at that. "I don't know how things work in your neck of the multidimensional woods, but here, unicorns, elves, and the like are the real thing here, nothing scientific to explain about them." he then looked to the two Parisian heroes. "By the way, kind of surprised to see the new holders of the Miraculous, last time I've seen that ring and those earrings was about decades ago."

The disguised Adrien and Ladybug, who both removed their costumes turned to each other, then to the talking dog. "Wait, you know about the Miraculous?" the holder of the Cat Miraculous asked out of shock, a mutual feeling shared by his partner.

"You're talking to a 600-year-old Shar Pei, I've knowledge of all kinds of magic, so does the old man and the Council. Which reminds me, do I spy a sneaky little kitty and a pretty little ladybug in those pockets?" Fu Dog teased and out came Plagg and Tikki.

"Could never get anything past you, doggy." Plagg chuckled. "Hadn't seen you since what happened in Atlantis.

"It's been too long, Fu." Tikki greeted.

"That reminds me, you mind finally sharing your involvement in that fiasco?" Fu complained to Plagg. "I'm getting tired of taking the heat for that for all these years, Mr. solo-cataclysm."

Jake then noticed something somewhere on the wall, it was a poster, but not just any ordinary poster, it was one that made him gain a wide grin and he just had to tell everybody else about this. "Yo guys, check this out!" he pointed to the poster which had the entire Infinity Legion plastered on it, having been made by some professional scribes that depicted them as a party of heroes from a fantasy MMORP or something, this surprised few of them but it exited the young dragon. "Check it out, even the magical community's recognizing us, we are on fire, baby!" now both the human world and the magical world recognizing Jake's feats, and for him, that was alright in his book.

Ron rubbed his chin with a skeptic eye. "I don't know...do I have that many freckles? Hey Ashi, does it look like I have too many freckles?" he asked, plling at his face.

Mildly disturbed and a little awkwardly, the half-demon lady backed away. "I'm...sure that's not the case, Ron." she then looked to the young dragon boy who continued to admire the poster. "Shouldn't we be focused on finding this Chang woman? From what those twins foretold, we should find her and prevent it from ever happening."

"Ashi's right." Marco said in agreement. "And besides, they didn't include my mole."

"Aw, but that's your cutest feature." Star whined.

"Yeah-wait, what?"

"What?"

"Hey!" Fu barked (no pun intended), getting everyone's attention. "If you're done admiring yourselves and follow me, we'd be getting this done in no time, now come along, children." the team of teenagers and two adults along with Jake's friends did so and followed the dog into a tavern where there was a table occupied with 3 trolls. "Yo, Frankie, Milton, Jonas, it's been too lon-WAH!" the dog was lifted up and was pinned to the wall as the others jumped back in surprise.

Frankie gritted his teeth at the dog. "Fu Dog, you got some nerve showing your face around here after the stunt you pulled!" this sentiment was shared by his fellow trolls, but then he was taken by surprise when a katana became dangerously close to his neck.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked with a stern frown.

The two other trolls were then lifted up by Ben who had transformed into Humungosaur. "Whatever your beef is, we don't have time for it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fu Dog urged them to chill out for a second. "Let's not start something we can't finish, that and if a fight breaks out because of me, I'll be banned for life. Frankie, I know I messed up, but if memory serves, I warned you that getting some Griffin talons was not an easy task. Another thing, you still owe me for that mess in Bolivia, so don't go saying I'm the one who forgot to pay their dues."

Frankie grumbled but accepted that the dog got him there. "Fine, but call off your pals here and we can talk." Fu motioned the team to stand down, and no one else made a move. "So, what do you want now? Need another stand-in for a date you don't want to show up for or something? Because no way am I turning into a dog again."

"No, pal, this is a little more serious." Fu looked to see if anyone was eavesdropping, making sure that wasn't the case, he told him what this was about. "Don't suppose you know where we can find former councilor Chang of the World Dragon Council?"

Raising an eyebrow, Frankie picked up his drink and fiddled with it, feigning being ignorant of what the dog's inquiring. "Maybe I do know, or maybe I don't know, who can say? If you want me to be truthful with ya, then maybe make it worth my while, hm?"

Lance was indifferent to this, but this troll was starting to get on his nerves, not only was it obvious that he was nothing more but some shady dealer, but he wouldn't give them valuable information without being compensated first and not really taking kindly to it, he grabbed the edge of the table and flung it over while lifting the troll up. "Does it look like we're playing games?!" he barked, the other trolls made a move to assist their leader but Lance tripped one over and kneed the other in the stomach effortlessly. "Now, tell us what you know, otherwise, I'll have to use other means of making you talk!"

Frankie recognized the fire in Lance's eyes and knew that messing with a guy like him would be a poor move. "Alright fine, I'll talk!" he sweated bullets and squirmed under the Corporal's gaze. "I don't know much, but some of my boys saw the lady in the downtown Manhattan subway, she was doing something, but I don't know what, I swear!"

Years in the Galaluna military gave Lance a lot of skills, not only in interrogation but in detecting a lie, and fortunately for the troll, he didn't fib in the slightest, and he lets him drop to the ground. "We have what we need, let's move." he moved past the others as he exited the tavern, with the team lingering.

"Woof, that guy doesn't hold back, does he?" Fu Dog remarked, intimidated.

Sighing, Ilana shook her head. "He really doesn't."

"Lance sure can scary when he wants to be." Ladybug added, gulping a bit.

Sashi smirked with a nod of approval. "I know, I like his style."

* * *

The Manhattan subway was closed for some problems with the tracks, curtesy of Chang melting them with her fire breath, it took a while to escape the other dragons after leaving the market, but they were still young ones, still in their training. She's had years of experience, so they hardly provided a challenge for the likes of her, in fact, she was a little insulted that the council sent them to hunt her down and not handle it themselves, she recalled days where dragons weren't so cowardly. Even so, due to the fact that she's still in New York, it won't be long until the American Dragon finds her, knowing his tendency to act on his own. It matters not, at least to her, she observed the map with glee, knowing that finding the tomb will make it so that those fools on the council, Lao Shi, the Long boy, anyone who did her wrong in her life, she'd have the power exact her vengeance upon them all.

"That primate will pay for betraying me, but before that, I must find that which will assist me with my revenge." she glanced at the map, the very one she made herself. "Now, where are you?" she then stopped and knew what needed to happen next, she took out a dagger she had stored inside her cloak and slashed it slowly across her hand. It caused her pain, but she was undeterred, the former council member spilled the blood on the floor. "Only when the presence of dragon blood is felt, shall the clue reveal itself." a rumbling sound was heard and the ground separated underneath her, revealing an entrance to a hidden underground chamber.

With no regrets in her mind, Chang walked down the steps.

But what she didn't know was that there were others who had arrived earlier than she did, and masked their presence so that she couldn't detect them and were free to observe her. "Okay, you two, drop the invisibility." Danny Phantom appeared, haven turned invisible with two other Legion members, which were Ben as Ghostfreak and Max Steel in his Stealth Mode.

"Nice idea on hiding ourselves before she arrived." the Ectonurite complimented his leader, even if using this form was a bit unnerving due to personal reasons but, Ben put them aside for the sake of the mission.

Max shuddered a little. "I gotta say this Ben, but that form of yours is all kinds of creepy."

"Yeah, like from an actual ghost story."

 _'You wouldn't be that far off.'_ Ben inwardly chuckled, turning back.

" _Hey Danny, we good to go?"_

"She didn't see us, Ron. Move in."

A train car suddenly drove in and the passengers inside were the rest of the Legion, plus Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog. Jenny was in the bag of the car and pushed it along with her thrusters boosting the speed. "Nice work on the extra speed, Jenny." Cat Noir complimented.

Jenny smiled. "Thanks, Cat. Jets wish they were as fast as me."

"So this is it?" El Tigre took a whiff of the inside and winced. "Ay, this is muy trouble, guys. I don't know what's down there, but it's nothing good, I can tell you that much."

"Jake, you know the lay of the land." Ben pointed out. "Know what we could expecting."

"Ben, I've lived in NYC my whole life and I think I'd remember some underground cave, and if Chang's going in, then it can't be anything good." Jake deduced.

"Spud, Trixie, think you two could stand guard here?" Kim asked.

"I got your number, girl." Trixie winked.

The Legion themselves went inside to look for their target, but so far it was mostly dark so Steel decided to light the way for them, inside this hidden chamber were various hieroglyphics that depicted dragons and other magical creatures, something that piqued Jake's interest especially when he saw the depictions of the Dark Dragon himself. "Hey Fu, what is this place?" he asked his animal guardian, suddenly getting a bad feeling, it's like the atmosphere in this place was unnerving him in some way. "Don't know why, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this place, and why exactly did Chang come here? Of all places, staying in New York would mean I'd put the hurt on her like the last times we tangled."

Fu rubbed his chin with his right paw in thought. "Hmm, you know something kid, that's a very good question. Here's a nice little tidbit, before I got in the animal guardian business, I did some travelling all over the world, heard a lot of stories, one such story was about some hidden tombs that ancient magical creatures built underneath the surface and the locations were eventually built into things like cities like NYC."

"So this is one of those tombs." Jack surmised. "When I was a boy, I had gone to the land of Egypt, they buried important items in these tombs such as treasure and the preserved bodies of their dead kings. It stands to reason that this Chang whishes whatever's placed in here."

"That is the most likeliest assumption, Jack." Octus agreed and gazed at the hieroglyphics and hummed. "How odd, I can't seem to make out what these markings are saying exactly."

"Same here." Zak looked to his device. "It's not like anything I've ever seen before, could take weeks, maybe even months to decode."

However, Jake looked hard at these strange markings and almost amazingly, he could make out some words such as 'talisman', 'power', and 'dark dragon', if this did have something to do with his greatest foe, then of course Chang would be interested in it, she was the guy's right-hand woman. Still, it was odd that he could read this language so easily. He didn't have time to press more on this subject as the team plus the dog heard the voice of Chang nearby and Danny signaled them to keep quiet, which they complied. "Ear of the dragon." Jake's right ear morphed into a dragon one to listen in.

They saw her as she stood in front of what looked like some sort of dragon shrine that was in the likeness of the Dark Dragon. "My master." Chang bowed in respect. "I shall make sure those that dared to oppose you and your glorious vision shall pay with their lives." she swore as she opened the mouth of the shrine and inside was some sort of fang-like key.

But before she could reach it, a fire ball shot her away. "Dragon Up!" the American Dragon flew over Chang with the team surrounding her to prevent her from escaping. "What's up, Chang? Little early for your parole, don't you think?"

"Jake Long." Chang sneered, leering at one of the many banes of her existence, then looked to his band of misfits. "And I see you've brought your little merry crew, how adorable."

"Look lady, this can go either way." Rex told her, cracking the Smack Hands' knuckles. "Come along quietly, and you won't have to get owned by us."

Chuckling, Chang took out two miniature figures. "If it's all the same to you, boy, I prefer my compatriots to handle this particular problem for me." the former councilwoman threw them to the floor, and suddenly, the eyes glowed red and they suddenly began to grown in both shape and size until they became large behemoth cyclops with right skin and red eyes and bellowed at the Legion. "Growing Cyclops, easy to come by in the black market, and very useful to smash my enemies."

For one moment, the team stood silent, until the Ninja broke it. "Sooooo…..you guys from Jersey?"

Max Steel groaned with a face-palm. "Seriously Randy, that the best you got?"

"Well I'm sorry, Max, but making killer one-liners is my way of coping with this level of craziness!"

"Heads up!" Ben shouted, transforming into Wildvine and stretching his limbs to move his teammates away from a fist that nearly hit them, he plucked out the pods on his back and threw them at one of the cyclops which exploded upon impact. However, the two cyclops were apparently durable enough to withstand it.

"Go Turbo! Cannon!" Max shot himself at it, charged with TURBO energy which crashed it against the walls and he moved around like a ping ball and continued to hit it at all points of the body. Growling, the cyclops grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, but then the Ninja threw electric balls at the face, sending a surge that shocked it to take a knee and tried to squish the Ninja like a bug, but Jenny flew in with her arms extended into grasping claws that held the cyclops in its place that allowed Star to fire one of her spells.

"Jelly Prison Trap!" the cyclops found itself in a gelatinous cylinder but it was able to eat its way out but Penn kept firing at it to draw its attention towards him and once he did so, he jumped out of the way, much to its confusion. But then, a black fist collided with the cyclops' face, thanks in part to Ashi who grew into a demonic beasts with the black mass covering her face and screeching at her opponent, it tried to tackle her, but she stood her ground and flung it over and bent its arm and placed it in her hold, but it bit her in the leg, making her scream and let her go. It had to put an arm up to defend itself from Ilana firing concentrated lasers through Corus, while Zak wung using the claw and threw flash explosives that blinded its sight which allowed Cat Noir to run and strike his staff at the calves which made the cyclops lose its footing and fall down.

With the other cyclops, he roared as he charged ahead at Danny Phantom but he merely passed through the halfa, who then froze it in a block of ice but cracks were seen and it was free once more. "Everyone, charge forward!" he told the other members. "Attack together and try to overwhelm it, until it doesn't have enough strength to fight back!"

"You got it, Danny!" thrusting herself high into the air, Sashi shot multiple shots at pressure points that weakened it, and Ladybug wrapped her Yo-Yo around its arm and yanked it over so that Kim could reach its legs and travel up to his face where she threw a pellet, and a glue-like substance shielded the eyes its eyes, making it erratic in its movements and just started punching things all around. Its fist was caught by Ron and he tackled the cyclops' gut, it removed the gel from its face and tried taking several swings at the mystic monkey master, but the blonde young man blocked every strike and fought back, Marco opened a portal to let himself and Boone land on the cyclops's back where the latter tried to trap it in a force field, then Marco opened a portal to let Jack in and they both used their bladed weapons to slash the skin.

Angered by this, it rushed at Boone who squealed and had to withdraw his field to dodge, but thankfully, Octus fired an electricity orb at it, coupled with Lance deploying exploding pods that pushed it back. El Tigre used his chain claws to grab two boulders and flung at both of them at him as wrecking balls, hitting them where it hurts most, with Rex jumping up and whacking his oversized metal fists to pummel it to the ground. Jake offered some assistance by firing some fire balls at both of them, forcing them to back up into each other.

"Yo Cat, I think this place could use a basement, don't you?" the dragon boy sent him a knowing smirk.

Grinning with a nod, Cat Noir's hand glowed with black energy. "Cataclysm!" he placed it on the ground and concentrated hard so that the area around the cyclops crumbled to pieces and they fell in. "Nice idea, Jake, but what's to stop them from climbing back up?"

"All over it! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo to bring out the object that could take care of this problem, and she caught a roll of duct-tape in her hands.

"That's it?" Wildvine questioned in disbelief. "Even the Omnitrix would give me better options than that."

While she couldn't help but agree with Ben's testament, Ladybug made use of her ability to make the most of the lucky charm presented to her, she looked to it and then to the two cyclops and finally to some of her team members and the idea formulated inside her head. "I got it, Ben, come with me!" she jumped down to the new lower level with Wildvine following her. "Take this and use a fast alien to wrap it around them." tapping the symbol to transform into XLR8, Ben ran around the two cyclops at top speed while sticking the tape to the cyclops, they tried to break free but amazingly, they found that it was difficult to break through tape that was created from Miraculous. "Danny, freeze them!" once he did so, the ice actually stayed this time. "That tape isn't exactly breakable and the ice can trap them in place."

"Nice." XLR8 grinned in approval.

"Hey guys!" Boone yelled from topside. "Dragon lady's making a getaway!"

"I got this covered, y'all!" Jake flew ahead of everybody else to follow his enemy, and flapped harder when he heard a girlish scream. Flying up to the entrance, he saw Chang holding Spud and Trixie with her claws. "Let them go, Chang! And stop whatever you did to make Trixie scream."

"Scream?" Trixie repeated with confusion. "What you talking about, boy? Spud was the one doing al the screaming, fool nearly shattered my eardrums."

"I said I was sorry."

"Tell me Jake Long, are you willing to put your friends' safety ahead of your duty to defeat me, allowing me to escape?" Chang taunted, then smirked once she saw him backing up a bit. "How predictable, your compassion for these mortals is one of your many weaknesses, and now, it shall be your undoing." however, she was struck by beams that made her let go of Jake's friends, thanks to Ashi who followed after Jake.

"Ashi?" Jake questioned. "You don't need to be here, I can take care of Chang by myself, I did it before."

"That's not how it looked to me." retorted, mildly annoyed by his reckless action. "It's never wise to pursue your enemy on your own, not without others accompanying you." looking to the dragon lady who was getting up, Ashi shapeshifted into a dark lizard demon and shot her tongue out that stuck to Chang and she threw her against the wall.

Growling, Chang got back up and saw as Ashi shifted back to human. "Though it's not as strong as it used to be, my scent could pick up that of a demon, although, I happen to sense a little human blood in the mix." she gave Ashi a snort of disgust. "A hybrid. Though demons have an array of abilities, that human blood in you makes you weak."

Chang had inadvertently caused a fire in Ashi, as being looked down upon by being a half-breed made her remember her parents, and that crack at being weak awakened memories of a less than glamorous childhood, one that she'd rather not bring up anytime soon. But this dragon woman was asking for it and far be it from Ashi to den her of the halfbreed's fury. With a roar, she shapeshifted into a wolf creature and latched onto Chang's form and bit down on her scaled arm, making the former council member yell out as blood threatened to leak out. Despite her hard scales, this woman was able to fracture them and making substantial damage to her. "You vile creature!" Chang breathed a fire to make Ashi let go. "Today is just an abundance for additions to my list o those I have grievances with. It's beginning to grow tiresome."

"Too bad." XLR8 ran up and tackled Chang. "You just got a new addition."

"Make that additions, Ben!" a rainbow fist also struck Chang, and Star along with a handful of others following her. Everyone else came in through a dimensional portal thanks to Marco.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered." Danny told her.

"I'd listen to our leader if I were in your position." Jack warned, pointing his sword at her. "You've been running for too long and now is the time to receive penance for your many crimes."

Chang hated to admit it, but he was right, as skilled as he was, she didn't know how to properly fight off all 20 of these, it was bad enough when it was only Jake causing her trouble but this legion of his was a whole different story. The fact that they managed to beat two Cyclops was evidence enough, at times like this, she knew retreating was the best option for her. Though it was easier said than done, they were covering all escape routes she could've taken and were ready to take her down if necessary. Despite all this, Chang wasn't willing to go down easy, not when she's so close to her goal, all she needs to do is find an alternative means to escape.

But what to do...

"Hold it!"

To the surprise of everyone present, more dragons flew in, Chang recognized a few of them as the dragons that nearly caught her last night at the market and while she'd normally feel even more dread over this sudden turn of events, but then grinned as a mischievous planned formed in her mind and quickly got into character. "Thank goodness you arrived, my loyal followers!" she said to the dragons who were taken back by her sudden declaration. "Have no fear, I shall handle the American Dragon while you fight his friends!" she wasted no time in charging into Jake and fight him.

"Wait a second!" a yellow dragon tried going for but was met with a Smack Hand to the face by Rex.

"Not so fast there, Scales!" the EVO teen told him.

"We're not letting you guys gang up on Jake!" Max Steel told them. "Go Turbo! Flight!" leaving a stream of Turbo Energy in his wake, Max Steel flew towards one purple scaled dragon, then held up his hand. "Turbo Blaster!" he fired multiple shots at one dragon who shielded himself with his wings but was still collided with the wall due to the intensity of the energy projectiles.

"Zak, let's take that one!"

Ladybug and Zak decided to team up against one with teal colors and both used their weapons to tie her up in a bind by her waist, but then she rose up into the air wih them going for a ride by flying all over the place but Zak rose up the grapple of the Claw to mount the dragon on the back and steered her towards the ground. "Ladybug, hold her still!" he told her, of which she complied. But then, the teal dragon shot a torrent of ice instead of the regular fire and the two had to jump before they could be frozen solid. "Hang back, I got this." XLR8 tapped the dial and became NRG.

Initially surprised that this group had a shapeshifter in its ranks, the ice dragon didn't deter as she shot another ice breath that froze NRG solid, but the ice quickly melted away due to NRG's radioactive heat. "Not really one to hit a girl, but I tend to make some exceptions, like right now." a beam of radioactive energy was shot from the inside of NRG's containment suit. NRG ran forward while shooting more beams but the suit's heavy weight made it hard to go any faster, good thing it came with a way to be free of it, he reached up and turned the key and the suit opened up, allowing NRG's true energy based form with green straps on the body flew out, he was then met with more dragons. "You guys think you're all hot stuff with your fire breaths, but get a load of my own heat."

None of the dragons were prepared for the blasts of radiated heat that were blasted to them, even when they hit, it was powerful enough to bring some mild pain, their thick scales offering almost zero support. NRG laughed as he flew around the place, dodging each breath attack while also dealing his own damage and looking awesome while doing it. "Ben, on your right!" El Tigre's yell made the energy alien looked to see about three or four dragons swarm around him to try and overpower the Omnitrix bearer but the young Rivera launched a chain claw to latch onto a nearby wall to tackle one to the ground, the 13-year-old continued as he swung around, hitting dragon to dragon and landing with an eager grin. "Who else wants some, huh?"

"Manny, my friend. You're speaking my language, kid." NRG chuckled.

It was a battle hard fought by both sides, the dragons were working hard to repel these interlopers, while the Infinity Legion were driven to stop whom they perceived as enemies. But as rainbow fists, ninja rings, energy blasts were flying around, there was something that ached in some of the Legion members, prime among them being Zak. "Something's not right." he mused as he used his Claw to block a claw strike.

"What would that be, Zak?" Sashi asked, kicking one up the scaled chin. "Us not done with these clowns?"

"No. What I mean is, doesn't it seem a little too convenient for Chang to call in some reinforcements, she could've called them in while we were in the underground, she probably didn't even need those cyclops." the scientist explained.

"I don't follow, Zak." Ron said.

"Actually, his logic is flawless." Octus voiced his opinion. "Realistically speaking, it would make more sense to call assistance once we cornered her instead of distracting us with those creatures to cover for her escape."

"These are good points." Jack agreed, pushing one away with his sword. "Perhaps, not all is at it seems." wanting to test this theory out, Jack ran to one of the dragons, it saw the samurai and instantly flew straight for an attack, but Jack held his sword up up. "Hold!" not wanting to have a face full of a katana, the dragon stopped midair. "Tell me this, are you here to defend your master, Chang?"

A raised eyebrow was his answer. "What?" the dragon asked with a Scottish accent. "I don't know what you took from all this, lads, but we were sent by the Dragon Council to capture and arrest Chang."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he was told this. "I see, it would seem treachery was afoot." now knowing the truth, the samurai knew what needed to be done, he put his two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle that made everyone stop and turn to him. "This is a pointless battle, one that was caused by Chang's deceitful ways. These dragons are not the enemy."

"Wait, what?" NRG questioned in shock.

Danny landed down and turned to a yellow dragon. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Here to capture Chang and present her to the Dragon Council and face her punishment for all her crimes, mate."

The Legion stayed in stunned silence as they took this in, all of them feeling like a bunch of naïve fools to have fallen for this deception so easily, and their team leader summed up their collective feelings on the issue with a facepalm. "Of course you are." he groaned.

"Heh, well, this is just awkward now." Penn chuckled nervously, as he was currently standing over a dragon opponent with his sword pointing to the face, which suddenly looked pretty bad on his part. "Uh, I wasn't really gonna stab you, I would've just jab you slightly...which would hurt, like a lot, so, uh, yeah." he cleared his throat.

"So we just got played?" the Ninja realized with lament. "Man, this will not look good on our rep."

"Uh guys, where exactly is Chang by the way?" Boone asked the million dollar question. "I won't lie, I was mostly focusing on the fighting."

"She's gone." Rex gritted his teeth in frustration, but then took notice of another absence. "Wait a second, where did Jake go?"

That question was quickly answered when they heard fighting and grunting noises coming from deep within the subway, it can be assumed that during their misunderstood brawl, Jake and Chang had taken their fight away from the conflict and now the American Dragon was on his own against a wanted and dangerous criminal. All the dragons, and the Legion hightailed it to assist the American-raised Chinese boy. Once they made it, they saw as he did battle with Chang, he was being pinned to the tracks by the fugitive dragon. She sent a smirk towards the gathered team and the dragons, though they discovered her treachery, it was much too late. "Oh, look who decided to finish their little party. Unfortunately, you need to work on your timing, and speaking of." a loud train whistle was then heard. "Ah, right on time, unless you wish to be run over, I suggest you should move, as for me." she shot a fire stream to the roof which created a whole and flew through it, making a clean getaway.

"Scatter!" Danny yelled, as they all moved to not be killed via train, which is way worse than being roadkill. He took others and turned intangible, while Marco created a portal to lead everyone else out, while the other dragons headed through the hole Chang made to pursue her. Jake, however, found that his tail was entangled in the tracks. "You gotta be kidding." Jake grunted, trying to get it free, but to no avail, then gasped in horror when he saw the light of the train coming ever so closer. Jake turned back into human and was free to move but the train was coming closer, but was surrounded in a magical aura that levitated him and pulled Jake away at the last minute.

"Jake, you alright?" Star asked, having used a levitation spell with her wand and helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks for the save, Star." Jake panted. "But I'd feel better if Chang got hadn't split."

"I'll give her this much, it was pretty clever of her to pit us against those other dragons." Ladybug frowned, hands on her hips. "Still doesn't make it any less dirty, wasted valuable time as a result."

"At least those dragons managed to follow her." Ron pointed out. "With any luck, they managed to catch up with her, so problem solved, right?"

"Um, Ron?" Max tapped his shoulder and pointed up for everyone to see, the dragons that pursued Chang returned, but the fugitive in question wasn't seen with them.

The lead dragon landed first and shifted into his human form, which was a boy about Jake's age with orange hair, of whom he recognized. "Fred Nerk?" he said in surprise, the last time these two crossed paths was at the Dragon Summit competition, which was also the first time he encountered the Dark Dragon. "What are you and these others guys doing here? Why were you guys even here in the first place?"

"Oy, didn't your gramps fill you in, mate?" Fred inquired with a confused expression. "The Dragon Council has all the world dragons on the hunt for Chang, we've been tailing her for a while now and after last night at the market, we tracked to the subway, and sought to end it there."

"Until you blokes messed it up." the British dragon glowered at the heroes. "Now, what right did you lot have interfering on dragon business?"

"Hey, we didn't even know about you guys to begin with." Rex defended his and the team's actions.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Rex is right." Lance agreed, not appreciating the blame being placed on them. "We were acting well and would've apprehended the fugitive. Your arrival was inconvenient and moreover, your work in hunting down your targets, it's apparently sloppy."

"Big talk, considering you were gullible enough to fall for Chang's tricks." another drake shot back.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake, so back off, lizard breath. Or else!" Sashi warned with her own glare at the dragons while also igniting her energy blade for emphasis.

"If you want, we could go another round." Ninja offered, reaching for his sword.

"I'm all for that action." Ben agreed, his hand near the Omnitrix.

"Woah, now." Kim opted to be the mediator between both groups. "Let's not make a repeat of last time, it's what let the bad guy get away."

Ilana was also unwilling to see anymore needless conflict. "Yes, please. We were all after the same thing, we shouldn't fight over one mistake, we should work to fix it."

"But KP, Ilana, they totally blame us for this." Ron complained.

Penn, however, nodded in agreement with the girls. "Kim and Ilana have a point, Ron, and it is sorta our fault. Look, we super apologize for getting in your way and all, but we were just doing our jobs, same as you." he told the dragons.

"And we appreciate that." Fred said, sighing remorsefully. "But the council ordered us to report to any interferences to our mission and since that's what you guys did, well sorry to say this Jake, but ya gotta come with us and answer for what you've done."

Hearing that sparked shock, outrage, and surprise from the Legion "Wait, what's happening right now?" Marco asked, his panic levels rising, he grabbed Max by the shoulders and shook him, desperate for an answer. "Max what is happening right now?!"

"I...think we're being arrested, Marco." Max answered, removing Marco's hands.

"Oh. I see." and just like that, he fainted on the ground.

El Tigre chuckled in amusement. "Heh, first time getting in trouble with the law, huh buddy? Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Manny?" Ladybug asked with a raised eye brow.

"Uh, nothing."

"Hey wait, this is all kinds of whack!" Jake protested. "Are we really in trouble just for trying to help?! My gramps won't like this one bit, you know, the dagon council and all y'all will get an earful from him, so trust me on that."

"Jake, who do you think gave us the okay to search New York?" Fred retorted.

"Say what?!"

"Hey guys!" everyone turned to Spud and Trixie who had finally caught up. "You dudes catch Chang, yet?" Spud asked, getting stares from the Legion and the dragons which confused. "What? Did we miss something?"

Did they ever.

* * *

 _Isle Of Draco_

When the dragons who were charged with the important mission of apprehending Chang failed in their objective, they had to report their failure straight to the dragon council. Naturally, the councilmen were disappointed and moreover, disconcerted with these news, when asked about the reason for them not succeeding, the dragons brought the Legion before the council and presently, they were showcasing how absolutely furious they were about this development. "So not only did you interfere in matters pertaining to the magical world, matters of which you had no business in, but it guaranteed the escape of Chang." Councilor Kulde sternly told the Infinity Legion who stood before them with Fu, Spud, and Trixie along for moral support and standing with the council was Jake's own grandfather.

"At least they didn't mention us fighting their guys." Ben whispered to Jenny.

"Along with attacking our fellow dragons."

"You were saying, Ben?" Jenny whispered back.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Clearing his throat, Danny walked up, representing his whole team. "As team leader, I'll speak for us. We were told of a vision from two twins that can see into the future and from the sound of it, it involved Chang and whatever she's planning, it would mean chaos for both the world and the magical world, so we had to do something." this intel made the council look to each other, the Oracle Twins' visions never lie and if they have a good idea on what leads to this bleak future.

He then motioned one of the others to say their peace and Ilana took the reigns. "We realize we inadvertently caused you trouble and we deeply regret not thinking clearly, but please, you must understand that we had only the best intentions."

"Be that as it may, you didn't see fit to inform us of this supposed vision?"

Jake spoke up next. "Maybe, if some people had told me that you guys were on the hunt for Chang, I could've given you a heads up." he retorted, sending a glare to Lao Shi whose gaze hardened. "Heck, we could've worked together, side by side and all that. Taking down chumps like Chang and busting their sorry hides are what we do best." he gestured to himself and the team.

"Yeah, sing it, Jake!" Star cheered.

"Amen to that." Ben grinned

"Star, indoor voice." Ilana chided, wanting the Legion to appear respectful.

"While this council acknowledges the good your group has done, it still doesn't change the fact that you interfered with business relating with the magical community." Councilor Omina pointed out. "You work with the affairs of the outside world, but the magical world is our responsibility, our jurisdiction. None had any right to delve into our own business, something one of you should've realized. It's made even worse when you involve the Mewman princess and the holders of the Miraculous, we have half a mind to inform this, it was already risky enough when you fraternized with the Ninja of Norrisville and the Phantom child."

Jake may not have been a star student, but he knew who she was referring to, while Star, Cat Noir, and Ladybug gulped.

"Young Long." Councilor Kulde addressed. "We respected your decision to include yourself in this group of yours, but mostly because up until now, you hadn't caused trouble for this council. I'm afraid we just can't ignore this breach of protocol, it makes us question if you should be allowed to be a part of this Infinity Legion."

"Are you saying you're gonna just pull Jake off the team?!" Rex exclaimed, not liking the idea.

"You can't just decide that, Jake may be a dragon, but you have no hold over our team!" the Ninja told them.

"Calm yourselves." Kulde responded. "We aren't overexerting out authority, we are simply telling you that your actions, though nobly intended, only succeeded in giving Chang to move forward with her plans. If you do not wish to be brought forward to us once again, the be wise about when you decide to act, it may just save your life."

"With that, we are adjourned." Kulde announced as the council got up from their seats and left the meeting room, leaving the Infinity Legion and associates behind.

"Nice." Kim droned with a sarcastic eye roll. "So, it's not really hard to figure out that they think we suck." she sighed with her arms crossed, not taking kindly to being treated as a burden.

"You may not realize It yet, Kim, but that could've gone a whole lot worse." Lance said with a somber look, he kept his cool during the whole thing, having experience in being shot down by superiors for insubordinate actions and acting on impulse would've made things worse for the team. "Consider ourselves lucky they didn't lock us in brigs, and it doesn't matter what we tell them, they'd still think we were in the wrong."

Jake looked to his grandfather, who was preparing to leave but went to stop him so that they could have a little talk. "Hold up, Gramps. Nerk told me that you gave him and the other dragons the word to search NYC for Chang. Is that true?" he desperately wished it wasn't, for the feeling of betrayal would be too great, made even worse since it's his own family.

Unfortunately, his fears were confirmed with a nod from his mentor. "It was under orders by the council, Jake." Lao Shi answered, keeping a stoic expression.

"But-But why?!" Jake asked, completely perplexed by his dishonesty. "You know New York is my neck of the woods, why didn't you even tell me that Chang was creeping around? I could've brought her in sooner, heck maybe before she even had a chance of cooking up some nastiness with Legion helping out."

"And that is primarily the problem." Lao Shi stated. "Young dragon, I knew how much you wished to be included with this new group you've established and would object should I refuse you of your wishes, that's why I went out of my way to allow it." he told him, laying a shoulder on his grandson's shoulder. "However, you must know that there are times where you bring risk to yourself and the magical world as a whole. Because you operate so freely, there are those who have seen you, thus, that makes them wonder how a dragon is possible to exist, like many times before, you use a shortcut to gain something you want. Though that excuse you and Spud made may have helped, you do too much overexposure and by doing so, have forgotten the most important part of being the American Dragon, and that is to not reveal yourself to the masses."

"You don't get it Gramps." Jake shook his head. "If you did, maybe you'd understand why I want to be in the Legion so much, it gives me the chance to be more than a secret protector, don't you see that?"

"What I see is a boy who's gotten careless with his responsibilities,." Lao Shi countered and walked past. "I advise you to reflect on your mistakes, if you wish to prove me wrong."

Facing criticism from his grandfather wasn't anything new to Jake, he's made mistakes in the past and Lao Shi always had to spell it out to him but this was different, it was one thing to harsh on him but dissing the Legion was pretty much like dissing his friends and teammates and that in no way sit in well with Jake at all. All the young dragon could do was stand silently with his fists clenched as a burning fire was forming in him, even after all this time, the old man still had to be harsh. The rest of the Legion didn't know what else to do so they just stood there, but Ashi took note of Jake's dilemma and wondered what she should do, the half-demoness wasn't taught to...comfort others. A hand touched her shoulder, which belonged to her husband who ushered to go forward. She then looked to see Zak giving her a knowing look and they both nodded in agreement, the scientist and young woman went to see what they could do for their teammate.

"Hey, Jake." Kur's reincarnation called. "You alright?" the dragon turned his head away to hide his angered expression, make Zak feel sheepish. "Right, stupid question. Sorry."

Ashi raised her arm up, but then momentarily hesitated, and yet still managed to put it on his shoulder. "Jake, you...shouldn't be too discouraged by this, we all did what we thought was right, you shouldn't let others tell you different."

"It's not about what they said about us." Jake corrected. "It's my Gramps thinking I just want to do this for me. I won't lie, I've made some problems worse, trying look for the easy way out, but that's not the case for the Legion. Yes, I like it that people get to see what I'm doing for once, Danny and Randy always get recognized by the cities they protect but everything's all secrecy with being the American dragon." he sighed, looking out the window of the temple, venting out his frustrations didn't feel good, but it was needed. "Look, I am serious about the Infinity Legion, but I am _not_ using it as a way to get what I want, I just don't see why Gramps can't realize that."

"You don't have to explain, I completely get it." Zak said in sympathy. "Working to keep Cryptids safe doesn't exactly give my family much press, not that we mind, though. But hey, at least be glad you're part of something bigger than what you normally do now."

"Even so, it doesn't seem good enough for your grandfather." Ashi noted. "His approval must mean a lot to you, especially if you're willing to defy him."

Jake closed his eyes somberly. "It's true, I might not always show it, but I really do want Gramps to be proud of me and what I do, no matter what that is. If it's being the best dragon protector I can be, or with the legion, or maybe both. I just want him to be on the same page with me for a change, is that too much to ask?"

Ashi felt a little bad for the young dragon, she wondered why Jake always seems so driven when on the field, and it often looks like he has something to prove and now she knows why, all the kid wants is to make his grandfather proud of him, in a way, she could relate, and resolved to find her own way. Zak could relate to this, he's had similar feelings when he was younger, even he himself was quite the troublemaker which never pleased his parents, he still did whatever he could to do right by them and most of all, by himself. "If you believe that, then prove it to your grandfather." Ashi encouraged him with a determined look. "Even if he believes you should choose a different course, make it clear that you're free to make your own."

"And if he's still being stubborn, then make your point across, whether he likes it or not." Zak said as well.

They were right, rather than being down in the dumps about it, he should prove it to the old man that no matter what he or those other stiffs in the council think, he knows he made the right choice in joining together with the team, Jake's proven himself before and he can do it again, no matter what it takes and there's only one thing he can do to make that happen. "We need to find Chang. The Dragon Council can't control what we do, and we started something, we ain't finished with it yet."

"Well, good thing I'm here, then." Fu Dog spoke up, having Spud and Trixie carry a series of scrolls and books for him. "Had a feeling you'd disobey the old man and the council, so I figured I should at least help out, I've been helping since the whole thing started, might as well do you one more solid, kid."

"Sweet! You're the best, Fu!" Jake smiled as he and the team gathered around the talking dog. "What'd you find?"

"A whole lot, that's what. See, while the council was hassling you guys, I figured I could snoop around, because I tell ya, there's something about this Chang thing that has them on edge." he told them. "Especially your gramps, I mean, the last time I seen him like this was when Boomgarden managed to land a sweet advertisement deal on a reality show. So, I looked around, asked some old friends, reminded them of old favors that they owe me for a change and have I got some deep info." he motioned Spud to give him a bag full of old records. "These scrolls here used to be from Chang's old quarters back when she still has=d a seat in the council."

"That's pretty sensitive." Kim observed with a skeptical frown. "I assume you didn't find stuff like that just laying around? Otherwise, these guys seriously need to update their filing."

"Heh, smart girl." Fu chuckled. "These records came straight from the archives and it looks like old Chang was quite the researcher and traveler. Spent a lot of her time studying ancient dragon lore and made a lot of visits to several parts of the world like Scotland, Ireland, Central America, the Bahamas, no one questioned either because she was a councilwoman or they thought it was her boss, the Dark Dragon, ordering her to. But after looking at what I found, turns out that wasn't the case. Chang was scaling the world, down to key locations, all to make a map."

"Map? To where? Some dragon treasure?" Ben questioned.

"You play too many video games, kid." Fu shook his head. "Nah, this, this is something else. I already told you kids about the Dark Dragon, I guess it's about time I tell you about one of the most legendary stories about him." Fu opened a book up, revealing the story for all to see, and before them, was the Dark Dragon who stood atop a mountain. "It all dates back when the big man himself was at the peak of his power, but it wasn't just his might that made him such a big deal, there were also some useful trinkets that helped." an array of items were shown, ranging from weapons, totems, charms, and the like. "When the Dark Dragon fell the first time around, all these powerful relics were too be destroyed, the council in those days deemed them too powerful for anyone to use."

"A wise decision." Jack nodded in approval. "Yet, I sense that it was not over just yet."

"You'd be right, samurai man." another image was shown, it was an amulet colored purple and was shaped like an eye with a reptilian slit that hung around the Dark Dragon's neck and seemed to surround him with a dark purple aura. "May I present to you the Amulet of the Dark One. Said to have been made from an eye of an ancient dragon, the amulet is said to hold a lot of power and any dragon who wields t will have their power increased ten-fold. The big man was already tough on his own, but combined with that thing, and you get an unstoppable force."

"Jake, did you ever have to face this Dark Dragon with such a powerful object at his disposal?" Octus questioned his teammate.

"First time I'm hearing of it." he answered, and though he didn't show it, but there was a twinge of unease in Jake as he learned of this. Remembering the last times he fought the beast were tough enough, if he had that amulet before, there's no telling if he had managed to walk away. "So, what happened to that thing? Was it destroyed like the rest?"

"Afraid not, the ancient dragons back then found that the Dark Dragon casted an enchantment that made the amulet practically unbreakable, so they decided to hide it away in a secret location that was lost to the ages, many have tried deciphering the location but none were able to even find a first step. Chang's been searching for it, probably as a way to please her boss or is she was bold, would use it for herself and take over his place, hard to tell with a wildcard like her." Fu shuddered. "The thought of that lady using that thing just gives me the heebie jeebies. Probably why the council called all hands on decks, and Chang is searching for it, which is easy now that she has a completed map."

Marco rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey, remember that fang thing she found underneath the subway? What was that for?"

"That would the Fang Key." Fu answered. "A couple of years back, the old man found the key from some Dark Dragon worshippers and took it upon himself to hide it away right at the big apple itself. Another thing about the amulet is that if the dragon who has it focuses hard enough, they could influence their fellow drakes and force them to obey his or hers every whim."

Nervous looks were shared, as they had an idea on what could be done with that level of power. "Huh, guess that explains the dragons attacking New York part of the vision." Rex surmised. "Alright, then, seems pretty simple, we find this amulet before she does."

"Rex, from what we've learned, it was near impossible for scholars to pinpoint this relic's exact location and the only one successful being Chang herself. I deeply apologize for coming off cynical, but I don't see how we can track her down or find the amulet...unless..." Octus pondered.

"Unless what, Octus?" Max asked, but Steel beat him to the punch with a gasp.

"Oh, you brilliant creation of Galalunian ingenuity!" the ultralink complimented. "You're reading my processor, Octus and I love it!"

"I take it you have an idea." Danny guessed.

"Although it is deemed a longshot, it's possible using advanced technology to decode the location of the amulet, if I could scan whatever information Chang has gathered during her research, and albeit theoretically, I should be able to conclude a definite location of the amulet."

"Wow, really, Octus?" Star asked with vigor, she didn't really get the gist of what he said, but could understand that they had a shot at tracking Chang down.

"It's only in theoretically, but perhaps the process would be worthwhile, Star, if I had some assistance. That is, if some of you have the capacity to do so, I'd understand if you refuse."

"You kidding? Decoding's child's play to me." Steel volunteered.

An analyzing device emerged from Jenny's chest, along with a few decoders. "Mom was very thorough in installing a _ny_ king

"My folks and I have been figuring out riddles and hidden codes since I was like three." Zak smiled. "When you spent some years hunting down an ancient powerful cryptid, you pick up on a lot."

"I can try using my Kimmunicator, it can pick up whatever the council missed." Kim supplied as well.

"There's also one alien who can help out." Ben quickly transformed into the astonishingly small form of Grey Matter, one of his more intellectual forms, not suited for combat, but makes up for it in his vast intelligence.

"Aw, Ben, you look so cute~." Star kneeled down and pinched the Galvan's cheek.

"Star, now's not the time." Grey Matter slapped her hand away. "Time is of the essence and we all must combine our individual skill and ingenuity, if we're gonna stop Chang."

"I'll help too." Spud chimed in. "I solve crosswords puzzles to make out the word, spelunking."

"Now this, this is what I keep telling the old man." Fu shook his head. "We gotta make things in the magical world up to date with the tech and junk, but does he listen to me? Nope, just says 'Fu Dog! Stop with all this talk and open up store! And stop bring your dates here!'"

Kim, Steel, Octus, and Zak went straight to work for the next hours, they reviewed all the findings that Chang uncovered and all notes she recorded down, and worked quickly, knowing full well that they were pressed for time, considering Chang is no doubt hot on the trail for the amulet, especially since she has a map help guiding her. They knew how imperative it was to discover the location as well, and tried all means to decode every clue and figure out the riddles that the ancients used to confuse those who were seeking the amulet. For the rest of the Legion, some waited patiently for them until nighttime to finish while others were practically nearly asleep, due to the long time it was taking. Seriously, stuff like this usually seemed more exciting in movies, but thankfully, these hours paid off as the robot girl of the group called to them. "Guys, good news!" Jenny said with a grin. "It took a while, but Kim, Ben, Octus, Steel, and I figured it out, come on!" she urged to come and see the fruits of their labor, only Ben, Kim and Zak seemed exhausted, Octus, and Jenny being exceptions since their robots, and Steel looked mighty proud of himself.

"Alright you guys, Jenny told us you managed to find this amulet?" Sashi asked.

"Took a lot, Sashi, but we think we have a pretty solid idea." Zak answered.

"Doesn't sound like a definite answer." Lance noted.

"Just see for yourselves." Kim told them before nodding towards the ultralink. "Go ahead, Steel."

He projected a holographic view of the Earth for all to see and marked several key locations with red dots. "Here are all the stops Chang made when she was making her map, after reviewing her records and comparing them to each place she went, we managed to pinpoint the location of where the map leads." the dots began connecting together, going across all 7 continents, until finally ending. Steel zoomed in on Europe, where they tracked the end of the trail to, until he stopped.

"That's Wiltshire, England." Penn observed. "And that looks like...woah." his eyes went wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" Randy asked, wanting to make sure.

Kim nodded. "Yep, ladies and gentleman, we're going to Stonehenge."

"Completely blew me away." Ben admitted. "In my Earth, it was used as some practical joke by Grey Matter's species."

"Oh man, this would've made my report about the place back in sophomore year in high school way easier." Ron said in shock.

Fu slapped his forehead. "Stonehenge, of all places, it just had to be Stonehenge, now I feel bad about nearly braking it back in the 1800s." he looked to the team. "I suppose you got a way to the place."

Trading knowing looks, Danny held up his dimensional device. "Oh, we have a few ideas."

* * *

 _Stonehenge._

 _Wiltshire, England._

Humans described it as one of the world's greatest mysteries, but to her, it simply describes how little mortals can understand what was in front of them, they were all so ignorant of the design of this formation. But she knew, after the dragons of old exiled her former master into the underground, they designed this place to safeguard one of his many tools of conquest, the very last and only one of its kind. Throughout the generations, those that came long before her and the current dragon council gave tried their hand in finding the might Amulet of the Dark One, but not even the brightest of minds could've figured it out, not like she did. With the Dark Dragon banished to another dimension for 1,000 years, someone must finish what he started and as his loyal servant, Chang felt none were more qualified than herself.

"Those fools in the council always thought it was best if the amulet be lost forever." Chang mused, in her dragon and holding the fang key in her right claw, standing before the rock formation. "But that was because they feared what true power felt like, now I shall show them that they were right to be afraid, then, I shall show the same to Jake Long."

Walking forward, and past the unconscious guards that foolishly tried stopping her once she arrived in human form, she moved to the center of the rock formation and placed her claw on the stone which recognized the dragon blood flowing through her veins. It descended into the ground where something else emerged, a stone dragon with one fang missing. Placing the key where it was supposed to be, Chang hovered in the air as she felt a rumbling. She watched in astonishment as the entire ground separated, and the stones sunk underneath and something emerged from the ground, four stone dragons with their mouths ablaze and surrounding a claw holding what she was seeking.

After so long, the Amulet of the Dark One has been found at last.

Chang could fell the power radiating off it, the power that will ascend her to greatness...but a chain claw interrupted her as it wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground and standing before her was El Tigre and the rest of the Infinity Legion. "Hey guys, I caught a big one." El Tigre quipped.

"What?!" Chang screeched. "It's not possible that you managed to find the amulet's location, I spent a good half of my life searching every corner of the world!"

"Beauty of modern technology mixed with alien technology." Ben answered, transforming into Goop and trapping Chang inside a prison of his own goo, which was as messed up as it sounded.

"It's over, Chang." Danny told her with his hands glowing, warning the former councilor that if she tries anything, it'd be her own mistake. "We can bring the dragon council and take you in right now. Or you could be incredibly stupid and take the hard way out which never ends well, so consider your options while you still can."

"Otherwise known as pulling a Ben." Cat Noir teased.

"Hey!"

"It's your choice."

Chang snared her teeth. "You children think I'd simply surrender to the likes of you?! I've invested too much in this endeavor, and I won't let it all go to waste, especially not to you lot!" she breathed an extreme amount of fire that melted Goop off her, and then placed her foot on one spot that activated a trap that was set. "Thing about ancient landmarks, children, they're filled with traps!"

Triggering that trap caused two parts of a cage to pop up and restrained El Tigre. "What the-? Hey!" he tried breaking the cages free but he found that they were made of some sturdy stuff, even when he tried slashing them.

"Hang on, Manny I got it. Turbo Sword!" Max Steel tried to use his turbo charged weapon but then a giant clawed hand grabbed him, coming from one of the stone dragons that suddenly sprang to life. "Hey guys? I could use a little help here!"

"Kinda got my own problems, Max!" Kim shouted back, as serpent creatures were released and spat some of their spit at her, but moved out of the way and watched as the spit turned out to be some acidic substance. "Oh, that is so wrong." she cringed. She threw out marbles that rolled on the floor that sent out an electric wave that shocked the serpents, but a shadow loomed over her and saw another stone dragon coming to life, but the Claw latched onto its face and Zak landed on the face and placed two discs that emitted a powerful soundwave that destroyed the face. "Zak, you're a life saver. Literally." Kim sighed in relief.

"Saturday Soundwave Emitters." Zak credited the gadget he used. "Still in the prototype phase, I volunteered to test them out in the field for my parents...without them knowing, please don't tell."

"Zak, Kim, dividing floor!" Max warned them, but it was already too late, the ground beneath them separated and fell in but grabbed the ledges so that they couldn't fall to the spikes below. Seeing this, Max used his sword to break free from the stone dragon's grasp and leapt high up and brought the weapon down across the body, slicing it in half and crumbling into pieces. He went forward and helped both Kim and Zak up. "How many traps did these ancient dragon guys set?"

"Why not ask Cat, Ladybug, Ashi, and Jack?" Steel commented, gesturing to the four them being atop of what looked like some stage that was on a balance beam, a very loose one at that. Oh, and it was surrounded by a ring of fire too. "Although, this could be worse, at least we're not running from a huge rock ball."

"Please don't jinx us. Go Turbo! Flight!" Max flew to the stage and watched them trying to keep their balance. "Cat, Ladybug, I got ya. Ashi, you get Jack!" he told them, taking the Parisian heroes by the arms while the demon women grew wings and carried her husband in bridal style.

"Don't enjoy this too much." the samurai told his wife, a little embarrassed.

"Too late." Ashi smirked.

Goop wrapped himself around the stone dragon fighting Rex to try and restrained it from moving any further, but with one flex, he was broken apart and splattered across his friend, along with Jenny, Penn, Sashi, and Boone.

"Ew!" Jenny lamented.

Sashi had to grab a chunk of Goop off her hair. "Ben, get off us!"

Goop's UFO floated near them. "My bad, guys." he collected all the scattered pieces of himself and reformed his slime body, then transformed into another transformation, Eatle, which was a ark blue humanoid beetle with a long horn. He jumped onto a fist and munched on the hand but was flung off but he had his fill and a green beam of energy fired from his horn. "Feel free to pitch in!"

Ilana and Lance answered his call, giving the stone dragon a combo of laser blasts and bullets that made it lose more parts of its body, but then shot fireballs at them. Thankfully, Rex arrived on the Sky Slider and shielding them with the Block Party, and kept it at bay to give Jenny the chance to attack, she placed both arms together and they merged into one super cannon and fired a hole straight through the dragon. Openings on the ground started opening all of a sudden and out came stone warriors with humanoid bodies and dragon heads, each with four arms. There was one that jumped high enough to tackle Jenny and unsheathed four blades, but Rex rammed it with his hoverboard, then smashed it to pieces with his Fun Chucks. "At this rate, it'll take us all day to stop Chang."

"Then we'll just have to face anything she uses against us, Rex." Ilana replied, raining down a storm of laser blasts that made short work while also destroying the other two stone dragons before they could join the party. Lance landed down, crushing more stone warriors under his feet and deployed a spear to smash more that were coming.

"Hope you don't mind some assistance, Lance." Cat Noir flipped over and got between two warriors, holding his baton in the middle of their chests and when it extended, plunged two holds into them. He separated the staff and smacked the pieces at all that were in his sight, then Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to wrap around one's waist and used it as a homemade wrecking ball as it crashed through others. The Ninja popped in via smoke bomb and threw an assortment of rings, shurikens, and two sais into one warrior then used his flame sword and with one swing, a fire slash incinerated the lot of them. Seeing El Tigre still trapped, he broke him free and the little tiger was free to fight and sent his chain claw straight through a row of them and rammed them to the group next to them.

"Took you guys long enough."

More fighters popped out, each armed with a specific weapon, one surrounded Star and Marco, the former aimed her wand and concentrated hard to make this shot count. "Neon Butterfly Swarm!" butterflies made of energy were shot out and struck through the stone warriors, while Marco got into a fighting stance with his daggers. He blocked one fist and slashed his dagger across the chest, more charged forward and he moved swiftly enough deliver multiple slashes that sent their pieces to parts unknown, he got on both hands and grabbed the arm of one with his legs and flung it into another, causing them to break upon falling to the floor. Octus ran at top speeds, running them over with his legs while also generating an electrical field that blew them up jumped up to charge up an orb of electricity and threw it to the floor which released a surge wave that destroyed many.

"Marco, heads up!" Sashi's warning made the Latino teen look to see more coming his way, but she dashed past him and blasted an array of beams that broke many of them, she decided to also get up close nd plunge blade into one's head and her other one across a stone throat, she felt it'd be more enjoyable if they weren't fakes. Boone surrounded a group in a force field and threw them in the air where Danny shot a blast that exploded them into bits and pieces, while Penn went by Ron's sides and crouched down to slash one's waist while jumping up and severing another's head, Ashi flew in with her eye beams firing, and threw her husband so that Jake could catch him by the arm and flung him to a horde where the samurai made short work of them, blocking strikes from their weapons and reducing them to rubble. Ron jumped up and punched the ground, sending a shockwave that decimated almost all of them, but others tried jumping him but Danny froze them solid with Jake scorching others.

"Enough games, Chang!" Jake snarled at the devious woman, and charged at her, but she used her tail to slap him away, then breathed a wall of fire to keep the others from advancing.

"Like I told you before, I refuse to be denied my destiny." Chang was now free to advance onto the amulet and with great strength, she plucked it from its holding place, releasing a wave of its dark magic that the entire team could feel it, especially her. She could feel the incredible power flowing through her as her eyes glowed purple, and equally purple veins appeared throughout her body. "Yes..." she whispered as fierce winds blew and purple lightning struck around her and she placed the amulet around her neck. "...I can feel it..." she snickered as her eyes turned white and soulless. "...it's more beautiful than I could ever imagine!" years of searching have finally paid off, for now, Chang's time is here!

Octus did a full scan of her and nearly shorted out. "Her energy levels are reaching nearly off the scale, that amulet is filling her with its own generated energy and are increasing by the minute." he said in amazement. "In situations such as these, a tactical retreat would be advisable and greatly recommended."

"So she has a power up. Big deal." Eatle refused the option, taking munches off some of the stone warriors and fired multiple green beams at Chang, but she took it all without being injured, much to her satisfaction. Focusing hard, a beam of dark magic fired from the amulet, one that was powerful enough to actually have effect and blasted him across the field. "Okay, I admit, that's a pretty big power up."

"Attack at all sides." Danny ordered, taking flight. "Pull whatever trick you have, just take her down and get that amulet off her!" he charged ahead and sent a series of attacks but none did any damage to Chang. Cackling like a madwoman, she disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind the team leader and breathed fire at him. Luckily, Danny raised a sphere shield but the intensity of the blast forced him back and impacted on the ground, breaking it apart. "Teleportation." he groaned from the rough landing. "Now that's just cheating."

"Go Turbo! Speed!" Max managed to blindside her with his turbo enhanced speed and managed to land a fist to her face, except that it went straight through, with her face exploded into shadows. "What the?" he pulled his fist back and punched her again, only to be met with the same results, he started punching at super fast speeds, but none managed to hurt her. After what seemed like forever, Max had to stop and panted heavily from exhaustion. "Okay, now you're really ticking me off, lady!" putting a lot of turbo energy into his right fist, he tried punching her abdomen, but like before, it passed through. Only now, it was trapped, and he tried pulling it free but she kept in there. "Oh boy this is gonna suck." Max gulped, eyes widening behind his mask as she summoned a shadow tentacle that trapped him and threw him across, crashing into stones.

"That dragon lady really cuts deep." Steel groaned.

"Max, Steel!" Ilana helped them up. "Anything broken?" she queried in concern.

"Other than our pride and my spleen, I think we're okay, Ilana." Max assured her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chang madly cackled in a sadistic manner, not only did the power feel so incredible, but dominating over the Legion was a side benefit. "Now you know it is not wise to stand in my way! When I'm done decorating this hollowed ground with your corpses, I shall then take my revenge on the dragon council and shall force all the dragons of the world to follow me or die!"

"That ain't happening, Chang, not while you're dealing with us!" Jake confidently gestured to himself and the team. "Come on, ya'll, let's show her what the Infinity Legion's about!" he sent multiple fire shots that was combined with a Narwhal blast combined from Star and eye beams from Ashi, and while this forced Chang to go on the defensive, it still wasn't enough to hold her down as she fired back with an enhanced fire breath that was able to fight back the controlled assault and it forced them to move out of the way.

Jenny's hands formed into maces and accelerated in front of Chang and whacked them across the face, then fired missiles straight from her right kneecap and didn't stop there. She made the finishing touch with her hands separating to make a rotary gun that fired endlessly at him while a target scouter appeared in front of her right eye. Charging up, a intense energy blast that knocked back a few miles away from them, eventually disappearing from view. "Hey, I think I got her." she told the others in relief.

Penn's eyes widened. "Jenny, behind you!"

It was too late for the robot girl to react as Chang had teleported back and grabbed her by her metal throat, her claw close to clamping down and bending the steel. "Are you really all so weak, that you send a mere toy to fight me? I feel insulted." she scoffed as she squeezed the metal, not caring that despite not being able to feel the pain, Jenny still found it unbearable.

"Let her go!" Penn came to her rescue by blasting Chang in the scales, making her release her hold on the robot. He then went on the defensive by clashing his sword against her but she caught it with her claws.

"You believe you can best me, boy?"

Surprisingly, Penn smirked. "No, but I can distract you."

Confused, Chang had no time to defend against Octus ramming her back, then Sashi and Jack attacked with her blades that managed to a certain level of damage. But then Sashi jumped up and kicked her right in the face that knocked her down. Then came the barrage of laser blasts that she shot at with a battle cry. "A tad excessive, Sashi." Octus noted with concern.

"Gets the job done, Octus. That and she shouldn't have messed with my man." Sashi cracked her neck.

"It is not over." Jack pointed to Chang who collected herself and rushed forward, he unsheathed his sword and held her back, her claws were strong, but his blade was meant to face such damage and one slash left a gash that made her shriek out in pain. Ashi assisted her love by turning into a panther and bit down on Chang's tail, the dragon lady had to release a wave of energy to force them back. Jake then made a move to hit her with a tail strike but she dodged it, then she punched him in the gut which made him grunt and in retaliation, he shot a stream of fire over her entire being. A little overboard, but it will bring her down, those scales will protect her. But when the smoke cleared, Chang was still standing and grabbed him by the throat.

"How I will enjoy finally crushing you." she grinned sadistically, throwing him across. However, Chang wasn't finish. With a roar, she flew at them, but Octus formed a bubble around his teammates and floated away, but the dragon lady attacked everyone else who did their best to defend themselves, the three landed down with a few others. "Her energy levels are rising."

"You already said that, Octus." Cat Noir recalled.

"I know, but I am simply observing that they still are." he corrected. "When Chang put the amulet on, it caused a massive surge power that's travelling throughout her system at an alarming rate. Most bodies can't be able to survive that level of stress, even if said body is that of a dragon." the tone of his voice sounded dire, something they picked up.

"But the Dark Dragon could use it." Boone pointed out.

"The Dark Dragon was powerful on his own, Boone." Jake pointed out. "All that amulet was give him a boost, he must've been tough enough to handle all that power. Octus, you're saying that Chang can't?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Uh-Oh, hate to yell you guys this, but I agree with him." Steel said, having done a scan himself. "All that power is building up inside her, my scans show me that the more it escalates, the more likely it'll be for her body to break apart."

Jack understood. "So, she will perish." even though she's their enemy, some didn't feel right just leaving her to die, at any rate, she deserved to carry out her punishment for her past actions.

"Yeah, with us and about half of England with her."

"What?!" everyone, sans Octus, exclaimed at once.

"Unfortunately, Steel is correct." the Galalunian robot continued. "Once her body reaches its limit, the energy inside her will break it apart and she'll explode, but because she's using so much of that amulet's power, the destructive wave that would result from the explosion will expand and it's estimated that it will spread and wipe out a majority of the continent."

Okay, now the Legion went from concerned to straight out worrying, along with panicking right now. "So we're gonna blow up with her?!" Marco shrieked.

"And half of Europe, which would mean..." Ladybug started with a look of horror.

"...Paris." Cat Noit finished, equally full of dread.

"This is so not the cheese! Not the cheese at all!" the Ninja exclaimed.

"Oh, we're dome for!" Ron shouted to the heavens.

"Everybody stay calm, I need options!" Danny told the robots. "Is there a way to stop her from going critical? Like, say if we could get that amulet off her, could stop the countdown or something?"

"Wouldn't doo much, Danny." Steel told him. "Sure, it'll save her life but that thing has already charged up with enough energy and it would still go boom, with or without a wearer. All I can tell you is that the only surefire way to stop the whole continent from going to kingdom come is to destroy it without releasing the energy within."

"But the thing's indestructible, remember? Fu said so himself." El Tigre said with wide eyes.

"Well, we have to think of something." Eatle desperately said. "I'm can try absorbing the energy as Feedback, but with that much power, I would need to also redirect it away from us, but for that to happen, the amulet needs to go."

"AGHHHHH!" they all turned to see Chang scream out in agony as the veins started glow ever so brightly and she had to kneel down as the pain swarmed over her.

"She's overloading!"

"There has to be a way." Ilana said, almost in a pleading manner.

Jake wanted to say that he got this, but he knew this was beyond something he normally deals with, and now was not the time to act all cocky, this was a serious situation and it called for some serious thinking. And from the sound of things, it looked nothing could be able to destroy that stupid amulet...but then he looked to Cat Noir and his miraculous and amazingly, a risky, yet brilliant idea popped in his ead. "Cat Noir, you can destroy it." he told the Parisian with confidence.

"E-Excuse me?" the blonde teen stammered in surprise.

"Dude, your power, that clysm thing you do with your hand." Jake explained. "You said it yourself, you can destroy anything you touch with that power. You can use it on the amulet."

"That...actually just might work." Zak supported. "I mean, it's a gamble, but it's true. The question is if it's powerful enough to do it."

Cat Noir looked to his ring. "I've been told that my Miraculous is a very powerful tool, but many have tried even with spells. How can you be so sure it'll be different this time around."

"I don't." Jake answered grimly. "But right now, what other option, if there's even the slightest chance that we can all stop that amulet from blowing up, we have to take it. We wouldn't be heroes, if wouldn't."

Most found themselves impressed by Jake's resolve but still had their reservations, namely Lance. "Danny, you're the team leader. It's your call to make if we go with this gamble."

Danny exchanged looks with Jake and after a moment of silence, he nodded his head. "We do whatever it takes, we get that amulet off Chang and we destroy it, no matter what."

"Hang on, I think have something that could help." Ladybug said, opting to use her own special power to assist. "Lucky charm!" two lucky charms in one day was a rarity and hopefully, this one will make their plan a little easier. The lucky charm that was created was some sort of necklace with a large pendent colored in the same scheme as her costume. Gazing at it, she then looked to the Amulet of the Dark One and strategized how they should go about it but then saw that her partner looked doubtful and she could understand but with what's at stake, there wasn't any room for it. "Cat, you can do this." she told him with a determined look and laid a hand on his shoulder, then pecked him on the cheek. "I believe in you."

And with that, any self doubt was thrown out the window. "Let's do this."

Chang picked herself up and found that the brief stint of pain she endured had passed and then saw that the Legion was surrounding her, ready to go another round if it came down to it. "Chang, listen to us!" Jake beseeched her. "That fancy bling you got un will blow up any minute now, it's all take all of us out, same with almost all of Europe, if you don't want to be wiped off the map, then take it off and let us destroy it!" Chang may be a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid, and with any luck, she might see reason.

But that wasn't the case here. "Resorting to lying in order to have your way, Long? I must say that is rather conniving of you." Chang noted, almost impressed. "I'm beginning to see why my master sought to have you join him."

"Jake's not lying, you crazy old lady!" Eatle shouted to her. "You're not as powerful as you think, certainly not enough to not get blown up, so just take it off, already!"

Chang remained silent. On one hand, they could be desperate enough to try and scare her into surrendering, but she studied their body language, she could also feel the panic coming from them, especially Marco. "If this is my time to perish..." she began, sparking hope as it looked she decided to see things their way, but that hope was immediately crushed. "...then I will make it so that you shall suffer my fate as well." she decided, dark ever so evident in her tone of voice. "Especially if it means you will perish as well, Long! Not only would it be a blow to the council, but I can already imagine how it would just destroy Lao Shi!" her manic rave showed that she was beyond reason now, the power that's been swelling inside her has made her lose all sense of sanity and now, she was prepared to die.

"She really is crazy." Boone muttered.

"Guess we have no choice." Ron powered up with his blue aura. "If she wants to do this the hard way, then let's not disappoint her."

"I'm down for some of that action, Ron." Rex formed his Bad Axes.

"Ilana, it's not too late, we can still make it out of here." Lance muttered to his charge and best friend. "Octus and I are willing to risk it all, but I don't want to see you do it."

"You already know my answer." she retorted.

Hearing this, Marco turned to the Mewman princess. "There's no point to talk you out of this, is there?

"Nope."

Sighing, he turned to the armored soldier. "The things we do for our princesses, huh Lance?"

"On that, Marco, we can agree."

Ron made the first move by backflipping and delivered a bicycle kick that made struck her and made her fly across, until landing in front of Eatle who then transformed into Buzzshock. He traveled through an electric form to appear in Chang's face and blew a raspberry then zapped away before she could hit her and blasted her in the back. "Zap, zap!" he quipped with a chuckle. Chang's hands were then grabbed by El Tigre's claws and pulled to where he was and the Galalunians stood beside him.

"Ilana, Lance, Octus, go!" holding her steady, El Tigre allowed the trio to get that amulet, the princess reached out for it and was ready to use her lasers, but Chang grabbed the chains and pulled the kid to grab him and held him in front to use as a human shield. Seeing this made Ilana stop in her tracks as she could never harm one of her friends. Chang took advantage of this by grabbing the metal arm of the Corus armor and tossed her aside with El Tigre, Lance grabbed Chang returned the favor by tossing her into the sky and firing explosive missiles. She had managed to outmaneuver them and flew straight for Lance but then Octus trapped her in his bubble.

"Boone, form another field around me." he instructed, which the teen did so, just in case she manages to break free, which turned out to happen. But Octus still fought her to keep her at bay. "Someone, get the amulet off, while I have her distracted!"

"No!" Chang released energy from the amulet which broke Boone's force field and rained down some fire at Ladybug, but she spun her Yo-Yo to make a shield then extended it to hit her across the face, and was then tackled by Rex who swung his axes at her, but she was slippery like a reptile. "Rex, crouch down!" doing so allowed Kim to use his back as support to make a high jump and land a kick to her stomach, and Chang grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her over to pin her down. Thinking fast, Kim sprayed some of her perfume at her face, only it was one comprised of a special mixture that affects one's eyesight momentarily once sprayed and using that short time, Kim made a grab for the amulet. "I got it!" she shouted for all to hear.

"All right, Kim!" Star cheered.

"That's my girl!" Ron said as well.

Snapping out, Chang saw that her body had gone back to normal and noticed the spot where the amulet once lied. "NO!" she roared in fury, the thought of having that power for a brief time only to have it ripped away made her killing intent all the more obvious. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"Oh joy, she's angry. Guys, whose up for a little game of keep away?" Kim suggested.

"I'm open!" Ladybug threw her arms up high, and Kim threw it over to het and the costumed hero used her Yo-Yo to grab it just before Chang could grab it and ran away. "Manny, over to you." she handed it to the chain claw that reached to where she was.

"Try and catch me, old lady." El Tigre teased, evading a fire shot at him. "Yo, Penn, all yours, pal."

"Na-na-na-na-na!" Penn waved it in a telekinetic field, moving it away every time she tried going for it. "Ben, your turn, dude."

Laughing wildly, Buzzshock held the amulet in a cheering manner, then zapped all over the place, throwing an array of taunts towards Chang, making her angrier and angrier by the second. "Marco, catch." the Diaz boy had jumped through a portal and grabbed it, then went through more portals that he keeps cutting open and sweated furiously at the rate he was going.

"This is why I never signed up for the football team." he panted, then tripped and fell with a thud. "Ugh...where's the-" he gasped as Chang flew in and grabbed it.

"YES! Now, you impudent fools will suffer my-wait, what?" she had to do a double take as the amulet that she took wasn't the one she was seeking as it resembled the pattern of the Ladybug Miraculous holder. "What trickery is this?!"

"Trickery, indeed." Jack sent her a triumphant smirk. "It seems us _children_ are more craftier than you anticipated."

"Yeah, that's right! Just got played like a chump, doesn't feel good does it?" the Ninja chuckled, it was nice seeing her being tricked by her enemies, a little taste of comeuppance never felt so good.

"Cat Noir, now!" Ashi shouted to him, who had been handed the amulet by Kim.

Taking a deep breath, he readied his power. "Cataclysm!" he pressed his hand tightly, the grip strong enough to make cracks on the amulet and then, the thing crumbled into dust, the energy within being released, forcing him to the floor.

"You're up, Ben!" Jenny told him.

Getting his cue, Buzzshock became fellow electricity-based alien, Feedback and took it all in and once it was completely inside him, he shot his plugs upwards and released it into the air where it dissipated into nothingness. Chang watched with her eyes wide as dinner plates, possibly even more so as all that power was gone, never to be used again. "No..."

"Boo-Yah!" Ron cheered, voicing the Legion's feelings.

Ladybug helped her partner back up. "You good?" she asked in concern.

"Ugh..." he groaned, feigning being worn out. "I'm not sure...I think...the only thing I need...is a kiss..."

Rolling her eyes, she patted Cat Noir's back. "He's fine, everybody."

"Way to go, Cat Noir." Max Steel hi-five him. "Nice work, buddy."

Chuckling sheepishly, the cat hero rubbed his head. "Heh, thanks, Max."

Panting, Feedback turned back into Ben. "Dude!" Rex celebrated for his friend. "You just helped save Europe, major kudos!" he slapped his shoulder, causing unintentional strain.

His right eye twitching, Ben gave a weak smile. "Thanks, bro, but honestly, we have a certain someone's quick thinking." he pointed to their dragon member of the legion.

"Darn right we do." Cat Noir said in agreement.

"I...had all that power...and now it's gone forever." Chang breathed as she continues staring at the sky, almost in a frozen state. After so many years of researching and scouring all across this mudball, this is all that she had to show for it, and it was then that fiery rage built up inside her. "You will pay for-" she was cut off when a chain sickle wrapped her being, thanks to the Ninja. "What?!"

"Sorry, but we just about had it with you." he looked over to his draconic friend. "You want this one, Jake?"

Cracking his knuckle, the American Dragon went in for the final blow and suckered punch her right to the jaw, putting her down for the count and the threat ended. "You have no idea how good that felt. I would have to see the council see us now."

"What's stopping us?" Ashi asked,waved her device.

* * *

 _Isle of Draco_

"Perhaps she is where the Dark Dragon once dwelled in this every Isle?"

"We already searched there and nothing of importance was present. We even looked to her past dwellings before becoming a member of this council and still nothing."

"At this rate, Chang would've already found the amulet by now." Councilor Kukulkhan lamented.

In these past hours, he and his fellow council members spent them by hypothesizing on locations to where Chang might be, but despite their best efforts, none were able to determine a definite answer. They knew that should Chang find that accursed item, then they might as well pray to the heavens above for their lives. Even Lao Shi's assistance wasn't enough to come closer to their goal and dread was beginning to fill them as they felt that it was already too late for any of them, but then, "Councilors!" they turned to see Fred Nerk enter in a rush. "Sorry for barging in, but there's something outside you all should see." he told them, and they could tell that he hardly believed it himself.

With them having a shared curiosity, they dragon council and Lao Shi went to see what the commotion was all about and once they went outside, they found that just every dragon in the aisle were present and they collectively froze upon witnessing none other than Chang herself in human form, on her knees, and in chains with the Infinity Legion behind her. All council members needed a minute to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, and none were more shocked than Lao Shi as he gazed at his grandson, who instead of appearing quite boastful of his accomplishment, stood intensely with his arms crossed. In all his years, he's never seen him like this, it was quite impressive. "Gramps, Council, we believe this belongs to you." Jake gestured to the restrained woman.

Kulde was the one to break the silence. "And the amulet?"

"Destroyed." Danny answered. "It took a lot, but it's gone."

Sharing looks, Omina called to the other dragons that were present for this. "Send the traitor to her cell." doing as she ordered, they faced the assembled heroes that were responsible for this feat.

It wasn't long after that they once again had a session with the legion, but instead of reprimanding them, they instead wished to give them credit where it's rightfully due. "Despite disobeying our request to not interfere with our affairs, choosing to still pursue Chang resulted in not only apprehending her once more, but you also destroyed a powerful weapon that nearly doomed us all." Kulde surmised, after reviewing what the Legion had told them of how they defeated Chang. "Though, you denied our request, you did save many lives today and for that, you have our thanks." he smiled, making the team smile in return.

"Perhaps there is good in young Jake Long being included among their ranks." Omina voiced.

"Does that mean they'll let Jake stay on the team?" Randy asked, hopefully.

Jake noticed Lao Shi looking intently at him, and then stepped up to voice his own opinion. "It doesn't matter." he spoke, getting the council's attention. "Whether or not you think I shouldn't be with the Legion doesn't matter, because it matters if I think it's the right call. Is it the right move? I like to think it is, but if you see any doubt, then we'll just have to make you see that we're not looking for recognition from you, we do thing our own way, may not be perfect, but it's who we are."

Instead of being insulted, Kulde hummed with an impressed expression. "Well then, I have no reason to doubt, at least not at this moment. And you obviously made up your mind and we're wise enough to know that nothing we say will dissuade you, I suppose we should live with it. All agreed."

"Aye."

"Then we are adjourned."

Once the council left, the Legion moved to congratulate Jake. "Nice one, buddy." Danny said, fist bumping him."

"Way to stick it to them, Jake." Sashi playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, we don't need guys breathing down our necks." Ben crossed his arms.

"Jake." Lao Shi had then walked up to talk with his grandson, with the Legion backing up, knowing this was a personal matter as the old man stayed silent, as if waiting for the young dragon to start first.

Sighing, the kid knew that he might as well get it over with. "Look Gramps, I know you're probably peeved that I went ahead and left behind your back, but you know what? It was my decision and you should just-" he never got to finish as he suddenly hugged him, at first surprised by this, Jake eventually returned the hug.

"Aww~" Star cooed at the display of family affection.

After releasing from the hug, Lao Shi showed him his smile, that of a proud master and grandfather. "Young Dragon, the reason I showed such skepticism was because I was afraid." he admitted with his head down. "Afraid that if you gown down this path, you'd get hurt in the process, that something would happen to you under my watch." Jake stood surprised as he allowed for him to continue. "I maybe your mentor who wishes for you to act wisely, but first and foremost, I am a grandfather who cares too much and right now as a ma."

Deeply touched with Lao Shi opening up, Jake's features softened. "Aw, Gramps, you should've said something earlier. And you don't have to worry, I'll be careful and not because I can handle it, but because I got a pretty awesome peeps watching my back." he gestured to the team.

"We promise, honored elder, we will watch over Jake as he would watch over us in return." Jack assured, bowing in a respectful manner.

Lao Shi bowed in return. "I'll hold you to that, young man. Perhaps I misjudged your friends, and truth be told, Grandad used to roll with his own crew back in the day as well, but that was before meeting Fu Dog."

"Guess we should go on out of here. Everyone, get ready to leave, we just gotta talk to Jake's grandad for a minute." Danny told the others while also gesturing to himself, the young dragon, Jack, Kim, and Zack. After the team left the temple, the team's leader wasted no time in getting down to business. "Mr. Luong. There's something we need to tell you." the halfa said, taking on a serious tone. "As we told you before, we only got involved in this Chang case because one of the Oracle twins saw a future where Chang was leading dragons and attacking New York."

Lao Shi's eyes widened. "But, that would be impossible. Chang would've been long since dead before that could happen." he recalled that particular info tha the Legion filled him in.

"We now, G." Jake replied. "Which got us thinking."

Kim took over. "Was the vision she saw one of today?" she began.

"Or was it something else entirely?" Zak finished.

"We thought it was only best to know of this." Jack told the old man.

"Hmm." Lao Shi hummed, deep in thought and deeply troubled as well. "I shall relay this to the dragon council, I will recommend that they put more effort in securing Chang to prevent another escape, and whatever that vision means. For now, you should all get rest."

Sharing one last hug with him, Jake and the Legion made their way out where the others were waiting and ready to get back to their headquarters, Ashi walked over and smiled. "You know, Jake, your grandfather's a very sweet man. I can see why you wish to make him proud."

"Don't I know it. And thanks for the pick me up you and Zak gave me, Ashi, I really needed it." he gratefully told her.

"This is a team, isn't it? It's only right we watch out for one of our own." she advised.

As the team made the preparations, Jake took one last look at the temple and couldn't help but think. If Chang using the amulet to get her revenge on the Dragon Council wasn't what Sara's vision foresaw, then what did? Something tells him that despite her being detained, the possibility of her making an escape again shouldn't be ruled out. Even so, if she does get out, then he can promise that the Infinity Legion will be there to stop it, no matter what her next plan is.

* * *

 _Isle of Draco_

 _Prisoner Chambers_

She should be used to being kept within the chains of the aisle, because the last few times should have taught her enough, but nope, she will accept this insufferable cell as her home. It still perplexed her that Long and those other interlopers ruined years of planning on research, for once in a long time, she thought she had the means to exact vengeance upon those who have wronged her, she thought she could prove herself worthy of succeeding her master of whom she pledged her body and soul to. But despite this defeat, there was a lesson in all this, she now knows that no one could truly replace a magnificent creature like the Dark Dragon, he earned his right to be called the mightiest of all beasts and didn't really on trinkets to win his battles. All this has proven that she is unworthy of carrying on his legacy.

Thankfully, others can try their hand.

"Dinner time." a guard slid open the lower part of her cell door and slipped in a tray of food, she calmly took it and took slow bites.

"So, how goes it?" Chang asks the guard.

"The Dragon Council remains unaware of us, ma'am." the guard replies. "None know of our work. Though, the lost of the amulet was admittedly a great loss, it would've been a valuable asset."

Chang scoffed. "An asset that would be liable to kill its own user is an asset best left disposed of. That, and it was driving me mad, it's best that infernal thing is gone, though it did feel nice to have all that power while it lasted." she closed her eyes, accepting the loss of standing as a being with immense energy that even made heroes fear her. "But it's better this way, I can feel my sanity begin to come back and it appears that escaping is no longer a smart move."

"Does that mean you're willing to give us a chance?"

"That remains to be seen." she answered, swallowing her food. "Give this message to the others, tell them that they must prove themselves worthy to carry on his legacy, in the name of our master."

Bowing his head, the guard repeated. "In the name of our master." he left the cell, leaving Chang alone who slowly grew a sinister grin on her face as she knew that despite being locked away, the council, Jake Long, and that Infinity Legion will still have much to worry about, her brothers and sisters shall see to it. The guard continued his trek through the chambers, he then made sure that no one was watching so that they wouldn't see him push down a brick that opened a secret passage. Walking in, the passage closed behind him and picked up a cloak that was hanging on a hook for him, putting it on, he descend down a fleet of stair until stopping at what appeared to be a dead end. But then, he walked straight through, revealing it to actually be an illusion casted by an enchantment stone, he was then met with two other cloaked figures.

"Greetings brother." one welcomed.

"We trust Lady Chang is comfortable." the other said.

"She's patient for the time being. Come, we should begin soon."

All three walked down more stairs where an entire dynasty was waiting for them, it was lit by purple flames and there were many more cloaked figures and they joined them in bowing down, chanting in unison as in front of them was a stone monument dedicated to that of the Dark Dragon. Though he is lost in another dimension, his influence is still present. And those that follow him will ensure that they will make his vision come true.

For the Sons of Dark will see to it themselves, and all who stand in their way do so at their own risk.

* * *

 **Whoo! That took a while, hope it was worth it.**

 **Go ahead and share your thoughts.**


	6. Episode 6: Knight Takes Queen

**Alright, now we will get to the Ben 10-centric episode of Infinity Legion. I'll throw in a few references to past season episodes, just for the nostalgia of it all, that and I need a lot of reminders that classic Ben 10 is a million times better than that reboot, though I can't say Gax wasn't a good thing, I just wished they did it in the classic series. I'm also on the fence about having Ben get new aliens along the way, but not like OC alien species, more like past species we've seen before but never got to see in the show, like a Revonnahgander for example. Heck, I'll even throw in Gax while I'm at it. But I feel more partial to the aliens from the past series, I wanna know what you all would think is best because I think it's a tough decision.**

 **On another note, the prequels I mentioned will come after season 1's done, so be prepared for when that happens and stay tuned as well, for the next "movie" of the Infinity Legion, I won't say what it's called or what the plot will be, that would just be spoiling the fun and we wouldn't want that now would we? Heck, I got a lot of ideas on "movies" for the team, each different, and each with its own unique plotline that I hope you guys would absolutely love.**

 **Also, expect some changes to the ones made in Omniverse series.**

 **Plus, I'd like to point out that if all these changes I'm making seem sloppy, it's just I can't say I know how to make an original storyline and this is the first major project I ever had, and I wasn't prepared to realize how much I need to do like plan more carefully and pace myself, so I intend to do just that, because I feel I can make improvements.**

 **Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As for the SVTFOE finale...I'll address my take on that when we get to the Star episode but let me tell you, I'm happy for Starco but they could've done it better.**

 **Magic never dies.**

* * *

 _Bellwood_

 _Undertown_

The underground settlement called Undertown hasn't quite been the same ever since the Incursion Invasion. In the beginning, it was meant to be a safe haven for aliens after what known to be called the Purge, a time when the fanatical group known as the Forever Knights started a hunt for any and all alien life found on the planet Earth, as they saw themselves as Earth's righteous protectors towards anything unearthly, which included those from across the galaxy. Aliens of all kinds could interact with each other without fear of being ridiculed, nor can they hide by wearing ID masks while also pursue their own private businesses. However, ever since Ben Tennyson and allies ended the Incursion invasion of Earth, humans and aliens have begun a slow process of reaching an understand with each other and trying to build a healthy relationship. Of course, some were concerned with the now known fact that there is an underground activity of aliens that's happening right under their noses this whole time, up to who knows what. It was decided that there needed to be a way for humans to see life on the other side of things.

As a result, the mayor of Bellwood established daily tours so that citizens and out of towners could see that not all aliens were necessarily as evil as the incursions and other extraterrestrial criminals that have stirred up trouble. "And on your left, you can see a two for one sale on Tetramand engine blocks, said to be the best in the galaxy." the tour guide pointed to a vendor run by a member Four Arms' species.

"Ooh..." the tourist group took several shots of the place of business, same with every other stop the tour made to showcase how similar it is for other species trying to make ends meet.

"Now, everyone. It's been said that Undertown is frequently visited by none other than Ben Tennyson." the guide told them, which prompted excited chatter amongst themselves, as they were all avid fans of the universe-famous teen hero and his exploits. "Now, I'm not saying we might run into him today, but from what I hear, this is an eventful place, so who knows what'll happ-AH!" the guide had to blind her eyes from a strong gust of wind blew against her waist.

"Look! It's him!" a female tourist shouted in excitement.

Up ahead of them, a blue and black blur was running at top speed, in clear view, it was revealed to be Fasttrack who was in pursuit on the daily bad guy of the day, as per norm. He could've waited for his partner and Plumber reinforcements to arrive, but he couldn't resist getting into action, he had just finished his fourth smoothie and was getting bored fast. So in his own sense of logic, he thought going Fasttrack to track down the bad guy was the right course of action.

 _"Ben, do you copy?"_

"Oh. Hey, Rook." he replied to the Revonnaghander's call. "Look, can't talk right now, man. Just spotted a baddie and well, since no was around, I figured I might as well do my hero time thing."

 _"And once again, it did not occur to you to wait patiently for myself or perhaps some Plumber reinforcements would be beneficial to your current endeavor?"_

It may seem mean, but he just had to roll his eyes at Blonko's criticism, at this point, he should be used to it by now, Gwen, Kevin, and his other past partners have. "Dude, come on. That would be natural if I'm fighting Vilgax, or Maltruant, or Z'skayr, but trust me, it won't take much to take these jokers down." he confidently told his partner. "Heck, I bet you some chili fries that I'll have them ready for transport by the time you get here."

 _"That actually implies that I enjoy your disturbing eating habits. Would it not make more sense to have a more edible sustenance such as one of Magister Tennyson's Zandurian Goulash or perhaps your mother's homemade casserole."_

Dear lord, did Ben ever have to resist the urge to lose his lunch while running at top speed, because he knows all too well how anything made by his mom and grandpa is something that would just kill a normal man's taste buds. "Let's stick with the chili fries. Okay, partner?" he then saw something retreating into past the entrance to Undertown and into the subway. "Gonna have to keep you hanging, I think I got him." Cutting the connection off, Fasttrack ran until he was straight through the subway, where all appeared to be empty. But he wasn't a complete doofus, despite what most would often say about him, he's played this game before. Bad guys assume that they're so sneaky, they think that he couldn't tell where they were, and while he couldn't see them, doesn't mean they're not there.

Fasstrack turned back into Ben and spoke at all directions. "Is this how you wanna play it?" he asked, and still went on despite not receiving any answer to his query. "Come on, you wanna be remembered, right? The one who managed to beat Ben Tennyson one-on-one, not sure people would respect the fact that you had to hide to do it." he taunted, trying to bait him so that he could come out into the open. Just then, an abandoned train track was suddenly thrown at him and it narrowly missed him. The perpetrator was revealed to be a red-eyed humanoid elephant alien that was strong in physique wearing black briefs and purple suspenders, his mouth was located at the end of his trunk. "Trumbipulor, isn't this like the 4th time this week? Hard to keep track of all the times I have to haul you in."

"Funny, Tennyson." Trumbipulor sneered. "You can thank Chadzmuth for defending me again, that guy can work miracles. But here's the thing, I finally have a way to defeat you once and for all!" he boldly declared, there was not a doubt in his mind that this was the hour that Ben 10 would finally get what's coming to him for all his past defeats.

"And what would that be? More peanuts to make you grow?" Ben wisecracked. Even he was thinking of recycling that old plot, he would just have to go Way Big and the result would be the same.

"Think again!"

Reacting fast, Ben ducked down to avoid getting hit by a swinging energy flail, which was wielded by a warthog-like alien wearing a purple leotard and a belt with the silhouette of a warthog on it. "Thunderpig?!" Ben exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see him.

"Yes, it is I, Thunderpig!" the warrior announced, spinning the mace of his weapon. "Ben Tennyson, you have escaped from the cool hoof of vengeance for too long! Today is the day that I finally find justice for my father, of whom you mercilessly devoured.

Groaning in exasperation, Ben facepalmed. "For the last time, I didn't eat your old man! Where did you even hear that anyway?"

"Stow your lies, worm! Together, with my new allies, we shall make you pay for all that you've done to us, and as a bonus, imagine the payment we will receive once we present the Omnitrix after tearing it off your very skin, it shall be a day to celebrate and rejoice, and perhaps my father's spirit would rest in peace!"

Every word that came out of his mouth made Ben cringe. _'Seriously, it feels like I'm in an 80_ 's _cartoon every time I have to deal with this clown.'_ he then picked up on what he just said. "Wait, allies? As in plural?"

An electric bolt was shot straight at him that made him run for cover, then got nearly hit by acid that nearly splashed all over him and watches as a female figure flipped next to him and slashed what looked like clawed nails at him but he got down and slid under her. "Thank you, Ashi, Kim, and Jack." he silently whispered, grateful that his teammates had taught some ways to evade oncoming attacks and strikes from their enemies. Speaking of, joining the part was a snake man that was as tall as a human with arms that were as boneless as two snakes. Then there was female alien that resembled one of his aliens, albeit a girl version. Finally, the final member of this group was a young woman dressed in a cat-like outfit surrounded, hissing dangerously at the teen hero with malice.

"Yetta? Ssserpent? Nyancy Chan?"

"Behold, Tennyson!" Thunderpig spreads his arms out as the five of them assembled together. "I have found like-minded individuals who wish to have vengeance upon you, we 5 of your greatest foes shall make you beg for your life!" he declared, thinking that a combined effort was enough to take Ben 10 down.

"Actually, I just answered the ad on the Extranet because you seemed desperate and I didn't want to disappoint you." Yetta informed.

"Silence!" clearing his throat, Thunderpig continued his rant once more. "Now, Ben Tennyson, do you feel yourself quaking in your shoes at the prospect of facing your deadliest foes? For there is no transformation in your Omnitrix that can stand up to the might of us, Payback!"

Ben stood silently as he stared at the group dubbed "Payback", all of these guys were nothing more but common crooks by Plumber standards and they believe themselves to be his toughest opponents. There were times where he had to sacrifice the old Omnitrix, use it to fix the genetic problem of an entire species, and actually give it to Vilgax for the greater good, but right now, he could only do one thing. "Pfft-hahahahahahahahah!" he cackled, barely able to hold it in. "I-I'm sorry, but you guys actually believe you're my toughest enemies? And Payback, that's like your team name? Look, this isn't first time I've had to deal with my enemies teaming up to fight me, there was the Negative 10, and then the Revengers, and you know what? My friends and I took them all down and they were way better than you, even Billy's team."

"Yes, but those groups didn't have us!" Trumbipulor.

"Are you serious? You guys are nothing more but two-bit crooks, none of you were a possibly psychotic sorceress, hi-tech bounty hunter, or leader of a faction of knights. Heck, you may not know this, but I have a new team, just formed not too long ago and there are like way more of us than you guys and we definitely have a better name."

"Oh yeah? Then call them here and prove it." the pig warrior challenged.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Maybe if it's Vilgax teaming up with Maltruant and Aggregor, but since it's only you guys, it'll just be overdoing it. Heck, I can take you guys down in no time flat, in fact..." activating the Omnitrix, he transformed into the werewolf alien, Blitzwolfer who let out a sonic howl that pushed them away.

"Agh! Chan, call out your pets!" Thunderpig ordered the cat lover.

"They're not pets, they're my friends." she corrected.

"Just do it!"

Putting two fingers in her mouth, Nyancy Chan let out a whistle that attracted some guests she brought along, they were two Bengali Tigers that surrounded Blitzwolfer. "Ha! See now, Tennyson? We have many tricks up our sleeves, and we won't hesitate to attempt any means in using them to bring and end to-" an orange cable was shot forward that tied the two predators together, and they couldn't break free from it, no matter how hard they tried. "What?!

"Hope this isn't an exclusive party." Zak Saturday swung in, landing next to Ben."

"Zak, what are you doing here?"

Extending the Claw into a staff, the scientist took a battle stance. "Well, after making short work of some polluters that were infecting a school of Laus, I figured I could make a quick stop which was fast thanks to this baby." he pointed to his dimensional transport device. "I even called Rook and said that you were in trouble, thought I could help out."

"Well, I appreciate it, but trust me, I can handle these guys on my own."

"Ooh, then you might be a little disappointed, Ben."

Curious, he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

His answer came in the form of a portal that opened up, startling the bad guys, and out came other Infinity Legion members such as Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Max Steel, El Tigre, and Cat Noir. "Heard there was an emergency, Ben." Max said, then looked to the group of five criminals. "At least, we were told it was an emergency."

Blitzwolfer looked to his friend. "You called in the others? Why?"

"Just in case, you know? I mean, you do see that it would've been five to one, right?"

"Yeah, but these guys aren't even that big of a threat, I would've definitely-NGH!" he soon found himself trapped in one of Ssserpent's snake arms and it threatened to bite him, but Ron grabbed the snake man by his arm and shoulders.

"Hands off, lizard brain." using his Mystic Monkey strength, he managed to make him let go of the Loboan and punched straight in the gut, then dropped kicked him hard. Just as the blonde was ready to bring the foot down, Ssserpent slithered off and used his tail to strike Ron across the face, he did it again but this time, the monkey master grabbed it and started thrashing him around before throwing him up in the air and tackled the snake monster into the ground.

Cat Noir and El Tigre decided to double team on Nyancy Chan. "Well, aren't you two a couple of cute little kitties~." she cooed. "Won't you go easy on little old me?"

"Sorry, I dig your style, but you're not really my type." Cat Noir smirked. "Yo, little cat, let's try that move we came up with in the training room." he suggested.

"All right!" El Tigre cheered. "All over it, big cat!"

It began with the young Rivera boy shooting his chain claws out, but intentionally missed Nyancy Chan as his intended target was Cat Noir's staff which he used to pull El Tigre over and deliver a kick to her face that made her fall to the floor. After landing next to the older cat, El Tigre then swung his chain claws that were still attached to the staff, but Cat Noir used this as chance to be flung over once she started getting back up to separate his staff into batons to wrap his them around her head then flip her over. "Nice, Manny." both cats shared a hi-five.

Kim had her power suit on to face down against Yetta. "Terribly sorry in advance for this, dear. But if I don't fight you, I'd have answered that ad for nothing." she quickly apologized. The female Gimlinopithecus shot blots of lightning at the cheerleader who amazingly dodged each blast, but when one bolt did manage to hit her but the suit absorbed it and charged up the suit. Grinning, Kim moved at enhanced speeds and proceeded to swiftly deliver kicks and punches that Yetta had no time in trying to deflect. "Wade was right, this upgrade does come in handy." Reaching into a pouch, Kim opened up some lip gloss that had some very nasty gas inside that made Yetta faint once she breathed it in. "Randy's stink bombs got nothing on this."

His trunk letting out a mighty roar, Trumbipulor charged at Max Steel. "Go Turbo! Strenght!" meeting the charge head on, Max's strength form allowed him to be on par with the alien. "Heh, and elephant alien, gotta admit that's a new one." he pushed the crook until he was back against the wall and Max Steel pulled his fist back to punch him in the face, but the trunk wrapped around it and a gust of wind was blown out of it that distracted Max. Trumbipulor punched a rib, making Max stand back and began landing some solid hits. Zak assited him by slashing the Claw in the chest, making the elephant cry out in pain, Zak did many jabs and strikes with the Claw, distracting him from one who had enough power to take him down.

"Steel, Max, take him."

"Max, how about we step it up? Go Turbo! Mimic! Strength!" going into his own variation of strength mode, Steel helped his best friend double team on him, hitting back and forth.

"Go Turbo! Spike!" Both swinging their spiked whips to attack him multiple times that incapacitated the elephant criminal, falling down without any more trouble for them. "Next time, let's use mice."

Danny and Blitzwolfer teamed up against Thunderpig who swung his fail at them, not deterred by this new development. "Call on as many allies as you can, Tennyson! For nothing shall stand in my way of vengeance for my father!"

"What's bacon breath talking about?" the halfa asked.

"Don't ask."

"Thunder, thunder, Thunderpig!" his flail charged with red energy and swung it to Danny who went intangible to let it pass through him. Becoming solid again, Danny Phantom blasted a powerful ghost ray that sent Thunderpig flying, the half then sent out a duplicate of himself to then backhand him with an ecto-charged hand. Blitzwolfer ran on all fours at him, but Thunderpig got back up and swung back his flail so that the mace could hit Blitzwolfer from behind then used it to trap his legs and threw him across the subway into a wall. "At last, justice for my father!" he charged at Blitzwolfer, but it turns out he was just playing possum as he grabbed the mace with his fangs and yanked it away. Danny and his duplicate appeared and three more appeared and blasted a combined ice beam that froze him solid. Blitzwolfer went ahead and unleashed a sonic howl that broke him out and smashed him into an abandoned train, dropping his weapon. "V-Vengeance...is...m-mine..." Thunderpig shivered and collapsed.

Danny and Beowulf stood over Thunderpig's downed form as the Omnitrix timed out. "But seriously, what was that about his father?"

Much to Ben's fortune, the Proto-TRUK arrived along with a few Plumber transports and Rook Blonko exited from his newly repaired personal vehicle, same with the squad of Plumbers. "Ah, I see what you meant by calling your own backup, Zak." the eldest Blonko child mused as he observed the defeated criminals thanks to the Legion. "I assume you all are members of the team Ben has joined, Infinity Legion, if I remember. Allow me introduce myself, I am Rook Blonko of the Plumbers, as well as Ben's partner." he held up his Plumbers' Badge.

"Danny Phantom. Team leader." Danny returned the greeting, and since he didn't have official identification, he instead shook his hand. "Sorry if we were interfering with your own thing."

"It is quite alright." Rook assured. "Truthfully, a whole group working together was the most tactical move to apprehend these band of felons, it was fortunate that Ben agreed to approve of your assistance."

Said hero raised his hand. "Um, excuse me. I'd like to go on the record and say that I did not call for their help. That was all him." he pointed over to Zak who looked confused as to why that was a bad thing. "Why'd you guys even decide to show up?"

"Uh, because we're a team and we fight together?" Max simply answered. "Pretty sure that's obvious, Ben."

"Would you guys judge me if I said I only came because I thought it'd be fun." El Tigre questioned, then hot a stern look from Kim. "Right, got it. I'll just shut up now."

"And I appreciate it, Max. But I've fought these guys like a bunch of times and they don't really count as like an actual emergency like the Darkentors were or that whole business with Chang."

"Ben, no matter how big or small the sitch, it doesn't mean we shouldn't lend some help." Kim told him.

Ron agreed with his girlfriend's sentiment. "Yeah, man, we're friends aren't we?"

Cat Noir was equally confused about Ben's attitude but he managed to piece it together and let out an amused chuckle. "Don't you guys see? Tennyson's afraid of sharing the glory."

"What? That's just crazy." Ben denied with a not-so subtle laugh of his own.

"No, I get it. From what you like telling us so far, you just love hogging all the action of taking down villains." the Parisian looked to the Revonnaghander for confirmation since he has experience in working closely with Ben. "Or am I wrong on that?"

The honest Plumber shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, your observation is amazingly accurate."

"Way to have my back, partner." Ben rolled his eyes, voice full of sarcasm. Honestly, he doesn't know where Cat Noir gets off thinking like that, even if it's semi-true, doesn't mean he should just voice it out for all to hear. Sure, it's fun to do a little teaming up now and then, but he often finds more excitement and thrill when he's all on his own, gives him a chance to show people why he's so well known across the universe as its greatest hero and more importantly, it can maybe get his message across to Harangue and those stupid enough to listen to him. Before the issue could be further addressed, tourists suddenly arrived on the scene, having wanted to follow Ben 10 and took photos of him and the others, a few of them happened to be reporters. "Look at that, right on time. Nothing to see here folks, just cleaning up the trash."

"Ben, which aliens did you use?"

"Did they give you trouble?"

"Who are those other guys with you?"

"Oh, nothing much happened here. Just showing these guys what happens when you mess with us, the Infinity Legion." he slung his arms over Kim and Ron's shoulders, whispering to both of them. "Just go with it." while he would normally love all the attention from the press, he mostly only did this to escape from the question.

Despite fighting alien criminals, none were able to notice that they had an unknown audience, way before the Plumbers or the tour guide eventually arrived, it had observed the Legion's fight with the crooks and while there were only a few of them, from what Ben told, it would seem that there are more of them than one would initially imagine. Deactivating its cloaking technology, the unknown party was revealed to be the Forever Ninja, an android assassin designed by the Forever Knights, and one of the only known remnants of said organization, which included only a handful of knights that survived the war with Esoterica, and it just recorded the whole fight. Admittedly, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson has gathered himself impressive allies, and they each carry a unique skill set that makes them a formidable unit of individuals, perhaps even more so than the other lot that Tennyson previously allied with as a group, this would present a problem to the master's plans.

But no worries, the master knows how to make short work of hindrances to his plans.

* * *

 **(Intro ensues.)**

* * *

 _Infinity Legion Tower_

 _Training Room_

When Solomon issued the construction of the Infinity Legion's headquarters, he included the training room as a way for the team to keep themselves in peak physical condition for future missions and threats, providing them any kind of environment imaginable for them to hone their skills and keep up with each other. Its computers were programmed to emit life-like solid holographic projections to give the team something to fight, with the threat levels being separated to see which one better suited each individual member of the legion. So far, it has been used exactly for its intended purpose, without anyone using it for something else.

Until now.

"Guys….I'm still on the fence about this."

Marco looked down from atop a steep hill nervously, wondering how and why he would ever agree to a stupid crazy stunt like this in the first space but then he remembered that Star was included and knew that she roped him into it, like always. Only this time, it included Ben, Rex, Zack, Max, Steel, Jake, Randy, Jenny, Ron, Penn, Boone, Manny, Jenny, and Sashi. "Yeah, I'm kind of with Marco on this, should we really be using the training room for this?" Zak asked.

"Zak, Marco, we maybe superheroes but we're also teenagers who deserve a little fun once in a while." Ben told them, smiling down to the bottom of the hilltop with satisfaction a she suggested this and convinced other teammates to assist. "Rex, good buddy, how's the sled Star made for us looking?" he aksed the EVO teen.

"Big enough to fit all you, man." Rex replied, opting to use his own means of sliding down, as for the others they would be riding on a spacious sledding object conjured up by Star which was purple with violet stripes and a nice little bow on top, fit with a steering mechanism for the wheels along with rocket-like contraptions on the back with heart marks all over it. "By the way, nice work on it, Star. With that wand, you could make me a bigger room."

"Thanks, Rex! Ooooh, I can't wait, can we start now? Please?" Star pleaded, bouncing up and down, all ready to get started. The one thing she loved about her new friends, were the super fun ideas they had, especially the one started by Ben.

"You know you lame-brains will get busted for this." Sashi said matter-of-factly while leaning on the tree with her arms crossed, along with a deadpan expression on her face. "Someone's gonna notice the training room being activated and once they see that it's being used for idiot reasons, they're definitely gonna come and bust you. I'm betting Lance will be first on the scene."

"Penn, your girlfriend's being a buzzkill." Rex said to the Zero boy with an eye roll.

"But Sashi's right." Marco pointed out. "This is a training room, we can do this when it's snowing or make it snow here, why do we need it with this kind of setting?" he gestured to the present environment, showing how it wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd expect a bunch of kids to sled down, but these guys weren't your average bunch of kids/

"That'd be too obvious." Ben dismissed with a wave. "And in a away this is training. Earlier, I went XLR8 and hid out lots of flags across the area, the goal is to find enough to win, while also dodging the traps I had the computer made."

Max raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "That seems more like a game than training."

"Thinking of chickening out, Max?" Rex asked,

"Pfft, heck no, Rex." Steel spoke for him and for himself as well. "Let Lance and the others come, won't stop us."

"Sure you don't wanna come with, Sash?" Penn asked his girl.

"Positive, but even so." she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun, I'll just stick with Boone and watch from here while he's keeping score from the scope since he was too lazy to even join."

"I just thought you could use some company." Boone tried to explain but was unconvincing.

"Okay, people, let's get started." Ben announced, signaling the start of their little game, he scrolled through his many options in the Ominitrix and settled for one of his fastest flyers, Jetray. The Rex Ride grew from Rex's legs and he put his goggles over his eyes, Max revved up the Turbo Cycle and Steel connected to it to get ready, Jake quickly went into his dragon form, and Jenny's feet turned into wheels with spikes on them along with boosters forming on the calves. Everyone else mounted onto the customized vehicle made by the Mewman princess with Ron being the driver and everyone else going in the back with Boone counting down for their race to begin.

"Ready...get set...…."

They waited for his go-ahead, until he took a brief moment of pause. "Boone!" they all shouted, telling him to get on with it already.

"I'm just savoring the moment." a punch to the shoulder from Sashi was enough to make him get serious. "3. 2. 1. Go!"

And there they go!

Jetray was taking lead ahead of the others, flying low but at fast speeds with Rex and Max Steel in tow, the Turbo powered hero of Copper Canyon charged his ride up with enough turbo energy to move past the Aerophibian. "Whoo! Eat our dust, Ben!" the Ultralink boasted as he and his bonded counterpart took the lead. But out of the blue, Rex flung over them and using his goggles, zoomed in on what was most definitely a flag, he wasted no time in grabbing it before anyone else, and waved it around for everyone else to see.

"Score numero uno for yours truly!" he celebrated. "Come on, guys, try to make it more challenging!" he rode off, still I the lead and still on the hunt for more flags.

"Come on, we're falling behind!" the Ninja shouted from his spot on the vehicle.

"Better kick it into overdrive!" Ron pressed a button that caused the rockets to increase the speed and the magic-ally created vehicle, being able to be nearly on par with the rest, where it was more easy to spot any flags. As luck would have it, one was placed dangerously close, Randy used his scarf to latch onto it and pulled it over to grab it.

"See that? That's how it's done!" the 9th grader yelled victoriously.

Jenny flew past him swiftly, her eyes had a built in targeting system that could pinpoint any object from afar and with it, the next flag should be nearby and there it was, however, Jake and Jetray had caught up and were aiming for the same flag, the dragon tried swiping the Omnitrix wielder away with his tail, but he narrowly missed it. Spotting a tree, Jetray blasted it with neuro-shock laser blasts from his eyes and tail to make it go timber and block Jake's path so he could go up ahead. But Jake had the same idea once he shot upwards and breathed a wall of fire in front of Jetray and the robot girl, but she managed to douse the fire with a water rifle, and nothing was standing in her way from obtaining the flag for herself. "Snooze, you lose, boys!"

"Hang on, guys. I got a plan." Ron told everyone. "Penn, take the wheel and hold Rufus for me."

"Uh, sure, Ron."

The mystic monkey master got off and with his aura glowing, lifted the vehicle up and leapt up in the air, causing the passengers to scream out of both fear and of excitement once they landed right near Max and Rex after Marco thought quickly and opened a portal and Star cushioned the landing by conjuring a pad made out of jelly. "Whoo, let's do that again!" Star cheered along with Manny, despite the high adrenaline going through their systems which was alright with them.

"Oh boy, something's coming up!" Marco held his stomach and blocked his mouth, he couldn't resist losing his lunch when he hunched over the side, the contents of his stomach nearly hit Max and his bike.

"Hey, watch it, Marco, it's hard to wash that junk off this baby!"

"Yo, Manny. Think you could hook us up with some flags?" Penn asked, while shooting down more tress to block the others' path.

"I'll do you one better, Penn." El Tigre jumped out and landed on Rex where he shielded his eyes, making him lose control a bit, the young Rivera boy shot out a claw that clung to a nearby tree and spun around to fling them across until a flag was seen and another claw chain was shot to grab it and returned to the kid. He jumped across and landed on the Turbo Cycle, just behind Max and saw as he tried to go for a close by flag, but he grabbed it with a chain, surprising the duo.

"Manny?" Max and Steel found themselves perplexed, having just realized that he was on his ride.

El Tigre gave him a mocking two finger salute before jumping back into the vehicle. "Later, Max, later, Steel."

"That has got to be against the rules. Ben?" Steel turned to Jetray who merely shrugged in response.

"Not bad." Zak admitted, using his claw to latch onto the flag and reeled it back.

"Heads up!" Penn pointed. "We're heading to the mountain area!"

All legion members entered into the part of the course which was mountainous with various stone paths, with jagged roads and unstable patterns that made going through it nigh impossible, but not for them. The terrain was rough, but those travelling on road were able to persevere and after a while, they managed to rack up quite a number of flags, with only one being left standing, ripe for the taking. Since Jetray was the orchestrator behind this entire game of theirs, he thought he would have an advantage over the others due to being the one that hid all the flags in the first place, but he underestimated their tenacity, something he respects greatly.

But that didn't mean he was gonna throw this game.

And there it was, the last flag and he was coming up on it, just a little bit closer and someone will...

"End simulation."

...win?

By voice command, the entire scenario was aborted, the area around them turned holographic and faded away back into it's standard setting making the participants stop. "Hey, what gives? I was just about to score a win." Rex complained, dismounting the Rex Ride. Everyone discarded their vehicles and reverted to their more regular appearances once the race was over. A clearing of a throat was then heard and every turned to see Danny, Kim, Jack, Ashi, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Octus, Ilana, and Lance who have just entered, the corporal looking displeased. "Oh, joy." the EVO rolled his eyes.

"You two said you'd be on lookout." Ben reprimanded the Parisian heroes.

"Hey, you try you saying no to Ashi when she's giving the look." Adrien defended.

"Or Kim when she pulls that puppy dog pout, which is just unfair." Marinette added.

Lance looked to Ben with a stern gaze and the same old glower on his face whenever he finds things to be frustrated of, which was not hard. "Care to explain what you were doing?"

Folding his arms, Ben shrugged his shoulders. "What else? Training, it's what this room for."

"Your definition of training differs from it's usual meaning, Ben." Octus noted.

"Sashi." Lance turned to her for the truth.

"They thought they could get away with using the training room for some stupid game of capture the flag." she told him.

"Oh come on, Sashi." Rex glared at her, but she paid him no mind.

"Fine, so we played around a little." Ben admitted with a sour look. "What's the problem with that?"

"Wasting your time with fun and games can be acceptable outside the tower, but this is room is only used for training. Or did you forget that?" Lance sardonically asked. "Solomon and others didn't invest so much of their resources and time in giving us this just so you could use it for your own gain, it was designed for us to hone our skills for better efficiency on missions. Not for your entertainment, Tennyson or any of yours for that matter."

Danny got in between them to prevent some in fighting within his own team. "It's not that we're saying you shouldn't have done this, more that you could've at least asked first, we could've all decided together as a group. Well, almost all of us."

"Although, this actually looks a little fun." Ilana admitted making Lance give her a look. "What? It does, maybe with the whole team as participants, we could better coordinate ourselves if we're engaging in a chase."

Jack tapped his chin. "Hmm, perhaps some sparring would also be beneficial, a little competition can be good." though he didn't notice it, but Randy let out a sigh of relief.

His wife rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Um, maybe leave me out of it."

"Whatever." Ben rolled his eyes, walking past until Lance grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Hold on, we're not done here."

Annoyed, Ben took Lance's hand off and shoved it back. "Well, I am, so later." he promptly left along with a few others once business was done here, leaving Lance to continue scowling until Boone walked up to him.

He shook his head while going tsk, tsk, tsk with his finger. "Some people, am I right?" he missed the look of annoyance Lance was sending his way.

* * *

Due to Lance spoiling their fun and their game ending prematurely, Ben decided to get some time off in his room that was part of the tower, each of them personally customized their dwellings, taking cues from their own rooms in each of their hometowns to make it feel more like home. For the Omnitrix bearer, he included some of what he considers to be the essentials, such as pre-bought Mr. Smoothies and boxes of chili fries, that and some Sumo Slammers merchandise and of course, the video games. But instead of games and fries, Ben settled for chatting with some old friends through interdimensional skyping, gotta love advanced technology.

"And the dude just kept on shouting on how he'll get revenge on me for eating his dad." he said to a screen which showed Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, who were contacting through his cousin's dorm in college.

 _"Why does he think you, specifically, ate his old man?"_ his Osmosian best friend asked.

Ben threw his arms out. "I have no idea! You'd think I would remember eating roasted alien bacon, but everyone knows I'm more of a chili fries guy, still can't believe he put out a want-ad on the extranet for his own group of revenge on me seekers, that has to be like the third time a bunch of guys who hate me teamed up."

 _"Can you really blame them?"_ Gwendolyn chuckled. _"If there's anything you're good at is making a lot of people hate you."_

"Wouldn't say that many people hate me." Ben mumbled.

 _"Mr. Bauman."_

He attempted to rebuff that little comment, but he promptly closed his mouth and conceded. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But at least he doesn't try to kill me, at least I hope not. You know, I couldn't help but notice that Lucky Girl hasn't been that active lately, what's that all about, cuz?"

 _"When you have to finish term papers until the end of the semester, hero work will have to take a backseat. Honestly though, I get more time to make up some missed work, and Lucky Girl is more of a part-time job for me."_

Ben raised a brow at that. "That right? You know, Ron and Kim are college students and they still find the time to save the world."

Kevin rolled his eyes with a laugh. _"There he goes again, rubbing his new team at our faces. We get it, you got yourself a new group of powered teenagers to replace us and Rook that stopped an alien invasion, we get the memo."_

"Ah come on Kev, no one would ever replace you guys." Ben said in earnest. "Also, Jack and Ashi are adults, but yeah, the legion is pretty cool. Of course, some could learn to take it easy a little, but I can't say they don't kick butt, all in all, this whole team thing might just work out in the long run."

 _"So long as you say its."_

That made him stop slurping. "What do you mean?"

Gwen thought very carefully on how to phrase her next words so that he wouldn't be offended. _"Look, Ben. I'm happy that you're part of a team again, heck, I'm proud you didn't let your ego get the better of you and think you should be calling the shots but you mostly like to play by your own rules. When the three of us decided to work together to stop the Highbreed invasion, we worked completely in synch. But after stopping the invasion and your secret got out to the public, you tend to focus more on getting most of the action, you barely listen to what Rook has to say."_

"W-What? That's crazy." laughed Ben, trying to dismiss it. "Let me tell you right now, I'm down for whatever Danny wants me to do, and I don't get in fights with the others."

 _"Maybe, but what if there's an emergency that you feel that only you can handle and that the others can take a back seat?"_ Kevin suggested. _"Not trying to be harsh, but not every problem can be solved by you, bro. Who knows? Maybe they'll handle it way better than you would."_

"That's supposed to be you not being harsh?"

 _"Just calling it as it is, man."_

Looking back, Kevin actually had a point, something he'd never admit to his face. During the Highbreed and DNAlien crisis on Earth, Ben did indeed learn that he needed a team to have his back, just like how Gwen and their grandpa did for him when he first started out 6 years ago, when he found the prototype Omnitrix and his life changed forever. Of course, back in those days, he was mostly quick to credit all his victories to him and him alone, it took him a long while until he realized that a team can be capable of so much more. But when the Highbreed called off their invasion of the whole universe, he started going back to that old mindset even more so when his secret was revealed, when he was 10, he dreamt of people celebrating his name and now that it was true, he can't help but bask in it.

 _"How are things with Kai?"_

"Huh?" Ben asked, snapping out of his musings.

 _"You said before that you and her were giving each other a chance. Is it going good?"_

Noticeably flinching at the mention of one of many girls he was attracted to, though she pretty much shot him down when they were younger, they tried giving it a go as teens and for a while, things were okay until both started to realize a few things. "Heh, yeah. Funny story about that." he scratched his head, a weak laugh escaping his mouth.

 _"Oh boy, she dumped you, didn't she?"_

"She didn't dump me, and I didn't dump her." he declared, crossing his arms and looking away with a blush. "We went out on a few dates, kept up a long distance relationship, but I don't know, just didn't seem right. Don't get me wrong, we both care about each other but truth be told, we were never really sold on the whole us being together just because a masked kid from the future says we're meant for each other. I mean, I've met three Ben 10,000s, so why bother? If anything, it was a mutual kind of break up."

 _"Going back out there, huh? Pretty bold move."_

 _"You think Ester might have broken up with Bruno?"_

Ben shrugged. "Not sure, hadn't talked with her ever since that whole game show mess. Although, I think I'll stay out of the dating scene for a while, this kind of life mixed with relationships makes things a little messy, take Elena for example."

 _"True enough. Anyway, I have to attend a lecture pretty soon and Kevin needs to get back to work."_

 _"Catch ya later, man."_

He waved as they cut the connection off and now he suddenly lost his appetite and his thirst. If there's one thing the universe-wide famous hero had trouble with, it was girls, you got Kai, Eunice, Attea, Looma, a part of him wonders if he'll ever have a relationship that won't be complicated due to his superhero status. Far as he could tell, the only successful relationship he's ever head was with...Julie, he pulled out his phone and gazed at the home screen depicting them together. Even when she discovered his secret, she didn't reject him or became scared, she was practically in awe of that, looking back on what they had made him wonder where things went wrong with her. There was him not having time for her due to everyone knowing his secret, letting fame go to his head and that stupid misunderstanding with the phone call.

Ben's willing to admit that he's done a lot of stupid things over the years, but letting Julie go was by far the stupidest.

Man, he desperately needed something to take his mind off all this, he looked to his dimensional transport device and thought maybe he could use some relaxing time with some extra company. "Yo, Rex." he called through his phone. "Get everyone together, I got an idea."

* * *

 _Bellwood_

Good thing about alien technology, it makes the most difficult of tasks so much more easier such as cloaking a big rig as some soda truck to make it look like a standard delivery run. The cloaking tech that was bought is said to be top of line and the engine block was Tetramand made so the whole thing would be able to take a lot of hits from missiles or energy blasts as an insurance policy if Red Spots or Tennyson get involved. As for the driver, everyone the truck passed by saw him as an ordinary delivery man, but in truth, he was the Forever Ninja who took a right turn to a an old abandoned warehouse. Exiting from the truck, the disguised robotic warrior walked into the hideout where his masters were waiting.

He went to the back of the truck and opened it up, and waited until the rest of the "crew" came and helped them unload it which was concealed by a large tarp to keep it out of prying eyes. Inside, it looked like your standard workplace environment. There were the usual workers, but when the new arrivals came in, it was the time to throw away their disguises.

One worker deactivated the cloaking field that enveloped the entire complex and the workers revealed themselves wearing unique suits of armor, they resembled knights of old with a little modern qualities such as a more sleeker design and their defining feature was the infinity symbol they each bore to signify the faction of which they belong to.

The Forever Knights.

Not only did the workers reveal their true selves but so id the interior, what was initially a simple workshop was now one with advanced technology that was not of Earth, but of the more extraterrestrial variety. The Forever Ninja walked up to a monitor and typed the code to make the call to the knight's newest benefactor. All the knights allowed a beat of silence to fill the air as the screen started out as distorted static before clearing and showing a black silhouette inside a dim-lighted room.

 ** _"Are the new gears intact?"_** the voice spoke in a synthesized setting, speaking directly at the Forever Ninja who nodded obediently in response. _**"Excellent, did I not promise you results, your highness?"**_

"I admit, this does exceed previous expectations." a sophisticated voice said, the knights stood in attention at the presence of Joseph Chadwick, a sledner man clad in golden Forever Knight armor with a red and white cape traveling down his back fit with a crown, he was the current mantle holder of the Knights' king who had regained his more human form.

Behind him were the remnants of knights that served under him, Sir Morton and the twin knights, Comedy and Tragedy. "What, still not impressed?" Morton asked the king. "Back in the old days, Connor would take what he can get."

 _ **"You should heed his words, forever king. After all I have done and provided for you, not only gaining more numbers to your cause, outfitting you with alien technology, but also synthesizing a special concoction that helped with your...condition, have I not earned your trust?"**_

"Don't misunderstand, your contributions to renewing our sacred order are not ignored. However, you've yet to disclose your identity, even now you insist on meeting without showing your face." Chadwick pointed out, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

 ** _"Point taken. However, my current predicament is a rather complicated issue and should I risk revealing myself, then it would just cause even more complications as I'm sure you remember. Speaking from experience, if it is desired for a plan to succeed without so much as even the minor hiccup, then there should be no room for errors caused by complications. I realize that I am asking much from you and your cohorts, but rest assured, your goals are aligned with my own."_**

King Chadwick was a scientist before becoming the self-appointed leader of what was left of a once sacred order that he swore body and mind to, and with hos brilliant mind, he could see when there is an agenda that differs his own. Though he wouldn't outright say it, this mysterious ally's contributions were somewhat appreciated at least by the knight's but as a scientist and leader, it would be unwise to have complete faith in him, such loyalty can either be rewarded or taken advantaged of. More often than not, the latter is the more usual route, he worked tooth and nail to rebuild the once widespread Forever Knights, by his sword, that will not be in vain.

"Come with me, my knights." Chadwick ordered as he and the new knights made their leave. "It is time to remind the world that the flame of our order still burns bright." he'll play this enigma's game for now but in the slightest hint of betrayal, and he'll see it to that his services would no longer be required.

* * *

 _Plumbers Headquarters_

When you're a part of an intergalactic police force dedicated to the safety and stability of the known universe, you would find that such a profession would entail a busy schedule that takes up a lot of time. Max Tennyson knew this better than most, his many years as a seasoned and experienced Plumber taught him that lesson, it was a heavy responsibility which only increased after his promotion to Magister of Earth. Any and all alien activity are overseen by him and the Plumbers' respond to those deemed a threat with assistance with multiple officers stationed on his home planet. After the Darkentor incident, he amped up security patrols in Belwood. "Sigma Team, what's your status in sector 4?"

 _"All is clear, Magister Tennyson."_

"Epsilon team. All good on your end?"

 _"Everything is quiet so far. Nothing to report at the moment, sir."_

Nodding in approval, Max Tennyson cut the communication feed off. "Magister Tennyson." he turned to see Rook walking up to him with a data-pad followed by Blukic and Driba. "I've done a thorough inventory of the arsenal and somehow, two personnel neglected to restock the ammunitions." the young Plumber sternly glared at the two Galvan engineers.

"That was Driba's job." Blukic defended himself.

"What? No it wasn't, I was in charge of communications' check." Driba contradicted his longtime friend.

"Liar. You just wanted an excuse to call Luhley."

Sighing, the seasoned Plumber looked the younger officer. "Rook. You know you didn't have to review the arsenal, Jerry usually handles that department and when it's not him, then Hobble."

"But as newly promoted Magister, I feel it is my obligation to guarantee that all is progressing at a satisfactory rate." Rook protested. "In light of the near invasion by those extra-dimensional beings, it is only the wisest option."

The grandfather of his good friend and partner laid a hand on his shoulder. "I already have that covered and don't let your new position oversee your life, many a guy made that mistake. Why aren't you with Ben right now? This is around the time you two go on patrol somewhere in Undertown."

Rook gained a downcast expression as Maxwell Tennyson brought that up. "Ben is...otherwise preoccupied at the moment. His last communication message said that he is introducing his team to the magic of smoothies, and those were his words. I did not want to intrude on him and his new colleagues, not that he didn't bother to extend me an invitation."

"You think he's trying to replace you?" Tennyson almost found that ridiculous.

"Wha-" the elder Blonko sibling.

"Magisters!" both turned to see Molly of Alpha Squad with urgent news for them. "Scanners spotted illegal level 5 technology!"

* * *

 _Mr. Smoothies_

"What am I looking at?"

When Ben had called for an emergency legion meeting, Lance expected it to be of the upmost importance. But then he recalled that Tennyson was one of the less mature members of this team and of course, the important matter he wished to discuss was inviting him to his and Zak's universe. Not for an emergency that needs their attention or for some invasion, but for smoothies. The Omnitrix bearer recognized that despite being a team of superheroes, they're still entitled to having some recreation time. Some like the corporal would argue that holding meetings were only for actual meetings but Ben was a persistent one, that's for sure.

"Infinity Legion, welcome to Mr. Smoothy." Ben proudly declared. "Top hangout in all of Bellwood and has the best beverages."

"Maybe in your universe, dude." Ron rebuffed such a claim. "Bueno Nacho appeases to the customer's hunger and thirst."

"Are you two really comparing restaurants?" Sashi raised a brow.

"What? It's the truth, Sash."

Shaking her head in amusement, Kim leaned in. "Just let it go, Sashi. When Ron says Bueno Nacho's the best, just leave it at that."

"Take a seat, you guys." Ben guided them to the tables and went to the person manning the cashier. "I'll go ahead and order us. Ron, Jack, Penn, and Max, you guys can help me carry the trays."

Ilana sat down with a smile. "It was so nice of Ben to treat us to drinks."

"That and himself." Zak added with a grin. "Seriously, the guy is all over smoothies, why these I have no idea."

"Ben is aware that some of us don't possess the biological capacity to digest beverages, correct?" Octus asked on behalf of himself, Jenny, and Steel.

"Octus, I've seen eat an entire box of those...ice sticks? Is that what they're called, Cat?"

"That'd be ice pops, Ashi."

"Right, those."

"A fair argument."

Their teammates came back carrying the smoothies each being handed out to, Ben sat with a laid-back manner and gladly took in his drink along with the others. "So guys, what's the verdict?"

"EUGH!"

Marco once tasted Star's cupcakes despite the warnings from others, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but instantly regretted it but nonetheless told her they were good, at least a killer box that compels people to tell the truth wasn't involved. He didn't think he'd have to taste anything that wouldn't sit well with his taste buds more than those cupcakes, but then Ben introduced him and the team to Mr. Smoothies. "What the heck is in this and why do they think someone would drink it?" he took the tob off and smelled the liquid inside. "And Why do I smell Carrot? "

"It's vanilla mixed with carrot, Marco." Ben corrected, taking a slurp of his own drink with a concoction of grape and strawberries. "Best thing about Mr. Smoothy, they got the best kind."

Octus scanned over the ingredients and frowned. "Hmm. Marco makes a compelling point, the confides of this beverage includes ingredients that are otherwise incompatible, the management of this establishment should be aware of such a risk. Even more perplexing is that Ben, you say that you've been consuming these for an extensive period of your life?"

"Not when I was a kid but one slurp of these and I was sold."

Ilana observed Marco sticking his tongue out and paused a bit to consider drinking her smoothie, but didn't want to be rude to Ben's nice gesture so she sucked it up and took one slurp. She held her mouth to stop herself from regurgitating and swallowed, shivering at the feeling and gave a weak assuring smile. "It certainly has flavor."

"Tastes like vegetables." Manny gagged.

"Yeah...no." Sashi promptly tossed hers into the trash.

"You can have it, Plagg." Adrian gave his to his Kwami who gladly accepted. Jack and Ashi exchanged a look and silently agreeing, the married couple handed their over to Ron who was starting to fall under the spell of the Mr. Smoothy.

Star moaned in delight as she drank hers in a matter of seconds. "Mmmm! This one has corn mixed in!"

"Is there another purpose for you bringing us here, Tennyson? One less pointless." Lance droned.

"Not used to some R&R, eh Lance?" Ben playfully nudged, but the corporal was hardly amused. "Superheroes can have downtime too, you know. I do it pretty much all the time."

"Couldn't help but notice some kids playing a game that look just like XLR8." Steel noted.

"Oh, yeah. Bellwood's been a super hotbed for human-alien interactions, took some baby steps at first, but relations have been great so far."

"That sounds amazing." Ilana smiled, the thought of an alliance between Galaluna and her own Earth crossed her mind more than once after the liberation of the former Mutraddi occupied world. One that didn't extend to military assistance, she didn't feel like it was necessary for along with Lance and Octus to still pose as a regular human family.

"What about alien or human bad guys?" Marinette asked.

"My grandpa and the other Plumbers have it handled when I'm not around and usually, the baddies come to me."

"Cool, so no chance of bad stuff anything." Penn surmised, but was then splashed by Ben's spit take. "Okay, two things. One, what the heck? And two, pineapple with mango is an attempt man should never have attempted."

Ben looked at him as if he just caused the end of all things. "Why did you have to go and say that?! Now something's bound to happen and smoothie day tiem will be ruined!"

"Superstitious, much?" Kim chuckled.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes, don't worry about what could be, Ben. Whatever may happen, it happens in it's own time, not just by tempting our own fates."

Fate seemed to be quite the mischief maker as before an retort could be made, a sudden wave of energy engulfed over Bellwood that short-circuited all pieces of technology such as ATMs and electronic stores. Not only were those affected but so were Octus, Jenny, and Steel, the Galaluna robot's holo-matrix malfunctioned and shifted between Newton and Dad while the robot girl froze up with her eyes becoming dull and black and the ultra-link falling to the table but after a moment, they turned back on with all other electronical devices. "Did anyone see dark for a while?!" Steel frantically asked.

"There's still plenty of juice left in me." Jenny said, checking her readings.

"I detect a trail of an EMP surge, obviously from the one that had just set off over the Bellwood." Octus informed.

"See? This is what I'm talking about, act like nothing can get worse and it happens." Ben crossed his arms. "I'm vindicated."

Danny stood from the table. "Everything turned off for a whole minute. An EMP wave had to have came from somewhere." he theorized, getting into leader mode.

"All over it, Danny." Zak said, using the trans-dimensional device's tracking function. "The trail originated to the Billions company tower not far from here, if we hurry, we can see who or what caused this."

"Infinity Legion, unite!"

"But...we're already here." Boone reminded him.

"Oh. Right, right." Danny chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, let's just go."

* * *

An EMP device that actually works was quite a hard find, the Plumbers realize how easily they can be used to make an entire planet go dark in a matter of hours if powerful enough so any sort of EMP contraption needed to be registered. Of course, when it comes to the criminal element of the universe, there are ways to operate without the prying eyes of the red spots. "Surprise there's not much security here." Sir Morton said as he and the Forever Knights entered the Billions Tower. "This belongs to a super rich family, right? Half-suspected guards or robot butlers." he cracked, not that he minded a job going easy, just a little disappointed that there wasn't at least some resistance.

"The Billions family are currently occupied with assembling lawyers to absolve their son of his crimes." King Chadwick explained, walking in a regal manner. "Billions Tower is where the boundaries of cutting edge technology are pushed. It is almost as advanced as the Plumbers."

"So this is a raid, eh? I can work with that, but with all the loot our new friend gave us, you don't think it's enough?"

"One can never have too much, Morton." Chadwick checked his watch. "We must make haste. It won't be long until the authorities arrive."

By Forever Knights standards, engaging in such an endeavor would be frowned upon as they see themselves above petty thievery but right now, they need all the resource they can have in their disposal. It wasn't just Billy Billions having his parents come to his rescue but the benefactor hacked the security systems from wherever he was. The more enigmatic he is, the less Chadwick starts to trust him, he might as well play along as his new knights entered an armory with various weapons that could cause some damage.

"Quite a haul. Could make for quite the firefight, wouldn't you agree Mr. Tennyson?" Chadwick didn't even need to turn around, he recognized that bane's presence anywhere.

Ben had gone Jetray to fly to the tower and stood behind with crossed arms. "Too bad you'll never get the chance, your highness. By the way, what happened to your gorilla look? Had a whole simian schtick all planned out." he looked to see knights other than the twins, Forever Ninja, and Morton. "What's this? I miss out on psycho knight auditions?"

"What you see is the rebirth of the Forever Knights." Chadwick gestured to the new recruits. "Through trial and error, I have made it so that our once sacred order has risen from the ashes of Sir George and others who came before."

Ben scrolled at several alien icons to pick his choice of alien. "I've beaten Enoch and Driscoll when I was 10, lot of your guys tried one upping me but look where it got them. The Forever Knights are dead, and maybe it's time for you to move on."

"When this world is purged of infestations from the stars, only then will our mission be complete."

"Yeah, like we're gonna let that happen." Ben challenged, pressing down the core as purple rocks formed around him, and he became Chromastone. "Let me introduce you to some new friends of mine!"

A brilliant flash of light appeared and from it, the entirety of the Infinity Legion arrived which mildly surprised Chadwick. "Keeping yourself company with an entourage, I see. Very well, then. Knights, have at them!" he signaled his loyal knights to take aim with their laser lances and fired upon their hated enemy and his new cohorts.

"Get behind me!" Rex stood in front and a Block Party shield extended to protect the team.

Danny flew through the shield and shot finger blasts at their weapons to disarm them. "Marco, I need a portal!" Jenny's arm cannon shots travelled through the portal and struck throughout the complex. Knights who still had their weapons fired upon her in return all to give one of their guys a chance to use one of the weapons they confiscated from Billions Tower which were two droids designed as four legged insects that crawled around the place and clung onto her as she felt her systems power down, making her fall to ground, hard.

Ladybug spun her Yo-Yo at high speed and whipped it at both which sliced through them, freeing her robotic teammate. "Jenny, still got enough juice?"

"Mom sprang for an extended supply, Ladybug." XJ9 proved her point by opening up her back and releasing tiny projectiles that knocked knights everywhere she sees. One had a missile launcher ready until Octus sped up towards himand blocked it with his fist which blew only the knight away and Octus intact, he observed the knight as he landed, doing a full scan.

"Hmm. Curious."

Danny, Jake, and Chromastone flew side-by side, firing fire, green etcto beams, and multicolored blasts at the knights who shot at them in the air. "What can you tell me about these guys?" Phantom asked the Crystalsapien.

"Self-righteous jerks with issues, like to shoot anything from outer space." Chromastone replied.

"Any tips on how to bust these fools?" Jake swooped down and scratched their armor with his claws and travelled back up to those two.

"Just take out as many as you can."

"And also stop them from robbing the owners of this tower blind."

"Yeah, sure. That too."

Manus used concussive pods though a bit destructive, it was hopefully not enough to cause permanent damage to the building, he was caught by surprise when plasma-powered harkens that trapped the mechanical arms and legs that were hard to break through. Growling inside, Lance saw that as he was, he couldn't force his way out with the armor, which was why he deactivated it, rolling on the ground as a knight fired on him. He swept his feet under the knight's, Lance wrestled the laser lance out of his arms. The knight never got the chance to get it back once Lance hits him with the butt of the laser and fired with amazing precision, he got to cover and continued firing.

"Go Turbo! Speed!"

"Go Turbo! Mimic!"

Two blurs rammed the knights surrounding, all of them disappearing in the blink of an eye and they were all stacked up on a pile thanks to Max and Steel both in Speed mode. "This makes good exercise, it's like superhero jogging." Max chuckled, throwing a gun which hit one of their heads with a thud.

"I had that."

"Just looking out for you, Lance." Max defended.

"Then look out else wear." Lance snarked, running and shooting at the same time.

Marco ran, inadvertently drawing their fire to him and away from Cat Noir and Zak, both pole vaulted where they both fought them off with their staffs, using them to shield from laser blasts. Boone fired back, but purposely missed them to fire at one of the weapons the knights stole that fired stun pins. "Thanks for distracting them, Marco." Zak nodded towards him.

"Actually, I think they only shot me because of the red hoodie." Marco countered. "Should've gone for the blue one Jackie bought for me."

"But red's your color!" a magic blast launched Star into the sky to dodge an intense energy blast from a cannon on wheels. "Sunshine Incineration Burst!" that blast met with a heat-powered magic blast that put her in a power of will to out-blast him. Luckily, it was one that wouldn't be dragged out all dat with Rex ariding across on the Rex Ride and hitting the knights away with a right Smack Hand, Chromastone absorbed the blast himself and fired back at them. Placing his hand on the machine, his nanites went to work to completely disable it. The Slam Cannon scooped up the machine and launched across with Penn riding on before landing down and slicing the lasers guns apart, Ilana grabbed him by the shoulders when a missile launcher fired at him, their EVO teammate quickly took care of that by grabbing it away with the Blast Caster and kicking him right in the gut.

"So in this Earth, knights fight with lasers instead of swords." Rex knocked on the helmet of a downed enemy. "That would make that medieval show Noah likes to binge-watch ten times more cooler." he waved his Fun Chucks wildly hit them where they stood as they tried shooting him. "Foresooth! They haveth the might, but thou not be strong enough!" Rex exclaimed, imitating a British accent.

"Aye, lad. 'Tis a merriment this is." Penn agreed, but became downcast when he saw Rex wince and had a feeling that Ilana had the same look despite being in an armor. "The accent's a bust, isn't it?"

"Were you going for Irish?" Rex teased.

Ilana laid a hand on his shoulder. "It was good enough."

"Oy! Let's use those new lancers and the horses!" Morton shouted to the twins. The three brandished large weapons shaped like actual knight's lances and suddenly, hover vehicles shaped like horses appeared out of nowhere. Once mounting on them, they took off in a joust attack. The horses had built in lasers as well to make them more deadly. The Ninja and Jack were carried by Ashi as a large falcon with El Tigre running on all fours, Randy was dropped and threw ninja rings at the horses, nocking them off course. Two chains wrapped around both of them and yanked them off, both grunted when they got shocked by the chains.

El Tigre used his claws break the chain containing him along with Randy. The one who trapped them was the Forever Ninja, he drew his sais and approached with the aim to kill. "A ninja who's also a knight?" Ninja tilted his head incredulously. "That's two schticks too many, bro." he spun his own sais and ran forward, both clashed their weapons in rapid movements, the robotic fighter jabbed his right sai forward but its arm was trapped Randy's and flipped over until the robot unleashed smoke that blurred his vision.

Twin blades were pulled and two sweeps would finish him but a third blade struck, one belonging to Randy himself. Jack jumped off of his wife and blocked a second strike. "Can you see?" he asked Randy.

"Little fuzzy right now." Randy kicked it back. "But I got good hearing."

"Very good." the samurai nodded in approval, happy to see Randy using his other senses just as he taught him in one of their training sessions. "A robotic foe such as this one not to take lightly." Jack advised, knowing Shinobi-especially robot ones-are deadly.

"Yeah? Well, this metal hide's nothing compared to the real thing!" with his eyesight coming back, Randy went on for the attack. The Forever Ninja tracked his movements accurately and blocked each move. "Smoke bomb!" the horrid odor it gave off so putrid that its senses went fuzzy themselves, giving both the chance to disarm them it of its swords and they sliced its limbs off. "When in doubt, always count on smoke bombs."

Ashi dodged blasts from Morton's horse, she latched her talons onto the horse and screeched at the knight. "Eugh. Now that is one ugly bugger." Morton blanched. Before his eyes, the black falcon shifted back into Ashi who looked at Morton with fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me?!" she seethed.

Morton grimaces, knowing what was about to happen. "Bloody brilliant." she grabbed with a tentacle arm and threw him off with him screaming along the way with her firing a lightning blast for good measure.

The twins lead knights, firing at Lance who was cornered in a fort made out of debris, he could go back in his armor but their technology that counteracts technology makes it a liability for the moment. He had to settle for using a laser lance to fire back but they had strength in numbers and were pouring on a lot of heat that no lone soldier can face alone, at least not without Kim and Ron. The fiery redhead somersaulted backwards and did a quick jump kick while chewing gum and blew a bubble that expanded until it was fully inflated that trapped a knight, allowing his weapon to be taken. Her boy made several kung-fu noises, smashing his fists and feet into their helmets.

Kim went to Lance's aid and provided cover fire with him, he jumped out as both of them stood back to back firing at all sides, hitting those who came to close while covering each other. "WAH!" Ron's right palm struck a nearby sniper who had a clear shot, and flash-stepped to grab his girl and Lance out of the way from the twins to allow Sashi to fly straight at them and raised her blades, they tore through the horses making both twins fall.

"Leave Tweedle stupid and Tweedle dummy to me." Sashi craned her neck. Comedy and Tragedy pulled out plasma maces, thinking two of them ganging up on just one of them was enough but they didn't know Sashi Kobayashi. She trained her whole life in the art of combat and two weren't enough when she swept underneath after Tragedy tried hitting her and delivered an uppercut to him. Shots of laser were fired at their armors, and she placed her foot on Tragedy while aiming at Comedy. "Don't be even bigger idiots and stay down."

"Chadwick!" Chromastone landed down to face the king. "We're totally making your new knights look like chumps right now. You're a smart guy, know when to cash in the chips."

"Once again, you presume too much, Tennyson. I thought the pawns, bishops, and knights would be enough." Chadwick smirked cryptically. "Clearly, the time has come for the king to make the next move." his pupils shrunk down as his fists clenched. His entire skeletal structure and muscle mass expanded and yet devolved into a more primate appearance. Teeth sharpened into fangs, fur grew all over him and the interior was rocked at the primal roar he unleashed while pounding on his chest as he finished his mutation into a gorilla-like alien.

The Legion stood aback at this new transformation. "...That's new." Chromastone commented.

"Ben, why didn't you say anything about him turning into...that?!" Ashi demanfed.

"He was like that the last time I saw him, Ashi! Didn't think he could learn how to do that!"

"Still would've been good to know, Ben!" Ron suddenly shrieked. "I'd prefer a heads up when we have to deal with a monkey!"

"Um, you mean apes, Ron." Steel corrected. "Though similar, the difference is that monkeys have tails and-"

"Look out!" Danny shielded Max and Steel from a piece of technology debris thrown by Chadwick.

"A side-effect of the formula I took was that I was stuck in this horrid form." Chadwick growled menacingly. "For the victory of the Forever Knights, I infested my pure human blood with alien, an ultimate sacrifice that you will pay for!" he advanced towards Chromastone and grabbed him by the leg, swinging him around while smashing him against the wall. Chromastone tapped the symbol to turn into Big Chill and phase out of his grasp, leaving Chadwick's arm encased in ace which he broke through.

"Go Turbo! Clone!" several blurs hit Chadwick, that being Max Steel who made himself copies. All ran around him, creating a vortex to try and make the mutated king pass out from a decrease in oxygen which nearly worked. Key word being nearly, Chadwick reached into his cape and pulled out a rebreather mask and stomped his ground that shook the ground a bit, making all the Max's loose their balance and fall.

Claws grabbed onto his back and El Tigre struggled to hold him back but Chadwick grabbed the chain and pulled him into his hand. "Uh. Good monkey?" Manny chuckled nervously.

"I got ya, buddy!" laser shots from Penn grazed but didn't take Chadwick down, though he did let go of his teammate which was the aim. El Tigre grabbed onto the right foot and bit down on it, making him cream out, smacking on the ground to crush the kid who moved away. "Next time you have the chance to get away from a mad gorilla, take it, Manny. Learned that after a trip to the zoo."

"Look out below, monkey brains!" Rex descended down after taking a huge leap with the Punk Busters and crushed him underneath his metal feet. "Not gonna lie, dude. Bobo would so kick your butt." Rex was caught by surprise when the busters were lifted up by the mutant. Thrown off, he grunted in pain once he fell and the feet fell tp pieces. Chadwick lifted up some broken metal gun, holding it as a bat, ready to strike but the Yo-Yo pulled it off his hands and Ladybug kicked him in the face.

"I got ya, Rex." she said, helping him up, whipping Chadwick back with the Yo-Yo.

"Allow me, gorgeous." her partner charged up his power. "Cat-aclysm!" raising high with his staff extending, Cat Noir grabbed his cape and flipped it over making him not see Cat doing a jump kick to the gut which stumbled him back as the cape disintegrated. Separating the staff, he kept jabbing the sticks to his face. "Always here to help you out." he winked to Ladybug.

"While also wasting your transformation time?" Ladybug playfully chided.

Jenny's arms formed spiked hammers smashed at Chadwick who returned with equal force and he was too busy fighting back to notice Kim jumping on his back and taking out a spray that messed with his senses. She jumped out while also kicking him straight in the face, they saw Chadwick back up to a beam that Penn started slicing with his sword and lasers. Once it was weak enough, he gave it a push down to the king but it made him more annoyed than feel defeat. Jack defended him with his katana with his wife becoming a yeti-sized creature to wrestle Chadwick down so that Octus could shock him out, but he broke free.

Ilana grabbed him and flew up for Danny to encase in ice with assistance from Big Chill. Grabbing her golden arm, Chadwick threw her at both of them and got back down. Lance fired but saw that the laser lance proved ineffective and with the king's forces defeated, now was the time for him to reuse the Manus armor. A fist was sent Chadwick's way, but he jumped on it to climb up the armor until Zak climbed in himself and swept the claw which Chadwick grabbed and tried pushing Zak off. As he struggled, Zak put intense mental focus to stay in the fight, but suddenly, his weapon's clawed end glowed orange as did his eyes which resonated with Chadwick and both screamed as a result.

As Zak blacked out, he fell but Sashi caught him. "Zak, what happened up there?"

Zak nursed a throbbing headache. "Not sure, I...think we should get out of the way, Sashi!"

Chadwick nearly crushed them, Zak threw a smoke grenade to make for a clean getaway. As much as he would love to instill vengeance upon Tennyson and make the others pay for even walking the same steps as him and he didn't know why, but there was something about the ones in purple armor and the blue energy wielding masked guy that didn't sit well with him. **_"Quite an entertaining display. But the objective has been obtained."_**

"You?!" Chadwick sputtered at the familiar disguised voice.

"That's right. Me." Big Chill proudly declared with arms crossed. "The Forever Knights couldn't have beaten me on my own, so you sure can't do it with my new tea-" before the Necrofriggian's eyes, the Forever King was enveloped in a blue light and disappeared. The same happened to Morton, the twins, Forever Ninja and all the other knights disappeared right there, leaving a perplexed Infinity Legion.

"...Did we win?" Boone asked.

* * *

The Forever King had to admit, he expected their squabble with Ben and his allies would end with him and his cohorts dead to rights at the hands of the Plumber. But once again, his benefactor surprised him by providing a means of escape through a form of teleportation technology, of which he failed to inform them of before setting out. "Uh. We in jail yet?" Morton questioned, rubbing his sore head. Comedy helped his twin up and the Forever Ninja's arms shot out wires to the main body and reconstructed itself to working condition. "Huh. That's new."

 _ **"I took the liberty to include some upgrades for your android. A demonstration seemed much more appropriate."**_ the benefactor's voice called out. The Forever Knights looked around and saw that they were in what seemed like a safehouse of sorts.

"Such as your demonstration of teleportation technology that not only transported us weapons but us away as well?" Chadwick sneered, not enjoying being kept in the dark of an apparent escape plan. "If you had a means of getting us out, why did you not inform us or see it fit to utilize it when those children arrived?" he demanded.

 _ **"Please. Spare me a moment to explain. While the technology would've made it quite easy for your escape, I needed to see how'd you fair with your new recruits and technology. Tennyson's new group was an unpredicted, yet intriguing factor. As a scientist yourself, you can understand my curiosity. Moreover, I had my reasons for sending you to Billions Tower, there was a tool there that I needed but knew that Tennyson's interference would hinder that. So why not involve another party that has a history of trading blows with that carefree child? He'd be too preoccupied he wouldn't have noticed one of my agents slipping in and out as soon as the tool was acquired."**_

"Doesn't make the ache on my back any better, mate." Morton sardonically grunted.

"To summarize, this was all some form of experiment and we were simply used as distractions?" Chadwick growled, stomping up to the screen showing his silhouette. "The Forever Knights are not errand boys."

The Benefactor gave off an amused chuckled. _**"Excluding the brief period when they became just that under that swindler, Argit's so-called rule."**_

Mockery to their order was not something that the knights took lightly. If it were possible, Chadwick would grab the benefactor through the screen and hold whoever it is by the throat. "What pray tell was the point of all this?! Did you truly supply us with new ranks and technology for the sole purpose of playing your game?!

 _ **"Be at ease, my friend. I assure you that our partnership benefits both of us. More to the point, the true objective of this mission was entirely worth it."**_

While still furious, Chadwick was now wondering just how fruitful this objective was. "Would it be too much to ask exactly what was so important?"

 _ **"All in due time. For now, I advise you to wait until you are called for another attempt prove that the Forever Knights are not completely wiped out. Oh and take your medicine while you're at it, a king should be presented with more etiquette."**_

Nothing more was said once the connection was cut off. Growling, Chadwick approached the Forever Ninja and its armed opened up to reveal a syringe that its king took and injected himself with it. Experiencing mild discomfort, the transformation that Chadwick endure became undone, he reverted back to his human form. He always felt pain not only when he changes but also when he changes back, still a miracle that the benefactor managed to cook up such a mixture.

Despite his gifts, Chadwick was still mistrusting of him but for the sake of the knight, he'll play along with his game.

For now.

* * *

 _Billions Tower_

"Seriously, did we win?"

"You already asked that, Boone."

"It's a legit question, Jack. This is a different universe, when bad guys lose here, they get teleported away." Boone was met with skeptic and disbelieving stares from some of them.

However, Ron gasped at the notion. "Wait, like teleported to a secret prison for all the bad guys?"

"Ron, don't encourage him." Jenny shook her head.

"Don't see anyone else explaining what just happened."

Admittedly, that part Bonne was right about. Just as they were about to bust the Forever Knights, Chadwick and his cohorts were teleported away and from the looks of it, they were caught off guard by it as well. It was all so confusing and left so many unanswered questions that it might take forever until they reach a proper conclusion. "Tennyson. You said you fought this kind of enemy before, why didn't you tell us that they had a backup plan in case of a defeat?" Lance criticized.

"Hey, that's a first for me too, man." Ben responded in defense. "Also, that new tech that the Forever Knights had, first time I'm seeing it. But I wouldn't call this a problem, so they got a few new shiny toys and pulled a Houdini on us. We stopped them from robbing this place blind and showed them our stuff. Either way, it's a win."

Danny frowned in disagreement. "Wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." He'd take an easy win as much as the next guy but there was something about this that smelled wrong, unaccounted variables that he couldn't ignore. "If they had a way to escape why didn't they just do it when we got here? Why drag out an entire fight?"

"Guys, Danny's right." Ilana agreed. "None of this makes any sense."

"Maybe they just couldn't resist a chance to beat the good guys." Cat Noir suggested, twirling his baton.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Zak spoke from spot on the ground, himself along with Octus and Steel were picking up some of the salvageable technology used by the knights. "They obviously weren't prepared for suddenly getting teleported away. The Forever Knights have been under the secret scientists' radar for a long time even after their fall, this doesn't match up with how they usually operate."

Siren sounds were then heard and they turned to see news, SECT and Plumber Vehicles arrive, Rook was among the Plumber force that responded to the alert of the Forever Knights break-in. The doors were kicked open as multiple officers surrounded the premises with their guns ready until seeing Ben Tennyson with the Legion. "Uh, hey guys. We already beat the bad guys." Randy waved casually but deflated once he remembered how they had nothing to show for it. Only they got away but hey, we managed to stop their heist. Right? Penn? Star? Marco? Max? That's a nice spin on this, right?"

"I fail to see how there is any form of silver lining." Rook said with a frown. "Ben, why did you not contact Plumber headquarters that you and the legion would be involved in apprehending the Forever Knights?"

"Because we had it handled, Rook. You should've seen us, we totally had them."

"Then where are the perps?" a gruff voice asked, it belonged to the leader of the other unit who was an imposing adult male with short blonde hair and a long scar on his face.

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Manny whispered.

"Lieutenant Steel, Manny." Ben whispered back. "They kinda disappeared, it's hard to explain."

"Then explain it to both me and the lieutenant back at the base."

"Base?" Ladybug questioned. "What base?"

* * *

 _Plumber Headquarters_

"Woah..."

An organization with the moniker of Plumber would initially be laughed off as some sort of plumbing agency, but then you got the interstellar police force that acts as peace keepers across the galaxy. This sort of operation is anything but toilet fixers, their revolutionary underground HQ can attest to that as its inner workings and the personnel that were present showed how clean and efficient it can be. The Legion certainly thought so as they marveled at the whole place, even Lance couldn't help but give an approval nod, this is the sort of thing he would want the legion itself to act like most of the time. "Should've told me you were bringing guests." Ben's grandfather remarked. "Would've prepared some grub."

"Maybe next time, grandpa." Ben weakly smiled. _'Or hopefully never.'_

"What was that, Ben?" Zak asked.

"I...didn't say anything."

"Oh. Thought I heard you speak."

"Check this out!" Steel shouted, getting the cryptid expert's attention. "Their mainframe runs a series of coherent algorithms, and the intricate wirings are just faint-inducing!"

Boone looked around the console and spotted a big almost hypnotic purple button, curiosity getting the best of him, he reached to push the button but Sashi's hand slapped it away. "Don't. Touch. Anything." she reprimanded. Shrinking in slight fear, Boone takes many steps back to resist the temptation of that button and save himself from his friend's wrath.

"Was never properly introduced to you kids." the magister of Earth exchanged a handshake with Danny. "Maxwell Tennyson, Magister of the planet Earth. Also never got the chance to give you all an official thank you on behalf of so many worlds for taking care of that whole Darkentor mess a while back."

"It was our pleasure, sir. So, I take it you want to know what went down at Billions Tower." Danny correctly surmised.

"Not just me, but the Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team." Maxwell Tennyson nodded towards the lieutenant who stood silently.

"Since when do the Plumbers work with SECT?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"It was an agreement made in the aftermath of the Incursion invasion. One of many moves to lessen growing tension between humans and aliens who seek refuge here, also as a way to work over the violation of interstellar law that the organization previously made." Rook gave his partner and friend frustrated look. "Did you not read this on the notice sent out to all Plumbers' badge?"

"Okay a; I was busy and b; What tension? Far as I've seen, things have been good."

"Maybe in Bellwood, but us for the rest of the world, it's a different story. Don't suppose you could show my point?"

Nodding at his request, Maxwell had the technicians pull up a news coverage of the incident from earlier that was showing on the Harangue Nation hosted by none other than Will Harangue who like Chadwick, also retained his human form. _"Earlier today, the industrial complex of Billions Tower was a victim of both robbery and vandalism. The first offense was perpetrated by the terrorist organization known as the Forever Knights while the latter crime was thanks in part of Ben Tennyson and his new group of costumed hooligans."_

"Hooligans?" Ron repeated, offended.

A sentiment shared by his teammates.

 _"Though it's claimed that this merry band of misfits tried to immobilize them, the criminals managed to get away. In the madness, much of the Billions' property and their products were damaged. I remember a time when the Forever Knights threatened me with my life to aid in their heinous acts of crime and let me tell you, Ben Tennyson only made it worse by interfering with my attempt to halt their plans and to add insult to injury, he had the gall to make transform me into a grotesque form for the thrill of it."_

Star gasped and turned to Ben in aghast. "Ben, is that true?" when she did it to her math teacher, it was purely by accident.

"No! Well..." Ben fumbled at his words since that was actually true. "...Okay, yeah. But the guy had it coming, he wasn't blackmailed into helping the Forever Knights, he chose to do it. Remind me again why you guys let Blukic and Driba reverse his makeover? You gotta admit, it was an improvement." he said to Rook.

"It was the only way to stop all the complaints."

"Still pretty harsh, Ben." Max had to say it.

 _"Even though the Forever Knights' violent crusade is crude, it can be argued that they have somewhat of a point. Alien threats have come to our planet many times in the past and they just want to make it clear that they're willing to fight back without that nuisance, Tennyson. It's gung-ho threats like him that are the reason why our peace is always in danger. Placing our faith in the likes him is not the way, same with those that ally with him like the Plumbers or that new team of his. Who are they? Where did they come from? What's with the mask? Why do some of them dress in such an outrageous fashion?"_

"Was he talking about us?" Cat Noir spoke for himself, Ladybug, El Tigre, and Ninja.

"Dude's just a hating shoob." Randy scoffed.

"Who exactly are these Forever Knights?" Jack asked the million dollar question at least for those not familiar with the group.

"Ben didn't bother tell you?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Thought it wasn't important." Kim sent a skeptic frown his way who flinched a bit. "Apparently, it is. Go figure."

Rook Blonko took over the console to bring up all the data they had on them with assistance from Zak with the crime database detailed on his Saturday device, hooking it up with the mainframe. "The Forever Knights were an organization of knights that formed over 1,000 Earth years ago." Rook recounted. "Their founder was a man with the uncanny ability of immortality named Sir George, it was founded upon the principles of defending Earth from anything unearthly, which I am sorry to say included alien life as well after a long conflict with an extra dimensional entity called the Dagon. All their goals either include forcing aliens off world or purging them."

"You mean murder." Lance concluded.

"...Essentially."

"That's-That's horrible." Ilana felt like fainting.

"As half-alien myself, that is just low." Max shook his head with an earnest agreement from the ultralink.

"The Huntsclan, but alien hating." Jake glared. "Aw man."

"Over the years, the Knights divided into factions with their goals but each with the same anti-alien intent." Zak continued. "George united them into one single banner to fight the Dagon and its followers, the Flame Keepers' Circle. It erupted into a full blown war that resulted in both parties being completely wiped out, including George himself. The Forever Knights we saw were the last few remnants led by Joseph Chadwick, a former scientist of theirs a former Knight named Sir Morton, twins, and a robot ninja. At least that was until they got some sort of membership drive."

"That is something I wish to address." Octus spoke, seeing his chance to share his findings during the battle. "I did a full scan on the combatants and from my recordings, I can determine that only their leader, the lead knight, and those twins were the only organic beings. Including cybernetic warrior in red, all of their "recruits" were not human. They were the same as it." to showcase it, he brought up a hologram of one such Forever Knight, revealing the wirings hidden inside.

"You mean they were robots, Octus?" Penn questioned in bewilderment. "That raises questions."

"Really? Seems to me like that Chadwick's gotten so desperate he's went and built himself new friends." Ben chuckled.

"Kind of sad." Rex started laughing too.

"But where would he'd have gotten the materials needed to build them?" Kim pondered with an inquisitive. "All the cutting edge technology looked pretty brand new. If the group was reduced to such a small number, how did they equip themselves with all that gear? Especially the teleportation thing."

"I think we should work together on this." Danny suggested. "Mr. Tennyson, you and the Plumbers have a lot of info on them, it could help us out in beating them."

Before he could respond, Ben interrupted by putting his own opinions involved. "Okay, can we stop and explain why you think the Forever Knights should merit all this intention? I've handled these clowns since I was 10, no matter how many kings took the reins or whatever faction tried taking a blow at me, they got their butts beaten and were completely wiped out. This new order is a joke, easy to handle."

"Look, Ben. No one's saying that you can't handle them all by yourself. But take it from me, this kind of enemy has a habit of being way more dangerous than the last time you've fought them." Danny told him. "If we're gonna stop them next time, then we need do some forward thinking. Make sure they don't blindside us again." with that, the team began to disperse and go with their own suggestions.

Sure, that would be a good move, but for Ben, he felt that it was unnecessary. The Forever Knights were one of his problems and just like all other enemies he's made in his long superhero career, he always managed to best them with help from his allies of course. But in this instance, he was certain that no assistance was required because the remnants of the Forever Knights are nothing compared to the old version of the group, he could go Grey Matter and he wouldn't have a problem. Much as he likes his teammates, they seem to be ignoring the fact that he's saved his own universe a number of times in the past and these guys would be easy pickings.

Time for him to prove it.

But if the Plumbers were willing to not go with his own way then it's a good thing he has other contacts. "Hey, Rex." he whispered to his friend. "Find those that are willing to end this way sooner. Follow my tracker." nodding in response

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location_

In some of his more complex cases, when all else fails, this person always manages to be quite the resourceful genius when things get dire and though he wouldn't admit to his face, the kid knows exactly what he's doing. Not to mention the fact that this genius has complete faith in him and his capacity to be a true hero. Shows that he has good tastes in idols, not to mention his skill in searching all the unseen leads, knows the secret stuff that's right under people's nose.

He just hopes he's still home.

Who is he kidding? He's always home.

After knocking on the door, Mrs. Jones answered the door while holding freshly bakes cookies and once she saw Ben, she yelled out to her son. "Jimmy! Ben Tennyson's here."

"Just send him up, mom!"

"Would you like some cookies, dear?" she sweetly asked.

"For once, not really hungry, Mrs. Jones."

Walking up the stairs, he walked into the room of one Jimmy Jones, his biggest fan and manager of his own blog that deals with any of the real unordinary stuff. "Ben! Great time!" the young computer expert "You won't believe what everyone's been ranting about."

"How the team and I "failed" in stopping the bad guys. Trust me, Harangue's not exactly quiet about that."

"Oh people will forget about that. I'm talking about what they're saying about your new team!" Jimmy turned the chair to his computer, browsing through stuff about the legion. "Some recognize that machine you teamed up with when you were in Japan. **(1)** But everyone is already debating which one has a cooler power, who seems dateable and who's the way cooler hero."

"Yeah? Well, the last thing is way more important than-wait how can there be a debate on the last one?" he asked, indignantly. "Know what? Never mind, let's talk about the Forever Knights. The rest of the legion everyone needs to get involved to beat them but they don't seem to get that I am an expert in stopping xenophobic knights."

"Okay." Jimmy tapped his desk, confused. "So, why come to me?"

"You always seem to know what's going down with anything alien-related. Plus, you've helped me and my pals twice when the forever knights were involved. That makes you an expert too."

"Hmm. I can agree on that." cracking his hands Jimmy began to work his magic. "I honestly didn't think the forever knights would try another go after what happened in London? Which reminds me, how are things with Kai?" Ben sent him a look that read 'not the time'. "Right, not my place. Anyway, this bold move to rob one of the influential families in Bellwood makes me think what the reason was. Billions make very cutting edge tech, even more than before when they began hiring alien employees."

"They hired aliens to put alien tech in their products?"

"Well, they deny it but since their kid's in jail, there's no other explanation how they can still make cool stuff. And did a little digging, the security cameras were off but here's something I caught with my phone." Ben's number 1 fan put up a photo from his exclusive library one that detailed a blurry figure atop a rooftop. "After the break-in, the Billions family held a conference putting out a reward because they managed to steal one of their products."

"Which one?"

Dude, they have loads of stuff there, who knows what it was. But what I do know is there were some odd sightings somewhere in Santa Mira, which was the last place the knights were spotted until their appearance today."

"Then that's where we're going."

Ben and Jimmy looked in surprise when Rex, Zak, Ilana, Manny, Cat Noir, Star, Marco, Boone, and Ron with the latter two eating Mrs. Jones' delicious cookies happily. "Took you guys long enough to get here."

"Bro, takes a while for our transport devices' trackers to find you, thought we you were lost somewhere like Boone was when he went to the supermarket." Rex recalled. "We turned them off though."

"The place was a maze." Boone responded.

"You just needed to go the first aisle, and it was right in front of the entrance." Marco pointed out.

"Who's the kid by the way?" Cat Noir asked with a pointed finger.

Jimmy didn't know what to think, real live superheroes standing in his bedroom, sure it was cool when Ben would often come but a whole group of them collectively here. This was every 10-year-old's dream come true, the guys on the forums are so going to flip out their minds when he makes a post about this on the blog. "I-I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Jones!" he introduced in positive giddiness. "My mom didn't say anything embarrassing, did she? I can have her bake more cookies."

Zak furrowed his brows. "Wait. As in the same Jimmy Jones that made Ben's secret go public?"

Cat Noir's eyes widened at that piece of info and he, Rex, Manny, and Ron couldn't resist sharing a laugh just from hearing about it. "Wait. So, you're saying that a 4th grader managed to figure out your secret and blab to the whole world?" he surmises in-between laughs.

"5th grader."

"Aw." Star fawned over the young genius. "Look at him, he's like a mini-you. A Ben Jr."

Ben cringed. "Please never call him that again."

"Too late, Ben." Marco gave him a look of resignation. "She named him, so that's how it is. Better to just go with it."

"So, we going to this Santa Mira place or what?" Rex smirked.

"Depends. Sure you're completely on board?"

"If I wanted to listen to a bunch of stiffs drone on, I'd still be at Providence. Those armored goons got lucky last time, if there's a way to beat them a lot quicker than I'm game." Rex punched his opened palm with confidence.

"These Forever Knights are extremists." Ilana stated. "Stopping them sooner can prevent the loss of innocent life. Lance and Danny might not agree with how fast we might be going with this but time can't be wasted."

"Not to mention the reward." Manny added only to get nudged by Cat Noir. "What? They're offering."

Ignoring that, Ben turned to Cat Noir. "What about you and Marco?"

"Hey man, Ilana has a point and Ladybug's a bit too friendly with that Rook guy."

"Jealousy. That's it? Whatever, you do you."

"I choose to get involved because I think someone should make it clear that this is an insanely crazy idea."

"So you came for Star?"

Marco sputtered at the implications. "W-Wha-no! She can take care of herself! W-We're a package deal!"

Chuckling, Ben realized that these guys were in for the long haul, something he can respect and maybe it can prove that the knights weren't that big of an emergency. "Alright then." he punched in the coordinates for the town. "Infinity Legion, unite." the Forever Knights didn't warrant such a response from 3 organizations, which is why everyone will see that when a small group proves it.

"Wait!" Jimmy shouted, getting their attention. "Quick selfie?"

"...Okay, but just one and no duck face."

* * *

 _Santa Mira_

All the Forever Knight castles that once served as their main bases of operations were all but gone after the war with Dagon, the Plumbers had them all raided and tore down while also confiscating all the weaponry as well. Even is he is a brilliant scientist, Joseph Chadwick couldn't find them a more grander HQ, only a hideaway somewhere in Undertown. Another benefit their benefactor provided to them, Morton and the twins might be taken with all the highly destructive weaponry that they've supplied for them, but from Chadwick's eyes, it makes the Forever Knights seem more like a charity case but if the plan goes without a hitch then that will be the first step in their resurgence.

"Remind me again why we chose this power plant?" Morton asked, standing next to the twins.

"The tool our gracious benefactor was so keen on procuring requires a sufficient amount of energy." his king answered. "It would explain why he said that this power plant was to be occupied by us."

Reservations or not, even Chadwick had to admit, the only device that was taken from Billions Tower was certainly worth it after its intent and purpose was explained in full detail to him. Before him was a rectangular-shaped contraption with circuitry lines of green color and the outer colors being a steel grey all connecting to a green core that blinked with each passing second. Once setting up shop here, the device was connected to power generators that began charging it with an unlimited supply of energy that can make it work until they see fit to turn it off. With this, the Forever Knights shall begin their journey back to what they perceive as greatness.

Knight sentries kept watch around the plant and one of them heard some clattering noises in the other room. Deciding to investigate, it went there but found nothing but its setting were set to heat signatures. There was only one signature but the assailant that was apparently invisible and acted fast once it jumped on the knight's head.

An inviable tail wrapped around the head and yanked it off, leaving sparks flying. "Man, Chadwick should take a cue from Jenny's mom or Galaluna about making awesome robots." ChamAlien, a purple camo-skinned alien with a reptilian appearance said.

"Dude, Jenny and Octus are both one of a kind, you know that." Cat Noir said with earnest as the rest of the team came inside.

Ilana opened the door ever so lightly and saw what the device. "That must be what must've been taken from Billions Tower." she frowned in concern over the numbers and the unknown nature of the device. "Guys, are we sure we can't bring in the others?"

"Ah come on, Ilana. Lance is probably telling some poor suckers over how their aim is poor." Rex's hands glowed with blue circuits.

"Yeah, princess sister. We got this!" Star raised her wand. "Wood Splinter Typhoon!"

Chadwick and his subjects were taken by surprise when the door busted open from a storm of splinters that had enough force. "You guys make horrible knights, you know." she insulted. "I mean, knights are supposed to live in a castle. Duh."

"You couldn't resist making a fool out of yourself and your friends, I see." Chadwick observed, unfazed.

"Says the guy that can go full on gorilla." ChamAlien retorted.

Narrowing his eyes, he nodded towards Morton and the twins. All three revealed circular objects that they placed on their chests which connected to their bodies. New coats of armors began to form themselves around them, Chadwick's new cape was discarded with a new suit coated in pure silver in reminiscent of a true warrior, he unsheathed a red energy sword. Morton's was more for close brawling combat, spikes shot out of the shoulders and kneecaps and his weapon was a wrecking mace. The twins had more sleeker designs that made it more easy to move and wielded lances that were made out of more sturdy material. "Knights, prepare yourselves." Chadwick ordered the sentries. "Let us punish these interlopers."

"Starting to think we should've brought Penn and Sashi." Marco gulped.

Boone coughed. "Um, hello." he pointed to himself.

"Exactly my point."

"...You know what? That's fair."

Ilana took to the skies where the laser of her Corus armor shot out at the firing sentries below all while keeping up a shield that defended her. Flying dowards, she grabbed two laser lances and crushed them with her hands and kicked them away. With these kind of underlings, there was no need for her to hold back, makes her wish Lance was here. He'd love this sort of all out battle

Rex charged with the BFS, clashing with Comedy and Tragedy. A swipe forced the twins to duck until a Smack Hand punched them into the wall, Rex pointed his sword down to them. "This was easier than I..." a rapid sound of something powering up made him look down to see explosives that the twins placed on the ground. Once they went off, he traded his current machines out for the Block Party, leaving him unscathed but when the smoke cleared, the twins' lances trapped him in between them and lifted up.

Boone's HUD looked through some scenarios to assist. "Star, work some magic!"

"Plush War Bear!" a giant plush teddy bear in battle armor brought down his decorated hammer that smashed them off. Portals appeared below them and Marco jumped out, creating another that Comedy rushed into when he ran forward to attack, tackling into Tragedy by accident. B telekinetic

Morton's mace extended by its chain once it was swung trying to hit the nimble Cat Noir and the Parisian superhero did a mid-air somersault. Landing down, his staff extended him up close to Morton and continuously hit him at any vulnerable spots but that armor was pretty tough. Not tough enough to withstand Ron's elbow to the face. "Keep it, up, Ron!" as he kept putting more hurt on Morton, Zak and Cat Noir kept attacking with their weapons. El Tigre's claws grabbed the shoulders and lifted him up before dragging the guy through the ground. Forever Ninja threw its own smoke bombs and helped free Morton and swung his swords that clashed with Cat's staff.

ChamAlien transformed into Terraspin and blew a huge gust of wind that would blow away even the biggest of lifeforms. Chadwick's armor had gravitational locks that kept him on the ground. His sword fired an energy blast that sent Terraspin into a wall, he remained down as the Forever King advanced with his sword raised. "Sir George found the order, and I shall be the one who is memorialized for reviving the Forever Knights and for putting an end to your pestilence!"

"Yap, yap, yap. Sure love to hear yourself talk." Terraspin went through another transformation and became Upgrade. "Always love messing with the bad guys' toys." he swarmed over Chadwick's armor.

Much to the king's delight. "So predictable." red electricity charged over the body, affecting the armor and by extension, Upgrade as well, making him yell in pain. Even more alarming, he found himself unable to disconnect from the armor. "Galvanic Mechamorphs are said to able to connect with any form of machinery and improve upon it." he went to the device that still continued to charge. "I was told this it would take time for this to be fully operational until it has enough power. Perhaps you can assist in speeding up the process."

"W-Wait...! What are you doing?!"

His right hand connected with the device and just as assured, it was up at full power. "Brilliant." Chadwick marveled. The device sent out a scanning wave that did a full survey on all of the organic material in the area and it concentrated on Star and Ilana. Eyes widening briefly, the king's eyes hardened at them in a scowl. Raising his sword, blasts were sent that with Upgrade, made them much more potent, hitting only legion members, knocking them out and deactivating the Corus armor. "Guys...no!" Upgrade groaned out.

"Your services are no longer needed." Chadwick deactivated his armor. Upgrade oozed off him and melted down like a puddle, weakened by the strain of being used. "Take the girls. They will serve as an example."

The twins hoisted both Ilana and Star up over their shoulders and gathered with their comrades. Zak's eyes groggily opened and watched as his two friends were to be taken prisoner. "Ilana...Star..." using the Claw to get back up, he shot a cable that latched onto Morton and launched straight at them just as their teleportation technology activated and they were gone.

Upgrade continued to lay there as the watch timed out. "No..." Ben breathed in horror.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

It was all so crazy, he barely had to time to react when a portal opened up and came the rest of the team. "Hold it!" alas they arrived much too late as they saw a guilt-ridden Ben and unconscious teammates.

* * *

Going back to Plumbers HQ was mostly silent, but for good reason.

Three of their roster were taken by the Forever Knights in a very ill-fated mission with disastrous consequences. All in a vain attempt to stop them while they still had a shot without wasting time. No one dared speak a word which only caused the tension in the room to increase ten-fold than it was before if that were even possible. Speaking of 10, Ben was the one who took this loss the hardest, he thought he could stop the bad guys and save the day as per the norm he's followed for a long chapter of his life. Now that he really took a time to think about it, he knew full well that in most cases, it was his friends and family who not only lent their moral support but also fought side by side with him through the thick of it all.

No matter how obnoxious and overconfident he's prone to being, they still put up with him no matter what and now he's starting to realize that he doesn't really appreciate them for it. When he was 10 and Z'Skayr turned the whole world into monsters, he, grandpa, and Gwen stopped that crisis together, that taught him the value of teamwork.

When the prototype Omnitrix was set to self destruct, he didn't even know it until Tetrax warned him and they all went across the galaxy to gind Azmuth and prevent a catastrophe.

During the whole Highbreed and DNAlien crisis, by putting together a team that started with Gwen and Kevin just as his grandpa told him, he brought together a force that ended the genocide of so many worlds. Saving the universe from the likes of Vilgax, Aggregor, the Incursions, Dagon, Maltruant, with every major threat, he had people watching his back. It was nice to think that they were willing to fight with him to save lives, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was also to make sure he didn't mess up.

But he just did and now Zak, Ilana, and Star were captured and he accepts the fact that it was his fault. "Guys," he began, with a deep breath. "I just say wanna say I'm sorry for-"

No apology was good enough for Lance as he pushed Ben up against the wall, hoisting him up by the collar of his shirt. "Sorry?! Your recklessness got Ilana, Zak, and Star captured! The Forever Knights also made off with a device that could very well win them whatever they're aiming at! Sorry doesn't begin to cut it!"

"Woah! Lance, cool it!" Jake yelled.

He and Rex moved to pull him off, but Lance was not about to budge.

Danny intervened by telekinetically separating them. "Enough! This is a bad situation, Lance! But arguing won't solve it!"

"Indeed." Jack said, also stepping in. "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. We must work to save our fellow comrades from the enemy and stopping their plans."

"You should've told that to Ben sooner, Jack." Sashi snidely snarked, giving him a glower of epic proportions. "All of you for that matter. Were you even thinking when you did this."

"Look, don't blame them, Sashi. I was the one who wanted to strike out on my own, they just wanted to follow my lead." Ben said, not wanting anyone getting blamed for his shortcomings. "I-I thought I could've taken them."

"Why? Because you did it before?" the Japanese girl shook her head. "You save the day again and again and that's supposed to what? Make you seem like an expert on it? That may have worked out for you in the past, but these guys have obviously upped their game. Last thing that can help is you showboating on us."

"L-Look, let's play the blame game later." Marco gently said, trying to keep it together.

"Oh come on, you saying you're not angry, Marco?"

At that, Marco failed. "Of course I'm angry! Right now, those knights have Star doing who knows what and instead of doing something about it, we're just fighting each other instead of them!" he ranted. "Did Ben mess up? Yes. But, I care more about getting Star and our friends back so why aren't we doing that?!"

"Through their trackers, Marco." Ashi answered, calming him down with a hand on the shoulder. "We're lucky that Ron left his tracker on for us to follow."

Manny turned to Ron in surprise. "Wait, really, Ron?"

"Kim thought it was a good idea in case we got in over our heads...until it just turned off."

"There was a disruption field across Santa Mira, the knight's handiwork I'd wager." Jack surmised. "Clever foes, they are. With any luck, the devices of Ilana, Star, and Zak are still operational. We should get to work on that."

As everyone dispersed to do anything they could to find the forever knights, Ben decided that he did enough damage and walked off, citing that there wasn't much he could do right now. There was a time where he would've been good enough to lead a team like this, but ever since then, he's been proving that wrong. "Not gonna help?" Cat Noir asked, standing with Jack, Kim, and Danny who took notice of him moving away from the ops center.

"Making sure I don't go off again?"

"Making sure that you're okay." Kim countered. "Never a good idea to beat yourself up about it, Ben."

"Though your actions were ill advised, Ben, you're still willing to admit your mistakes. That shows character." the samurai complimented.

Nice sentiments but didn't really change anything. "Ben, you're not alone. Nearly everyone on this team has made the same kind of mistake in the past, it's almost unavoidable." Danny told him with a sympathetic expression. "Been at this kind of gig for so long, it just all seems so simple until you realize it's not always the case."

"That's just it. I've had to learn that lesson too many times and when I do, people get hurt and no joking around can fix it." Ben stared at his Omnitrix thoughtfully.

"I always have this what-if scenario in my head where the watch got to my grandpa like it was supposed to. Just so happens that I'm related to him, could've been my cousin, Gwen, instead and honestly, maybe they would've been better. Grandpa's been in the game longer than I have, he knows what it means to really be a hero and what makes one, would've turned out a whole different without him." Didn't even have to imagine, been to another dimension with that sort of situation. "And Gwen always thought ahead, knew the right ways to save lives and looked at the bigger picture. Me, when I got the prototype, all I cared about was the thrill of it and even after all these years, I keep relapsing."

"Maybe you're right. But you're also wrong." Cat Noir stated and continued. "Look, dude, you can be cocky which coming from me is saying a lot. But, one thing we have in common is that we do this because we choose to help people. Save lives. While you went to that Jimmy kid, your grandpa and blue pal told us how you moved heaven and earth to save the day no matter what. Ego aside, you know how to be a hero, pal."

"The real question, are you gonna relapse or are you gonna prove it?" Kim asked.

"Guys!" Manny rushed in. "Steel, Rook, and Octus have something."

Returning to ops, they looked to said three. "We managed to identify the device that the forever knights are using." Rook put said tool up in hologram form for all to see. "It is what's called as a Biometric Identification Enclosing Module."

"What's up with all the confusing anachronyms?" Ron shook his head.

"The BIEM is designed to scan and concentrate on unique DNA strands not matching the strand it's set to." Octus clarified, dismantling the hologram to show the intricate workings of it. "The strand it was set to last was that of human DNA. Once fully activated, it can scan and confirm those whose DNA are somewhat different than that of humans."

"Alien." Ben spit out in realization. "It tracks anything non-human which is alien. Before Zak charged at them, Chadwick only wanted to take Ilana and Star because one was Mewman and the other was Galalunian."

"Precisely." Steel pointed to the person who was on the nose. "While the biology of both Star and Ilana resemble human, there are markers and other elements like the former's magic that make them unique from a normal human's."

"Why would an industrial rich family make something like that?" Randy asked.

"Records show that it was one of their son's works that they shelved following his recent arrest." Rook gazed at the hologram with a wary look as the possibilities of such a machine. "We've gone all worst case scenarios. Given the fact that the forever knights have acquired an advanced arsenal, it would stand to reason that they may have a way to amplify its reach to perhaps the entire world."

"Then they'll be able to know where every alien on Earth is, with or without an ID mask." Grandpa wiped some sweat from his brow. "And with their new numbers, it'll be the purge on a much grander scale."

"Okay, that's a bit too far don't you think?" Ladybug nervously asked. "I know they're all about anti-alien but do they really have enough tech to make it happen?"

Ben looked to Rook. "You're certain about this?"

"All odds point to it."

"Then if Rook says it's possible than to me, it's a guarantee."

Rook blinked, not expecting that kind of response from his partner. "Uh, thank you, Ben. I should go inform the lieutenant."

Ben looked around the legion, specifically those who are still sore. "We do this right this time. Only now, we know exactly what we're getting into and we have to stop them and save Ilana and Star. It's gonna take all of us. That is, if you're willing."

Neither of the Legion objected, whatever personal feelings there were, that didn't matter right now.

* * *

After the teleportation was done, Zak fought bravely against the forever knight forces and free his friends but they had strength in numbers and nothing from his bag of tricks could've save him from also being bounded as their prisoner. "Though your choice in allies is flawed at best, I must commend you in your valiant yet foolish effort to win the day, young man." Morton laid the captured Saturday next to Star and Ilana, both of which had a wand and watch confiscated by Morton. The place where they teleported was an chasm somewhere in the middle of nowhere and there stood a tall installation that was connected with the BIEM.

"This place was the sight of an epic clash for the ages. Our order, the Forever Knights, stood tall as we fought off the forces of heretics who chose to follow the whims of an insidious monster. Many brave knights fell in battle and it was foolishly believed that it marked the end of the Forever Knights forevermore. But we are living proof that the order can be reborn anew once we find and exterminate the infestation that has no place in our world. You three will be fitting examples." he smirked towards the captives.

"How do you even hope to achieve this?" Ilana asked, glaring up at him.

"Quite simple, my dear." Chadwick gestured towards the instillation. "This transmitter was another gift to us, it will amplify the device to extend a scan across the planet, pinpointing any marker of non-Earthling DNA. Just as it did with you two girls. You don't appear to be wearing ID masks but it can tell that you're anything but human."

"So what?" Star questioned. "We may not be humans, but that doesn't mean we want to tear apart Earth. It's the only other place I can call home, I have friends, people that I love here. Just because some may look menacing and do stupid things but look at you guys, you're not any better." listening to these guys reminded her of the Monster prejudice on Mewni.

"Not everything other worldly has a sinister purpose, you must understand that." Ilana urged. "The actions of this Dagon doesn't define others as a whole. You say that you're on some righteous quest, but all you're doing is letting hatred dictate your life."

"It can be a good motivator when trying to save the world."

"Well, as people who saved more than one world, you're doing it for the wrong reasons." Zak contradicted. "You were a scientist, the Forever Knights' views go against everything you're supposed to rationalize."

"Enough!" Chadwick roared. "I will hear no more of your blasphemy! It won't do you any good when the new age starts and this world will enter a new age of everlasting peace. Activate the machine!" he ordered the Forever Ninja. It entered the activation code and the machine charged up, ready for the full scan of the Planet and once doing so began to look for anything non-human it could find much to the legionnaires' horror.

"Numbers are counting up, boss." Morton reported.

The Forever King grinned, they had much work to do.

"Chadwick!"

Laser lances were immediately pointed when a familiar face entered the scene. "Ben!" Zak, Ilana, and Star shouted upon seeing their teammate arrive with a steel gaze.

"Come to be the hero once again." Chadwick chuckled amusedly. "Much as take pleasure in it, I'm sorry that you are too late, Ben Tennyson. The machine is already delivering us our targets and we are ready to start our great journey."

He expected a sarcastic and snarky remark on comment from the revered teenager but surprisingly, none came, he instead began to talk almost in a civil manner. "In the time I knew him, George was an honorable man. Sure, he had twisted views that were faulty, but he fought against evil and won all to save his fellow man, something I can respect. He wouldn't have become the man that he was if it weren't for his sword that was made by an alien, one of the few he respected, he also thought he could do everything himself, can't tell you how much I could relate to that. No matter his faults, the guy fought until the bitter end. You want to be as good as him, even better than don't be as shortsighted as he is. It's what killed him."

Clenching his fists, Chadwick shook his head in denial. "No. What killed our great founder was a monster not from this world! All beings such as it have no business desecrating our planet and it is our right to cast them all to oblivion! Have at him!"

The Forever Knights charged at the lone hero who transformed into Crashhopper and leapt away with his enemies following him. He jumped from the armor that blew the knight and others away from the shockwave that occurred and did so again and again, ramming into Morton with his hard skull but his plating was thick enough for Morton to stand his grown. Crasshopper fell down with a thud, so he became Armodrillo and went underground for sneak attacks from below. Comedy and Tragedy threw down grenades at the holes he left behind, creating blasts that forced him topside and tumbled on the ground, nearly dodging their lance weapons. He opted for a combo attack by going Stinkfly first and shot out goo at their feet, then became Heatblast and blasted them, causing them to be rocked by explosions. Forever Ninja threw ice bombs that froze parts of him that melted away while its king struck him many times with his sword.

"We have to help him!" Ilana struggled against her binds.

"Let me." Zak surprised them when his cuffs got off with ease and helped free them. "Thank my uncle Doyle for picking locks."

"Thanks, Zak. But my watch and Star's wand are still trapped"

Star saw both items encased in a small cube prison that could only be unlocked by Chadwick by DNA recognition. The wand always responded to her when she casted spells, then maybe it could respond to this. She reached out her hand and focused, put everything she had and focused on the image of the wand in her hands.

She dipped down as her teammates watched in amazement when her cheek mars and eyes glowed. The royal magic wand resonated with her and glowed as well, creating a wave that destroyed the prison and floated to Star's hand, her glow dying down. "Woah. Didn't know you could do that.

"Still practicing." she smiled. "Now. Sparkle Burn Wave!" she blasted them away with a surge of stars that were igniting. Ilana flew as Corus, forcing them away with her shields. Zak slid under them, using the Claw to trip them all over, he got back up and dug his weapon to the ground and spun around on it, kicking repeatedly.

"Guys, follow my lead." Heatblast whispered, becoming Fasttrack and zipping them away, thus making the Knights follow them.

"Running away? I'm almost disappointed." Chadwick had his subjects surround the team. "You can fight all you want, Tennyson. It'll hardly make a difference once we have all the alien signatures of the world."

Fasstrack grinned in response. "Yeah, I never said I was here to destroy that thing. It's there job."

"Cataclysm!" that single declaration was heard, forcing everyone to see Cat Noir use his unique superpower on the transmitter causing it to rust and decay, being dealt final blows by. Danny hovered in the air, blasting ecto blasts alongside Jenny who launched missiles, Ashi's sonic screams made it budge, and Jake shooting fire balls. Max Steel flew in Flight Mode while blasting extremely turbo powered shots from his Turbo Blaster with Ron below them, hitting the thing repeatedly with Penn and Sashi. With them were Rook, Plumber, and SECT forces that were pouring on some more damage, they all were hiding until Ben was able to lead them away.

"You were a distraction." Chadwick realized too late as he saw what was to be his crowned jewel be toppled.. "No...NO!"

"Just realized something before, never got the chance to completely your plans before. Why rob them of the chance?" Fasttrack spun his arms around, creating mini-tornadoes that lifted him up and clearing the area of the knights so that he and the team could go reunite with the Legion. The Forever Knights has the same idea and ran to stop them, exchanging fire with Plumbers and Sect alike. Comedy and Tragedy double teamed on Marco until they were blasted by narwhal blasts and rainbow fists. "Star!" Marco ran towards his best friend.

"Marco!"

Both reunited in a heartwarming hug. "Are you okay?!" both asked at the same time. "Of course I'm okay!"

"Well, ain't that sweet?" Morton raised his mace to attack. Marco slipped into a portal to land a kick at this face that distracted the knight from Star launching stuffed kitty bombs.

Rook fired energy arrows from his Proto-Tool's bow mode being defended by Ladybug's Yo-Yo spinning. Lance deployed a spear to attack those that fired upon him until bein hit by some missiles. All launchers were then cleaned off by Ilana's sweeping laser, both landed down and deactivated their armor where concern washed over Lance's features. "I know what you're going to say. But-" Ilana was cut off by Lance hugging her, momentarily surprised, she returned the hug with a smile.

The Forever Ninja jumped high with his plasma swords to strike at Jenny until a chain sickle entrapped him and forced him to collide with the ground, the human Ninja threw green orbs that grew into a giant branch that squeezed him. "Ninja plant ball, pros to being the real thing." he jumped at the Forever King's charge and Jack stood in his way.

"Stand aside, as king, I am saving humanity!"

"A wise ruler knows when to surrender!" With enough force, Jack's katana broke Chadwick's to pieces. "Now, Manny!"

El Tigre's claws trapped Chadwick in chains for Kim to knee in the face.

All Chadwick could see now were stars and the sight of the transmitter crumbling down and with it, their plans for the order's rebirth.

Didn't take long for him along with his knights to be detained and ready for prisoner transport, he and his underlings were stripped of their advanced armor and weaponry. "Hold up," Ben walked up to them, wanting some answers. "You got some explaining to do. For starters, where did you get all this new tech?"

"I believe its more appropriate for interrogation to be held in the station."

"We have plenty of time." Rook crossed his arms, in the same boat as Ben. "Your weapons and armors were newly made and more importantly, where did you find the assets to build yourself an army of androids?"

Chadwick's brow furrowed in confusion. "What in blazes are you talking about?" Max Steel answered that question in the form of removing one of their helmets and showing the metallic body inside. This came as a surprise to not only to the king but also to Morton and the twins as well, having no idea that they weren't organic all along. "How-" Chadwick's eyes widened in realization. "Him."

"Him." Ben repeated. "Him who?" he pressed.

Just as he was going to speak, Chadwick suddenly grunted at the familiar feeling spreading through his system. Only this time, it felt more extreme and much more painful than the last few times. "H-Help me..." was the only thing he got out before his mutation was complete, only he was different this time, he didn't speak only grunted and roared, smacking away his fellow knights, acting on pure animal instinct. Max Steel went Strength Mode to keep him still for the Plumbers to hit him with enough sedatives to calm him down.

"What was that?" Penn asked after stunned silence.

"Guys," Zak rubbed his head. "I don't think he knew about the robots."

"How can you tell, Zak?" Jenny asked.

"Scientist's intuition?" truth be told, he had no clue how he was so sure, there was an itch in his head that told him that.

"We'll handle it from here." Grandpa told them. "You all worked hard, get a night off it'll help."

Rook moved next to his partner. "Your team did impressive work, Ben."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ben agreed, nudging his side. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't have done any better, partner. I don't suppose you could help when we need it?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Anytime, my friend."

Ben turned to the three teammates that were captured due to his impulsiveness. "Hey. I'm sorry that you guys got captured, didn't want you to have to go through that."

"It's alright, Ben." Ilana assured him with a smile. "We made the choice."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I had just followed your lead instead of my own." he looked around the team with a remorseful expression. "In the time that I lead a team, I was used to the leadership role, not the following type. Sure, I got some cool aliens on standby but you guys have your own schtick that are just as useful. Sorry for not appreciating that."

Sashi was the first to step up and playfully punched his shoulder. "That's for being a jerk. But just as long as you don't put the team in jeopardy, we're cool...for now."

Penn patted his back. "Trust me, Ben. She could do a lot worse."

"I could for some celebratory smoothies." Star licked her lips.

Much to the Legion's relief, Ben shook his head. "Smoothies are a daytime thing, wait 'till you guys get some chili fries." his phone buzzed, making him stop for a sec and pick it up. His eyes widened at the caller ID. "Julie?"

 _"Hi, Ben."_ his ex called from the other end. _"Good hear you."_

Uh...hi. Yeah, good to hear from you too. Sorry for not returning your calls, had a lot on my plate."

 _"I get it. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be stopping by in Bellwood soon."_

"Oh. Well, that's cool. Hopefully, you and your boyfriend won't get kidnapped again."

 _"Actually, Hervé and I broke up."_

"...Really?"

 _"Yeah. I just want to clear my head, you know?"_

"Yeah, I can get that. Cool if I stop by to help in anyway, you know as a good friend."

 _"I'd like that."_

"Cool." Ben smiled as they exchanged their goodbyes and went off with the legion.

Things are beginning to look up for him.

* * *

Chadwick and his knights' plan ended in failure.

But that didn't mean their benefactors ambition wasn't fruitful. In all honesty, he didn't care if they succeeded or not, he merely wished to observe Ben Tennyson and this collective that's been formed. So many of them intrigued him, all the experiments he could do with all their unique tools and objects, but he should save that for another time. "Were the androids successful?" a booming voice belonging to that of an imposing figure, one with a head that had tentacles extending from his chin and battle armor. Vilgax, infamous warlord and conqueror of 10 worlds stood at his ship's helm and wanting a detailed report of the assignment.

As for the Forever King, he served his purpose. A pity that his benefactor was the only one who could help him keep his human form but also has the means to forcefully transform him through mental commands.

"Yes, your lordship. They managed to show us exactly what Tennyson's allies are capable of, they are a tricky bunch."

"Adequate as they may seem, they shall feel my wrath like all others." Vilgax' eyes narrowed. "Your agent has quite the impressive skill in stealth, Servantis."

Proctor Servantis, a former member of the Rooters, a black ops sub-faction of the Plumbers. "Agent Swift never disappoints. Leander and Phil are prepped ad ready for their assignments as well."

"So far, you have performed well since I plucked you from the Null Void. Your drive to destroy that accursed child is one I can find solidarity in, but your extensive knowledge of the Plumbers were a primary reason. Count yourself fortunate that Psyhon managed to construct my own Null Void projector and that I had no other reason to turn it on." the leader of the Vilgaxians warned him.

"Do not worry, my lord. Everything is progressing smoothly."

"Be sure it stays that way. I must admit, Tennyson has changed somewhat, he rarely ever allows others to strike the final victory."

"He is still an irresponsible danger." Servantis implored with a glare. "This universe will be free of his danger, then all will see the truth as I do. and you'll be free to continue in your conquests. Have you set the coordinates?"

"Indeed." Vilgax stretched his hand forward. "Osmos V awaits."

This was an alliance unexpected, but at the same time, they were united by their dream of seeing Ben Tennyson killed and any who stands with him.

* * *

 **Lot of things coming into play later on.**

 **Stay tuned.**


End file.
